


My End and My Beginning

by CQueen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mild Language, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 103,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's mission is to go back in time, find his stupid target, and keep the barmy bastard from ruining his life and the world in general by turning the Kingsmen against him or harming Harry.  And no one way he's failing Harry again this time, even if Harry is making it even harder on him then he'd expected. </p><p>And for the bloody record, Merlin, he really hadn't meant to pick Harry up at a bar neither.  It just sort of happened.</p><p>Crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Second Meeting

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

A New Second Meeting

Staring at the odd looking machine, it looked like something from a really low budget sci fi flick, Eggsy did his best not to hyperventilate at the thought of what he was about to do. A Kingsman did not fucking hyperventilate, he tried telling himself, even if he was about to climb into a contraption that would possibly transport him back in time, so that he could track down and apprehend Arthur's wanker of a son before the little pissant fucked everything up. What was with the King family, honestly? And why the fuck had they not been exorcised from the Kingsman's ranks by now? The present Arthur was okay, for a bog standard, but the man's father had collaborated with Valentine, and now the man's son had stolen a time machine to go back to the past to 'save' his granddad from being killed curtesy of the poison he'd tried to slip him three years ago.

And really, how could there be such a fucking thing as a time machine in the first place? When they'd confiscated it from one of Valentine's warehouses they'd all had a good, needed laugh over the fact that the barmy fucker had actually thought once that he could go back in time to save the environment. Valentine had given up on the whole thing obviously and moved on to his sodding computer chips, and really that should have been the end of it, shouldn't it? But oh no, one of Merlin's lackeys had just had to try and make the damn prototypes work, and wouldn't you know it, the idiot had pulled it off and-

"Now remember, Galahad."

"I remember, Merlin." Doing his best not to glare at the older man, as that would not end well, Eggsy ran through the list of things he had to remember. "In and out as quick as possible, while interacting with as few people as possible, and absolutely no trying to change the future in any way, shape or form while I'm there. Right?"

What hung in the air, unsaid, was that they both knew that he was being sent back to a time when Harry Hart, his former mentor was still alive. A time before his mum had met, much less married Dean. He wouldn't be able to save his dad, he was already dead, but there were others he could save if Eggsy was willing to risk the fate of the world for his own selfish reasons.

And he wanted to, Eggsy was willing to admit to himself, he wanted it so fucking bad he could taste it on his sodding tongue. But he wouldn't. Couldn't.

"Right." Clearing his throat, Merlin explained that there were two suitcases that were going with him, one containing instructions and old currency so that he'd be able to travel, bribe, or send away his mother and younger self if necessary. The other contained clothes and other items that would allow him to better integrate with the new time period.

"Merlin…I might have only been a sprog, but I was around in good ole nineteen ninety nine." Eggsy rolled his eyes, which were currently blue thanks to the contacts he was wearing as part of his disguise. "I even remember that whole Y2K nonsense, when the geeks all thought that-"

"Don't remind me of that. Ever. I mean it."

Wisely shutting his mouth at the look Merlin aimed in his direction, and what was up with that, Eggsy put his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"You know where to find your mother and younger self, finding Gal -Harry will be a little tougher during the day, I couldn't get an exact lock on his movements from my records. I do know where he'll be that night, though." Merlin handed over a manila envelope. "Here are directions to a private gentlemen's club. The card in there will get you in." A clearing of throat, then a pointed look. "It's a gentlemen's ONLY club."

Understanding what Merlin was implying but not saying, Eggsy gave him a small nod. He'd helped Merlin pack up Harry's place after his mentor's death, and he'd actually been the one to accidentally discover Harry's wanking material. Not that he hadn't already pegged the man as a fa-gay, Eggsy mentally amended, his mind rebelling at the idea of calling the man anything remotely insulting even in the confines of his own thoughts. So the finding hadn't been that big a surprise, though he'd been somewhat amused seeing as the skin mags and such suggested he'd have been Harry's type had he been older at the time.

"Galahad."

Snapping back to attention at that name, which to Eggsy's mind would always mean Harry even decades from now, Eggsy listened to Merlin drone on and on again about all the sodding things he had to remember, which he'd heard already from not only the tech genius, but pretty much everyone in Kingsman who was old enough that they'd be Kingsman when he made his trip to the past. The majority of them didn't think he could do this without cocking it up royally, had argued against him going, but he'd been the most logical choice, especially since they weren't sure the whole traveling thing would work since they were using the still problematic prototype instead of the proven success Chester Junior had taken off in thirteen hours ago. In the eyes of some the older generation his saving the world was a total one off, and he was still the street chav fuck up Harry had dragged out of the gutters three years ago.

Roxy thought he was mental for volunteering, above and beyond the likelihood he would end up dead as disco. That it would kill him, not being able to warn his mum and Harry about things. And it would, he wasn't stupid, but Eggsy also knew that this was his one and only chance to show Harry that he'd become the gentleman Harry had wanted him to be. That he could not only dress like a gentleman now, but talk and act like one. He'd still been a fuck up when Harry had died…and even if Harry would never know, Eggsy would know that he'd shown Harry what he'd become, even if it would be under a different name.

"We're ready when you are, Merlin."

"Ready, Eggsy?"

"As I'll ever be, Merlin."

Surprised when Merlin jerked him in for a very short, very awkward and manly hug, Eggsy gave a startled, touched laugh and gave Merlin a quick hug back.

"Come back in one piece, ya?"

"That's my plan."

Throwing in a cheeky salute for emphasis, Eggsy took a deep breath and then walked over to the weird cross between an old school phone booth and some torture device he'd seen in museums and such when he was a lad. Oh, and in the home of that really fucked up billionaire who'd wanted to-nevermind. His stomach was already upset as it was without going down that mental road.

"Well beam me up then, Merlin."

"Just so long as I don't blow you up."

Opening his mouth to demand to know what the hell Merlin meant by that, that did not sound good, Eggsy didn't get the chance as everything around him suddenly went dark and very, very shaky.

)

If there was any justice in the world his target was feeling sick as a dog somewhere. Such was the thought Eggsy clung to as he sat in the back of the cab, which was currently whizzing through London traffic like a mad thing. Normally he would appreciate it, he was no better behind the wheel after all, but his stomach was still feeling very sensitive and painfully empty besides. He'd thrown up everything in his stomach when he'd stumbled out of the torture device disguised as a time machine hours before, and though he craved food on one hand, Eggsy figured it was safer if he held off on that or stuck with soup or something.

Nevermind that though, what was important was that he'd already taken care of his younger self and mum, and that left just Harry and the other Kingsmen to worry about.

In the letter the bastard had left behind after stealing the time machine, he'd stated that he was going back into the past to undo the terribly wrongs done to his family, save his grandfather, and to make Eggsy pay for the murder of said grandfather. So that being the case there were three possible moves for the bloke to make from their point of view. Either he killed little Eggsy, which was no longer possible, killed Harry, thus preventing the man from ever mentoring him which was happening over Eggsy's dead body, or three, and most likely, Chester intended to go to Kingsmen headquarters and warn his granddad and most likely the other Kingsmen against letting Eggsy even try out to be a Kingsman.

The fact that if the bastard succeeded he wouldn't be around to stop Valentine…well Eggsy had figured out that the little prick's wheel was still turning but the hamster long dead the first time he met Arthur's son, so no surprise there.

Kingsmen shrinks figured Chester would want Eggsy alive to suffer, so it was the latter two he was most worried about. So he was going to find Harry and protect his mentor while hunting down his target at the same time.

The cab driver barking out the amount due, and interrupting his thoughts, Eggsy opened his eyes to find that they had indeed stopped, having apparently arrived at his destination. And since things were so much cheaper here Eggsy tipped generously and then let himself out, looking around with interest while the driver sped away.

When it came to sex Eggsy considered himself an equal opportunity sort of fella. Sex was sex as far as he was concerned. But this was where the elites went to get down and dirty so to speak, and none of his assignments had taken him here before. It looked pretty damn ordinary to him, just a regular, posh part of the city, but then that was probably the point. All the rich pervs not wantin no one to know what they were getting up to while the missus or mister were out doing their own thing.

Pulling out the map he'd been given Eggsy double checked where he was going and then walked the short distance to the elegant brownstone that didn't even have a sign or a name to advertise that a bloke was in the right place.

Rich people.

Rolling his eyes Eggsy did a brief survey of what he could see of himself to make sure he looked well turned out in his suit, before heading up to the door to knock. Naturally the door opened to reveal a snotty looking butler type.

"Yes?"

Pulling the card out of his pocket Eggsy held it out with his most charming of smiles, thanking the man politely when he handed the card back and motioned for him to come in.

"Up the stairs, Sir."

"Thank you."

Hoping his nerves weren't showing, fuck he was going to see Harry again for the first time in three fucking years, Eggsy took his time walking up the fancy set of steps as he mentally reminded himself that he needed to play this cool and right or he was going to cock everything up and he'd never forgive himself.

He would not fuck this up. He could not fuck this up. He'd be damned if he'd fuck this up.

A bouncer type opening one of the two main doors directly in front of the staircase, Eggsy nodded his thanks and then walked into the room, his eyes scanning the dimly lit area automatically as he took in the room's layout, the security in place, and just the general feel of the clientele, just in case.

There were a couple of billiard tables off to one side, the bar in the middle of the room being manned by two men, the rest of the space made up of seating areas, either meant for couples or small groups. The lack of women was certainly obvious, but Eggsy figured most anyone could come in and not know right away that this wasn't just a men's club that didn't allow women in.

The ones that were likely couples weren't even snogging or nothing, Eggsy marveled, though he saw a couple boys he would bet were aiming to leave the place richer thanks to the men they were sitting with. But even then, it wasn't obvious what was what unless you were looking for it.

Trust Harry to pick this sort of a place to look for action.

Smirking at the thought, and belatedly recalling that he should be looking for Harry, not musing about the man's sex life, Eggsy headed further into the room, pleased to politely brush off two men before he got to the bar where he intended to ask about his target.

But then a movement off to the right had him instinctually glancing in that direction, warmth and feelings that were too mushy for Eggsy to put a name to welling up in his chest and in his eyes as he laid said eyes on Harry Hart. From the side view he had Harry was looking a little less grey than the last time he'd seen him, but it was most definitely him, talking to some other bloke who had a hand on Harry's arm in a possessive sort of way.

Bugger, what if he was interrupting something here?

He didn't want to ruin Harry's chances of getting lucky after all, the man's life was going to be cut horribly short as it was. But no…no the look on Harry's face…something wasn't right here. Eggsy could feel it in his gut.

He needed to get closer.

)

In some part of his brain Harry knew that it would be ridiculously easy for him to break the hold Christopher currently had on his arm. He was Galahad after all, a Kingsman. And apparently still a complete and utter idiot where Christopher Devin was concerned. The fact that his boyhood lover was married, with children, should have been enough, but when Christopher spoke to him like this, looked at him like this, it was all Harry could do to remember why he shouldn't give in to the bastard's seduction techniques yet. The fact that he was feeling lonely, hadn't had anyone's company in bed but his own in far too long, and had already had two whiskeys wasn't helping matters one little bit.

But still, he'd been foolish enough to get involved with Christopher once, and only an idiot made the same bloody mistake twice.

"Thank you for that…kind offer, Christopher, but as I stated previously, I'm not interested in revisiting old times. I suggest you look elsewhere in the room, for someone who doesn't care that you're married."

"You always do this, Harry, you know that." Moving in closer, his voice a seductive drawl that had once brought Harry to his knees literally, Christopher knew just how to manipulate Harry and they both knew it. "You play the oh so proper gentleman, refusing to let anyone get close enough to see the flesh and blood man under your perfectly tailored suits. It's no wonder that you're so often alone…aren't you tired of it? Don't you want to have more than that government job you've chained yourself to all these years? You remember what we had, what I made you feel? Don't you want to feel that way again?"

"I'd say it's pretty obvious he doesn't. Especially as he's got me to remind him that you're nothing in comparison."

Turning to face the unknown speaker automatically, Harry's brain had just enough time to mentally document the important details while his ears registered the much younger man's use of his own first name in greeting, and then unknown man's hand was tugging his head down to press their lips together.

Early twenties. Hair short, different shades of blond and brunet mixed together appealing. About five foot ten, slim, but muscled build, excellent suit by a tailor whose name he wouldn't mind getting the name of at some point. Weapon in a shoulder holster under the suit jacket.

Gathering more information as he was snogged quite well considering the boy's age, Harry identified the calluses on the hand cupping his cheek as being both from regular gymnastics training, bars he'd guess, and regular use of firearms. Above and beyond that they were not a gentleman's hands, and at odds with the rest of the persona the young man had adopted.

Feeling the change in the younger man's body, the fact that he wasn't fully absorbed in the snogging apparently registering with his 'beau', Harry wasn't at all surprised that the boy took it as a challenge, the tongue coming into play intriguing him enough that he opened his own mouth to let the boy try and fail to-oh.

The low moan that escaped his lips would have embarrassed the hell out of Harry if not for the fact that he was trying to figure out what the hell the boy had just done with his tongue to make him…ah. The second time he got the mechanics and biting back another groan returned the gesture, feeling quite smug about the fact that the other man's moan was louder than his own had been.

Then the loud clearing of a throat finally registered, reminding Harry of the fact that he was currently in public behaving in a most unseemly manner with a young man he didn't even know.

Ending the snogging, which was a pity as it had been most enjoyable, Harry couldn't help but take a moment to enjoy and feel smug pride in the dazed look in the boy's eyes before they too cleared, a rather impish look coming into them to go with the devilish smile on the undeniably handsome face.

"Well you've obviously missed me as much as I've missed you."

The younger man reached down and took his hand, Harry allowing the gesture since it wasn't his gun hand and he was curious as to what exactly the stranger was up to.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your…friend, Harry?"

"No need." Was the youth's response, those blue eyes flickering over to meet Christopher's for a heartbeat before turning back to hold Harry's gaze. "I already know everything I need to know about you. And I don't waste my time getting to know someone who'd be foolish enough to let Harry slip through his fingers. So if you would excuse us; there's a good boy."


	2. Figuring You Out

Figuring You Out

In his defense, Eggsy really hadn't intended to French kiss Harry. Honest, hand to sodding God. He'd just intended to show the unknown wanker up, really. Harry's ex had put his back up, the way he was talking to Harry and hurtin him right in front of him. It had been only for a sec, he'd have missed it if he hadn't been watching Harry so closely, but Eggsy had seen that the poisoned barbs this Christopher fella had been tossing at his mentor had hit their mark and he'd just reacted. He'd thought he'd show the tosser up, make him think that Harry didn't want him because he had a much fitter, younger, and infinitely better looking younger man to knock Oxfords with these days. That Harry might not play along had occurred to him in the moment their eyes had met, but hell, Eggsy had never claimed not to be risk taker.

And it would have remained a closed mouth kiss if Harry hadn't kept his eyes open for the first bit, analyzing him like he was a fucking textbook that needed translating and not a man snogging him good and proper. And even when Harry had lowered his lashes enough to hide his eyes from view, and who knew the man's lashes were so long, honestly, Eggsy had practically been able to hear the gears still turning away in his mentor's unquestionably brilliant mind.

It had been like Harry had been daring him to snog every brain cell out of his hard head, really, it wasn't his fault, and how could he have expected that Harry would turn the tables on him and -

He'd been Frenched by Harry fucking Hart, and it was a wonder to him that his head hadn't exploded like most of the world leaders had thanks to Valentine's chips.

"It would seem your friend was never taught any manners."

"And it would seem your have degraded badly, Christopher." Harry returned, the sound of the man's voice bringing Eggsy's attention back to the present. "This is the last time I'll ask you to let go of my arm. I suggest you do so now."

"Or I'll remove it for you." Eggsy tacked on, letting a bit of the threat he actually posed to the old man show in his eyes while putting on his most genial of smiles for contrast.

"Thank you, Darling. But I can manage that on my own."

Stunned speechless at being called darling, much less Harry's darling, Eggsy just stared up at Harry's profile without noticing the offending hand leaving the man's arm, or the tosser striding away like he wasn't running away when he really was. No, Eggsy just stared and then startled badly when Harry shifted a little so that they were facing off properly, the man's dark eyes pinning him in place with practiced easy.

"Now then, shall we sit down and get properly introduced?"

Looking in the direction of the booth Harry was gesturing him towards, Eggsy considered the suggestion, trying to get himself mentally back in line as he asked if the food here was any good. He was hungry now, Eggsy silently acknowledged, and the fact that he wanted more than food made him want to squirm like the old days, when his Harry had been alive and he'd been trying to live up to the man's expectations of him.

"There's a place a couple of blocks away that would better suit then. If you'll follow me."

Thinking that he'd follow Harry anywhere, even down to hell if necessary, Eggsy mentally groaned over his stupid brain's thoughts while he nodded in agreement, matching his stride to Harry's automatically, like they'd never been separated. And damn if it didn't still feel like the most natural thing in the world, to be beside him again.

Half the people in the place were staring at them, Eggsy realized as they headed out of the room, the rest of them trying to pretend they weren't looking, but doing a horribly job of it in his opinion. Still, it amused him to see their envious looks and that had him sending Harry a cocky, very Eggsy grin.

"Seems like your other admirers aren't terribly fond of me now either. Good thing they're too 'gentlemanly' to come fight me for you, innit?"

As he watched Harry cocked one eyebrow. "I believe I'm the target of their envy, actually."

Now Eggsy had a very healthy ego. Many, if not most of the people who actually liked him told him his ego was a little too healthy for his own bloody good regularly. But still…Eggsy couldn't wrap his mind around the thought that it wasn't Harry the other rich gents were wanting to get close to and shag. This was Harry after all, and in Eggsy's mind there was simply no one better in the whole sodding world. The man was everything a man should be; he was fucking perfect. And while he was many things, Eggsy knew himself to be far from perfect. Hell, he'd settle for being half the man Harry was.

Walking through the door Harry held open for him, and belatedly kicking him for not doing that for Harry like a proper gentleman, Eggsy knew he was fucking this up already, bugger.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your plans for the evening."

"On the contrary, I have a feeling you're going to make my night much more interesting than planned."

Butterflies erupting in his stomach, and fuck, was he a stupid, brainless teenager with a crush here, Eggsy swallowed hard and was just thankful that Harry didn't again ask him his name until they were outside and walking towards wherever it was Harry was taking him to get a bite.

"Darling works for me." Cheeky, Eggsy knew, but he suddenly didn't like the idea of Harry calling him any name but his real one. The endearment however…that he could live with.

"Hmm. And exactly what do you want with me, Mr. Darling? I assume I don't have to introduce myself, as you so casually used my Christian name earlier."

Hearing the underlying censor in that statement, Eggsy resolutely did not slump his shoulders, though it took a hell of a lot of effort on his part. "Would you prefer Mr. Hart?"

"Harry is fine. For now."

"Thank you. And...uhm…" Stumbling a little over his words, dammit, Eggsy struggled to regain lost ground and cool ASAP. "I sought you out because as the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." There, that sounded sort of wise and smart, right?

"A Chinese proverb. And just which enemy do we share, hmm?"

Reaching into his jacket pocket Eggsy felt around for a moment before locating the picture he'd brought with him, retrieving it and handing it over to Harry who took it and studied it carefully.

"He looks familiar."

"All Kings look alike, don't they? Not that he's-he's a distant relation to the Kings you know, they might not even know about him." Eggsy lied, though it wasn't a total lie either. "And while you haven't met him yet, odds are you will, soon. He'll try to destroy your reputation, possibly even attempt to cause you physical harm, which is where I'll come in."

"You presume I need protection from him?"

"Hell no, Harrry, you could take the little weasel out with both hands tied behind your bleeding back and a broken leg besides." Eggsy reassured him, the hero worship he felt for Harry blatantly written all over his face. "But he ain't a total knob head, so odds are he'll try to blow you up or somethin if he does try to kill ya. He won't come at you like a gentleman; he's a backbiter of the worst sort, that one. Trust me."

"I don't see why I should, since we've just met. But supposing I do, why would this man want to kill me?"

)

Watching 'Darling' try to figure out how to answer that, he could all but see the lies being considered and rejected, Harry tried and failed to figure out exactly what he was dealing with here. The most obvious answer was that 'Darling' had been hired to seduce and kill him, but that idea offended him on a number of levels. This pup was still so wet behind the ears he was tempted to offer the boy a handkerchief. Who in their right mind would think he could be ended so easily? If that was what was going on here, he was hunting down whoever the real culprit was like a rabid dog, Harry decided, for the insult alone; much less the soon to be failed assassination attempt.

That he was tempted to let the boy seduce him first, so that he'd get something out of this mess, was something else to think about.

"You're important to someone he wants to hurt." Was the boy's final answer, Harry getting the oddest feeling that he was actually being given something close to the truth as far as the boy knew. "I can't tell you much more than that, it's classified, but that person wants me to protect you and so that's the plan when you aren't at work."

"And just what do you think I do, Darling?" It was somewhat perverse of him, but Harry was getting a great deal of pleasure out of the way the boy flushed whenever he called him darling.

That cocky, somehow adorable grin again. "I think you're used to riding to other people's rescue, Galahad. And the idea of me protecting you instead ain't sittin right with you at the moment."

All amusement vanishing, Harry's thoughts shifted to the fact that his codename had just been used so casually. "Who do you work for?"

"Classified. And you said two blocks…are we there yet?"

Belatedly realizing that they had in fact walked past the restaurant he'd mentioned earlier, a flush highlighting his own cheekbones for a moment as Harry turned and started to backtrack a little, ignoring the slight snicker he heard from the younger man. Actually, now that he thought about it…

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three. Why?"

Rather than explain why he wanted confirmation that the boy was at least legal, Harry picked up the pace a little while strategizing his next move carefully.

Casually sliding one hand into his trouser pocket, Harry easily removed the tracker he kept hidden in a special, built in pocket there, and then once they'd arrived the spy opened the door, motioning for the boy to walk in ahead of them. And as his dining companion brush by him, the tracker was casually slipped on the boy's person.

Or so he thought up until Darling held it out to him as soon as they were seated, grinning at him like a Cheshire cat.

Taking it back, Harry supposed he should be pleased the boy wasn't as unskilled as he'd first thought. Perhaps it was the fact that he was a male target that had the boy so flustered. Engaging someone sexually when you were uncomfortable with the idea of actually following through…though that explanation didn't sit right with his gut either. It didn't mesh with the way the boy had reacted to him physically when they'd kissed.

"Good evening, Gentlemen. Mr. Hart. I hope you're well this evening."

Smiling pleasantly at the server, Harry greeted the man by name and assured him that he was well, asking after the server's own night before requesting his usual drink of choice. Giving his dinner guest a questioning look, Harry had to admit that he was surprised when the answer was just water.

"Not much for spirits?"

"Empty stomach." The wry look on the boy's face made Harry think there was a story behind that.

"I suppose we better fill it up then."

To keep his guest off balanced Harry turned their attention to the menus, giving recommendation and then making their orders when they were ready. Once the server was gone it was time for small talk, Harry trying to learn more about the younger man himself by asking about where he'd grown up, schooling, interests, that sort of thing. That he was fairly sure the boy was being completely honest when he stated that he was from London, didn't have any post-secondary education aside from some online courses, and didn't have much time for hobbies anymore thank to being busy all the time at work was just one surprise on top of all the others.

And then the boy mentioned a book he'd read recently, Harry's absolute favorite, and just like that a good half an hour passed discussing said book, his companion proving to have an flexible mind and an interesting take on certain aspects of the plot, which led to some surprisingly lively discussion as their appetizers were consumed and then their main courses.

That it took Harry almost an hour to realize he might have been played with the book choice embarrassed the hell out of him, which led to him giving himself a stern mental lecture about how he would never live it down if he was done in by a handsome faced boy with far too much charm to spare.

With that in mind Harry excused himself for a moment, getting out of his seat and heading towards the back of the restaurant with easy familiarity. And once safely hidden in a currently deserted corridor Harry used his glasses to contact Merlin, thankful when his friend's voice answered him right away.

"I'm sending you an image; I need to know who he is ASAP."

A moment, then a low chuckle of amusement. "Looking to end your dry spell, finally?"

Not amusing. "According to him, he needs to protect me from a very incompetent and dangerous for it individual who looks just like Ector did when he was younger. There are images of the photograph he showed me that you can retrieve as well."

"Assassin or data collector for another agency?"

"Unknown."

"I'll find him and let you know."

Trusting that Merlin would do precisely that, Harry headed back towards the table, right eyebrow rising slightly as he saw that his dining companion was currently being charmed by a lovely looking blonde, who was showing Darling quite a bit of her bosom for added emphasis. The younger man was obviously enjoying the attention, his body language and facial expressions suggesting he was flirting right back at her. And as he watched the woman pulled a pen and notebook out of her purse, scrawling something on it before holding it out to the boy.

Harry wasn't alone in being very surprised when the boy shook his head, gesturing towards the second settling at the table. Was he suggested that he couldn't take the number because he was already with someone? With him?

Curious to find out, Harry walked forward towards the table, the woman having accepted the decline graciously and started back towards her own table. But Harry noted that she glanced back a couple of times on her way, her eyes going rather comically wide when she saw Harry slide back into his seat.

"Not your type?" Harry asked casually, not wanting to appear overly interested.

"I wouldn't say that. But I've got my hands full currently, don't I?"

)

Saluting Harry with his mostly empty water glass, watching as his words registered, Eggsy wondered how long it would be before Merlin got back to Harry, telling him that he hadn't been able to find him on any database. That was going to stick in the Scot's craw something fierce. It made Eggsy smile wickedly just to think about it. Thinking about that, after all, was loads better than thinking about how Harry wasn't taking him seriously at all, which was sticking in his own craw something fierce. For all Harry knew he could be some bad guy's hitman or something, but he was being treated like some newbie recruit!

Part of it was his own fault, Eggsy knew. He kept forgetting to think of Harry as a target and not as his mentor. The person he looked up to most and had mourned losing for three fucking years now. In truth what he wanted to do most was to grab onto the bloke and refuse to let go the way Daisy had done her first week of kindergarten, when he'd dropped her off every morning before work. It was childish, and embarrassing, and…and…

Harry was sitting in front of him, vitally alive with all that contained power that drew him in like a moth to a flame. He was looking at Harry, talking to him again just like old times, only better because it had been so long since they'd done. Here, in this time and place, Harry was smiling at him in that way that only Harry smiled, and he'd even laughed earlier over a character they disagreed about from that stupid book he'd only read because it was Harry's favorite. He was with Harry again, the best thing that had ever happened to him in his life, and sod if he could pretend that this was nothing. That it didn't shake his world every time he realized, again, that this was real.

But he needed to get things back on track too, so Eggsy waited until Harry had finished taking a sip of his wine before outright stating that he intended to see Harry to his door and then stake out his place in case his target showed up.

"And if I refuse to let you do that?"

"Then that's going to be a problem."

"For you, though, not me."

Having expected this, especially when he'd forced himself to acknowledge Harry's current opinion of him, Eggsy smiled at him and threw down the gauntlet so to speak.

"Rather than argue, what's say we wager instead?" Seeing the hint of interest in Harry's eyes, Eggsy pushed it. "You don't think much of my abilities, and I happen to know you have a small training room in your basement. You and me, one on one. First to call uncle loses. I win, you let me stay with you to protect you when you aren't at work."

A definite gleam in Harry's eyes. "And if I win?"

Leaning back in his seat, Eggsy deliberately curved his lips into his most feral, 'I'll eat you alive' smile.

"Oh I'm sure you can think of some way I could reward you, can't you, Harry?"

Eggsy couldn't have been more pleased when Harry swallowed hard and then held out a hand to shake on it.

It was on now.


	3. Hot Blooded

Hot Blooded

The cab ride back to Harry's place was more than a little tense, and not just because they'd had a bit of a spat when it came to who would pay for dinner. Eggsy had wanted to pay for them both, Harry had paid the few times they'd gone out together before after all, but Harry had been a total dick about it and had insisted on paying for himself. And since the bloody waiter knew Harry he hadn't been about to help Eggsy out, which was why he'd ended up just paying for himself. So yeah, that plus the fact that they knew they'd be trying to beat the crap out of the other soon didn't make for the best of atmospheres as they drove through the busy London streets.

Plus this Harry was different in some ways than his Harry, which was throwing Eggsy off and messing with his head. Not to mention he kept wanting to tell this Harry how he was supposed to act like his Harry, nevermind that if he tried that Harry would think him barmy and possibly have him committed for life.

Was this the real Harry though? Had the man acted different when he knew him because they'd been in a teacher/student sort of deal, Eggsy wondered. He'd studied Harry's files and recordings of the man's missions religiously, wanting to know everything there was to know about him, but even then Eggsy supposed it would be fairer to say that he knew Galahad inside out, rather than Harry.

And as fucking hot as Galahad had been…Harry was even more so, which meant he was in loads of fucking trouble now since the vibe he and this Harry had was definitely not calm or remotely platonic.

Maybe he needed to start thinking of the man beside him as Galahad, not Harry. Like they were identical twins or something and try and separate them in his mind. It would maybe make it easier, wouldn't it? But no, it wouldn't really work seeing as Harry got a look in his eyes every time he hinted that he knew about Kingsman, and the last thing Eggsy wanted was the man trying to torture the information out of him later because he kept 'taunting' him by calling him Galahad.

Of course Harry might still try to torture the information out of him, might even plan to do precisely that after beating the shit out of him during their planned match.

Why hadn't he listened to Merlin when he'd said this going back in time thing was a bad idea?

Glancing at the other man out of the corner of his eye Eggsy felt his teeth grinch at the cool and calm way the Kingsman returned his gaze before turning his head to stare straight ahead, dismissing him and his presence so easily. The man wasn't the slightest bit worried about the fight ahead; Eggsy was fairly sure that the smug bastard didn't think he'd be any challenge at all. Showed how much he knew. He was going to draw blood too, there was no fucking question in Eggsy's mind about that now. He hadn't spent hours studying the man's techniques for shits and giggles after all. He'd wanted to learn from his master, in Star Wars terms, and so while he'd taken plenty of other lessons in plenty of other fighting disciplines over the years, he'd used Harry's mission recordings to learn to fight like him too. And more importantly in this case, he'd learned the man's slight tells and preferred moves when it came to hand to hand combat. So yeah, he was going to get bruised and bloodied, no question about that neither, but Harry wasn't going to look so well put together either when he got done with him.

The irony that he'd kill anyone else who bruised, much less bloodied the man beside him was not lost on Eggsy, who mentally shook his head even as his resolve didn't waver.

Annoyed with himself and the what ifs that were hanging over his head like guillotines, Eggsy forced himself to look out the window and watch the buildings pass by, recognizing the neighborhood easily enough since he lived in this area of the city too. Plus he'd been by earlier, to familiarize himself with the setup and make sure that their basic neighborhood was pretty much the same as it would be in Eggsy's time. Thankfully it was, which would hopefully make his job easier seeing as Harry was so opposed to letting him hanging around currently.

They were almost there and-ah.

Covertly checking the cab's meter thingie, Eggsy did the math in his head after figuring how much further they had to go, and then removed the money clip from his pocket Eggsy removed the appropriate amount before leaning forward to toss it on the driver's passenger seat, telling him he could keep the change.

Hah, so there. He'd taken care of that and Harry couldn't now.

The small, slightly muffled sound of amusement Harry made when Eggsy shot him a smug look made him want to punch the other man right in his smirking mouth. Or snog him silly. Either worked for Eggsy at the moment, really.

Wisely the cab driver continued to stay quiet for the rest of the drive, having already picked up on the tension between the two fares. And so when he pulled up in front of the address he'd been given the cabbie bid them both good night and silently wished the two luck in sorting themselves out. Good tipper, the younger one.

Both thanking the cabbie politely, the two exited the vehicle and walked again in perfect tandem to Harry's door, Eggsy motioning for the man to go ahead and open it for them.

Playing along for the moment Harry opened the door and then motioned for Eggsy to step inside, which he did.

Once inside Eggsy shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels impishly as he waited for the man to lock up behind him, asking then if Harry wanted him to wait for him in the basement while he got changed. It would be a shame to get blood on his suit.

"Are you a heavy bleeder?" Harry resorted, looking as unruffled as usual.

"Not the one you should be worrying about, Harry."

"Then I think we should both head down to the basement then. Get this over with."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

)

Circling each other under the almost too bright lights above them, the two trained killers moved with a lethal, predatory grace that was pure poetry in motion. They'd been trading blows for a good while now, but neither was close to their limit and they made that clear as fists were deflected and kicks blocked with trained ease. They didn't talk, they'd said all that needed to be said when they'd laid out basic rules before stripping out of their jackets, ties and dress shirts, their shoes holding their socks, watches and cufflinks for the time being. So both were bare from the waist up, their torsos gleaming with sweat and bruises that were deepening in color as they formed and spread to mark where the other had landed a blow at some point. The scars their professions had earned them had been noted and approved by the other, the two men trying and mostly failing to pretend that the eyes they each slid over the other's body had everything to do with preparing for the next attack and nothing to do with the fact that they so obviously wanted to hit the mat beneath their feet, shed what little clothing they still had on, and fuck each other's brains out.

And it was going to happen soon, there wasn't a doubt in Harry's mind now as his punishing right hook was once again evaded, his own body flowing back to avoid making contact with the roundhouse kick aimed at his head. They were both high on adrenaline and bloodlust, in that zone where dominating and defeating a true opponent was everything. There was literally nothing in this moment that he wanted more than to pin the boy down under him, to feel that fit, beautiful body rub and buck against his own while the younger man struggled to try and get free while those big blue eyes stared back into his as he fought and fought until he finally accepted defeat. Accepted that he was Harry's, to do with as he liked. To pin him down until that fit body went still, opening up and surrendering to him as he acknowledged the fact that he was the spoils in this war. That Harry owned him now.

The punch to his kidney abruptly reminded Harry that he hadn't won yet, especially since the move was followed by another punch aimed at his throat. Harry actually felt the displaced air against his neck as he avoided that one.

Feinting his next move, and thank God the boy fell for it, Harry instead spun into a vicious back kick to the boy's midsection, knocking the air right out of him.

And moving in then for the kill, Harry maneuvered his opponent to right where he wanted him and then flipped him over so that he had his darling's back pinned against his chest in a flash, one arm wrapped around the heaving chest to keep the arms immobile while his other went to work lightly cutting off the boy's air supply. Lightly, for the time being.

Placing his lips against the shell of his opponent's ear Harry couldn't be more pleased to hear the sharp intake of breath when he informed him that he could say uncle anytime now.

"Not happ'n, Bruv."

And it didn't, even as Harry systematically cut off more and more air until he was completely cutting off the boy's airway, the struggling and attempts to break free of his grasp failing as well. He had him right where he wanted him, Harry thought with a feral smile, so now he just had to wait for it to sink into the boy's thick skull.

"You can nod your understanding of your defeat if you like."

A head shake in the negative, stubborn boy.

And then said stubborn boy moved up on his tip toes and started rubbing his very fine arse in slow, arching movements that were pretty much guaranteed to change Harry's half erection to full mast post haste. Clever little bugger.

"You fight dirty."

He couldn't see it, but Harry could imagine the grin the boy was sporting as his very stubborn darling started to grind against him in a way that had Harry groaning a little in spite of himself. The boy really did know what he was doing, using the difference of their hieghts to his full advantage. He also had to be running out of oxygen at this point, which made it that much more impressive when Harry had already been impressed by the boy's combat skills.

But in the interest of speeding things up Harry used his own legs to first hook and then force his opponent down to the ground one leg at a time. Once down he used his superior size to flatten the man against the mat, preventing Darling from being able to use his arse as a weapon that had admittedly started to distract him enough that he'd almost forgotten what game they were actually playing.

Lowering as it was to admit, Harry couldn't deny that he was very aware of the fit, beautiful body molded to his own, the scent of the younger man's cologne, shampoo and sweat teasing his senses to madness. The boy didn't even have to be grinding up against him to make him want to say to hell with his responsibilities and let nature take its course. Even now that the little devil was mostly still beneath him it was hard to remember why he shouldn't just take the man here and now without any thought or concern about why they were here in the first place.

And then the rhythm of breathing changed and the body he had pinned down gave out, relaxing under his completely.

Harry had to admit that the other man had exceeded his expectations yet again as he finally pulled away and then turned his prey over, his fingers automatically seeking out the man's pulse now that his prey had lost consciousness, refusing to yield until the end.

Not that that was going to save him of course. It only made Harry want him more.

)

Coming back to consciousness, Eggsy was aware of two things right off the bat. One, his throat was fucking dry and sore, and two, he couldn't see a damn thing, which was not good given that his eyes were open. The third thing to grab his attention was the fact that his arms were above his head, and that when he attempted to put them down he couldn't. Something made of what felt like leather had been wrapped around his wrists and was currently leashing him to…a bed? It felt like he was on a right comfortable bed now that he thought about it, and more importantly, why the hell couldn't he see when his eyes were open and-oh.

Memories starting to filter in, Eggsy couldn't have kept his jaw from dropping open if he tried.

"Welcome back, Mr. Darling."

Huge, mutant butterflies erupting in his stomach, because seriously, who knew Harry could purr his voice like that, all wicked and sexy as hell, Eggsy swallowed hard and turned his head in the direction the voice had come from. Unfortunately he still couldn't see a damn thing, but he said Harry's name to get a better fix on the man's location, his own voice rough and raspy at the moment.

A hand that was only slightly callused from repeated gun training ghosted lightly up Eggsy's right thigh, bringing into sharp relief the fact that he'd apparently been undressed while he was out. He was naked, on a bed that carried Harry's scent, tied up and probably blindfolded. Jesus, Mary, and fucking Joseph.

"Would you like some water?"

Nodding his head, words were beyond him at the moment, Eggsy gratefully sipped at the cup Harry held to his lips, the frigidly cold water feeling like heaven on his throat. Nothing in the Kingsman's tongue loosening arsenal could have been added to it that he didn't have an antidote to in his system, and poisoning him wouldn't be Harry's goal at the moment. Plus he was thirsty.

Then the glass was taken away and Eggsy was left remembering his predicament again. Crap.

"So are you ready to tell me your name and who you work for?"

Nerves bringing out the little shite in him, Eggsy smirked in Harry's general direction. "Merlin hit a dead end there, eh?"

Silence, then fingers encircled his throat in a tight hold that Eggsy unexpectedly found himself thinking was actually erotic as Harry asked him how he knew about Merlin.

"You could say my Merlin kicks your Merlin's arse."

"I doubt that."

Since his Merlin was well over a decade older than Harry's current Merlin, Eggsy was pretty sure the Scotsman he knew knew more than this Harry's friend, but Eggsy told himself not to push the issue since he was supposed to be keeping quiet about the agency he worked for. And since he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to be released any time soon, Harry could be a very stubborn man, Eggsy figured he needed to either lie through his teeth or shut the hell up and stay that way. Given that Harry had always been able to read him too well when it came to him lying, plus he didn't want to be thought weak either, so yeah, shutting his trap was definitely the way to go.

A brief caress of fingers carding through his hair, Eggsy moving into the touch instinctively. "You're determined to keep your secrets, then?"

Eggsy nodded his head resolutely, embarrassed at the amusement he heard in Harry's voice.

"Then I suppose I'll have to make you then."

"Good luck with that, Bruv. Won't be the first or the last time. Ain't no one broke me yet."

Of all the approaches Harry could have taken to get him talking, Eggsy hadn't expected the man's next move to be taking a seat on the bed, then leaning over and framing his face between those sexy hands of his to snog the hell out of him. Not that he hadn't figured that Harry intended to use their sexual chemistry against him, he had, but the older man completely discombobulating him by refusing to stick to one style of kissing or letting him participate properly as the minutes dragged by so that they seemed like hours. One minute it was a wonder his brains weren't leaking out of his ears from the rough, bruising lip contact, and the next Harry's tongue was making such a slow, almost lazy exploration of the inside of his mouth that Eggsy could do little more than melt and purr like a kitten. From there it was having his tongue sucked on and then stroked by Harry's tongue with seriously mad skills, only to have it switched up to fast, nibbly kisses that did nothing to satisfy him in the slightest and had him whining embarrassingly for more. Plus he just could not get enough of how Harry tasted, the hint of the wine from earlier combined with mint and a taste that must be exclusively Harry. And Eggsy couldn't recall ever enjoying another man's mouth so much despite being driven slowly insane thanks to the way his mouth was being played.

And then all contact ended and Harry was demanding his name and agency again.

Other than the small sound of annoyance he couldn't hold in, and really, who could blame him, Eggsy resolutely kept his mouth shut.

For a minute or two, anyway, and then Eggsy had to start to moan and squirm again as Harry discovered how much he loved having his neck sucked on. There was definitely going to be bruises, Eggsy thought, marking him as Harry's, and just the thought of being Harry's, even though he really wasn't, did it for him in a whole new way that had Eggsy's eyes going wide behind his blindfold. Of course he'd never expected to wake up to find himself in his present situation so-

Holy Fucking Hell!


	4. Using One's Words

Using One's Words

Biting down hard on his bottom lip to keep in the curses, which only worked a little, Eggsy's whole body tensed up as his neck was not only sucked on, but one of Harry's hand started stroking and kneading his upper, inner thigh muscles, the knuckles ever so occasionally brushing up against…fuck….a number of things that really wanted to be touched more. A lot. Right away. To the point where he'd give the sexual performance of a lifetime if Harry would just keep doing what he was doing.

And that being the case Harry waited until he'd reached the point where he'd stopped biting down on his lip and was full out moaning and enjoying the truly skilled and dexterous fingers Harry was employing…and then the bastard up and stopped again, demanding answers to his previous questions.

"I ain't tellin ya, so just give the fuck up and fuck me instead, you bloody bastard!"

Damn…now that wasn't something he'd ever thought he'd say to Harry Hart. And holy fuck, this was Harry and Harry was his mentor and…and he should probably be more conflicted about this but fuck it, Harry had started this and damn if he wasn't going to see it finished. With fucking and climaxes. Preferably a lot of the sodding latter.

Though it was really, REALLY going to be hard to look Merlin in the eye and swear that he'd behaved himself when he got back to his own timeline.

Hey, thinking about Merlin was dampening his libido a little, Eggsy realized, excellent. His head actually felt clear enough that he was able to say, in a voice that didn't quiver, that Harry should just give up on asking him for his name and concentrate on something he could succeed in doing.

"I hate to disagree." Was Harry's oh so charming reply. "But I will."

"Oh? You ain't that good, Bruv, sorry to disappoint." Actually Harry was possibly that good, but as long as he was just teasing him like this Eggsy was sure that he'd survive. Somehow. He'd been a teenage boy not too long ago after all, plus he lived with his mum and little sister. He knew how to handle being sexually frustrated and not being able to deal with that as quickly or as thoroughly as he would like sometimes.

Of course he might never have this opportunity again, a sly voice whispered inside Eggsy's head, especially since finding his target wasn't likely to be that big of a challenge. He might succeed tomorrow and then it would be time to say good bye to the past and hello to a world without Harry future.

Fuck that was a depressing thought.

"Not that good, hmmm…and now you're all but ignoring me. I suppose I'll have to step up my game, won't I?"

Uh oh. That didn't sound good. Well it did…but not good in the long run. Probably. Crap.

And then Harry was straddling him, jerking his legs apart to make room for him and the lifting said legs up in a not so subtle order for Eggsy to wrap them around his waist. Being the hormone driven idiot that he was, Eggsy did precisely that, having to actual bite his tongue literally to stop himself from telling Harry just how flexible he could be if he was interested. And then Harry was snogging him again while not at all subtly rocking their hips together, and that felt so good Eggsy couldn't think of a single reason why he shouldn't encourage Harry to keep doing that, especially when those magic hands moved to his arse and dug in, nails first.

Oh yeah, let's hear it for Harry stepping up his game!

)

If asked Harry would agree that he was a man with a great appreciation for the beauty mankind had created since their very beginnings. He'd traveled extensively since childhood, and had spent countless hours in museums and theaters, touring galleries and historical treasures built hundreds of years before his birth. He'd had the opportunity to gaze upon famous paintings and statues, to appreciate the sheer elegance and perfection of ballet dancers, and meet individuals from all over the world, both male and female, who'd been gifted with both physical and inner beauty that was staggering in its brilliance.

So he was no stranger to beauty in its many forms, he had developed his tastes and preferences in those areas over the years and still…for the life of him Harry could not understand, much less put into words, an explanation as to why he found the sight of his possible would be killer, bound and blindfolded on his bed, so utterly beautiful and downright bewitching.

The situation he found himself in reminded Harry of how, when he had first started out as a Kingsman, he'd had the occasion to cross paths with a certain well known KGB agent. He'd been sent to Russia to investigate a corrupt politician, he was very fluent in Russian, and Ilya had been sent to keep an eye on him and distract him from his duties, which was something the man had been very, very good at. Known for, in fact, the other man possessing skills in the bedroom that quite frankly had made Harry worry that the Russian bastard might ruin him for life. Thankfully he'd realized that he'd learned enough from the man to compensate for less…trained partners, and since then had looked on his time with the Russian as training to make sure that he never got into a sexual situation he couldn't handle.

Until now.

The younger man did have a beautiful body, that went without saying as far as Harry was concerned. He'd looked over every inch of it earlier, on the off chance that there would be a gang tattoo or some other identifying mark that would help Merlin's apparently very frustrating search to discover the boy's identity. So he'd had time to appreciate the lightly tanned skin that currently gleamed with sweat, and the muscles that rippled under his hands so perfectly as he stroked his fingers over the man's torso, playing his fingers over pressure points and sensitive areas guaranteed to make his darling make more low, gorgeous moans for more. Yes, a very fit, honed body that was both a considerable weapon and a treat he wanted to lick all over and savor for as long as possible.

A handsome face too, Harry thought as he slid a hand up to squeeze down hard on one of the bruises he'd bitten into the delicate slope where neck met shoulder, loving the way the other man bucked up against him in response. It was a puckish face, ripe with mischief and naughtiness, taunting others to join him in misbehaving if they dared. The eyes were covered now, unfortunately, but that pretty mouth was still visible, the sounds coming from it more than making up for the lack.

Still…he'd seen his fair share of beautiful bodies and handsome faces, had certainly met more stunning and gorgeous examples of his sex over the years, and yet for the first time Harry felt he was being presented with someone who captivated him so completely that he might completely forget what he was supposed to be doing. That he wasn't touching, tasting, seducing the man under him for his own pleasure, but to manipulate him into giving him information he needed. Yes he'd chosen this method because of his genuine desire for the boy, but he needed to be in complete control and as the seconds ticked by Harry could feel that control slipping through his fingers.

He didn't want to ask questions. He wanted them to have sex. Over and over again. Until neither of them could move and they possible died from overexertion.

And being aware of the precipice he was edging closer and closer to, Harry knew that he had a limited window in which to push the other man off before him so that he could get his information and then eat the boy up too.

"Name and agency?"

Rather than stubborn silence his naughty boy actually purred at him, rubbing against him like a cat who was being well stroked and had no intention of that stopping any time soon.

Accepting that at the moment the boy was enjoying himself too much to give in easily, Harry didn't even bother to press the issue harder, forcefully using his superior strength to escape the tight grip of the other man's legs around him to move further down the man's body instead, until he was in an excellent position to lean forward and blow warm air across his darling's considerable, leaking erection.

"OH FUCK!"

Well that got a reaction, Harry noted with a grin of amusement, debating teasing the man more before deciding that no, for the sake of his own sanity he needed to get down to business; no more playing. So retrieving the lube he'd set nearby beforehand, Harry coated one of his fingers and then slid it carefully between the man's legs to begin massaging the tight ring he had every intention of breaching in the very near future. Then he wrapped his free hand around the base of the erection in front of him and lowering his mouth started to give it the attention it most definitely deserved, intending to bring his darling close to orgasm again and again and again if necessary.

If the boy wanted more than that…he was going to have to start talking.

)

He was a mess. A hot, sticky, overstimulated and too horny for words mess. And while normally Eggsy would have enjoyed that quite a bit, it was rather hard in this case since the evil, inhumane, and heartless bastard currently blowing him kept bringing him within seconds of coming and then stopping, asking his damn questions and making it fucking clear that he was not going to let him come until he spilled his guts. God how he wanted to spill his guts, or more specifically cum all over both their stomachs. He wanted it more than air at this point, which was in short supply at the moment. He was literally biting down on his bottom lip so hard he was drawing blood.

The idea of giving in, of actually wussing out when he'd never, ever done so before, was just enough of a personal insult that Eggsy managed to string enough thoughts and brain cells together to acknowledge the fact that he needed a plan ASAP. If he didn't he might not only cause irreparable damage to his future life, but permanently damage his reputation as well.

But he'd never been in this situation before, and Eggsy sure as hell had never read advice about this sort of thing in any of the Kingsman handbooks or his mum's copies of Cosmo. Though it would certainly make an interesting article, note to self. Maybe he needed to try and think about what Roxy would advise in this situation, Eggsy realized, or what she'd advise if she weren't freaking out over the idea that he was naked and in bed with the former Galahad.

And thinking like his partner Eggsy remembered that she often told him that a good way to handle a problem was to look at it from another direction. AKA, rather than concentrate on how to keep his mouth shut he needed to think about…his mouth shut. He wanted Harry to shag him and he'd been keeping his mouth shut except for the moaning and stuff he couldn't control.

Bingo.

A truly evil grin splitting his face, Eggsy all but squirmed with glee as he opened his mouth to fight oral with oral.

"Oh come on, Harry, you know what you really want to do is give me another finger, stead of teasing me with that sexy mouth of yours. It's been a while, you can feel how tight I am, can't ya, but I'm sure you could have me stretched out in no time, A'rry? Though those lovely fingers of yours don't have nuthin on what you've got in your pants, you might want to give me four before you do, seeing as those trousers of yours leave little to the imagination." Eggsy deliberately licked his lips, hoping that Harry was looking to see it. The man had gone still, allowing Eggsy's own erection to slide out of the man's mouth which Eggsy took as a good sign even as he desperately wanted to change that.

But he had to strong. Back to seducing Harry over to the dark side.

"Unless you want me extra tight around your cock, I'm sure you'd make it worth the burn. Not that I won't enjoy that too, specially with you balls deep in me, fucking me good and hard into your mattress till I'm screaming for it. For you."

A definite, pained moan was Harry response to that, which only egged Eggsy on, no pun intended.

"Or if you don't wanna wait you could show me how a real Oxford man does it Oxford style." Eggsy brought one leg up so that he could stroke a foot along Harry's thigh. "I'm already hot and sweaty enough you wouldn't even need the lube. And being a gymnast, I know how to work my thigh muscles so that they'd be good and tight for ya."

"Oh fuck me." It was said very low, and actually more croaked than said, but Eggsy caught it nonetheless.

"I'd be happy to. Or ya could just ride me. Would ya like that, A'rry? Wanna ride me good and hard? I'd be a real good mount for ya, do whatever ya wanted me to. See how hard those thighs of yours can squeeze down on me while your pretty arse is doing the same."

And knowing when to push Eggsy proceeded to offer any number of sexual services, from putting his dirty mouth to better use sucking Harry off, to offering to get on his hands and knees so that Harry could take him that way. God he'd love that, arching his back to show off his ass to him, maybe even lean forward to free up his hands so that he could hold his cheeks apart for him if Harry untied his arms. Frottage, toys if Harry had any, or maybe-

Gasping as Harry's weight was suddenly on top of him, Eggsy found himself in a passionate kiss that shut him up nicely, though he still managed a moan when Harry drew back and harshly informed him that he'd gone too far.

"Oh my legs say otherwise, Luv." And so saying Eggsy brought them up on either side of Harry's body to place them on the man's shoulders. "Better?"

A strangled groan, instinct telling Eggsy he had him now.

And he so did.

Of course that also meant Harry very shortly had two and then three fingers in his arse, working it open with a singleminded focus that had Eggsy both bucking and panting for more, too turned on to even think about continuing to tease the man verbally. Though that was probably for the best since he'd been trying to not talk too dirty, a small, still working part of Eggsy's brain reasoned. Harry was a gentleman after all, not to mention not up to date with twenty first century slang. No, all he could manage was to sound like a fucking porn star and that suited them both.

Then, just when Eggsy thought it couldn't get any hotter without actual penetration, Harry lifted up a hand and yanked down the blindfold, Harry the first thing Eggsy could see when his eyes were able to focus. Harry, with pupils blown, hair coming undone, cheeks flushed with color and looking sexier than Eggsy could have ever imagined his former mentor looking.

And then, as if that wasn't already too much, Harry's face moved in close as the older man demanded to know, in a harsh, wrecked voice that did things to Eggsy's insides that there were no words for, if he was ready to take him.

"Yeah. Yeah I am. Fuck me, A'rry. Do it now. I fucking need ya to."

"As you wish."

Getting 'The Princess Bride' reference, Eggsy had just opened his mouth to comment when he forgot everything as he watched Harry lube up his fingers again, only this time Harry's fingers were wrapping around the man's considerable erection, giving Eggsy quite the view as he craned his neck to watch Harry stroke himself as he applied the lube before changing his grip as he positioned himself at Eggsy's entrance. Through his lashes, he couldn't keep his eyes open as he focused on imprinting every last second of this into his brain, Eggsy watched as Harry slowly fucked his way into his arse, being surprisingly gentle given everything that had led up to this point.

Ignoring the slight burn and caring only about feeling every inch of Harry inside of him, Eggsy arched into the careful, testing thrusts, determinedly holding Harry's gaze now. He wanted to relished the knowledge of who was fucking him, that he'd made Harry Hart want him badly enough to set aside being a Kingsman, however temporarily, and made him a man who wanted him as badly as Eggsy wanted him.

Neither of them were ever going to forget that. Forget this.

Once Harry was balls deep in him and started to fuck him though…then thinking pretty much stopped for the time being as they both focused on what they were doing, moving their bodies in time with the other's to draw ever bit of pleasure out of every thrust they could as it stopped being a competition. When what mattered was the pleasure and what they could do to cause it.

Not that they lasted long, the amount of foreplay they'd had earlier was downright ridiculous after all. But not to worry, Eggsy thought hazily after having just come down from the greatest orgasm of his life. They had all night after all.

And then Harry stated his intention to hold Eggsy to every one of his promises, making Eggsy think that very soon he was going to be in over his head again.

Oh well, at least he knew what to do now. And if he died…he died happy.


	5. A Wake Up Call

A Wake Up Call

Slowly slipping into consciousness, something he was more than a little loathe to do, Eggsy smiled at the scent of Harry that surrounded him, instinctively nuzzling his face into the soft pillow under his head where the scent was coming from. That he normally slept on his back occurred to Eggsy in some corner of his sleepy brain, but he'd had to sleep in some pretty weird positions over the years, and he was very comfortable at the moment so the odd quirk didn't worry him overly. And then of course his stupid brain needed to start working enough that he recalled where he was and how he'd gotten there, which had Eggsy grabbing the blankets Harry must have put over him at some point, and pulling them up hid under them like a little kid as he mentally reeled at the enormity of what he'd done, as it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Not good, definitely not good.

And while it was tempting to just stay under the covers, and it really was, the fact that he was being enveloped in not just Harry's scent, but their combined sex scent wasn't exactly good for him either, Eggsy reasoned to himself. It made it really hard for him to concentrate, for one thing, plus it made his mind turn to the fact that he had morning wood, and Harry had to be in the house somewhere.

Throwing aside the covers determinedly, Eggsy told himself he would go cool his head in the shower and then rationalize this all out in his head like an adult. Or at least that was the plan right up until the point where Eggsy tried to get up off the bed and promptly hit the floor with a very loud thud as his body gave out on him.

"…!"

Hands gently prodding his very sore back and backside, Eggsy couldn't believe that on top of his physical pain he also apparently couldn't say a damn word, as a number of them were definitely coming to mind currently. He couldn't make any sounds either, which he found out when he tried and failed to find a comfortable sitting or kneeling position, which should have had him whimpering like a little girl.

Trying to recall just how many orgasms had led to his predicament, Eggsy drew a blank, which was definitely not normal for him. But yeah…after a while it had just all sort of blurred together in a sexual orgy that made it seem like the night and morning had been one long, incredible orgasm with a few minor breaks that had not provided remotely enough recovery time. To the point where the idea of having sex in the next few hours would have made him whimper pathetically if his voice had been up to it now that he'd tried moving. He felt like a sex toy running really low on batteries.

Shifting and wincing in tandem, Eggsy was grateful for the distraction, silently berating his body for betraying him this way. He might not practice gymnastics religiously anymore, as he'd done as a lad, but once he'd become a Kingsman he'd been able to devote some of his time to it, and had thought his body as flexible as it had ever been all things considering.

Turns out it was just as flexible, but with much more painful consequences.

Still, pride had Eggsy forcing his body to stretch out and work the muscles he'd overworked, Eggsy glad for his lack of voice now so that Harry wouldn't hear him whine and cry like a baby as he made his body bow to his wishes until Eggsy felt sure that he had enough mastery over his lower half that he'd be able to walk in a somewhat straight line to the loo. He really needed to go too, plus a hot shower now sounded more attractive than Harry naked, which was saying something.

He had to brace a hand against walls to manage it, but finally Eggsy made it to his destination and took care of business, having deliberately not looked in the mirror because he did not want to see evidence of what they'd gotten up to the night before until after his shower. He couldn't handle it right now.

Thankfully, as expected, the hot water did feel absolutely spectacular on his body, Eggsy actually hearing Merlin in his head telling him he should stand under both hot and cold water to really loosen up his muscles. But fuck that, he'd take the slightly sorer muscles if it meant he didn't have to stand under cold water. He'd had to deal with that enough when he'd lived with Dean, the man having hogged what little hot water they'd gotten in their crappy little flat. Ever since he'd moved out of that place he'd luxuriated in having access to an endless supply of hot water usually, and he wasn't about to change that if he could help it.

And recognizing the fact that he was thinking about stupid things like his muscles causing him problems and the heat of the water to try and block out what he should be thinking about, Eggsy mentally cursed the fact that between his court appointed shrink when he was a lad, and the ones that worked for Kingsman that he was obligated to see regularly, he was emotionally mature enough to know what he was currently doing.

Opening his mouth Eggsy tried and failed to let loose a string of curses and expletives that would have made even the most seasoned and salty of Marines blush. That he couldn't rant and rave about the gross stupidity of what he'd allowed to happen just made it that much worse, especially since Harry was no doubt waiting for him downstairs.

How was he going to face him? What was he going to-well write out on a piece of paper or sign to Harry, though his understanding of sign language was pretty basic yet so that probably wasn't a good idea. What if Harry decided that since he'd lost his voice he needed to try another method of getting information from him, or insisted on taking him in to Merlin? What if….

What if last night had ruined him for anyone else sexually? Currently he couldn't imagine there being anyone in the world that could do him better…and in his time there was no Harry Hart for him to crawl into bed with for repeat encores of the experience, which he would no doubt desire in the near future, moron that he was.

Not even a quarter of a century old and ruined for life?

Fuck!

Oh he was so fucked. So very, very, fucked. Cause yeah, short of falling hopelessly in love with someone and that really making all the difference like it did in chick flicks and romance novels, there was no way he was ever going to be able to top last night, Eggsy silently bemoaned. It just couldn't be possible. Hell, he could easily think of a few people off the top of his head who had certainly known what they was doing beneath the sheets, and not one of them had gotten to him this way. Cause none of them was Harry, Eggsy acknowledged as he pressed his forehead against the tiled wall, and closed his eyes, like he could block the thoughts out. But he couldn't, cause the truth was staring him right in the face.

The night before hadn't been so amazing just cause Harry was all that and a bag of crisps, though that was part of it, sure, but the big thing was…he trusted Harry to his very bones. And trust was sure as hell not something he was in a habit of giving people. Not really. He'd learned it real early after all, that often times it was the people ya should be able to trust the most that stuck the blades into your back and left ya bleeding out on the ground without a backward glance.

So ya, normally being tied up and at someone's mercy would have worried him at the very least, scared the shit out of Eggsy at the worst, but he hadn't panicked or tried to get free cause he'd trusted Harry. He'd simply been able to wallow in what was being done to him, knowing he was in the best of hands, and that…holy hell but that had made all the difference it seemed.

In other words…yeah, he was royally fucked now.

Bugger

)

Sipping his tea in slow, measured swallows, Harry kept his ears perked for sounds from the second floor, the sound of water still running in the shower making him wonder if he wasn't wrong, and the boy was actually intending to take a bath. Which would be more than a little presumptuous of him, but then again his guest probably needed a good soak at the moment and might not care about etiquette. Especially since during their third round of sex the boy had given up all pretense of trying to control his grammar and slang, making it clear just what area of London he came from. And here he'd thought Lee's version of the English language was bad. His darling didn't only mangle their country's language, he raped, pillaged, and burned it, and then salted the ground just to make sure that there wasn't a chance of it ever recovering from the insult for good measure.

That he'd found it oddly sexy at the time just made Harry question his sanity that much more. Though somewhat understandable, he reasoned, given what the boy had been saying at the time.

Feeling his ears and cheeks warm up, Harry set his cup back in its saucer and dropped his head in his hands, groaning low into them in frustration. Because honestly, he felt like a lad who`d had sexual relations for the first time the night before. He was jittery and out of sorts, not to mention he couldn`t seem to concentrate on anything that wasn`t related to what he and the man whose name he didn`t even know had gotten up to in the night and small hours of the morning. Currently he was torn between mentally reliving the whole thing and being flustered at the thought that at any moment now the boy could come downstairs and he`d have to pretend like his whole world hadn`t been spun on its bloody axis!

It was doubly vexing because he didn`t know how to handle the situation as the boy was turning out to be just like Russia. He was a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. He was this odd mix of both innocence and cynicism, youthful exuberance and someone carrying the weight of life brought on by bad experiences, not actual years. Experienced enough in bed, but disarmingly honest about what he wanted and so…so fucking open and trusting.

And that was what was eating at him, Harry silently acknowledged as he made himself pick up his tea and take another sip. Because above and beyond the fact that last night was probably going to be etched into his brain until the day he died, what he couldn`t get over was the trust he`d seen in the boy's eyes. No matter what he`d said, done, or how hard he`d pushed, the younger man had trusted him not to hurt him. Had just plain trusted him with the sort of unflinching faith that made him want to live up to it. That had changed the tone of the sex halfway through so that it had stopped being about anything beside the two of them. What they could give the other and gratefully receive in return.

Brooding over that and not liking an of the conclusions he was drawing, Harry had one more thing to be irked about when he heard steps on his stairs, indicating that he`d completely missed the water being turned off or the boy going back into his bedroom to put on the clothes Harry had brought up for him to re wear since it wasn`t like anything he had would fit him properly anyway. Plus the sight of the little menace wearing his clothes would probably cause his brain to implode at this point.

And then there he was and Harry could feel numerous brain cells implode in his head, while the others frantically stored the images of what he was looking at for future reference and enjoyment.

The boy's hair was good and tousled, having been towel dried and then finger combed from the looks it. The eyes that met his were half lidded and dark at the moment as the met his gaze, his darling`s face accessing at the moment as he watched him. He was wearing his shirt from the night before, the top two buttons undone, and the now wrinkled trousers were a reminder of the night they'd had when Harry really hadn`t needed a reminder. And being dressed in no way detracted from the boy's appeal, Harry far too aware of what was under the material that had been tailored for the boy's body. That his fingers practically itched to take said clothes off so that he could appreciate that fit body he'd marked as his earlier, made the whole thing that much more exasperating. The boy looked like the oddest combination of sweetness and sex, and the allure of that was potent enough to have Harry wishing that he was alone so that he could whack his head against a wall a few times, to try and knock some sense into himself about why he should keep his hands to himself from now on.

The dark look his staring got him was probably meant to warn him off, but to Harry his guest just looked like a cranky little big boy who needed a nap. Which should not have been nearly as adorable as he found it to be. Though perhaps thinking of his guest as a boy would help him deal with his present circumstances, Harry theorized, feeling rather desperate for a solution that would help him slip back into his Kingsman persona, rather than remain the infatuated adolescent he currently felt like.

Apparently getting the fact that his silent message of malcontent wasn`t being received, the BOY with a capital B gave him one last dirty look and then headed over to the kitchen cupboards, getting a cup out of one, and the sugar from another. Then he helped himself to the tea and fixed himself a cup before retrieving the loaf of bread, taking out two pieces, and popping them into the toaster.

Looking, Harry realized, right at home. Like he knew where everything was kept. What the devil?

The glaring oddity of it enough to focus his thoughts in a good way, Harry watched as the boy got out a plate without having to search the cupboards for it, and then leaning against the counter waited the toast out and then brought it over to use his butter and jelly to fix it up. Once that was done the other man retrieved his tea, brought that over too, and then very gingerly took a seat across from him.

Another dark look and then his 'guest' tried to eat a bit of toast, failing miserably if the way he winced and then tried to cough but really couldn't was anything to go by.

More glaring in his direction, another attempt to eat the toast, same reaction.

Reading the situation correctly, in so much as he came to the logical conclusion that the boy had strained his throat far too much and was now unable to use it properly, Harry considered his various options and then decided to be gentleman enough to offer to make the boy some oatmeal. It would go down easier.

A shake of his head, then the boy surprised him by using sign language, signing the words for 'I' and 'hate'. Taking that to mean the boy was not a fan of oatmeal, neither was he for that matter, Harry simply nodded acceptance of that fact and didn't push the issue. If the boy wanted to go hungry then that was on him.

Watching him give up on the toast, Harry noted that again the boy knew where to take the unsuccessfully eaten piece of breakfast to toss it, and then back he came, surprising Harry all over again when he pushed the plate with his untouched toast in his direction, offering it to him.

"Thank you. Now would you mind telling me how it is that you know exactly where everything is in my kitchen?"

A couple blinks of surprise, then the dawning of awareness in the still a little sleepy blue eyes. And then he was being smirked at, the boy pointing a finger at his throat and shaking his head. To add insult to the injury the boy picked up his tea then and actually saluted him with it, the cheeky little bugger.

Not amused in the slightest, or so he told himself, Harry pushed back his chair, walked over to a table near his landline, and retrieved a pad of paper and a pen he kept there to take note of something if need be. He then brought them over to the table, setting them in front of his currently mute problem with a firmness that made it clear he expected both items to be used.

Picking up the pen the boy twirled it around in his fingers to aggravate him, or so it seemed, before settling down to write something out, the message apparently a short one.

'If you don't hurry up you're going to be late. As per usual.'

Reading the message and then looking up to give the grinning boy a dark look of his own, Harry had to remind himself that he was too much of a gentleman to raise a certain finger in said boy's direction. However tempting it might be to do so.

"I still have plenty of time."

The pad retrieved and written on again, this time the message stating that no, he did not have plenty of time.

"And what would you know about my work schedule?"

A grin was the boy response.

"I could simply take you to work with me, you know. I'm sure you wouldn't find that nearly as enjoyable as my allowing you to use that pen and paper instead. Unless you want to use them to discuss with Merlin how you think your own tech division is superior to his own."

Puppy dog eyes. The boy was giving him puppy dog eyes.

Who the hell was this boy?


	6. Have A Good Day

Have A Good Day

Hoping to end the puppy eyes, which were proving to be bloody effective as Harry actively fought the urge to assure the boy that he would never do anything that would possibly make him unhappy again, Harry decided to try a different ploy to get information. One that still had him doing his job so to speak, but in a roundabout way that would hopefully distract the other man from distracting him with his adorableness. So instead of pressing the matter of what the boy did or didn't know about him and Kingsman, Harry asked him what he intended to do while he was at work. Provided of course, that he didn't bring him to work with him.

The dreaded puppy eyes abating for the moment, the boy didn't hesitate to pick up the pencil this time, quickly writing a much longer message this time before passing the pad back over for him to read.

'Guarding your pretty arse is only half my job, remember? While you're working I'll be hunting down my target. Who knows, you might be rid of me this evening, and never have to see me again. If that's not the case though, I'll pick you up outside the shop. Get some dinner, my treat this time.'

"I have no intention of letting you go anywhere before I get some answers."

'What? You going to tie me to your bed again, Harry?' was the response he got in return, along with a very cheeky, suggestive grin.

"If need be."

The suggestive grin took on a decidedly feral, though still very sexual smile by the time the boy was finished writing out a response to that.

'Or maybe tonight it could be your turn to be tied to the bed. I guarantee I wouldn't be going anywhere with you laid out for me like an all I can eat buffet. Replace that posh stick you're wearing up our arse with something else, maybe?'

"It would be ridiculously easy for me to kill you and dispose of your body. Particularly since you don't seem to exist on record."

Not looking the least bit intimidated, which irked, the boy took back the pad and wrote out his next message before pushing it across the table towards him. Then got to his feet, finishing his tea on the way to the sink like this was a normal way to start the day.

'For someone who just had as much sex as we did you're awful cranky. Hopefully after a fun filled day at work you'll feel better. Don't trust Ector at your back, and have a good day, Dear.'

Lifting his head in time to see the boy heading out of his kitchen, Harry pushed back his chair and started after him, ordering him to stop which was blatantly ignored. But he didn't pick up speed until the boy was actually at the door with his hand on the knob, making it clear he really did intend to leave.

In a heartbeat Harry was on him, whirling the boy around and pressing him physically back against the door and using his own boy to keep him there. He liked the fact that he was taller, that his boy had to look up to him with those big blue eyes even if they were laughing at him, which he just did not get.

"You claim to know who I am, what I'm capable of. So why aren't you afraid." It wasn't a question, Harry didn't expect an answer even if the boy's throat had been up to giving him one. The words just slipped out.

And of course no answer came, those eyes just watching him so intently now, trying to read him while Harry tried to do the same. Harry could only hope the boy was failing as miserably as he was.

Stepping back, not having to feign reluctance since his treacherous body liked being close to the boy far too much, Harry stated that he would expect the boy promptly at six outside his current place of employment. And that yes, he would most certainly be buying.

For a moment there was confusion on the boy's face, his 'prisoner' wary of being freed so easily, but then the boy simply shrugged, kissed him on the cheek, and with a wink opened the door and headed out, apparently unconcerned that he didn't have the rest of his clothing, including his socks and shoes.

He'd thought that the boy would have asked for them before leaving, that the idea of going outside barefoot would give the boy pause…apparently not. But at least the trackers he'd hidden in the clothes the boy was actually wearing would help him keep track of the boy. Now it was just a matter of learning more about him from where he went and what he did until it was time to find out if his boy really knew where he worked.

And thinking of work reminded Harry of the fact that he really should be heading in, especially since aside from the cases he was working on presently he now had the boy to worry about. Merlin would also be waiting to spring on him as soon as he got there, wanting whatever new information he had for the man. They'd talked for a short time before the boy had woken up, and Merlin was definitely taking his inability to identify the boy personally.

Heading back upstairs Harry finished getting ready for the day, collected what he needed, and then arranged for his usual driver to pick him up, the car pulling up in front of his door less than four minutes later.

Once inside and buckled in, Harry focused on the files he'd brought home with him the night before, having intended to review them before turning in. His unexpected guest had gotten in the way of those plans, which meant that he should spend the time on route to Kingsman looking them over, Harry reasoned, as they deserved his attention even more than possibly having someone out to use him. His boy wasn't here to kill him or even hurt him physically, that was what his gut said anyway. But use him and by extension Kingsman…that he could see.

But Harry refused to allow that to happen, not unless the boy gave him a damn good reason and Arthur signed off on the whole thing if Kingsman was involved. If this was somehow about him personally…well then he was pretty sure he and the boy could work something out there.

Harry was still thinking about the trades they could make if that was the case when he arrived outside the tailor shop…without having read more than a paragraph of information on the Giraldi matter.

"Shit." It was said low and under his breath, Harry shaking his head over his continued bad behavior as he thanked his driver and headed inside to seek out Merlin, hoping that a miracle had occurred and the man had found out who his boy was and hadn't contacted him yet for some strange reason.

But as troublesome as his own day had started, Harry could see that Merlin had had it worse once he entered his friend's work area. The man was obviously wired on caffeine, and when it actually showed you knew to be damn wary. If Merlin hadn't gone prematurely bald already Harry would imagine the man would be yanking out hair as he got out of his seat as soon as he noticed Harry's arrival, demanding to know if he'd learned anything more about the kid. And where the hell was he? Hadn't Harry brought the boy with him?

"I have three trackers on him, one under the skin. He's hunting for something or someone, and finding out why and how it's connected to Kingsman is more important that getting a name or his identity. For now I'm making the call to let him loose and see what he does. He doesn't have a voice to talk with at the moment as it is."

"Oh I'll find him." Determination burned bright in Merlin's eyes. "Let's see where he is."

In short order the trackers were accessed, two stagnant and suggesting that the clothes had been abandoned, but the one under the skin was moving, and at a speed that indicated that the boy was most likely in a vehicle of some sort.

They'd been watching for about ten minutes when a polite knock sounded, the door opening to reveal Arthur, who came walking over to them as quickly as the old man was able, the cane he was supposed to be using all the time nowhere in evidence.

"My son told me about your guest." Arthur stated once they'd exchanged the usual pleasantries. "Update?"

Doing precisely that Harry gave his report, though he skimmed over several details because thankfully his boss was the sort who knew very well how to read between the lines and get what he was saying without actually having to say it. And when he got to the part where he'd been warned to watch his back around Ector Harry wasn't surprised to see the old eyes sharpen noticeably. Because as everyone knew it Arthur had perhaps two, more likely less than one more year as Arthur, and then he'd be gone. His heart was too weak and damaged for any more surgeries, all the doctors said that the next attack would kill him. And when that happened, Ector had been groomed to take over the position of Arthur.

"Do you believe he warned you against Ector because he's claiming that the man he's hunting is a distant relative of the King family?"

"I don't know, Sir. He didn't warn me about Kay."

Kay, whose real name was William King, was Chester King's only son. The two weren't terribly close, but were still family and bonded by that. Kay was more adaptable, open minded, and a great deal deadlier than his father, so the fact that his boy hadn't mentioned him was worth noting. But also understandable, Harry mentally added, since if Kay had a problem with him he'd say it to his face. Backstabbing, however, was certainly a possibility in Ector's case, if he thought it would get his desired outcome easier.

"I saw the picture, your man's 'prey' definitely bears a noted resemblance to the Kings."

"Easy enough to fake though."

"But interesting, especially considering where the boy seems to be heading."

All eyes went to the screen Merlin was pointing at.

)

Standing in the converted barn/stable with his hands on his hips, Eggsy marvelled at how incredibly stupid his boss's son was. Cause while he'd known the tosser wasn't the sharpest tack in on the bulletin board, he'd honestly thought that the brat would make him work harder than this when stashing away the time machine. I mean honestly, the prat couldn't get back to his own time without it, so even a complete knothead would know that making sure nothing happened to it was an imperative. Stashing it in his maternal grandmother's pottery room and throwing a few blankets over it…words failed Eggsy in his search to describe how stupid that was. Sure it was back away from the main family estate, with plenty of trees and bushes to block a person's view, but still…the place had been sixth on the list he'd been given of Chester Junior's favorite family hangouts, ones that he would have easy access to that would be big enough to conceal the machine in with minimal chance of discovery.

And yeah, the idiot probably didn't expect nobody from his time to come after him, much less have a way to do it, but still…the man's grandfather could get a wild hare and come out here, or a one of the rich geezer's staff could be sent to dust and keep it pretty clean, which it was considering the grandmother had died fifteen years ago and it hadn't been used since. The security on the place was a decent lock he'd picked easy, noting for himself the signs of it being picked before him. That was it.

Given that he had a tracker under the skin of his left, upper thigh, Eggsy figured it stood to reason that Harry would come here after him to see why he'd visited it in the first place. So he'd remove the machine, let Harry come, and then later he'd come back with what was left of his own time machine, put it under the blankets. He'd have to wait on booby-trapping it too, on the very slim chance that Harry might get caught in one of them and ended up hurt. But yeah, Chester would get a real surprise the next time he tried to visit it.

Now it was just a matter of getting the damn thing out of the place before someone caught him.

On the A side though, the lorry he'd had to rent in order to transport something as big as the machine in front of him could go back to the rental place once he hauled this to his own hiding spot for it. Then he could rent something with style to pick Harry up in, Eggsy thought with a grin.

And God, he was thinking like some lovesick teenager trying to impress the girl he liked with a hot set of wheels. Not that he'd ever had wheels period when he was a teenager, but he'd been good looking and charming enough that the girls and boys had been willing to overlook that.

Get your head in the game, Eggsy, he told himself, whacking himself upside the head since Merlin wasn't around to do it for him. There were more important things to be thinkin about right now sides Harry.

Focusing solely on the task at hand, to the best of his ability, anyway, Eggsy soon had the large front doors of the place open, backing the lorry up into it and then closing the doors behind him, just to make the whole breaking in thing a little less obvious. Doing this at night would have made a hell of a lot more sense in some ways, but people also didn't expect break-ins during the morning neither. Plus he had a feeling that when Harry wasn't at work the man intended to stick to him like glue, and would frown on him breaking into places.

Thankfully the machine could be broken up into six separate pieces, something Chester Junior probably hadn't been aware of. Probably hired some blokes to bring it here in the first place, wouldn't have had the muscle even if he'd been willing to get his hands dirty.

Fucking heavy pieces, Eggsy soon discovered once he'd gotten the thing apart, his back loudly protesting by the time he was placing the forth part onto the lorry's bed. But finally he was done, a tarp thrown over and secured around the pieces, and that being that Eggsy went out to check that the coast was clear and then drove away after locking up behind him.

He knew plenty of good hiding places in his old neighborhood, plus there was no way the prat would dare go to that part of the city even if he did correctly assume that Eggsy had been the one to take his machine and hid it. The locals would eat him alive.

And now that he had the machine he could concentrate on the fact that according to his Arthur's notes, and it just figured that the bloke was so anal he had kept his records all these years, the two Kings currently occupying places at the Round Table were both out of the country at the moment, attending a wedding. They were scheduled to come back, after spending a few extra days in France at a villa they had there, in four days. Provided of course that the present Arthur, who was a Kingsman legend, didn't call them back because of that warning he'd given Harry.

Which maybe he shouldn't have done, Eggsy silently acknowledged, especially since he couldn't change Harry future fate and tipping him off not to trust the future Arthur could possibly make Harry hesitate to trust him later, but Eggsy figured the risk was acceptable. Right now the idea was in Harry's head, would make his former mentor a little more aware and wary, but by the time he and Harry would meet again outside that police station his warning would most likely be forgotten, especially given the importance of the church mission and how mad Harry had been with him at the time.

Fuck. Even after all this time, knowing Harry had died being mad at him cut like a knife.

Maybe this time though, if possible, he and Harry would part on better terms. Not likely though, given that Harry seemed to think he was an agent from some other agency sent to cause him problems. And that was a best case scenario. Hell, he couldn't even say that at least he'd have the amazing sex to remember as a consolation prize, since last night had effectively ruined him for life.

But no, back to what he needed to think about.

Chester Junior was about four and a half years old than him which would put him at about ten at the moment. That was certainly old enough to remember the trip to Paris, which meant that odds were his target had headed there to speak to his grandfather. Not his father, because Eggsy knew his boss well enough to know that he'd report Chester Junior coming to him and feeding him some wild story about being his son from the future even though he wouldn't believe it. At first. A blood test, things from the future the bastard had probably brought with him…that would make him report it. But not the prick's namesake. Not the Chester King he'd known as Arthur. If Chester Junior could convince Chester Senior that he was the real deal…the latter would take every bit of knowledge that moron had in his head and he'd use it. And halfway into his sixties or not Eggsy was willing to bet Chester King, currently Ector, would still be capable of assassinating Harry if he put his mind to it, which was something that had only occurred to him that morning, and he was still kicking himself over that. Or he might let Harry live, Eggsy reasoned, playing the game until that night when Eggsy went to inform Arthur of Harry's death. Shoot him on sight rather than use the poison…which was also something that had only occurred to him that morning, and he was still kicking himself over that too.

So he needed to protect Harry, apprehend Chester Junior, and wipe Chester Senior's memory before taking the former back to the man's daddy to be punished for being the huge pain in the arse that he was.

As soon as fucking possible.


	7. Sleight of Hand

Slight of Hand

As previously planned and discussed that morning, Harry and Merlin arrived at Arthur's office at a half past five, Merlin having made sure that his friend was on time since Harry was so often late, whereas Merlin was never tardy for anything if he could help it. And though they did have things to report neither man was in a particularly good mood as Merlin still hadn't been able to identify the boy and Harry had spent the day feeling like he was on a wild goose chase, lagging slightly behind his target to try and gain some knowledge of the boy's actual aims and goals.

Getting straight to the point once they were in the office with the door shut, Arthur asked what they'd learned since last they'd spoke.

"Whatever he's up to, it most definitely relates to the King family." Merlin told him, having volunteered to speak first earlier. "All five places that we know he visited for a marked period of time either belonged to a member of that family or Kay's ex-wife's. In all but one of the sites the boy managed to either circumvent the security in place or was able to remotely affect the camera and deactivate said security with marked skill. He's definitely experienced in that area, and from what I've seen thus far he's in possession of tech that might very well be superior to our own at present." And that was a personal insult Merlin was still struggling to get over.

"One lead we have is that he took something from the estate of Lord Kramer." Harry informed his boss, giving Merlin a moment to stew again. "Security footage indicates that the lorry he was driving today was loaded down with something heavy when he left the estate's grounds. There was a tarp that prevented us from identifying what he took from street camera footage, and to the best of our knowledge we don't believe he entered the house itself. Evidence suggests that whatever he took came from a converted stable at the back of the property, which was once used by Lord Kramer's wife as a hobby space. Lord Kramer was contacted and reported back that nothing is currently missing to the best of his knowledge. The space hasn't been used, only cleaned, since his wife's passing."

"Interesting. Whatever he took is still with him currently?"

"No, Sir." Merlin's features got even darker as he bit off the words. "Approximately thirteen minutes after he left the Kramer estate his tracker ceased to work, and stayed blocked until about two and a quarter hours later when it inexplicably started working again. I was able to verify shortly after that that the tracker is still embedded under his skin, the reason it malfunctioned unknown. For now."

"And as we're both a believer that coincidence is hogwash, you believe the target is aware he's been tagged and blocked the signal to insure that you wouldn't be able to find whatever it is he's taken and hidden away at this point. He's allowing us to know what he wants us to and nothing more." Leaning back in his chair Arthur smiled a little. "Impressive."

"That's one way of putting it." Merlin grumbled in response.

"So in short, we know this boy is young, well equipped, and seasoned for someone his age. He's British, not belonging to any agency who will admit he's one of theirs, and appears to be on a mission that focuses both on the King family and Galahad. According to the target Ector is a threat to Galahad, yet it was Kay's former father in law who had whatever it was the boy apparently took. Additionally he also seems to know both Galahad and his home well despite the fact that you have no knowledge of any connection between the two of you, Correct?"

Both men nodded in agreement to all of that.

"I showed the boy's picture to Kay." Arthur continued, both Merlin and Harry giving him looks, though they wisely said nothing. "He doesn't recognize him, but that wasn't the case when it came to the individual Galahad's boy is hunting. As it happened Kay recalls seeing Ector talking to the man outside the church before the wedding, and had assumed that he was a distant relative due to the family resemblance. He doesn't know what was discussed, and didn't see the man again after that. I asked Kay to get a name from his father without revealing my interest, and just a while ago he informed me that the man had introduced himself to Ector as Chase King, a distant relative Ector claims to have never met before. Apparently the two only chatted for a moment or so about the upcoming nuptials and that was it. Kay is now under orders to keep an eye out for both men, and to continue to keep his father out of the loop for the time being. I have not made Kay aware of why I'm interested in him."

Kay was a Kingsman, first and foremost. Harry and Merlin were willing to believe the man would follow orders on this and didn't question the wisdom of putting the agent on alert when it came to their target's target. Instead Merlin asked what they were going to do about the boy given that they now knew the tracker wasn't guaranteed to keep him in their crosshairs.

"I think you and I will be joining Galahad for dinner, if that's all right with him."

Harry inclined his head in agreement with the plan, though mentally he began to worry that he'd end up acting like a smitten fool in front of his boss. Though on the other hand the older man's presence, plus Merlin's, would keep him in line, Harry considered, and he needed all the help he could get in this case.

"Both these men are off the grid, Gentlemen, with no data available on either aside from what Galahad's boy has told us or we've learned from observing his actions today. We do know that, for whatever reason, the one has attempted to ally himself to Galahad while the other might be attempting to do the same with Ector. So to my way of thinking either the two are working together to use Kingsman for some unknown purpose, or they are trying to draw us into an already existing conflict and are sourcing our people for potential help. Either way I want to get my own sense of the one we know before I make any more decisions about this."

A glimmer of deviousness lit up the old man's eyes. "As well, I'm curious about any boy that could worm his way into your affections so quickly, Galahad."

"Sir." Harry prayed his face revealed nothing. "I'm not compromised, I assure you."

"There's compromised and then there's compromised." Was Arthur's knowing response. "But I have every faith in you, Galahad. Unquestionably so."

"Thank you, Sir."

)

Having come to the shop fifteen minutes early, even knowing that it was entirely in Harry's character to show up late, Eggsy amused himself by browsing around the unusually busy place while he waited. Helping a frazzled woman pick out a tie for her father was no problem at all, the shop was set up the same as it was in his time, and all agents were required to have a working knowledge of the place and pitch in now and again. Thankfully he had started to get his voice back about two, though it was still raspy to his ears which Eggsy didn't mind in the slightest. He thought it sounded pretty sexy currently, and he intended to use it mercilessly against Harry during dinner. And on the way to Harry's place, Eggsy mentally added, as he planned to convince the man to let him stay with him through the night again.

But yeah, helping the overworked Thomas and his assistants was the least he could do, Eggsy figured, and his knowledge didn't go unnoticed, as no sooner had he finished helping another man pick out a pair of cufflinks before another impatient bloke came up wanting to know if his suit was in, having come to the conclusion that Eggsy must work for the shop.

With a grin Eggsy pointed him in the direction of one of the men who actually worked there since that wasn't something he could help with, and then he decided to move towards the front door so that he'd be out of the way and would have an easier exit if Harry came down with the intention to take him into custody. Things were settling down in the shop now, and it had just occurred to him that there were cameras in the place that Harry could consult later. Showing too much knowledge of the place would just make the man more jittery, which was not a good thing.

Eggsy was almost at the door when it opened and in came a woman that he pegged as hired help at a glance, two children with her that were likely her charges at the moment given their expensive looking school uniforms. Odd given the hour, Eggsy thought to himself, but then traffic had been an absolute nightmare, so perhaps that had played into things.

From the sullen look on the seven or eight year old boy's face Eggsy guessed the snotty looking brat was not happy to be there, while the about six year old girl was clutching her hair and looking miserable as Eggsy caught her statement that Charlie had yanked the ribbon off her hair to wreck her braid. And judging from the hint of a smirk that crossed the boy's face, Eggsy was willing to bet the little bastard had indeed done it on purpose and wasn't the least bit sorry.

"I'll fix it for you after I get your father's suit, Dear. You and Mister Charles just stand over there out of people's way, and I'll be right back, all right?"

"You should have done this errand before you picked us up." The boy informed her snottily. "We're already going to be late for dinner, and it's all your fault."

"Don't be mean to her again, Charlie, or I'll tell your mum. It's not her fault there were too many cars on the roads."

"Shut up, Anna."

Not cowed, and good for her, the girl stuck her tongue out at the boy in return.

Putting on his most trustworthy and genial of smiles, Eggsy turned the full force of his charm on the poor woman as he offered to keep an eye on them for her while she retrieved the suit she'd come to pick up. He'd fix the girl's hair for her as well; he had a little sister and had plenty of experience doing hair.

Obviously taken aback at the offer, and likely not just because well dressed, posh looking young men like himself didn't offer to play babysitter to kids he didn't even know, the woman sputtered a little before being taken in by his charm and reassurance, the nanny telling both children to behave again before gratefully starting to make her way through the thinning crowd that stood between her and the main counter.

"Can you really fix my hair for me?"

Smiling at the girl Eggsy crouched down and gave her a wink. "I'm betting I can. Turn around then, and let's see the damage."

The little girl doing as he'd asked, Eggsy was grateful to see that it wasn't too bad, the braid having been in long enough that even untied it had mostly stayed together. He didn't have a comb on hand after all, but he was pretty sure he could fix the minor damage and told her so.

"Poof."

The insult was muttered, but he heard it nonetheless. And that being the case Eggsy turned his head to stare at the boy until 'Charlie' defiantly met his gaze. Then Eggsy gave the brat the death glare he'd learned from Gawain, who had the ability to make grown men cry with the force of his stare alone when he wanted to. Keeping it up until the boy paled and backed up a step, Eggsy smiled then before turning his attention back to the girl's hair, fingers nimbly reweaving the strands and then retying the ribbon she handed him so that everything would stay in place.

"There you go, all better then."

Turning back around the girl beamed at him as she reached back to feel the braid to check that all was well. And thanking him warmly she introducing herself as Anna Hesketh. The boy was her cousin Charlie.

Hesketh.

Eyes widening as he realized just who Charlie was, or more to the point who he would grow up to be, Eggsy had to shake his head over the irony that he would meet the self-important bastard even in the past. And to think he'd given the boy a death glare earlier, when he would in fact be party to causing the bastard's head to explode in less than two decades.

"What's your name, Sir? If you don't mind me asking."

"Ah, how terribly rude of me." Taking her hand Eggsy gallantly kissed the back of it as he introduced himself as J.B. He had to lie to her unfortunately, since Eggsy was not a common name by any stretch of the word and the last thing he wanted was Charlie remembering him as the man that scared the hell out of him at the Kingsman's tailor shop when he was a lad. Knowing his luck it could happen. Plus the ID he'd brought with him listed his name as Jack Bauer because yeah, Merlin just had that sort of humor when it came to him. He'd been a Jack or J.B. loads of time.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. J.B."

"Just J.B. to beautiful young ladies such as yourself." Eggsy assured her, grinning at her when she blushed prettily. "And may I ask you a question, Anna?"

"Of course."

"Why are you hiding your money behind your ears?"

"I don't have money behind my ears."

"Oh but you do." And showing off his sleight of hand tricks Eggsy proceeded to 'pull' three shiny new coins from behind the girl's ears before making the coins disappear between his fingers and then reappear behind his own ears only to disappear again. By the time the nanny had made her way back Anna was all but vibrating with excitement from the magic coins and even Charlie was looking somewhat impressed, though obviously trying to pretend otherwise.

"It's all a trick." Was the boy's opinion, which Anna ignored as she asked Eggsy to pull more coins out of her ears.

"Sorry, but it looks like it's time for you to head out, Darling." And leaning in close Eggsy whispered that the coins were in her pocket now before straightening up again as he wished them all a most excellent evening.

"You too, J.B." Giving him a big smile Anna impulsively hugged his legs, Eggsy giving her head a stroke in return before waving her off, sharing a look of dislike with Charlie and then smiling nicely at the nanny as he held the door open for them.

Closing the door behind them and then turning back around, Eggsy sensed the eyes on him before he saw them, looking up and over to spot not just Harry, but Merlin and a man he recognized as both the current Arthur and Merlin's father from the pictures he'd seen over the years.

Well crud. That couldn't be good.

)

Having programmed the cameras to scan and alert them when the boy entered the shop, the three Kingsman had watched with interest as the boy had not only interacted with the customers, but had shown a working knowledge of the shop and its wares. The boy knew his stuff, though they were all in agreement that the boy's tastes were a little unusual compared to their own more conservative choices. Also of interest was the way the boy had handled the two Hesketh children, especially the tone he'd taken with each of them.

With the girl he'd been pure princely charm and the coin tricks, while obvious to their eyes, had been a nice touch that had insured the girl had been half in love with the boy before she'd left. The boy had been intrigued by the show as well, but he and the target had obviously taken an instant dislike to each other and that had set the tone for the rest of their interactions.

Galahad's 'boy' had all impressed them with the death glare he'd aimed in Charles Hesketh's direction too. It had reminded them all of Gawain's, who possessed a death glare that was the thing of legend in their circles.

They also now had the initial J.B. to work with, though none of them really held any hope that that was the boy's real initials. They'd seen the boy glance in the direction of the cameras just before he'd started to head to the door, indicating he was well aware he was being recorded.

But now it was time to interview the boy themselves, and so the three made their way towards the boy who stood still and made no move to bolt, though it was a safe bet that he knew who Merlin and Arthur were if the boy knew as much about Kingsman as they rather feared he did.

"I see that you've recovered your voice." Harry said in lieu of greeting once he'd come to a stop in front of the boy, doing his best not to run his eyes over the boy to appreciate the up close look at the way the boy's body filled out this latest, exquisite suit.

"Oh I'm sure I'll have lost it again before the night's over." The boy assured him with a devilish, 'Let's you and I go do every filthy thing our minds can devise' grin before the boy's features shifted into charmingly polite lines as he inclined his head in the direction of the two men who'd come to a stop just slightly behind Harry. "Merlin, Arthur. It's an honor."


	8. Out To Dinner

Out To Dinner

Both amused and blown away over the situation he found himself in, Eggsy leaned back against the plush leather seating of the booth and marveled over this rather unexpected turn of events. He'd known there was a chance he would end up meeting Merlin's father, but he certainly hadn't expected to find himself having dinner with the man. The Kingsman legend was sitting right across from him with Merlin, while Harry had slid in beside him so that he was effectively boxed in unless he was willingly to crawl under the table in a futile attempt to flee. But yeah, it definitely said something when Merlin was the one he was least aware of, since he'd spent the last three years seeing for himself just how badass Merlin could be when push came to shove.

But this was Ian fucking McNab. The greatest Kingsman to ever don the signet ring. The man who'd invented some of the wickedest gadgets of his time; some of which they still used in his own time and were personal favorites of Eggsy's. This man had made Kingsman what it was, everyone said so, and had mentored not only his own son, but Harry AND Gawain too, all three of the men heroes in Eggsy's eyes even if he wouldn't normally admit that outloud. This was the man who had helped with the solving of the Enigma Code for fuck sakes, though that had been left out of the Benedict Cumberbatch movie because that part was still classified, obviously. And it was because of him that Eggsy's dad had even been able to try out to become a Kingsman, the Scotsman changing the rules so that you didn't have to be from a 'good' family with the proper pedigree to apply.

And if that wasn't reason enough for him to think the man was utterly brilliant, Merlin's dad had also requested that the dog shooting thing not be a test the two times there had been a position open after the man had finally agreed to take over as Arthur.

So yeah, Ian McNab was the sickest in Eggsy's point of view, and it was killing him not to totally fangirl over him and ask him all sorts of questions about his prior missions. He'd heard about them from the others of course, they all had stories about him, but to hear it from the man himself…

"Out of idle curiosity, would ye stop making eyes at my father if I mentioned he wasn't a homosexual?"

Blinking, and slow to process Merlin's words, Eggsy just stared at him for a long moment before just blurting out what he was thinking. "Ahhh…given his heart condition and all I'd have to be suicidal to try and sleep with him, wouldn't I? If I killed him in the throes you'd hunt me down like a rabid dog and then draw and quarter me. Hell, you'd do that even if he survived."

As the whole idea sank in Eggsy actually paled noticeably, the idea of Merlin thinking he was sexually interested in his father downright terrifying. That would be a bazillion times worse than having to admit to Merlin that he'd slept with Harry. Death would not come quickly enough.

Chuckling, Kingsman's current Arthur just looked amused.

Harry, when Eggsy glanced in his direction, did not look amused at all.

"I wasn't…I swear on my father's grave I wasn't hittin on yer dad or thinkin of doing that." Eggy forced his gaze back to Merlin, toughening it out as he hoped his sincerity was in his eyes. "It's just that your dad is…well your fucking dad. The greatest Kingsman to ever live. It's an honor, Sir. I'm just so fucking jacked to meet you. And hell, sorry for the language." Eggsy belatedly tacked on, his cheeks and ears flushing in embarrassment.

"I'm flattered."

"And just what have you heard about my father, exactly?"

Stating that that was classified, what else could he say after all, Eggsy turned his attention to taking a healthy sip of his Guinness while mentally praying that their meals would arrive shortly, so that he'd have an excuse to stuff his face rather than talk. Plus he'd eaten here more times than he could count with the other Kingsmen, and knew the steaks were a thing of legend too.

Not being an idiot though, Eggsy knew he needed to redirect the conversation until said food arrived. And with that in mind he turned to look at Harry, deliberately giving his mentor a sexy little look under his lashes as he stated that Harry could stop giving him looks, as he was the only Kingsman he intended to go home with tonight.

The look Harry leveled in his direction made Eggsy think that the only attention Harry might intend to pay his arse in the near future was to paddle it raw. Ouch.

"That remains to be seen."

"What? You're going to send me home with one of them instead?" Eggsy aimed his hurt puppy dog eyes in Harry's direction now, while under the table he rested a hand on the man's thigh, though he kept it somewhat proper since he didn't want Harry to stab him with a fork or something.

Grabbing Eggsy's wrist under the table, Harry removed it while pointedly stating that he was to behave himself.

Since it had been obvious Harry had relayed the nature of his and Harry's interactions thus far, the other two Kingsman had both referred to him as Harry's on the walk over here when they'd tried to pump him for information, Eggsy didn't see why he should have to behave himself. Especially since it was in his best interests to make it appear that he was so enamored with Harry that he'd never harm a hair on the man's perfectly coiffured head.

So he put his hand back, grinning when Harry removed it again.

)

As tempting as it was to lace his fingers with the boy's so that he could insure those clever fingers stayed the hell off his thigh, Harry resisted the urge seeing as he didn't want his dominant hand immobilized that way. So he was stuck simply running interference until his boss drawled out the observation that the boy reminded him of an American spy by the name of Tanner, who he'd met while on assignment in the sixties. That had the boy's attention immediately focusing solely on Arthur as he asked if he was serious, eyes all lit up and a delighted grin taking over his face.

That he didn't care for the boy's obvious admiration and hero worship where Arthur was concerned was disconcerting on a number of levels. Still, Harry was reasonably sure that his face betrayed nothing as Arthur described the mission to his rapt audience, the boy's attention so complete and focused that Harry was fairly sure that he could pull a gun on the boy and he wouldn't be noticed.

The light kick Merlin gave him under the table had Harry turning his gaze to meet Merlin's, the hint of amusement in his best friend's eyes tempting Harry to kick the smug bastard back. With a great deal more force behind it. Naturally Merlin seemed to know what he was thinking, and was amused by it judging from the hint of a smirk he spotted. That was almost as grating as the way the boy was completely ignoring him in favor of a man who was practically old enough to be his grandfather.

Not that Arthur's stories weren't fantastic and entertaining, the man was a born storyteller after all and loved to regal fellow agents with his tales. But still, Harry was sure that he'd never acted so utterly bestowed when he was the boy's age.

The story in question was nearing completion when the couple in the booth beside theirs started to raise their voices, enough that their conversation was quite understandable and loud enough that it was distracting from the tale Ian was spinning.

An engaged couple who were fighting over the details of the upcoming wedding, the four of them all realized very quickly, the main problem being the future groom's lack of interest in contributing anything to the planning. He seemed to think that all he should need to do was get his suit and stand where he was told, which Harry knew to be a dangerous mindset to have having been in a few weddings over the years as a groomsman.

Head cocked to the side, the boy winced as he stated what they were all thinking. "Well he's fucking things up good and proper."

On cue the sound of a drink being set down hard on a wood surface reached all their ears, then the woman was stating she was going to the bathroom before walking past their table moments later with a look on her face that made it clear it had taken an extreme amount of self-control on her part not to throw her glass at her idiot man's head.

Feeling his seat companion shift at his side, Harry turned his head to watch the boy actually go up on his knees and lean over the top of the booth to address the groom to be.

What was even more surprising though was the fact that the boy was soon giving the unseen man in the next booth what sounded like pretty decent advice about how to handle the fire he'd jumped into. Not that Harry was surprised that the boy knew quite a bit about talking his way back into someone's good graces, that didn't surprise him at all, but the practical advice about the wedding planning did have him raising an eyebrow in the boy's direction.

Of course the position the boy was currently in put his pert rear on display too, so that was a little distracting and pretty much guaranteed that Harry had to make himself shift his gaze upward so that he didn't ogle it while they had an audience.

The personal information the boy was giving them wasn't really useful, but Harry stowed it away anyway, just in case it proved useful. Apparently the boy had a female best friend, had been Man of Honor at her wedding, and had been traumatized within an inch of his life helping her plan the bloody thing. Weddings, in the boy's opinion, turned even the sanest, most rational of women into mad, short tempered lunatics.

"So yeah, you have to have opinions because they'll go for your throat if ya don't. And yeah, odds are she'll shoot your ideas down and go into a rant about how you have no taste, and you have to suck that up as well. But most importantly, and you literally can't tell her this enough, you have to tell her that all you care about really is getting married to her because you love her and you want to marry her before she realizes that she could do so much better than you, etc etc. Do that and you'll make it to the honeymoon sex, I guarantee it."

"She's coming back."

"Crud." Immediately the boy was spinning around and settling back into his seat, giving Harry a wink of thanks for the warning as the woman in question walked past their table to retake her seat.

And as ordered the would be groom immediately launched into the apology speech he'd been given, pulling it off fairly well in their listeners' opinions, to the point where his bride to be apologized too, for snapping at him.

Merlin shook his head. "Where were you when I was getting married."

There was the oddest gleam in the boy's eyes as he assured Merlin that if he wanted to renew his vows in the future he'd have his back.

"So did doing your duty as Man of Honor put you off marrying yourself, J.B.?" Arthur inquired.

"Nah. I took notes and I even have a binder at home with all the info in there. If I ever propose or get proposed to I have everything from the first song to the buffet over sit down planned out. The only hitch will be the fits my mum and mother in law will have when they realize they aren't needed less whoever I'm marrying wants to plan things his or her way. But even then I can just hand over my binder and they can take from it what they want and leave me the fuck out of it as much as possible."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." The boy informed Harry, and then winced at his bad choice in expressions. He then sent an apologetic look in Arthur's direction, which the other man waved away good naturedly before asking the boy what his first song choice was.

"It's an American one, not well known or nothing. You've likely never heard of it. And that's one of the ones that is definitely not set in stone, especially since I'd think we'd have a song, being a couple and all, and if that wasn't the song then our first dance as a married couple should be our actual song. If that makes sense." The boy's face scrunched up rather adorably as he tried to figure out if he'd explained that right.

"So is anything actually set in stone?" Harry asked, genuinely curious. Obviously the boy would have to go to another country where it would be legal for him to marry another man if that was the case, but the rest…he wouldn't have taken the boy for the marrying sort. Or at least not the type to be thinking about it seriously at his present age.

"Other than Rox being my Best Mate or Matron of Honor, and my sister in the wedding party as well since she'd never forgive me otherwise…nah, the rest is negotiable. Oh, and no butterflies or doves or that sort of thing. That's just mental."

"Is your sister older or younger than you? You strike me as the youngest in your family."

A devious grin was the boy's response to the insinuation that he'd been the spoiled baby in his family. "Then you'd be wrong, Harry, as I'm the oldest of two. The kiddo ain't even in the double digits yet."

"A late in life baby." Merlin commented. "She must have come as quite a surprise."

"To say the least."

The discussion stalling for the moment, their waitress having arrived to hand over their food, the four all thanked her politely with the older ones all looking at the boy when he asked for ketchup for his chips.

"What? I'm not putting it on the steak." The boy scowled at their pointed stares, going so far as to point a threatening finger in Merlin's direction. "And don't you even think of lecturing me about what's in the stuff or how I'm ruining perfectly good chips, Merlin. I like them with ketchup, and they're my chips."

"You act as though you know me."

"Maybe I do."

)

The rest of the meal went relatively well as far as Eggsy could tell, or at least the three men didn't seem terribly irked when he continued to sidestep their attempts to make him spill his guts. For his part it was hard to remember that this Merlin wasn't his Merlin, or at least not technically. He was used to being in this place with his former trainer after all, shooting the breeze after a mission or just him dragging the older man out to get some food into him since Merlin often skipped too many meals if someone wasn't around to shove food in front of him. But this Merlin wasn't his friend, and he most definitely couldn't get too comfortable here. Even with Harry beside him, which was both soothing and really not. He was still feeling last night after all.

When dinner was over Arthur insisted on putting the meal on his tab, Eggsy protesting this but was quickly overruled. It was annoying really, but Arthur promised that he could pick up the bill next time which Eggsy liked the sound of. Maybe he could get more stories, especially about Gawain. Blackmail material on his occasional missions' partner and friend was always appreciated.

Once that was taken care of they all headed out together and started back in the direction of the tailor shop. The night was a little cool but it was nice enough, especially since Eggsy had to admit that he liked just walking side by side with Harry again, like they were just two regular blokes. It would almost be like a double date, Eggsy mused, if not for the fact that Merlin and Arthur were father and son.

Grinning at the thought Eggsy was tempted to take Harry's hand in his, maybe swing them a little bit, but unfortunately he couldn't risk not being able to easily reach his weapons. Best to keep both hands at the ready, just in case they ran into trouble.

"So do you both need a ride home?" Arthur asked them casually, he and Merlin walking behind them.

"I have a car parked nearby, so I can get us both back to Harry's place no problem. But thank you for the offer."

"The lorry you were driving around in today?"

"Please, as if I would ever force you to be seen in one of those, Darling." Eggsy grinned at Harry cheekily. "I'll be chauffeuring you around in an Aston Martin DB5." Kingsman was paying for it after all, and he'd always wanted to drive one.

"Bond's car."

"It most certainly is."

The amused look Harry gave him made Eggsy grin that much wider, pleased that Harry was pleased.

"So should I take that smile to mean that you aren't going to fight with me about where I'll be staying tonight? Seeing as I am driving you home and all."

"Do you expect to be given room and board for every ride home you give?"

"I'd be happy to get us a hotel room if you'd prefer that, Harry."

Merlin's chuckle had Harry turning his head to give his friend a hard look before Harry was once again giving Eggsy his full attention.

"Someone has to keep you in line. It would appear, until Arthur says otherwise, that I'm stuck with the job."

"Excellent."


	9. Start To The Day

Start To The Day

Harry was not a morning person by any stretch of the word, but he didn't usually require an alarm in the morning to wake up when he was supposed to. It wasn't getting up that was his problem, it was functioning beyond zombie level that caused Harry difficulty most mornings unless he was on a mission. On a mission being a zombie pretty much guaranteed getting shot, so thankfully his brain had learned to be much more alert and vigilant when there was some chance of him being attacked or blown up.

Which meant that Harry was more than a little perturbed to wake up beside his captive to find himself with his head on the other man's shoulder, his arm wrapped around the boy's waist in a distressingly possessive hold. The day before he'd found himself pressed up against the boy's side, which had been bad enough, so his current position suggested that his body was only going to get more treacherous where the boy was concerned. Especially since he hadn't tied the other man's hands up like he had the first night, which was the excuse he'd used yesterday to explain his deep, easy slumber. Well that and the amount of sex they'd had before passing out for good. But here he was, actually cuddling with the boy, and he'd slept like a bloody log!

Cuddling, for Christ sakes!

And true, it wouldn't be entirely accurate to say that he didn't occasionally cuddle. Harry was willing to admit that he had done so a few times in his youth or because it was necessary on a mission. There had even been a couple of lovers he'd had genuine feeling for who'd enjoyed being cuddled and he'd obliged, but to do such a thing now, to be so at ease with this boy he knew almost nothing about aside from the fact that he was likely a trained agent who was more than capable of causing him injury…it was flabbergasting.

Maybe part of it was the fact that the boy smelled like him, Harry tried to tell himself, even though his brain wasn't really awake enough yet to try and attempt to argue that possibility. Or at least not well enough to hide the fact that he was grasping at any straw he could come up with, and was currently holding onto that last straw for dear life as Harry tried to justify his behavior to himself. The boy had used his shampoo and such the day before after all, and their activities once they'd gotten onto the bed after having sex on the stairs last night would have further transferred his scent and vice versa. Maybe it was all biological.

Or he could just man up and accept the fact that he found himself infatuated with the boy.

No. He wasn't going to go there just yet.

Getting out of bed Harry ignored the grumbling sounds coming from the other man in his bed, his throughly rumbled looking boy apparently not liking the idea of him leaving. Watching those oh so talented fingers trail over the space where his body had been moments before, Harry wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with him. But he was made of sterner stuff, Harry told himself, and with that in mind he headed for the bathroom to make use of the shower to hopefully wake his brain wake up and get a clue.

That and he wanted to get his bedhead under control, because he didn't want the boy currently occupying his head to see him looking any more a mess than he already had.

Taking care of his bladder and then brushing his teeth as he hated the fuzzy feeling they got when not taken care of immediately, Harry went from there to the tub, pulling the shower curtain out of his way and them into place before starting the water for his shower.

Sticking his head under the hot spray as soon as it was at his preferred temperature, Harry didn't have long to enjoy it alone as he soon sensed the boy's presence in the room, though he hadn't even heard the door open to admit him.

His ears trained to pick up every sound, and annoyed that he hadn't heard the door, Harry was aware of the boy going through a similar routine as his own on the other side of the shower curtain, and then said curtain was being pulled a little to the side, just enough that the boy could step in behind him.

"You don't mind sharing, I hope."

"Are you going to take no for an answer?" Dammit, Harry thought as he watched the boy smile knowingly at him. He was in quite a lot of trouble.

Instead of answering, like there was really any question of what the answer was, the boy reached around Harry's body to retrieve the soap he had yet to use, his guest lathering up his hands before setting the soap aside to run those hands over Harry chest.

"You're playing with fire."

"Really? Because I could have sworn this was just soap and water." A wide eyed, innocent look, which was immediately followed by one of pure devilment. "Or was that your way of saying I'm just too hot for you to handle, Galahad?"

To punctuate the challenge the boy reached between them to take Harry's growing erection in hand, the boy's thumb oh so slowly stroking over the head in a definite tease.

"Oh I can handle you." Harry informed him, sliding his own hands around to squeeze the boy's ass cheeks hard before spreading them open, so that he could shift his right hand over to rub his own thumb over the still stretched out hole that he had quite thoroughly fucked open a short while ago. A fact the boy most definitely remembered from the way he went still and then moved forward, making it clear that he had absolutely no problem with where this was going and wanted more.

"Harry?" The boy waited until Harry was looking at him before finishing the sentence. "Handle me some more."

Leaving his right hand where it was, still teasing the fluttering entrance that he'd be using for their pleasure very soon, Harry brought his other hand up to tangle in the boy's hair as he jerked his boy closer to him. And then turned his attention to snogging the younger man until they were both absolutely sure that Harry was the one in charge.

Which didn't take anything at all, Harry discovered, as the boy basically melted against him with a purr of satisfaction, his free arm wrapping around Harry's neck in a light hold that was in no way controlling. The knowledgeable fingers between them continued to stroke Harry's erection lazily, almost affectionately for lack of another word as the rest of the boy's upper body leaned into Harry's with no effort made to do anything else besides stroke and be kissed by Harry.

It drove him wild when the boy was like this, surrendering to him without so much as a hint of hesitation. The desire to take everything the boy had to offer for his pleasure warred with the almost feral need to take care of boy who so obviously needed someone to look after him before he got his cocky ass killed.

The question of what he wanted to do most where the boy was concerned was further bogged down by the situation they were in, the air moist and humid as the hot water pummeled over their bodies before slipping and sliding down them. The low, needy sounds the boy was making were just audible over the water and the occasional groan that slipped past Harry's own lips against his will. Then there was just the heat and feel of the other's body pressed against their own, neither man making any effort or even needing to try and get off just yet.

But eventually Harry dropped both hands away to slick some of his fingers up, telling the boy to turn around and brace his hands against the tiled wall behind him as he did so.

Doing exactly as ordered the boy turned around and set his hands against the wall, placing his feet as far apart as they could within the confines of the tub. Then bending down the boy presented his ass, arching his spine in a 'come and fuck me' motion Harry had every intention of accepting.

Licking his lips Harry could only stare as he slicked himself up with his fingers, marveling at how he could want the boy so much already. They'd had so much sex in the last forty eight hours that it was a wonder that he could still get it up so easily at this point. It was infuriating really, but also damn addicting at the same time. To know this was his for the taking and that this boy was his to take over and over again. That he'd let him.

And then the boy said his name and Harry decided thinking was overrated, especially since nothing his brain seemed to generate around the boy made a whole lot of sense anyway.

So just doing what he wanted to do Harry moved in and, after a brief pause to double check that the boy was up to taking it, proceeded to take what was his in deep, penetrating thrusts that the boy eagerly took and arched into for more until he finally came around Harry's penis with a garbled shout that echoed off the tiled walls. Only then did Harry let himself come as well, wishing more than ever that he knew the boy's name.

)

Once they had actually used the shower for its true purpose and gotten dressed for the day the two headed downstairs and put together their breakfast, Eggsy seeing no point in pretending that he didn't know where everything was since he'd fucked that up yesterday. So they moved in tandem, with Eggsy setting the table while Harry took care of getting the food started for them. And it was while Harry manned the stove that Eggsy asked him what his plans were for the day, and if any of those plans involved him.

Harry gave him an unreadable look as he asked if Eggsy had plans.

"Not until tonight, no."

"And what are your plans for tonight?"

Lips twitching, it was obvious that Harry thought he was referring to the two of them, Eggsy grinned as he moved in close to lean his body against the taller man's, still feeling very loose and limber from the shower sex. "Oh I have plenty of plans where you're concerned, Harry, and none of them are a night only sort of thing. I'd be happy to take you back to bed now and demonstrate."

When Harry just gave him a less than impressed look Eggsy shrugged good-naturedly, feeling pretty confident at the moment that he'd be able to talk his way back into Harry's bed later. "Tonight I'm going out hunting for my target, though I'd be willing to come back here after I'm done to give you a full report on the matter."

"You think you know where he is?"

"In a manner of speaking. During the day there's only so many places I might find him, but I figure to swing by them unless you have other plans for us today. Then tonight…well I've got a list of places to check out that he's far more likely to visit if I can find them." They'd been more than a little pressed for time before he'd left his present, so his boss had only had enough time to throw together a list of his son's favorite nightspots and where they were located. Whether they were around at this point in time would have to be checked, which, come to think of it, Harry might be able to help him with.

Nodding his head in response to Eggsy's question of whether he'd be willing to look over his list, Harry started flipping the pancakes while Eggsy watched with interest.

"You're bloody good at that."

"Thank you."

Leaving Harry to it, especially since the sight of Harry making him pancakes, which he'd done when he'd stayed at Harry's before the final challenge, was messing with his head, Eggsy walked back over to the table he'd set.

Actually he supposed it would be more correct to say that being all domestic and shit with Harry was messing with his head more, Eggsy mused to himself, especially since being around Harry this much did pretty much nothing but fuck with his mind. There was no way he was going to be able to-oh fuck!

Paling a little Eggsy realized that there was absolutely no way that Merlin wasn't going to know that he'd slept with Harry. While it was true that his future mentor wouldn't live long enough to see Eggsy grow up to his present age, or see him style himself after a Kingsman agent properly, Merlin most certainly would. And Merlin would remember him from this time and fuck, Harry had no doubt made it quite clear to his best friend that he'd spent their first night together fucking Eggsy's brains out.

For a brief moment Eggsy pondered the possibility of trying to get Merlin with an amnesia dart before he left and wipe that information from the man's mind, but quickly discarded the idea. Even if he succeeded, and the odds were slim since this was Merlin they were talking about, there would be a good chance that Merlin would relearn the information at a later date. And when that happened Merlin would know that Eggsy had messed with his brains, and would then proceed to make Eggsy pay for that for the rest of his existence.

Sleeping with Harry was probably the lesser of the two offenses in Merlin's book, though Eggsy knew that he would be made to pay regardless. Oh yes, he was going to pay for this.

Glancing in Harry's direction, Eggsy's next thought was that it would be total worth it. Which was such a girl thing to think, Eggsy told himself sternly, even as his mind slipped to a mental replay of the shower sex and just how good that had been. And all the other sex they'd been having had been just as good or even better so yeah, being on Merlin's bad side for a while was really a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things. Not to mention the fact that it was the best sex ever, and would therefore basically ruin him for life so that he was going to brood like he'd never brood before once he had to leave and return to a world with no Harry. Actually, it stood to reason that he should be able to argue that he would suffer regardless of any action on Merlin's part, and therefore shouldn't be forced on whatever hellish missions or drowned in the paperwork Merlin would saddle him with once he got back.

Lost in memories of other punishments Merlin had meted out to him over the years, Eggsy jolted in his seat in surprise when Harry suddenly appeared at his side to set a plate of pancakes down in front of him. And feeling his ears heat up, God but he needed to get his head in the bloody game, Eggsy did his best to appear casual as he reached out to retrieve the syrup from its spot on the table, applying plenty of it to his pancakes.

"Sure you wouldn't rather just drink it from the bottle?"

"I like syrup." Eggsy shot back with a shrug, adding that he liked butter too since the last time Harry had commented on that too.

Harry agreed that he could see that moments later, when Eggsy applied a fair amount of butter to the syrupy mess he'd already made.

Not taking offence, his mum and everyone else said the same thing to him when it came to his overuse of condiments or butter depending on the food, Eggsy instead turned the conversation back to the fact that Harry had yet to state whether or not he was planning to babysit him for the day.

"I'm working today. You're on your own."

Taking that to mean that Harry had orders to let him run around London so that they could observe where he went and what he did, Eggsy nodded and then turned his attention to enjoying his breakfast. They were damn good after all, plus he needed all the energy and such he could get currently. All this sex was tapping him out there.

"Did you want me to look at your list after breakfast or after dinner?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Because he was just wired that way Eggsy fluttered his lashes at Harry for added amusement.

"If you're staying here for the time being sharing meals just makes sense. As would bring the rest of your luggage here." Harry gave Eggsy's attire from the day before a pointed look.

Since that would give Harry the opportunity to go through his stuff, which couldn't happen as there were a number of things in his possession that only someone in Kingsman should have, Eggsy made a noncommittal sound as he stuffed more pancakes into his mouth. As it was some of his gear was very obviously not from this time period, and therefore couldn't fall into Merlin's hands before the man and his people had invented the stuff. Chester Junior had helped himself to a number of things before he'd left as well, hence the fact that Eggsy had had to come equally prepared, otherwise he wouldn't have brought that stuff.

That they were sorta hoping the little shit would accidentally poison, blow up, or otherwise cause his own untimely death while here was something Eggsy and Merlin had admitted to the other, though not in Arthur's hearing. The prick was the man's son after all, for better or for worse.

And in this case it was often a whole lot of worse.

Telling himself to focus on Harry for the time being, never a hardship, that, Eggsy asked if they were eating here or out. He actually didn't know much about Harry's skills in the kitchen, and Eggsy was decent enough but no culinary chef so to speak.

"Can you cook?"

"I won't poison you if that's what you're asking."

"We'll eat out."


	10. He Nailed It

He Nailed It

Just like before his mystery man was waiting for him outside Kingsman when Harry headed out for the night, the boy looking both edible and sexy in a wonderfully fitted suit, as per usual. The boy was all charm and swagger, Harry mused, holding the car door open for him and then suggesting an intimate little Italian restaurant for their meal, the place a ten minute drive away and just so happening to be a favorite of Harry's. Which begged the question of whether the suggestion was based on research of his habits or blind luck on the boy's part, Harry opting not to ask as he saved those sorts of questions for another time. Instead he asked the boy about his day as they drove through the busy London streets, Merlin having filled him in on where the tracker had recorded the boy going while away from him.

"No sign of my target, but it was a nice day for driving around the city." A grin flashed in his direction. "How was your day, Dear?"

"Keep your eyes on the road and don't call me dear, Darling. You'll live longer."

A slight jolt, most likely a reaction to being called 'Darling' after so long of just being called 'Boy', and then the boy tossed out the fact that he could drive backward too, if Harry wanted him to.

The driving backwards was something he wouldn't mind seeing, Harry wasn't that good of a driver himself, but as he was hungry and the roads were busy Harry contented himself with stating that to answer the boy's earlier question, his day had gone relatively well, thank you for asking.

That of course was a boldface lie, not that Harry was going to admit that. He'd been distracted all day thinking about the boy, harassing Merlin for updates and being just as frustrated as his best friend when no details continued to present themselves. They still knew basically nothing about the boy, and how was that even possible?

To change the subject Harry asked where the boy had all gone for his drive, though of course he already knew perfectly well where the boy had all gone because of the tracker that had kept track of him, except when it hadn't. They pretty much now knew for sure that the boy was both aware of the tracker and could cut off its ability to transmit at any time. It was still on the boy's person though, meaning that the boy was willing to let them know something of what he was up to, just not his current bolt hole or the place where he'd hid whatever he'd liberated from that barn the day before.

And as expected the boy did rhyme off all the places he'd been where the tracker was active, making comments about the neighborhoods and interesting people and things he'd seen in each. That took them all the way to their destination and then inside the restaurant, their drinks arriving before the topic was dropped and Harry moved on to the question of the list he was supposed to look at for the boy, since if there was anything interesting or telling on it he wanted plenty of time to pass the info onto Merlin.

Nodding after taking a sip of his wine, the boy retrieved his wallet from trousers, Harry making note of the large amount of bills the boy was currently carrying with him. The question of where the money had come from was just one more question Harry had as the boy retrieved a well folded piece of paper from one of the wallet's folds. That he passed over to Harry before returning said wallet to his pocket.

While the boy did that Harry unfolded the piece of paper, scanning the list as he and Merlin, through his glasses, got a look at the names neatly printed out on the generic white paper.

There were eight names listed with addresses included, three of the names not ones Harry recognized even though he knew those neighborhoods. The others though, he'd either visited while on assignment, been dragged to by others, or had at least heard of in his over three decades of life. Three of the names were strip clubs, the other two bars that all catered to those of his own social strata.

"So your target frequently patrons these places?"

"According to his dad, anyway. Poor bastard."

"Poor bastard?"

"Well you know you've fucked up when your dad knows where you're going to get pissed, high, and pay birds ta fuck you." Was the boy's smirked response. "I lost my dad young, but I sure as heck made sure my mum didn't know what I was up to if I could help it. There's just some things they don't wanna know, right?"

"I suppose so. I'm sorry about your father. I would imagine it's hard to lose a parent so early in life."

Something, some hidden knowledge was there in the boy's eyes for a moment and then it was gone, the younger man shrugging casually. "He died a hero, and one of his mates stepped up, so to speak, when I was in need of some guidance, you could say. So I did okay."

"And did you get into a lot of trouble as a boy?"

A wide, smirking grin was Harry's answer to that one, the boy giving him a look that said yes, he had found quite a lot of trouble in his youth.

"Maybe I'll show ya my record sometime."

"You have a record?"

"I do. Probably." A considering look crossing the boy's face, Harry cursed the fact that he found that particular look on the boy's face so adorable. "Huh. I'll have to ask if I still have one when I go home. They might have erased it."

The look on the boy's face made it clear he couldn't decide if he liked that idea or not.

"And who are they?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Another knowing smirk from the boy, which Harry continued to find endearing in spite of himself. "Now are you going to tell me if those places are actually where the addresses say they are?"

Taking another sip of his own wine, Harry smiled back with his own version of a smirk. "When you won't answer my question? That doesn't seem fair, does it?"

Leaning forward, the boy didn't surprise Harry in the least when he suggested that he'd make it worth Harry's while to help him later. The biting of his bottom lip to draw Harry's attention to his mouth was a nice touch.

"And if I refuse that…generous offer?"

"Well I'm going with or without your help, Luv. Up to you how late you want me coming home to you tonight."

To say Harry was startled to be called the boy's 'Luv' and have his voice referred to as 'home' was an understatement, made all the more startling because he could see on the boy's face that he hadn't meant to say the endearment at least either.

Not wanting his own reaction to be any more obvious, that would hand the boy a weapon to use against him, Harry turned both their attentions to the list, his mind struggling to come up with whatever pertinent information he had on each one while hoping to himself that the boy would leave to scout out the places as soon as dinner was over. That and that the boy would be very, very late coming back to his place so that he would have plenty of time to get it through his thick skull again that he needed to stop letting himself be charmed by this boy before something happened that he couldn't undo later.

Let the boy cause someone else trouble tonight.

)

His back making it quite clear that he needed medical attention, a fact he was ignoring for the time being, Eggsy concentrated on checking out each of the six blokes he'd hopefully beaten into unconsciousness at this point. Especially the one who'd proven unfortunately handy with a blade. The two slices he'd received were minor, he'd been underestimated and shrugged off as some posh bastard with a hero complex at first, but Eggsy was very much aware that he wasn't wearing anything bulletproof at the moment. He was pretty sure sticker guy was out, though it was hard to tell. The lights from the mouth of the alley and the city buildings around them was dim at best, but the fuckers weren't moving and all had pulses which was the main thing.

Shifting his focus to the two girls who were currently huddled together, Eggsy did his best to appear as nonthreatening as possible given that he'd just beaten the shit out of six guys in front of them. He'd seen the birds being basically grabbed off the street as he'd left the strip club, and it hadn't been in him to turn a blind eye even knowing that he was supposed to let history play out as it was meant to whenever possible. But leaving the girls to be mugged, raped, or even murdered just hadn't been an option, and now here they were.

"You both alright, then?"

The two nodded after a moment's pause, the brunette asking in a quivery voice if he was alright. The one bastard had hit him pretty hard with that board.

"Yeah, I'm alright." It wasn't the board that had done the damage, but the no doubt rusty couple of nails sticking out of the wood which had punctured his fucking shoulder. Thank God he was up-to-date on his tetanus shots. "Do you two live near here, or do you need a lift home?"

"My car's nearby. You should really go to the A&E, get checked out. I can give you a lift. It's the least we can do."

"No, but thanks. You two go on, I'll clean up here and then get checked out."

It looked like the brunette wanted to argue, the fear having abetted enough that she was thinking a little more clearly, but the other girl was still obviously freaked and wanted to get out of there as quick as their high heels could take them. So in the end it didn't take that long to convince the braver one to just take her friend home and leave him be, though the redhead had to practically drag her out of the alleyway.

Once they were out of sight Eggsy turned his attention to the unconscious bodies around him again, not quite sure what he was supposed to do with them now. Calling it in was out of the question, he did not want to deal with the paperwork or draw that sort of attention to himself. And while a couple of the guys unquestionably needed medical attention they wouldn't die if they didn't get it, and he wasn't feeling particularly concerned for their wellbeing. So yeah, he'd leave them where they lay and walking away. The odds of his DNA or fingerprints being lifted from anything were miniscule, and even then they wouldn't be in the system. And if years later when he was in the system someone did make the connection…well no one would believe a kid had done this.

Decision made, Eggsy allowed his mind to turn to his injuries, immediately dismissing the cuts and growing bruises from his thoughts as he focused in on the damage done by the board. He'd misjudge the threat the board had presented, unaware of the nails as he'd opted to take the blow from behind so that he could focus on the opponents in front of him, one with a knife.

Snatching the now broken piece of wood from the trash covered ground, Eggsy carried it with him out of the alley to get a better look at what had hit him. Wincing when he saw that the nails were pretty long and filthy looking, which meant the punctures would be deep and the chance of dirt and stuff had gotten imbedded in the wounds was high. But he hadn't lost the use of his right arm, thank God, so the damage couldn't be too bad.

He could get away with not visiting a doctor, Eggsy told himself, the blood he could feel sliding down his back not gushing or anything. Shower and clean it up best he could, then patch it up and that would be that.

Of course after that he had to go to Harry's to babysit him, Eggsy acknowledged with a grimace, not liking the idea of appearing weak in front of his former mentor. Harry wouldn't have gotten a scratch on him, taking on those blokes. But he couldn't risk not being there to watch over Harry as best he could, though this time he'd forgo joining Harry in his bed, as loath as he was to miss out on that. Harry's habit of cuddling him would not be so cute if the man accidentally put pressure on his wounds. That would not end well.

Wincing at just the thought, Eggsy took the piece of wood with him as he walked the two and a half blocks to where his car was parked. He'd wanted to be closer, in case he actually caught Junior, but now this was actually working in his favor since his car wouldn't be remembered as being anywhere near the crime scene.

Unlocking his car door as soon as he reached it, Eggsy threw the makeshift weapon into the back once he got inside. He'd dispose of it somewhere far away from the crime scene, just to be safe. There hadn't been any witnesses to the smack down he'd just delivered cept for the birds, and he figured they'd keep their mouths shut about it. The camera he'd spotted in the alleyway was likely just for show, and even if it wasn't it wouldn't have caught anything he needed to worry about.

Still ignoring his back Eggsy turned on the small device that intercepted Merlin's attempts to track him, and sure that he wouldn't appear on the man's radar until he was at Harry's Eggsy left the parking lot and drove the short distance from the club to his hotel.

Once he'd arrived and pulled into the hotel's parking lot, and after he'd done a half ass job of cleaning the blood off his front seat, Eggsy donned his suit jacket and tie with much wincing before heading inside. He could only hope that the jacket would successfully hide the large blood stains, mask the scent of said blood, and give him the appearance of being perfectly proper and harmless while he made his way from the lobby to his room. He'd deliberately picked one that was in the middle range, a regular chain where regular blokes and their families came to stay while on a holiday or on a tour. Not a dive, but definitely not something a posh bloke would stay at unless it was his only choice.

But no one paid him any real attention, and thankfully he got to his room without incident. Letting himself into his room and locking the door behind him, Eggsy stripped down, showered, and expressed his mood with much swearing and descriptive rants about what he wished he'd done to the bastard who'd nailed him, ha ha, before knocking the fucker unconscious. Plus it didn't help that he had Merlin's wife Rachel lecturing him in the back of his mind, reminding him of the importance of properly cleaning wounds and what infections could do to the human body.

But he'd lost skin and blood plenty in his old neighborhood, Eggsy reminded himself sternly, and he'd been just fine. His immune system was probably stronger and more badass than three posh blokes put together. A couple of nails in his back weren't nothing to worry about, rusty as they might have been. He was just getting a little soft, used to regular medical care and people actually dragging his ass to the doctor whether he wanted to go or not. They were all brainwashing him into thinking that he wasn't as tough as he was.

So yeah, he'd be just fine, put some cream on the wounds, put some bandages over them, then go to Harry's and hope the man was asleep, since once asleep Harry slept like the fucking dead.

Amused by that and what he'd learned about Harry's sleeping habits over the course of the past two nights, Eggsy managed to concentrate on that right up until he'd finished drying off and was in the process of trying to twist his body around so that he could dab the stuff he'd found in his mini first aid kit on the wounds. That hurt like a bitch, even more so since he couldn't really be gentle to get the job done. The large band aids were basically slapped on as well, which hurt like a bitch but also got the job done, which was the main thing.

Figuring to get all the pain over with at once, Eggsy struggled into a T-shirt and leather jacket for the trip to Harry's, taking a couple minutes after that to just sit on the corner of the bed and ride the pain out since he had that luxury at the moment. Then it was time to pack a quick overnight bag to use in the morning, as well as a couple minutes taken to make sure that nothing had been disturbed since the last time he'd entered the room.

Everything in place, Eggsy headed out once again after one last, longing look in the direction of the bed, locking up behind him before heading out a side exit since he didn't want to be seen leaving the lobby again so soon.

The drive to Harry's place felt longer than it actually was, the hour late and Eggsy well aware that he probably needed an infusion of blood on top of better medical care, possibly. But those would just have to wait and instead Eggsy tried to focus on how annoyed Merlin must be at the moment, trying to figure out why the tracker wasn't doing its job. After all, he needed to get his own kicks in now, Eggsy reasoned, as a sort of preemptive revenge against what Merlin was going to do to him for sleeping with Harry. Of course that reminded him of the fact that he wouldn't be able to do anything but watch Harry sleep tonight, and that was just depressing.

Maybe he'd just camp out on the ground floor, not even go upstairs to check on Harry. If he saw the man in bed, possibly naked, Eggsy didn't trust himself to walk away instead of crawling in beside him.


	11. Insult To Injury

Insult To Injury

As embarrassing as it was to admit, and frankly there really were no words to accurately describe how mortified Harry was by his own behavior, Harry couldn't help but feel like a wife who was waiting for her no good, cheating husband to get home after a night of debauchery. That he had no claim over the boy he found himself waiting up for didn't seem to register with his common sense at all. The boy could have gone from club to club, paying any number of strippers to provide him with a variety of sexual favors, and Harry wouldn't have the right to complain. Hell, the people the boy would have met tonight might not even have insisted on being paid given the boy's looks and ability to charm formerly rational people into taking their clothes off for him. And he could have insisted on going too, the boy would have probably let him come too if he'd wanted, Harry knew. He really had no one to blame but himself and…and dear God but he needed to get a grip!

Rubbing his hands over his eyes, the glasses he was still wearing jostling with the movements, Harry determinedly turned his attention back to the screen he'd been monitoring, watching the blip that marked the boy's travels as he came ever closer to Harry's own neighborhood. They were recording everywhere the boy went for later analysis, and therefore there was no reason for him to watch the monitor. But obviously his guest was returning to his house, as promised, and that being the case Harry told himself that he should leave his office and go to bed so that it didn't look like he'd bothered to wait up for the boy at all.

So Harry forced himself to shut off the screen, pushed back his chair, and leaving his office headed for bed as planned. Having already changed into his usual nightwear, something he'd had no need for the last two nights, Harry slid under his covers and turned off his bedside light, thinking to himself that it would do them both good if the boy slept in the guestroom instead. He'd be rather irked if the boy didn't at least try to sneak into bed with him, Harry acknowledged, though he would kick him out and insist that he sleep in the guestroom after that happened.

Probably.

Head turned to face the glowing numbers of his bedside clock, Harry watched the minutes tick by, occasionally closing his eyes to pretend like he could sleep before opening them again to see how little time had passed.

And then finally his bedroom door was opened, a form Harry now knew intimately standing in the doorway but not entering. He hadn't even heard the boy come up the stairs and really-he'd closed the door. The boy had just left and closed the door behind him. Like he was a parent checking in on his child before calling it a night.

He wasn't going to sleep with him? Why the hell not? Had he tired himself out fucking around with whoever he might have met in those blasted clubs and bars he'd gone to? Was he just losing interest already?

Well aware of how ridiculous he was being, he could hear his own thoughts after all, Harry nonetheless couldn't seem to help himself from getting out of bed, putting on his robe, and walking to his bedroom door, his destination wherever the boy happened to be so that he could find out just what was going on here.

He would just ask how the hunt for his target had went, see for himself what the boy was doing since for all Harry knew the boy could be laying a trap for Harry in the house or storing poison in something Harry's would consume in the morning. That he didn't really believe that either was really a possibility, well that was just more proof that he was utterly twitterpated with the boy.

God, he was using a word like twitterpated now. What the hell was his world coming to?

Perhaps it was because the majority of his peers, those he'd grown up with and who were regular civilians, were by and large married with children at this point, Harry speculated to himself as he methodically checked all the second floor rooms. He'd become distant from friends from his schooldays and such because of his busy work schedule and the fact that he really didn't have all that much in common with them. As for romantic or even just a regular sexual partner…those sorts of bonds seemed beyond him to say the least. Not to mention the fact that a relationship built on lies was both tiresome and weighing on one's conscience rather painfully.

But now here he was, presented with another man who seemed to know everything there was to know about him, was potentially in the same business, an excellent lover, and to top it all off was intriguing as hell. There was the oddest sense of rightness when they were together too, a feeling that they complimented each other somehow, and that was what was really fucking with his ability to think logically now.

Pleased to have finally come to a realization that didn't make him feel like some teenage idiot thinking with his cock instead of his brain, Harry was actually smiling a little as he reached the staircase, eyebrows rising when he saw that his guest was currently sitting at the bottom of said stairs. A lamp positioned near the stairs was providing the boy with some light, which was being used by the boy to read.

"That is not good for your eyes."

"So people keep telling me. Can't sleep?" The boy hadn't jostled at all in reaction to his voice, clearly having been aware of Harry presence, but at the same time he wasn't moving, continuing to give Harry his back. Now why was that, exactly?

"I thought I'd wait up to see if you found your target."

"No sign of him yet."

)

Continuing down the stairs, his eyes centered on the boy, Harry noticed when the muscles underneath the boy's relatively tight, well washed T-shirt tightened up in reaction to his growing nearness, just as he saw the flinching of some of those same muscles again, as if in protest of the earlier movement. Interesting. And then the boy was moving to a standing position in one smooth motion, the other man turning around to face him in a ready for anything stance. A predator's natural reaction really, being hurt and therefore on the offensive.

The light from the lamp wasn't quite bright enough to be a dependable source of illumination, but Harry was fairly sure that was a bruise blossoming along the right side of the boy's jaw.

Eyes focused on that detail Harry took the last couple steps a bit quicker than normal, the boy having to take a step back to give Harry room to stand on level with him, though Harry was still taller naturally. He could smell the fact that boy had recently showered, his lovely hair still damp and clinging to the boy's neck. And reaching out Harry carefully grasped the boy's face to move it a little so that he could get a better look at the discoloration.

"You got into a fight?"

"A little one. Nothing worth mentioning, really." A small, controlled shrug the boy didn't quite pull off as believable. "And you should head to bed, you know, seeing as you haven't been getting much sleep these last couple of days thanks to yours truly." The boy's tone was cheeky and meant to distract, but Harry wasn't fooled or distracted. Because now he was thinking that the boy's choice to stay down here rather than join him in bed might have something to do with a physical injury the boy didn't want him to know about. Those sorts of things were hard to hide when you were naked after all.

"I'll believe it's nothing after you turn around and let me see your back."

"My back?"

"Now."

Harry could see the boy debate refusing to let him see, or even trying to convince him that he wasn't injured in the first place, but thankfully the boy had the sense to know that that would only end with Harry forcing him to let him see. And accepting his fate the boy gave in with a sigh, informing him that he'd already taken care of the wounds before coming here as he turned around to present Harry with his back.

Lifting up the hem of the boy's shirt Harry's noted a light bruising over the boy's side, but that wasn't anything to worry about so he continued to pull the material all the way up to the broad shoulders before him, revealing two large band aids that appeared to be haphazardly slapped over whatever wounds the boy had received. No doctor consulted, he would bet.

"See? So little they didn't even need proper bandaging."

Not buying that for a moment, otherwise the boy would have just outright stated what he'd done to himself, Harry peeled back one of the band aids, ignoring the hissing sound the boy made in reaction. And getting a look at what he was looking at it was Harry's turn to hiss a little. "How deep are the puncture wounds and what caused them?"

"Nails. And they wasn't that deep, Harry. And I cleaned uhm right up."

Even if the boy had cleaned the wounds as well as he could given where the wounds were located Harry doubted that the nails had been sterile when they'd pierced the tanned flesh in front of him. And infection was a very real possibility, meaning that these wounds needed to be professionally cleaned as soon as possible.

"I'm taking you to the nearest hospital."

"I don't need to go to the bloody hospital. I'll be fine. They were just a couple of nails."

"Do you have any idea the amount of damage infection can cause? This one here, do you realize how close it came to your spine? And the other one, it would be a short trip up to your brain depending on how aggressive the infection was. You're getting this looked at right now, Darling."

"It's got to be past three in the morning at this point, Harry. I'll see a doctor later. When he or she ain't sleep deprived and I'm up to charming him into not asking too many questions about how I got nailed in the first place."

Not believing the boy for a second Harry stated that they were going to go now.

And back and forth the two agents went like a couple of kids, their wording changing little as Harry made it clear that he was going to make the boy go to the hospital and see a proper doctor, and the boy making it just as clear that he would go later and that Harry was being a mother hen.

Being the men that they were, they soon devolved into threatening to make the other do things their way, neither actually making a move to follow through because in all honesty they didn't want to fight with the other verbally, much less physically. Even if Harry did believe it was for the boy's own good.

"Fine then." Harry finally stated, his frustration levels getting dangerously high. "We'll get four hours of sleep and then I'm taking you to see a doctor. It's that or I knock you unconscious and take you now."

"Fine. Go to bed and I'll see you in four."

"Oh no, you're coming to bed with me. That way if you have seizures or go into shock I'll be right there to help you."

For the first time the boy looked a little taken aback and worried as he asked if that could really happen.

In truth Harry had no idea if that could happen, so he settled on giving the boy a look that made it clear he was being serious about the situation. Which he was.

"Shit." An annoyed look, but his words had obviously gotten through to the boy. Finally. "We'll have to put pillows between us or something though. If you accidentally touch them while I'm asleep I'm liable to punch you. It's a reflex sort of thing."

"I am perfectly capable of staying on my side of the bed, I'll have you know."

"No you aren't. You cling more than my kid sister after a nightmare." A wide grin. "It's pretty fucking adorable, really."

Feeling himself go red in the face, dear God what was it about this boy that got to him so completely, Harry focused on counting back from thirty in an effort to calm himself down. No easy task but he did have years of experience on his side, thankfully.

Pointing towards the stairs Harry took some comfort in the fact that the boy obeyed without question, heading back up them with Harry following after a couple steps. And if Harry focused his gaze on the other man's ass…well he deserved some sort of reward for not putting the boy over his knee at this point and giving him the spanking he had coming to him for being such a provocative little shit all the time.

Once in the bedroom the boy didn't bother to take any of his clothes off, instead sliding under the covers and stretching out on his side, with his back facing the wall.

Hanging up his robe on its proper hook Harry walked over to the bed and slid in too, quite deliberately staying as far on his side as he could. And he'd damn well stay there too.

Chuckling, the boy grinned at him before closing his eyes. "Night, Harry."

"Good night."

)

That morning Eggsy sat in the driver's seat of his car, doing his best to grin like an idiot while Harry continued to pretend not to sulk in the passenger seat. Personally Eggsy felt that he deserved a reward for not telling the other man that he'd told him so about the cuddling, but apparently Harry had gotten it into his head that it was all Eggsy's fault that at some point during the four hours they'd slept together, Harry had inched over to his side of the bed and spooned up against him. And yeah, Eggsy had cuddled him back with his arm wrapped around Harry's waist, but at the end of the day Eggsy knew he was one of those sleepers who didn't move once out. Ergo Harry had to have made the first move even if the older man refused to believe that.

Though the way Harry was acting, Eggsy was starting to think that Harry didn't normally cuddle with people he slept with. Which would make him special, wouldn't it?

Liking that idea quite a bit Eggsy didn't stop and think to question Harry's directions when the other man told him what roads to take, a good eight minutes passing before it belatedly occurred to him that they were going in the opposite direction of the nearest hospital. And they also weren't going to Kingsman either, so where the hell were they going?

"Just go where I tell you."

Lips twitching at the snippiness of Harry's delivery, Eggsy didn't comment, especially since twenty odd minutes later he had a pretty good idea where they were going. He'd come this way plenty of times after all, and actually this suited him a lot more than going to some random doctor or even a Kingsman specialist.

Merlin's wife Rachel was actually a forensic anthropologist, but she knew how to patch a bloke up and also happened to be one of his favorite people. If he ever married a woman, Eggsy had long ago decided that he'd want her to be just like Rachel. Beautiful, brilliant, and damn near feral when it came to her loved ones. Nobody messed with the people she loved, and those she loved knew that her love was as constant and eternal as her love of bones and biological oddities.

It was because she was as much a workaholic as her husband that Rachel had a home office, with everything one might need to study bodies, both alive and dead. This would not be the first time she'd patched him up after a mishap, so the only thing he'd really have to worry about is the fact that Harry and Merlin might pick up on the fact that he utterly adored her and take offense to that. Harry because they were currently sleeping together, and Merlin because no man wanted someone as gorgeous and charming as Eggsy flirting with his wife. So yeah, he was going to have to watch himself there.

There were a lot of ways and places to discard a body at Merlin's place.

Remembering to pretend that he had no idea where they were going and why, thankfully, Eggsy waited for the directions to come, Harry schooling his features out of his disagreeable 'I'm not pouting' look only when they'd arrived at their destination, Eggsy pulling off to the side to park the car in his normal space.

Getting out Eggsy waited for Harry to join him, asking where they were in what he hoped was a convincing tone of voice. Harry could usually see right through him, but the man hadn't had nearly enough caffeine yet to function at full capacity.

"This is Merlin's place. I asked if I could bring you here to be patched up."

"I see. That's very nice of him, though I'm not sure I trust him not to do more harm than good."

"Hush."

Opting to follow the order, it would just be safer if he talked as little as possible, Eggsy didn't comment when they walked down the short lane that led to one of the two large building at the back of the house. One was Merlin's at home workshop, the other was Rachel's. And stopping in front of the latter's Eggsy smiled politely when Merlin met them at the front door, obviously expecting them as he told them to come in.


	12. Inked Into His Skin

Inked Into His Skin

Rachel was as lovely as ever, Eggsy doing his best to keep his flirting to a minimum as they were introduced and he was treated to a lecture from Merlin's wife about how he should have gone straight to the hospital after the fight. And when she was finished with that speech she followed it with a very familiar rant about how men were such babies when it came to their macho bullshit. According to Rachel it was no wonder the world was so often on the brisk of total destruction, seeing as it was run by men incapable of admitting any weakness or asking for help when it was obvious that they needed it!

Taking the lecture and ranting in stride, he'd heard it all before, Eggsy very meekly agreed that he should have known better and apologized for taking up some of her valuable time.

Making a suspicious sound, most men didn't have the sense to just agree with her, Rachel gave Eggsy a more penetrating look while he gave her his most harmless look in response. Which she wasn't buying, the look she aimed in his direction making that clear as she told him to ditch the jacket and shirt, and then stretch out on his stomach on her examination table. She'd see for herself how stupid he'd been.

Doing as ordered Eggsy neatly set aside the jacket and shirt and then stretched out on his stomach as ordered, not flinching away from her touch as he would have normally done with another doctor. But this was Rachel; he knew her hands well and trusted them on an instinctual level as she removed the band aids he'd slapped over the wounds to get a look at the punctures.

"So it was nails?"

"Yeah. The board's actually still in the backseat of the car if you want to see them."

Pointing a finger in her husband's direction, Rachel ordered him to go get the plank for her now.

Him not wanting to leave his wife alone with Eggsy didn't change the fact that the man knew not to argue with his wife, Merlin grumbling as he did so after giving Harry a look Eggsy knew was a silent order to protect Rachel while he was gone.

Determined to be a model patient, plus Rachel would whack him upside the head if he cursed, Eggsy remained still and relatively quiet as she cleaned around the wounds, not doing more than that as she waited for Merlin to come back with the board, which he did in record time.

In the light of day the bloody things looked even bigger than Eggsy recalled, the younger man joining the others in making faces both at the size and griminess of the things.

"Oh yeah, a thorough cleaning, ASAP."

Setting aside the board Rachel walked over to retrieve a needle she'd already had prepped and waiting, stating that it would numb the area so that this wasn't as excruciatingly painful as he probably deserved for thinking he could just slap some bandages on the wounds and call it a day.

Not even questioning her, Eggsy felt the needle go in, not thinking anything of it until his vision started to swim and he realized in a flash of insight that he was about to lose consciousness.

Shit. He'd forgotten that in this time and place she wasn't on his side. Oh fuck.

His attempt to swear out loud coming out in a slurred mess, Eggsy was out like a light in seconds.

)

"There, now I'll be able to study him for the next three hours or so at my leisure, and see what I can find out about him for you." With a pleased expression on her face Rachel looked over at the two men who were currently staring at her, having been unaware of what she'd planned to do. "Oh please, give me some bloody credit, Boys. Just because the fingerprints and DNA you took off of him didn't get you anywhere doesn't mean that I can't get you new data from what his body can tell me. I am the best forensic anthropologist in Britain, as you should both recall. Leaning everything there is to know about someone from their bones is what I do. And while it would be more helpful if he was just bones I'll X-ray him from head to toe while he's here, see what I see. Plus take care of those wounds too."

Neither man stupid enough to argue, they opted to supervise the cleaning of the wounds after they'd called in to let Arthur know why they'd be a little late getting in. Which was fine with their boss since he wasn't anymore okay with the idea of leaving Rachel alone with the boy than Merlin was. Harry didn't think the boy would hurt her, but he was also aware of just how not clearly he'd been thinking recently where the boy was concerned.

The cleaning was a long, but very thorough process as far as Harry could tell. At the end of it Rachel was quite sure the boy would be just fine, which was more of a relief to him than it should have been.

"Okay, now that that's done, it's time to take the rest of his clothes off."

"Pardon?" Harry.

"Rachel?!"

"What? I need to remove them to take proper X-rays. The fact that I'm ninety nine percent sure I'm going to enjoy seeing what Harry's boy looks like naked is just a lovely perk to this."

While Merlin sputtered over her comment Rachel just rolled her eyes and asked Harry to lever the boy up a little so that she could undo his jeans.

Not liking the idea of them seeing the boy naked, which was just stupid and not something he was going to admit to, Harry suffered through helping her undress the boy, his cheeks and ears flushing pink with embarrassment when the bruises and bites he'd left on the boy's thighs and ass came into view.

Then went red over the look his best friend's wife aimed a knowing look at him while Merlin continued to sulk in the background.

The X-rays themselves took a little over an hour to take since she wanted images of the boy's whole body, Harry and Merlin shifting the boy around like he was a doll's as Rachel issued orders. Frankly the whole thing felt very weird and oddly exhausting in Merlin and Harry's opinions. But the idea that Rachel might be able to give them some more clues made them appreciate her plan, especially when she finally informed Harry that he could put his boyfriend's clothes back on. They were all done.

Not arguing about the boyfriend thing, there wasn't any point and he'd just end up flustered and making an ass of himself, Harry instead went to work redressing the boy in question.

And it was when he'd finished dressing the boy's lower half that Harry turned his attention to taking an up close look at the boy's now cleaned wounds, his brows furrowing a little at the sight of a bit of black near the one puncture. It looked like a rather oddly shaped mole…only he knew there hadn't been one there before. When he'd had the boy tied up and unconscious at his place he'd studied the boy's body from top to bottom looking for identifying markers, and that mole had definitely not been there. So why….

"Rachel, can I see one of those wipes you used on his back earlier?"

"Of course. But why? I didn't miss a spot." Rachel's tone made it clear that implying that she hadn't done a thorough job was a good way to end up needing medical attention she wouldn't provide.

"It's a spot I'm interested in. Thank you."

Accepting the piece of cotton soaked in whatever she'd used to clean the outer part of the wound, Harry rubbed hard below the dot, his eyes widening behind his glasses as more black appeared beneath the spot, making it clear that it wasn't a spot at all. "Merlin."

Coming over, Merlin shared a look with Harry when he saw what had Harry's attention. "A hidden tattoo, maybe?"

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Everyone grabbing some of the stuff, Merlin and Rachel on one side, with Harry on the other, the three started rubbing around the boy's upper back, slowly but surely revealing that yes, there was most definitely something tattooed into his skin. What had been concealing it before they weren't sure, though Rachel was determined to find out, but either way the unknown concealer could be wiped away with the disinfectant they were using, and that was the main thing holding their attention for the moment.

The black part Harry had first noticed turned out to be part of the handle of a blade of some sort, the three uncovering about a fifth of it before Merlin called their attention to the fact that what looked like a random design was in fact the Kingsman's insignia placed at different angles all over the handle.

"What the hell, Harry?"

Shaking his head, and just plain shaken because this was the last thing he'd expected to find, Harry could only work that much faster in a race to uncover more.

The next telling part of the handle was that dead center was a circle with three letters in it. The circle was divided in half, with a line quartering the top half of it. On one side was the letter 'L' and on the other 'G'. Taking up the entire bottom half of the circle was the letter 'M'.

"His initials?" Rachel suggested, just as fascinated as the men now.

"No one's coming to mind though. And I searched all the data bases for him. If he was one of ours, even from another branch, he damn well would have popped up." Merlin wore an expression that made it clear he'd be pulling his hair out if he had any. That and his hands were very busy finishing off his side of the handle while Rachel had started on the blade of the sword or knife.

"If he's not, perhaps someone close to him was a member of Kingsman?" Rachel suggested, trying to help her poor husband out before his head exploded. "Like his father, or a sibling, maybe? Someone they didn't report being related to?"

Sharing a look both Merlin and Harry silently acknowledged that an illegitimate child wasn't out of the question, especially since the boy had stated his father had died young and heroically. But that still wouldn't explain how the boy would know what he did about them, especially if his father wasn't alive to tell him.

The lines of the blade were easy to follow and reveal, Rachel leaving that periodically to rub length wise on the off chance that she'd uncover something on the blade. And luck proved to be with her there, Rachel discovering that there was something written on the left side of the blade.

Harry reaching over to help her scrub at that, with Merlin working close beside her too, they soon managed to reveal the letters N and then A, what was shaping up to be an M following that only they didn't get a chance to confirm that.

Because while they'd been scrubbing someone had woken up.

One moment the boy was as still as he'd been a second ago, and then in the next he was a blur of motion, using his right hand to push himself up and onto his back, his left hand grabbing Merlin's wrist while his left leg pulled back and then shot out in the direction of Rachel's head. It was so quick that she didn't have time to stumble back or Merlin to push her out of harm's way.

No, it was the boy who pulled the kick at the last moment, blinking at Rachel before dropping his leg down, releasing Merlin's wrist at the same time.

"Fuck, Rach, I'm sorry." The boy sounded and looked utterly horrified by what he'd almost done as he scrambled into a sitting position, his hand now reaching out in what appeared to be a comforting gesture. "I didn't hurt ya, did I?"

When she shook her head the boy turned to glare at Merlin. "Why the fuck didn't ya tie me down? Ya know I don't come out of…"

Words trailing off the boy looked back and forth between the two and then went very still, surprising them both by shifting into an effortless back bend despite his wounds to get a look at Harry, who had his gun out and had been about to use the butt of it against the boy's head.

There was such unspeakable sorrow in the blue eyes that met his, and then they were closing and the boy shifted back up and started rubbing his hands over face as he asked how long he'd been out and why it had been necessary to knock him out. Especially since he'd be pretty disappointed in Harry and Merlin if the hadn't gotten enough of his DNA and fingerprints at this point.

And then a small laugh, though there was no humor in it. "My bones. Right? You wanted X-rays."

Silence, no confirmation really needed apparently.

"So can I go now, or did whatever drug she gave me wear off before ya were finished manhandling me?"

"I just need to put bandages over the wounds." Rachel told him. "Then you can go."

"Go ahead then."

)

Remaining still and silent, body erect and his face expressionless, Eggsy waited until the bandages were placed over the wounds and Rachel had given him the go ahead before hopping off the table to retrieve his shirt. Shrugging that on and then his jacket over it, Eggsy shoved his hands in his jean pockets and asked if Harry would be getting a ride in to work with Merlin today. If so he'd be on his way, or he could drop the two of them off if they wanted.

"I'd be happy to whip up some breakfast for you all."

"No thank you." While normally he loved her cooking, Eggsy knew he wasn't going to have much of an appetite for a while. He just wanted to be alone to wallow and feel sorry for himself. And sticking around and forcing himself to eat her cooking wouldn't make her feel better, neither. He'd scared her earlier, however quickly she'd hidden that fact.

Knowing that just made him feel sicker to his stomach.

"I'll take Harry in with me."

"Good." Giving the man a nod, Eggsy put a polite smile on his face as he turned his attention to Rachel. "Thank you for seeing to my injuries. I hope you'll accept my sincerest apologies for lashing out at you the way I did. I don't respond well to being…handled while drugged. As soon as I became remotely aware…I hope you'll believe that I'm not the sort who would ever harm an innocent knowingly. In fact, I'm actually known as a soft touch in that regard." The smile was more genuine now, with a hint of ruefulness.

"It's alright. I can see that you mean that. And Harry wouldn't have brought you to me if he thought you'd harm me."

Having not considered that, the implied trust of being brought here, Eggsy felt a little better to know that even now, knowing as little as they did about him, both Merlin and Harry sensed that he was the sort of person they would trust around Rachel.

"I hope you'll have a good day then."

And so saying Eggsy turned and started towards the door, stopping after a few paces and speaking with his back turned, not wanting to look any of them in the eyes as he spoke.

"Given how valuable your time is, and the fact that others require your assistance more…my bones won't tell you anything that important, Rachel. Just that I'm male, almost twenty four, Caucasian, British born and bred. You'll see the usual wear and tear Harry and other agents have received on missions and during training, as well as signs of regular gymnastics and parkour. Malnutrition from early teens to early twenties, physical abuse in later teens and early twenties with multiple stab wounds, two from bullets, some signs of removed shrapnel…and that Harry inserted a tracker into my thigh a couple days ago."

Eggsy looked over his shoulder at them then. "If you find anything aside from that that I might find interesting, let me know."

Thinking that that was as good an exit line as any, not bad, really, Eggsy continued on his way out of the building, closing the door behind him and then lengthening his stride as much as possible to get to his car as fast as possible without looking like he was running away like some scared child.

None of them followed him, Eggsy grateful for that at least as he got into the car, put on his seat belt, and then activated the jammer that would prevent them from tracking him for the next little while. It would jam anything that might have been slipped onto his car too; he'd discovered the bugs Harry or someone else had added to his vehicle the day before and they might have decided to try again.

That it was Merlin's own machine thwarting the man had Eggsy lips curving a little as he gunned the engine and then peeled out, pretty much saying to hell with speed limits and instead putting the Aston Martin through her paces all the way back to the city, where he did have to slow down since getting a speeding ticket would not be a good thing or him or the poor bastard who tried to pull him over. He was not in a civil mood.

But Eggsy got back to his hotel in one piece, and once there he scanned himself from head to toe to insure that no new trackers or any other kind of implant had been inserted into his body while he was unconscious. There wasn't, which made Eggsy feel a little better as he turned his attention to stripping down and placing his clothes off to the side for the time being.

Thinking to take a look at his back before he had his nap slash pity party, Eggsy walked over to the full length mirror attached to the wall across from the bed. Turning around Eggsy looked over his shoulder to see what there was to see.

And saw almost half of his tattoo on display.

"Oh fuck!"


	13. A Picture's Worth

A Picture's Worth

Having arranged it before arriving at headquarters, Merlin and Harry headed for the main drawing room at Kingsman at noon to meet up with Rachel, who happily handed over the basket she'd brought with her containing lunch. Together they went in to find Arthur already waiting for them, the old man getting out of his seat and coming over to give his daughter in law a quick hug before they all took seats and divvied up the food she'd brought for them. And while the first few minutes revolved around the food and Merlin and Rachel's children, the topic soon turned to the X-rays she'd spent the morning going over since she'd finished developing and looking them over.

"He was honest about what I'd find. I didn't see anything else worth mentioning to you about him." Rachel informed them bluntly, motioning towards the oversized file folder she'd brought with her. "You can have someone look them over if you want, but my opinion is that the boy hasn't lied about what I'd find there. The tattoo is the only thing you have to go on when it comes to what his body can tell us."

"That you didn't find more tells us plenty as well." Arthur informed his daughter in law, hearing plainly her frustration and annoyance at her perceived failure to get them more information. "And we can look into reported cases of child abuse dating ten years back, scan medical records for teenagers brought in with injuries that match up with his. Those are valid leads as well."

"Not likely."

When the men gave her questioning looks Rachel rolled her eyes at them. "Harry said it himself, that when the boy isn't being careful about his speech his accent makes it clear he grew up in the East End. The malnutrition, the fact that the older breaks were obviously not properly set or given a chance to heal at the time, on top of the definite physical abuse he suffered…odds are nothing was reported, and that visits to the doctor were few and far between. That's how it is when you live in that sort of environment. You don't admit weakness or injury, and you sure as hell don't ask paperwork generating government workers for help. It all stays in house."

"How bad was the abuse?" Harry had meant to ask her in private, but the words slipped out as what she was saying painted a very dark picture in his mind. It reminded him of how determined Lee Unwin had been to get his own small family out of their neighborhood, which had been on a downslide and had probably been swallowed up by now. He wondered how the man's widow and son were doing.

"I've certainly seen a great deal worse. My educated guess is that whoever was abusing him wasn't aiming to cause permeant injury or lay him up. More to punish, humiliate, and control. A lot of breaks and damage from twisted fingers, arms, signs of damage to his jaw and ribs from hard, single blows. There was plenty of damage elsewhere, but in most cases I can't confirm for sure that those injuries were from abuse. And that being said, I'd bet that the damage done from the abuse made his bones easier to break. The kid did not have an easy last ten years, that's for sure."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, having all developed at least the start of a liking for their mystery boy. None of them liked the idea that he'd been hurt when he was just a teenager, and most likely by someone who should have been taking care of the boy, as opposed to abusing him.

"Harry, Merlin tells me you recorded images of the tattoo with your glasses."

Turning his attention back to the head of the table Harry nodded, stating that they'd blown up the images for him while Merlin handed said images over to his father.

Giving him time to look the tattoo over, they'd discussed it amongst themselves over breakfast and were hopeful that he would see something that they hadn't, Merlin and Harry watched Arthur closely. To say it was gnawing at them, that the tattoo hinted at a connection to Kingsman, was putting it mildly.

"Given the dimensions of what was uncovered, I'm guessing that it goes down to about mid back." Merlin informed his father after the man had been surprisingly silent for a good seven minutes, the man's lunch remaining untouched which was even more unusual. "I couldn't find a blade it might have been based off of; nor a possible meaning behind the three letters on the handle beyond the possibility that they're his initials. The letters on the blade itself…'Kingsman' makes the most sense."

"It does, doesn't it?" Arthur's tone was distracted, his eyes still not leaving the picture he was staring at.

"Dad."

That Merlin was calling him that at work was enough to get his father's attention, the man's eyes finally shifting up and over to meet his son's gaze.

"What disturbs me most about this isn't our insignia. It's the artwork." His tone unexpectedly shifting into weariness and underlying worry, the head of Kingsman set the picture down and then slumped into his seat a little.

"The artwork?" They all repeated, each phrasing it a little different, but thinking the same. There was something wrong with the design itself?

"Is it possible to get in touch with Gawain?"

Okay…what did Arthur's closest Kingman friend and former partner have to do with this? Did Arthur think that Gawain would have some insight into the tattoo? As far as they knew the taciturn, unsocial, and often downright mean Englishman didn't have a tattoo similar to the one the boy had, though the man did have a few of them. Maybe Arthur thought they'd used the same artist?

Clearing his throat Merlin stated that he should be able to contact him for his father. Now?

"Now."

Nodding his head Merlin pushed back his chair and left the room to contact Gawain's current handler to confirm that it would be alright to pull him in for a quick meeting, the others waiting in silence for more information.

)

Five minutes later Gawain's image appeared on the screen attached to the wall, the man dressed like a perfect gentleman but with an aura about him that suggested he could kill you with his pinkie finger while blindfolded and tied to a chair. There was just something about the man that warned against crossing him, though he did have a soft side…when it came to horses. Gawain was not a people person, and when he was in England he lived by himself on a country estate that saw a regular change in household staff.

After stating each of their names in turn as a greeting, the man in question bluntly asked what he could do for them, getting straight to the point as small talk was not something he engaged in unless he absolutely had to.

Having gotten out of his seat Arthur moved to stand in front of the screen, holding up a picture of the boy with one hand as he asked the man if he knew who this was.

Studying the picture carefully, eyes narrowed with concentration, the man shook his head once he'd looked his fill. "No. Who is he?"

"A young man with this tattoo on his back, though the tattoo hasn't been completely revealed as yet." And so saying Arthur switched the pictures to the one he'd been studying earlier of the tattoo.

Again Gawain looked over the picture with intense focus, only this time the other occupants of the room could hear the man cursing and mumbling lightly under his breath, as was his habit when something annoyed or frustrated him. The fact that the other three people in the room could see a hint of strain on Arthur's face as he waited for a response put them all on edge too.

"I don't remember designing that tattoo. But it looks like someone went to a lot of trouble to imitate my style. Or my memory of designing it has been wiped…it's so similar…" A fierce scowl. "Who is the boy, and why is the Kingsman's insignia inked into his flesh?"

Handing the pictures off to Harry, who was still reeling over the idea that Gawain apparently had an artistic side none of them had known about, Arthur turned back to his friend and relayed everything the knew about the boy thus far.

"Well if you go by the idea of judging someone by who they align themselves with tattoo boy is the smarter of the two unknowns." Gawain did not like Ector. A LOT. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, give the boy to me and I'll find out what's going on."

Biting down on his bottom lip to keep the protests and arguments he wanted to make to himself, Harry's hands fisted under the table at the idea of his boy being handed over to Gawain for interrogation. Because while usually the older man could make someone talk without actually harming them physically, Harry had enough faith in his boy to know that Gawain would have to use actual force to make him talk.

"We'll keep that in play, but for now report to headquarters at two tomorrow. I'm going to have Galahad arrange for the boy to be nearby, and we'll be bringing in Ector's unknown as well."'

"We know where he is?" Merlin asked, this being news to him. And he didn't like not being kept in the loop about things.

"Kay contacted me this morning. He saw the other unknown speaking to his father again, and was able to slip a tracker on him. I'll arrange for him to be picked up and brought here to be questioned. I'm calling a full meeting of The Round Table. We'll see what our two unknowns and the other agents have to say about them."

"I'll be there." A shark smile that really was too feral to be called a smile. Typical Gawain. "I do love to watch Ector squirm."

"We don't know what he knows or his connection to the unknowns yet."

"The fact that you haven't asked him himself yet says plenty, Arthur."

Not disagreeing with that, Arthur inclined his head and then stated that they'd see what happened tomorrow. For now Gawain was to keep what he knew to himself, though if he wanted to look into the tattoo thing he'd see to it that Gawain was sent a copy of it.

"Do that, and send his file too." A curt nod. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Rachel." Gawain's nod in Rachel's direction was more polite, Merlin's wife giving him a wave and saying goodbye.

The screen going black then, Gawain essentially hanging up on them, Harry, Merlin and Rachel all turned their attention to Arthur as he walked back over to take his seat, none of them commenting on what they had and hadn't learned from the brief conversation.

In their minds they thought to themselves that Arthur must have thought that the tattoo indicated that the boy's connection to Kingsman had been through Gawain, who could have theoretically been the boy's father if the story of his father dying when he was younger had been a lie. There wasn't a physical resemblance, but that sort of thing could be altered easily. Gawain had never been married, or did long term relationships, but all it took was one time…

"He doesn't know the boy." Arthur's voice broke no argument. "But someone wanted us to think he did. There's no other reason why the artist would cop his style that way. The boy hid it though…which raises even more questions. Including whether he willingly had that inked into his back or someone did it to him."

Having not considered that possibility, Harry crossed his arms in front of him as he contemplated this latest twist.

"This just gets more confusing." Scowling, Merlin's frustration was written all over his face.

"Well hopefully we'll have far more answers than questions after tomorrow."

)

Eggsy was torn about what he should and shouldn't do. They hadn't uncovered the most telling part of the tattoo, but they'd certainly uncovered enough to raise alarms. Nor was the dark irony lost on him, as Merlin had been furious at him for getting the tattoo in the first place as it could be used for identification purposes. Now here he was, his tattoo covered once more after some very painful contorting, well aware that all they would have to do is knock him out again, uncover it all over again, and he'd definitely be in trouble.

Though it might make them hesitate to torture information out of him, at least for a bit.

Lips curled at the thought in a dark smirk, Eggsy considered again removing the tracker and attempting to drop off the map, guarding Harry from the shadows or trusting in the man's ability to protect himself now that he'd been adequately warned.

The problem with that was that he didn't want to be hunted by his fellow Kingsmen, and he would be since he was only being allowed his current mobility because they believed he couldn't escape them. That they'd learn more about him by observation as opposed to interrogation or torture. And while he could definitely elude them for a while, Eggsy wasn't so egotistical that he didn't know that they would find him eventually, especially since he had to stay close to get his hands on his target and protect Harry. That was why he was here after all. And he was NOT going to fail.

Above and beyond that, as immature and stupid as he knew it was, not to mention potentially heartbreaking, Eggsy wanted to be with Harry. More than he wanted to be the one to protect Harry, to learn from his mentor himself and earn the man's respect, he wanted to just be with Harry.

It had been like this from the very beginning, the draw Harry had for him one that Eggsy had never been able to figure out. Even when the man's words had hurt him, and boy did he still have some fucking scars from some of the things Harry had said or implied during their short time together, he'd still craved the man's approval and attention. He'd wanted Harry's attention, his approval, just to be in the same room with him for a brief conversation or mentoring lesson. Even the way they'd left things between them, with Harry leaving for the States angry at him and vice versa, Eggsy hadn't been able to stay mad for long and he would have tried to make up with Harry if he'd been given the chance.

This was his chance.

"You can't fuck this up." Eggsy told his reflection, jaw set in stubborn lines. "No more sleeping with him, no giving him chances to knock you out or take you in. None of them are on your side and you can't keep forgetting that. Harry is what matters. What I want doesn't. I have to do what's best for him. That's what's important."

Commanding those thoughts and words to engrave themselves into his brain, Eggsy took a deep, calming breath and then moved away from the mirror to retrieve his leather jacket and head out again. He'd have dinner with Harry and then leave him to repeat last night's search for his target. His wounds had been seen to, the odds of him encountering his previous attackers basically nil. They would all be in the hospital or sporting casts right now that would definitely hinder their ability to attack people.

Harry might have a problem with that last part, especially since the man was smart enough to know that Eggsy would be trying to put distance between them now. This time's Arthur would have assigned Harry to the task of keeping Eggsy contained and under their watch, and Harry would take that very seriously.

If Harry was hunting him he'd be found. There was no question in Eggsy's mind.

But there was no point in borrowing trouble, Eggsy told himself, refusing to psych himself out as he drove out of the parking lot, reminding himself of that over and over again all the way to Kingsman, where he parked and waited for Harry to come out of the shop. Odds were Harry wouldn't be late, the man was on time when it came to missions, and Eggsy was fairly sure that that was how he was being looked at in the eyes of Kingsman at the moment. But he'd come a little early and so he'd wait.

Smiling to himself, he'd always found stories of Harry's habit of being late in his regular life oddly adorable, Eggsy's fond thoughts shifted to his feelings in general towards Harry.

Now he'd been teased plenty by the other Kingsmen about his hero worship of Harry, many of them deliberately telling their most embarrassing or less flattering stories about Eggsy's mentor to him the first couple of years. Most of them had done so because they knew that Eggsy was aspiring to be just like Harry and had thought it dangerous for him to compare himself to someone that he'd built up so much in his head. And while the stories had natural colored his view of Harry, Eggsy had liked them because it made Harry that much better in his mind. That the man he wanted to live up to had made mistakes and done stupid things made him that much more human and real to Eggsy, who'd searched for and hoarded every bit of information he could find over the years about the man who'd changed his life. So rather than be disenchanted Eggsy had just become more impressed with Harry since losing him because everything he'd learned had made it clear that Harry had always picked himself up, done his best, and become one of the best agents Kingsman had ever had.

Ergo, the point was, Eggsy was well aware that he'd always had a bit of a crush on Harry, had idolized him the way you did film stars or musicians you never expected to meet, much less would know what to say or do if you did. A safe crush that would never go anywhere or ever be known to the one you crushed on. And yes he'd actually met Harry, which wasn't usually the case when it came to one's idols, but Harry had been unconscious, angry at him, or busy teaching him things during their short acquaintance. What 'bonding' time they'd had had been short, though enough to make Eggsy crush that much harder, but still just a regular, go nowhere crush that was easy to deal with, understand, and hadn't hindered his later relationships.

Now they'd slept together. Had meals together in a sort of date like setting. Had been CUDDLED by Harry for fuck's sake.

He might be in even more trouble than he'd realized, Eggsy suddenly got with startled clarity. Again.


	14. I Spy

Note: I know having Eggsy being referred to as 'the boy' must be getting annoying for some of you, believe me when I say I understand, but don't worry, Harry will have something else to call him very soon heh.

I Spy

As very disturbing and troubling thoughts attempted to take over his mind, Eggsy metaphorically bitch slapped himself and then very firmly informed his mind that there was no way he could possibly be in danger of doing something so fundamentally stupid as falling for Harry Hart. He loved Harry in a way, yes, the man had been his savior and hero. And if they'd had the chance Eggsy liked to believe that they would have become close friends, maybe even family in the way Eggsy considered some of the other Kingsman part of his family now. But being in love, romantic love, no, that just couldn't happen. He didn't do that. He'd long ago decided that that was a path he'd avoid if possible, knowing what it did to the other half when the other died. And to say that it was a forgone conclusion that Harry would be dying soon was a massive understatement, since as soon as he left this fucking time Harry would be dead. Long dead. So very dead, with no chance of resurrection or Eggsy being able to protect him the way he would have, given the chance.

Of course one of the voices in Eggsy's head chose to point out then, in a rather snake like hiss, that technically he did have it in his power right now to change the course of history. To save Harry and insure that he didn't have to lose him in the sorta future. Before he'd left for Kentucky Harry had promised that he'd fix things with Kingsman after all, and what Harry wanted, Harry general got. Plus he'd have saved the man's life so a place would be found for him in Kingsman, surely, and he'd come back from this time to find that he and Harry were together in his own time and that they were quite happy and Harry was…

No, Harry would not be proud of him. Harry would be fucking furious with him. Harry would never forgive him. Harry would not think it was right to risk the lives of billions just so that Eggsy could selfishly have Harry with him.

And he would NOT do something to make Harry ashamed of him.

Plus really, what were the odds that he could ever keep a man like Harry in the long run, anyway? It was laughable, really, that his brain would be dumb enough to think that Harry would want to be with him more than a few days as it was. Hell, the man was physically interested in him, that was obvious, but for all Eggsy knew the man might not have even taken him to his bed and fucked him if not for the fact that Harry had decided to try and interrogate him that way instead of via pain. Hadn't he met plenty of men and women he'd thought he might like to shag only to discover that on closer acquaintance he'd really rather not? Of course he had. And while he'd save the man just so that he could have his mentor and hopefully friend back…it was still not an option. Could not be an option. And he needed to accept that and move on again.

He wasn't falling for Harry, he hardly knew Harry. The sex was just messing with his head a little, as amazing sex was bound to do. Falling for the man would be a monumental mistake on his part, even if it was just puppy love, and he would guard himself against it being more than that. If even that. This wasn't one of Harry's romantic comedies after all, where people met and fell in love in the course of a couple of days. Reality didn't work like that. Thankfully.

Opening his mouth to curse a little, he needed to release some of the tension building up in his shoulders somehow, Eggsy froze suddenly as his instincts kicked in, a cold shiver sliding down his spine at the feeling that he was suddenly prey in someone's eyes.

Undoing his seat belt so that it wouldn't inhibit his movements, Eggsy braced to throw his arms in front of his face to protect it from a sniper bullet as he scanned the buildings and shop windows for signs of one. The building was a familiar one, and with the spy sunglasses he was wearing Eggsy adjusted them so that they were zooming in and providing him with a much closer…there. Someone was there in that window, the hint of a rifle just visible as the sun hit it at the right angle. Though even as he registered the person's position the curtain closed to deny him the chance to get a good look at the individual, though obviously it had to be Chester Junior.

And since he'd been bashing himself upside the head with the many reasons he needed to get this mission done and over with since he'd arrived in this time, Eggsy didn't wait for any more confirmation that the unknown figure was his target as he jumped out of car, his mind mentally calculating the floor and general position of the window in relation to the building's dimensions.

Taking off at a run with only minimum respect shown to the traffic moving in between him and his target, Eggsy threaded his way through the cars that got in his way as he crossed the road as fast as he dared. And then Eggsy became aware of the fact that he had a tail, a brief glimpse behind him identifying the man as Harry, who must have just exited the shop as Eggsy had left his vehicle. And trusting that Harry wasn't going to attack him Eggsy dismissed the older man for the moment and returned all his focus to reaching the door to what he hoped was still a building full of flats.

Harry's longer legs giving the man an advantage, he was only two steps behind Eggsy when they reached the main entrance to the building, Eggsy not even complaining when Harry batted his hand away from the door so that the older man could use a key hanging from a keychain Harry had pulled out from his trouser pocket. As he opened the door Harry demanded to know what the situation was.

"Third floor, second last flat on the left if I'm guessing the layout of this place right. Possible sniper, armed."

Eggsy didn't take the time to argue about Harry coming with him, he knew there was no way he was going to be able to shake the older man, especially if he wanted to stand a chance at catching the little bastard. So instead he just headed for the stairs Harry indicated, racing up them with Harry at his heels all the way to the third floor, both of them with guns drawn in case the target tried to exit the same way.

But no one came running down the stairs, and the hallway of the third floor was deserted when the stepped into it. When they reached the door to the flat it was to find it slightly ajar, Eggsy signaling at Harry to hold up before indicating with a Kingsman signal that he'd do in low, already knowing that Harry preferred to go in high.

Moving together in tandem as Eggsy used his foot to shift the door open wider, the two covered each other as they made their way through the deserted flat, checking each room before Eggsy headed over to the window to confirm that they had the right place, seeing that they did from the angle of the view.

"Shit. We lost him."

"He could still be on the premises."

Splitting up then, after quickly sorting out who was going where, the two left the flat and worked their way down to check the exits for signs of Chester Junior, Eggsy walking around the back half of the building and some of the neighborhood as well, before giving up and heading back in to reconvene at the flat they'd vacated as arranged.

Arriving at the flat first, and feeling more than a little frustrated, Eggsy used his sunglasses to scan for fingerprints throughout out the living room first, Eggsy's annoyance only growing when none of the prints he discovered were recognized as either Chester Junior's or anyone in Kingsman's databases. Damn.

Sensing Harry coming in, he hadn't even heard the door or the man's footsteps, Eggsy turned to face him, noting without surprise that Harry hadn't caught the little bastard either, though that would have been a nice surprise. Removing his sunglasses for the moment, since he didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to them, Eggsy asked if he'd seen anything.

"No. Are you sure that it was your target?"

"Who else would it be?"

)

Now that was the million dollar question as the Yanks would put it, since Harry knew for a fact that the boy's target wasn't even in England at the moment. Of course given the boy's personality and likely occupation, Harry didn't doubt that there were more people who might want him dead than just the man his boy was currently trying to track down. Not to mention the fact that Kingsman regularly monitored the buildings in their vicinity for this sort of reason, and Harry hadn't been alerted to the possibility of a sniper in the area. Merlin was not going to be happy to hear that someone had managed to get around their security, especially since the man had been in a terrible mood for days now.

"So you didn't get a look at either the sniper or the weapon?"

"No. Which is weird." The boy shook his head, a frown on his face. "But then a lot of this doesn't make a lot of sense, so really, what new? He's not behaving the way he should!"

Wanting to learn more about the 'target', Harry asked what he meant by that.

"He's an idiot!" The emotion behind the passionate statement made it clear how irked the boy was to have been thwarted. "This level of skill, evading me for so long, it should be impossible for him the way he is now. He has impulse control problems, he's hotheaded, and he does not think straight when it comes to…me." It was obvious that the boy had meant to say more when it came to what made the target not think straight, but Harry didn't press.

"Perhaps he has help."

"There aren't a lot of allies he could count on in this country." The dry smirk on the boy's face suggested a joke Harry wasn't getting. "But hiring someone to do his dirty work, to attempt an assassination…that would be possible, except for the fact that I was dead certain he'd want to be the one to end either one of us. That he wouldn't let anyone else do it. And it still doesn't explain how the fuck he's keeping under my radar, when he shouldn't have been able to leave this city without me knowing about it."

And then the boy's eyes narrowed, his gaze considering as he studied Harry with piercing intelligence in his eyes. "Now the question is, was it even who I thought it was. Cause really, this could have nothing to do with me when you think about it. I have been picking you up the last couple of days, maybe that was my only interest to whoever was waiting to assassinate someone. It would make more sense than it being my target, since he doesn't even know I'm here and he's so bloody useless besides. Hell, he might not have even recognized me come to that, which is a good thing. I want the element of surprise."

"You want him dead, don't you?"

"Oh yeah. Not in the cards, but if he ends up dead I won't shed a tear. Little fucker."

Amused by the boy's tone, and the fact that he was so exasperated that that East End accent was coming through loud and clear at times, Harry leaned a shoulder against a wall and watched the boy pace, the other man too riled up to stay still.

"It might help if you tell me exactly why this unknown person wants me dead."

"Classified."

Reminding himself that if the boy's description of the other man was accurate they would have many of the answers they sought tomorrow, after questioning the 'idiot', Harry didn't push and instead mentally debated whether or not he should inform the boy that there was a good possibility he had another enemy he needed to be worried about. But as the boy had said, the sniper could have just as easily been for him or even another member of Kingsman.

Before he would have said that was impossible, that their organization was so secret that no one would know of their existence, much less where to find them, but that was before the boy in front of him had shown up and started sprouting information about Kingsman out like it was common fucking knowledge. Until they knew how compromised they were, Harry wasn't about to dismiss the possibility that the shop was no longer the front it was supposed to be.

Opting to remain mum on the possibility of a second threat for the time being, Harry instead stated that unless the boy wanted to bug the place on the off chance the target would return, they should be heading out before their presence was noticed. They weren't supposed to be in the flat after all, and he'd rather not have to deal with a suspicious landlord or the police.

Visibly pouting, the boy nodded and then headed out of the room towards the door, Harry following after him to both admire the other man's ass and to insure that the boy couldn't get the drop on him if this was all just a ruse to get him into the building for some unknown reason.

"We should have split up as soon as we got into the building." Harry commented then, having kept that thought to himself earlier since there was no way he was going to let the boy possibly get into a gunfight without him.

"Hell no." The boy turned his head to scowl at him. "Like I was gonna risk you getting shot if we separated? I only let you go without me after cause odds were he was long gone by then."

"You do realize that I have years more experience than you do when it comes to this sort of thing, don't you? Boy." Even to his own ears Harry thought he sounded both insulted and a little prissy, but he couldn't take the words back now. Especially since the idea that the other man thought he needed to be protected was so fucking insulting, Harry wanted to declare their need to have a rematch and kick the boy's lovely arse all over again.

"No need to get grump, Old Man. I just know that your track record for injury is worse than mine." The boy's tone made it clear that that shouldn't be possible, but was.

"Old Man. You just called me an Old Man."

The boy's tone was sing song as he told him to mind his blood pressure, which of course just made Harry's blood pressure climb that much higher as his fingers flexed into fists at his side.

Struggling with the sudden desire to strangle the smug little twit, Harry literally had to force his voice into moderate tones instead of the growl threatening to come out.

"I'll show you how old I am tonight, Boy."

For a moment heat and desire flashed in the boy's always stunning eyes, his tongue coming up to swipe over his bottom lip in anticipation. And then just that quickly all hints of those earlier emotions were locked down, shields up and the boy's face betraying nothing.

"Sorry, but we aren't sleeping together anymore."

"Oh?"

Making a sound of confirmation the boy opened the door to the stairwell and stepped inside, holding the door for him which Harry was having none of. Instead he placed a hand on the door to keep it open and then motioned with a jerk of his head for the boy to continue down the stairs, getting an eye roll in response before the boy did as bided, Harry following behind him once more.

"So you aren't coming home with me tonight, I take it?" Harry kept his voice casual, not revealing for a moment that the boy was coming home with him and staying within his grasp for the next little while whether he liked it or not. They were going to 'interview' the boy's target first tomorrow, it only made sense to since they'd already spoken to his boy about his reasons for suddenly making his appearance in Harry's life. What the unknown man would have to tell them would influence what happened after that, but Arthur wanted the boy on hand to bring in when he wanted him.

"I'll stake out your place."

Technically speaking that would be fine, the boy still in his vicinity where he could keep an eye on him, but Harry didn't like it. He didn't like it one little bit that he was basically being dismissed like he was the boy's mistress, who he could bed at his leisure and then ignore when he wasn't needed. Even knowing that the boy was probably trying to put space between them after the events of that morning didn't change the fact that he wanted to keep the boy in his bed for as long as he could have him.

And depending on how things went tomorrow this might be their last night together.

So no, Harry thought with a determined gleam in his eyes. He was most certainly not going to simply roll over and accept the boy's decision to end their liaison just yet.

Hell no.


	15. Kingsman Plans

Kingsman Plans

In hindsight Eggsy couldn't believe that he hadn't seen through Harry's plan at the time, but that was hindsight for you. A regular bitch, to say the least. So yeah, while he'd expected that Harry had no intention of just letting him end the shagging, he'd seen that intention in Harry's eyes, Eggsy was man enough to admit that he hadn't seen the trap until he was trapped within it. Dinner had gone by fine, both of them pumped up on adrenaline and annoyed that they'd failed to catch their target, and at least in Eggsy's case he'd been wrestling with thoughts and urges he knew he couldn't act upon.

So when Harry had suggested some sparring in his home gym again, to work off all that excess energy, Eggsy had seen nothing suspicious in the offer. It was quite normal, in fact, for agents to work out and spar with each other. He'd done it a million of times.

That they'd both stripped down to their trousers and bare feet hadn't raised any alarms, that just made sense given that they'd work up a sweat in no time, and the hadn't been dressed for sparring in the first place. So really it was just a little problematic for Eggsy since Harry was hard to resist while full dressed, much less when his beautiful sculpted and marked chest was on display for his appreciation. But his own chest was equally impressive, Eggsy was sure, and after showing off that he'd covered up his tattoo again Eggsy figured their bare chests would make them even when it came to distracting the other.

The sparring itself did nothing to worry Eggsy, the fact that they were just going through the motions instead of actively trying to beat the crap out of each other put down to the fact that this wasn't a real match, but just a way to work off some steam. And yeah, it had got to him when one of Harry's hands brushed against a sensitive part of his body, arousing him, but he'd just seen those maneuvers as an accident, or a deliberate move to give Harry the upper hand.

Perhaps in some corner of his brain he'd known, Eggsy realized later, but he'd been so seduced by the beauty of just watching the other man, the pleasure of being able to touch, however briefly, and the sheer joy of being with Harry as the minutes ticked by unnoticed. And their bodies, so used to being pushed beyond pain and endurance, failed to alert Eggsy of how long they'd been sparring as their bodies slicked with sweat and their moves began to slow down but continue in what had become a dance, more than anything else as the moved each other across the floor.

And the more time that passed the more fancy moves and intensive training broke down, both men gradually moving in closer and using their whole bodies instead of limbs to try and catch the other within their grasp. And then they finally ended up wrestling to pin the other on the mat, chests heaving while bodies slipped and slid over each other until Harry's superior size and careful planning led to Eggsy finding himself pinned down to the mat. Defeated as much by the need in Harry's eyes as the other man's hands.

He'd surrendered.

Harry had claimed his spoils.

So when Eggsy woke up in bed the next morning beside Harry, vaguely recalling the other man having carried him, princess style up to his bedroom after the fight bout of sex, Eggsy had found himself blushing like a schoolgirl and feeling quite disgusted with him for not having seen the trap Harry had set for him.

Naturally he'd also been in a bit of a huff as he got out of bed and went to use the loo and shower, the marks left both by their sparring and the sex bringing a number of four letter words to his lips. For the most part Eggsy bit those off, though the fact that he was using Harry's products, and therefore smelled like the other man, was reason enough for him to justify saying some of them outloud quite clearly.

In a somewhat pitiful show of revenge Eggsy cooked himself up a wonderful breakfast, which he ate entirely while doing Harry's beloved crossword as an added fuck you, since he knew that Harry often did it on the way to work as a method of waking his brain up.

Eggsy also considered various rude ways to wake the bastard up, but decided to draw the line there.

Instead Eggsy was his usual self, having always been a morning person and well aware that Harry was anything but when the man finally entered the kitchen. The smells of his now gone breakfast hung in the air, and Harry gave him looks but didn't comment as the man settled for cereal and toast. And of course Harry noticed that his paper had been trifled with, them man flipping through it until he came to the mostly done crossword with a slight twitch below his right eye. But again he didn't say anything, seeming to skim through the other articles while finishing his breakfast in near silence.

In fact, one of the first things Harry said to him that whole morning was to ask if he would meet him for lunch at one thirty that afternoon.

Surprised by the request, but again not seeing the underling trap of the question, Eggsy had honestly thought the invitation was a bribe, or perhaps another intended meeting with Merlin and the Scot's dad. And fine with either of those, though Harry was staying on his shit list for the next little while, Eggsy had agreed to it.

Which was why he'd shown up at Kingsman at the appointed time without any hesitation, and when Harry had motioned him to get out of the car he'd assumed that they were eating somewhere within walking distance, not even noticing that the store was sporting a sign that stated it was closed, which it shouldn't have been given the time of day.

That Harry pulled him into a steamy, wet and dirt kiss as soon as he was in grabbing distance, well yeah, that raised a couple quick questions in Eggsy's mind before the tongue in his mouth shut down his higher brain function.

But when he felt the prick of the needle it was too late, Harry's hold on him such that Eggsy barely had time to open the eyes he'd closed during the snogging to meet Harry's gaze before he was once again slipping into unconsciousness, Harry drawing him into the currently empty store, no one the wiser.

That he hadn't learned his lesson the day before was Eggsy's embarrassing last thought.

)

Delivering his boy into the custody of four field agents who regularly backed the Round Table agents during the more dangerous of missions, Harry again warned them not to be fooled by the boy's age or charms once he woke up and tried to get out of his present circumstances. He could see that at least three of the four were taking him seriously, while Evans seemed to think he was exaggerating but knew better than to say so. Giving that agent a hard look Harry also reminded them that the boy would recover in about an hour, and that they were just down the hall if assistance was required. The boy was not going to wake up happy.

That done Harry tried and failed to tell himself that he shouldn't be feeling an ounce of guilt over what he'd done. He'd done his job as a Kingsman, and the fact that he was irrationally fond of the boy was just his burden to bear as it were.

It was rare for him to be early for a meeting, though he usually managed to be almost on time, but with nothing better to do Harry took his seat at the table and waited for the others in silence, inclining his head in greeting when Percival was the first to arrive. He didn't even take offence at the shock that oh so briefly crossed the man's face before the younger man schooled his features and greeted him as normal.

One by one the other Kingsman agents walked into the room, the usual greetings and small talk buzzing around him with Harry being uncharacteristically quiet. Instead he settled for the bare minimum of interaction with the others, though he did make a point of meeting Ector's eyes when the older man came in with his son. And while it was mostly likely the boy's warnings that made Harry's instincts go on high alert, Harry wondered if maybe it was also something in the other man's eyes before the other man hid his own reaction to the eyes contact, the man greeting him as cordially as ever.

By the time the clock signaled the time all the agents were present, though two were there in hologram form as they were elsewhere on active missions. Which technically he would be on, if Arthur hadn't sent Bors in his place so that Harry could stay in England.

Giving nothing away Arthur called the meeting to order, politely inquiring of how the current missions were doing and asking the Kings about the wedding and brief holidays they'd been on. Nothing out of the ordinary in his questions or their responses, Arthur easing them into the real reason for the meeting like the seasoned pro that he was.

"Excellent. And now that the pleasantries are over, as it were, I've called us all together for a reason. I'll try to make this quick as well, since hopefully this can be cleared up in no time." Tone easygoing, without a hint of what was to come or the seriousness of it, Arthur's gaze circled the table leisurely. "I need to know if any of you have been approached by agents from another agency in the last two weeks."

"Approached?" Percival repeated, question in his tone.

"As in they're trying to make friends, learn more about you, perhaps asked or known things about you that they shouldn't. You're all trained agents, you know when you've met someone with similar training and experiences. When you're being pumped for information."

Not surprisingly two agents spoke up, Bors having encountered two CIA agents a couple days ago, though he was sure his cover had held, while Lancelot reported having been chatted up by a woman he was fairly sure had just been killing time before her actual mark had arrived at the hotel bar. He hadn't looked into who she might have been working for given that he was just passing through.

Ector and Kay were both silent, as was Harry and Merlin under Arthur's orders.

"The reason I ask is because it has come to my attention that there are at least two men, agency connections unknown, who have been raising some flags. Do any of you recognize this gentleman?"

The man Harry's boy had identified as Chase King flashed onto the screen.

As ordered to do so Kay spoke then, stating that the image matched an individual he'd encountered before and after the wedding he and his father had gone to attend. The man had made no effort to approach him though. And then the agent added something to his agreed upon response, which was to state that his brief impressions of the target had not left him with a feeling that the man was an agent.

"How so?"

Kay met Arthur's gaze squarely. "I know when I'm faced with a predator. He wouldn't last long in our world in my opinion. I'd also guess an addict, though what his poison is I couldn't tell you."

Inclining his head, he trusted Kay's instincts completely, Arthur switched his attention over to Ector, inquiring if he'd seen the man as well.

Ector was too smart to try and lie, especially knowing his son's loyalities. "I did. But I have nothing to add to what Kay said. He did speak to me a couple of times, but not about anything of interest or consequence. You have an image of the second man?"

"I do. But for now we'll concentrate on the first man and just why he might be of interest to us."

And so saying Arthur nodded at Merlin, who relayed to their agents that the man in question was to be brought into the room.

)

'Chase King' looked to be in his mid-twenties, the resemblance he bore to the Kings even more evident in person due to the young man's facial expression as he was walked into the room, stuck between two agents. They'd all seen Chester when he was barely holding his temper in check, and the look the younger man was currently sporting would suggest a definite genetic connection. There was also a sense of withdrawal about the man too, his movements slightly jerky and uncoordinated as he was forced to come to a stop at the end of the table. On closer inspection the man's pupils were dilated, and he looked sick.

And even as they silently agreed with Kay's assessment that the man was most likely an addict or very ill, none of the agents failed to notice that the man's attention went directly to Ector when he finally focused his gaze, the agent in question appearing detached and unruffled by the unexpected turn of events. But just for a moment the man had stiffened up at the sight of the other man, betraying himself for that split second before decades of training kicked in.

"I demand to be released this instant!"

He sounded like a King too.

"Perhaps. Do you know any of the men in this room?" Arthur asked their captive as everyone else covertly watched Chase and Ector, everyone having picked up on the family resemblance between the man brought in and the King men, particularly Chester.

Demonstrating a poor ability to think on his feet the young man stated that no, he didn't know anyone in the room. And he was going to see them all arrested for kidnapping if they didn't release him. He'd be willing to overlook their actions, but not if they continued to hold him against his will. He was a British citizen and had rights!

And then his gaze meeting Kay's for a moment, the man suddenly changed his story, as though he knew Kay well enough to know that the man would rat him out if he didn't own up to the fact that he knew the King men. "Actually, I go recognize those two men over there from a family wedding." He motioned to both Kings in turn with dismissive waves of his jerking hand. "I met so many people I didn't recognize them at first. And they weren't wearing glasses then. But I don't see what that has to do with anything. Having met them a couple times isn't a crime, last time I checked."

Looking over at Merlin, Harry's gaze conveyed the fact that he was with his own boy when it came to this one being a complete knob.

Merlin's eyes silently relayed that he absolutely agreed.

"Actually, as it happens, Mr….King, we aren't the ones with the most interest in…acquiring you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I mean that I happen to be acquainted with a young man who has been looking for you quite obsessively recently."

Still looking both confused and arrogantly dismissive, the man stated that he must be mistaken. He'd barely spent any time in England recently, and it was simply impossible that anyone should be looking for him for any-

And it was then that the man's arrogant voice trailed off, everyone noting the color that slowly leeched from the man's skin as he swallowed hard, his gaze going to Galahad then and staying there.

For his part Harry returned his stare, his own face and eyes revealing nothing but his absolute focus on the man standing at the end of the table.

"No. No it can't be. Only one of the machines works. The other one was…" Again the man trailed off, all color now gone from his face, his expression suggesting a wounded creature that had just caught a whiff of a predator in the breeze. One that would most certainly tear him to pieces if he got the chance to do so.

"He's…he's here? Where? Where is he? Is he here at the shop?" The man now sounded terrified at the idea that that might be the case, his head whipping back and forth like the man in question might suddenly pop out of the woodwork.

"He might be. Would you care to tell us why he might be after you?" Arthur asked him.

But 'Chase' wasn't paying them the least bit of attention, his focus directed solely at Ector, his tone both desperate and commanding. "You have to protect me. I have to get out of here! He'll kill me for coming here, no matter what his orders are." It was then that the man turned his head to glare at Kay. "How could you send him after me?!"

When Kay just raised an eyebrow at him, Ector not reacting at all, the younger man made another panicky sound before twisting in the grasp of the agents to look desperately up the table towards Arthur.

"He's a liar. A piece of East End trash." The man blurted out, his words laced with a hatred that was deep and obviously consumed him, the man's eyes lighting up almost fanatically as he continued. "He plays at being a gentleman, but he's a murdering, treacherous thief who isn't fit to lick the shoes of any man in this building. A mongrel chav that should have been put down long ago for thinking he deserved to be more. He's just trying to use you, all of you. I'm one of you. He's nothing!"

Eyes flashing at the insults being lobbed at his boy by someone Harry was quite sure wasn't fit to lick the dirt his shoes treaded upon, Harry had to take a calming breath and settle for giving the boy a look that made his disdain for him clear.

"So far you haven't said anything that makes me inclined to protect you from the young man looking for you. Perhaps you could start with why he's hunting you in the first place." There was just a hint of an edge to Arthur's voice now, the man having met and liked Harry's boy after all.

"I…I'm on a mission, Sir. An important one. He wants me to fail. Whatever Hart's rent boy has told you is a bloody lie. You can't believe a word of it, Sir. I'm a King. I was always meant to be a Kingsman. I would have been if not for…you wouldn't take the word of some chav whore who got where he is on his back, would you, Arthur, Sir?"

Only deeply ingrained training kept Harry from speaking or shooting the prick, having to settle for a look that promised he'd kill the boy at the first opportunity if he didn't watch his tongue.

"What is your mission, who do you work for, and what is the name of the man you're so scared of? Those are the questions you need to start answering if you want any help from us." It was a very shark like smile that Arthur aimed in the younger man's direction now. "Or I'll let Galahad convince you to talk. Your choice."

)

Sorry to end it there, ran out of time, but the next chapter will feature Eggsy's coming out, so to speak heh.


	16. Introducing Archimedes

Note: There will be no updates next week, I'll be on vacation.

Introducing Archimedes

The way their hostage immediately looked in Harry's direction made it clear that he not only knew who Galahad was, but had spoken Harry's last name as well. On top of that he'd known to refer to their leader as Arthur, which was not a good thing either. It definitely signaled that Harry's boy wasn't the only one who knew things that he shouldn't. And unlike Harry's boy this one hadn't done anything to endear him to any of the men currently thinking about various ways that the little twerp could be made to talk. Not that that would be much of a challenge, this boy was practically milk toast.

But to their surprise the boy seemed to rally a little, sticking out his chin arrogantly as he refused to speak. He was looking a little pale, but apparently he was either of the opinion that they were bluffing, or he was seriously misinformed about what Galahad was capable of when he was angry.

And right now the man was definitely itching to take the little shite apart.

"Why don't I take a stab at him first, save Galahad the trouble."

Gawain's offer, and the frankly demonic smile he sent in the ass's direction, had his prey literally swaying on his feet, looking like he might faint dead away in front of them. And that was before the agent in question brought out the knife he always carried up his sleeve, and started playing with it while his gaze remained focused and unblinking on the much younger and weaker man.

Eyes rolling in fear, and literally shaking with it, Chester's head whipped in the direction of another man named Chester. "Why aren't you doing something? He's going to HURT me! Help me!"

Not even holding the boy's gaze for more than a heartbeat, Ector looked down the length of the table to meet Arthur's instead. "As he is apparently a member of my family I'll take care of him. I'll have a report for you tonight detailing whatever he knows about the man who's chasing him, and how he's come to know so much about Kingsman."

"Or him. I could go with him too." The younger Chester added with visible hope, pointing in Kay's direction.

"If you think I'll go easy on you because you're apparently related to me, you're gravely mistaken."

"But I'm your…" The boy trailed off, choosing not to state their exact relation to the other. And why was that, exactly?

"Young man, I've reached the end of my patience. Either you tell us what we want to know now, or I'll let Gawain and Galahad take turns teaching you just how we do things in Kingsman when someone crosses us." A pause, and then an order, Arthur's expression deadly and unforgiving. "Talk."

As they watched the hostage beg with his eyes for either of the King men to save him, understanding dawning in those blue eyes as the young man processed the fact that neither man was going to rescue him. There was a sense of betrayal in the boy's eyes, the finger he pointed in Ector's direction shaking with emotion. "You're just going to let them hurt me? After I risked everything to come back here to save you?"

Ector's gaze was cool and unreadable. "If you're just a victim of circumstances then make us believe it."

Aka, Ector was telling the boy to lie through his teeth, and they all knew it.

And not having any of that, Arthur pointed a finger in Chester's direction and stated bluntly that the first lie to come out of the man's throat would end very badly for him. So he should choose his words and future actions very carefully.

Believing him, the boy nodded his head and then he spilled his guts.

)

"My name is Chester King. I came from the future in a time machine. I did it to warn my grandfather about his future murder, and to prevent the man responsible from joining Kingsman. That's the truth, I swear! I know that sounds crazy, but you can take some of my blood and DNA to prove it. The man after me, Galahad, I'm sure he told you all sorts of lies about my grandfather but-"

"I'm not the one after you. For the moment."

"Not you, Unwin. Your filthy whore. He ended up taking your spot in Kingsman after you went and got yourself killed. It has to be him, no one else would be stupid enough to come after me."

While Harry tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he'd just been accused of sleeping with his last Kingsman recruit, Arthur looked torn between amusement and polite disbelief. "Lee Unwin is dead. He's not the one chasing you unless you believe in ghosts."

"Not him, the bastard's kid. Eggsy. His bastard chav." He pointed towards Harry.

"Eggsy is a child." Harry wouldn't forget the boy's face if he lived to be a hundred. And the man he'd been sleeping with most definitely did not…well perhaps a little, but the hair and eye color were all wrong. Not to mention that the idea that time travel would be possible in the next two decades or so, which would be the case given Kay's son's current age, it was just ridiculous.

"I told you, I'm from the future." A pause, and then Chester's face lit up. "If you bring me the items that were in my jacket pocket I can prove who he is to you. I just need the black device that looks like a child's block. You don't even have to give it to me, just set it down on the table in front of you."

Raising an eyebrow, Arthur turned his head and nodded in Merlin's direction, the man walking over to retrieve the item in question from the table they'd set it on. Everything had been scanned, who knew better than them how easily a weapon could be disguised, but in this instance the item in question appeared to be a complex machine meant for data storage, and Merlin was already fascinated by. He couldn't figure out what it was for and since the boy was offering…

As soon as it was set on the table their hostage cleared his throat and then spoke in a voice that was a dead on mimic of Kay's.

"Wake up, Archimedes."

In a flash a rectangle of light appeared, about the size of a two pane window. And in the middle of the light screen appeared a digital rendering of an owl.

"Good afternoon, Arthur. What can I do for you today?"

"Show me Galahad's ID shot."

"Yes, Sir."

The owl faded out and then the rectangle turned from landscape to portrait, and just like that the image of a young man from the shoulders up appeared, with the name 'Galahad' printed beneath, followed by the Kingsman insignia.

This man had neatly styled, light brown hair, green eyes, a slight gap in his left eyebrow from a scar, and a mole of his throat that didn't match the man Harry knew…but everything else did. It was Harry's boy alright.

Taking their silence to mean that they were far from convinced Chester ordered 'Archimedes' to give Galahad's stats.

The image switching back to its earlier form, the picture staying on half the screen while the other filled up with the stats requested, the owl verbally going down the list as 'Galahad's' personal information was listed off, starting with the fact that his name was Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin, and that his mentor was listed as 'Harry Hart, formerly Galahad, deceased'. He was usually partnered with Lancelot or Gawain. Next was the man's date of birth and physical stats, followed by the fact that he was the son of Lee and Michelle Unwin, and currently single. He was bisexual, no religious affiliations, and his listed skillset was impressive as hell for one so young.

"Believe me now?"

It was then that Merlin spoke up. "Archimedes."

"Hello, Merlin. What can I do for you?"

"Display Galahad's identifying physical markers, please."

"Of course."

The screen went back to portrait mode, and suddenly there was a full body image of the man, Harry recognizing that body even before the top half of the boy's clothing melted away and the figure turned, giving them a view of the tattoo they'd seen the day before. Only this time it was all on display.

"Galahad's Sword." Archimedes supplied helpfully. "Designed by Gawain, and featuring the Kingsman insignia repeatedly on the hilt. The three middle letters are meant to represent those most important to Galahad in Kingsman. The 'G' is for the late Galahad Harry Hart and Gawain, the 'L' for Lancelot and Lee, Galahad's father who passed away while competing for the position of Lancelot previously. The 'M' is for Merlin. The inscription along the side of the blade reads 'Manners Maketh Man', a motto passed down from his deceased mentor."

A pause, as though the cartoon owl knew they needed a moment to digest, and then it switched over to begin listing off scars and moles on the boy's body, some they knew about, others they didn't. And then the image shifted to an internal rundown of the markers to be found under the man's skin, which lined up perfectly with the X-rays Rachel had taken.

"Archimedes…can you show me my personal files on Galahad, please." Merlin's voice was husky with shock and disbelief, both at the technology and the information being given, but he was still thinking too.

"Of course, Merlin." It was jarring when the animated voice took on a hint of amusement. "Do you need to review all the reasons you can't kill him again?"

"Given the trouble he might be in after we get done dealing with the newest member of the King family…yeah, what are my reasons for not killing him, exactly?"

A sound of laughter, and then suddenly they were looking at what looked like a personal homepage, the image behind the icons that of Merlin and Rachel smiling at whoever was taking the photograph, only they were both looking noticeably older than they were now. And then a flash and the agents were all looking at a file labeled 'Galahad', and from there another file with the name 'Reasons' was accessed. Then a list appeared, Archimedes narrating the list.

"First is the fact that you promised Harry that you would look after the boy. Do you require the accompanying video?"

"Yes."

)

A wavering of the screen and then suddenly they were looking through a set of Kingsman glasses, the scenery through the glasses that of the Kingsman grounds and Merlin and Percival's voices coming in loud and clear. It was apparent that Merlin was the one wearing the glasses, and Percival was comming in, Merlin apparently using his glasses recording ability to test out a new feature.

"-so you haven't found him yet? You'd think, seeing as he just woke up from a coma, that he wouldn't have gotten far." Percival.

"You know Galahad. He has as little sense as his candidate sometimes."

"I heard he's doing well though. Even better than his father in some areas."

"True. It will come down to your girl and Eggsy, there's not a doubt in my mind. And speak of the devil and he shall appear."

In the glasses a figure was spotted stretched out with his back pressed up against a tree, reading a newspaper. And as Merlin drew closer to that individual he and Percival continued to discuss some of the latest test scores turned in by Eggsy and someone named Roxy.

But most of the agents hardly heard the words, transfixed by the fact that the closer Merlin got to the figure, the more apparent it became that it was Harry. But a visibly older and slightly unwell looking Harry. And if that wasn't shock enough, they all quickly noticed, just as Percival did, that there was signs of a head resting on Harry's thigh, just visible beneath the paper.

"I know he's Harry's type but…isn't he the same age as Roxy?"

"He hasn't had time to shag the boy, Percival. He has been in a coma, as you'll recall." A chuckle of amusement. "Though if they end up together I'm selling tickets to the show."

And on that note Merlin called over to Harry, the man nodding as he set aside the newspaper, revealing the fact that yes, that was most definitely a young man with his head on Harry's thigh, the face a great deal younger and more innocent looking than 'Galahad's' Id shot, but unquestionably him. Fast asleep. With a pug sprawled out on his chest.

"You know, Merlin, you were quite vocal about how Eggsy is filled with more energy than a hyper child after gorging on candy." Harry drawled out the words, his lips curved slightly in amusement. "Which I find funny, really, considering he walked over here, asked me to wake him in half an hour, and then without asking permission stretched out, reduced me to his pillow, and passed out in a heartbeat."

"Last night he got into a fight with Arthur's candidate. They came to blows and I ordered them to run laps until they either lost consciousness or started puking. Charlie wimped out pretty quickly after the first couple hours. Faked an injury, the little shite. Your boy though, he kept it up till I made him stop."

"No surprise." Was Percival's opinion on the matter, the agent commenting that Arthur's candidates were all the same before asking Merlin to say hi to Harry for him.

"Percival says hi."

"Hi back."

A couple more minutes of conversation, with Merlin relating Percival's comments, and then the latter signed off and Merlin took a seat on the grass beside Harry, asking him how he was feeling.

"Well enough, considering. How is he doing?" Harry cocked his head in the direction of the sleeping kid.

"He'll get to the final two." Merlin responded in Russian, obviously mindful of the fact that the boy could wake up at any moment. "Arthur's candidate will probably make it to the final three, but he'll wash out after the train test. He's a pussy. The final test though…I don't see your boy making it, Harry, I'm sorry to say. He deserves to be a Kingsman, you won't get an argument from me that he's as good, if not better than Lee. But his weakness is the innocent…and he doesn't have it in him to shoot that dog."

Both of them looked in the direction of the pug, Harry cursing in a number of languages.

"Maybe she'll fail the parachute test. From my information she's not good with heights."

The look on Harry's face made it clear how un reassuring that was.

Looking over in the direction of a bag Merlin must have been carrying, Merlin reached in and retrieved a Tupperware container, holding it out to Harry.

"Rachel made you biscuits."

"Biscuits?"

Both men looked down to see that 'Eggsy's' eyes were open, and in one smooth movement the boy was sitting up, his pug cradled against his chest as he stared hopefully at the container now in Harry's hand.

"You'd take biscuits from a sick man." Merlin's tone was quietly amused.

"Only the one." Eggsy stated, before turning his green eyes on Harry, his accent heavy on his words. "They ain't given us nothin but health crap since I got er, Bruv. I'm a street rat, I was raised on sugar and carbs. If I don't get some junk food in my system soon, I'm gonna keel over dead."

Harry's response was a very skeptical look.

Eggsy's was to hit him with puppy dog eyes, which made Harry gap at him a little while Merlin chuckled.

And when Harry didn't crack right away Eggsy brought the pug into it, pressing his cheek against his pet's so that they were both giving Harry puppy eyes.

Now Harry had to laugh. And cave, it seemed, the man taking out one of the chocolate biscuits and handing it over, after stating that dogs couldn't have chocolate.

"I know that." A look of insult, and then the biscuit was all but crammed into Eggsy's mouth like he really had been starving for it.

While the boy chewed and Harry gave a biscuit to Merlin before taking one himself, the three enjoyed their treat and were just finishing, with Eggsy in possession of a second biscuit he hadn't even had to ask for as Harry had handed over automatically, when another figure came jogging towards them, a poodle at her side.

She was in her early twenties, a pretty blonde wearing clothing that suggested that she was another Kingsman recruit. Merlin identified her as Roxanne, Percival's candidate.

"Merlin, Sir." She nodded to each in turn. "I apologize for interrupting. I just came to retrieve-" For a moment the girl trailed off, her eyes on the biscuit that was in Eggsy's hand, a definite hint of longing in them before she snapped back to attention, stating that she'd come to get Eggsy.

With a great sigh Eggsy broke his biscuit in half and held part of it out to her, which she accepted with a grateful look.

"Guess I'll be going then." Eggsy flipped up to his feet with catlike reflexes, the cookie half in one hand, the pug in the other, his gaze directed towards Harry. "Stay out of trouble, ya hear? Visitin ya in the medical wing was dead dull."

"I believe we've confirmed you enjoy finding trouble more than I do."

Smirking, the boy inclined his head in agreement, and then, after a nod in Merlin's direction, headed off with the girl towards the main building, the two appearing to chat away like they were the best of friends.

"Merlin…if something happens to me, I need your word you'll take care of him."

The view jerked as Merlin whipped his head around to focus on Harry, who was looking at him with a dead serious expression. "For fuck sakes, Harry. You'll be-"

"They killed Lancelot, put me in a coma, and I just…have a feeling. I failed him once, Merlin, following his mother's request for us to stay out of their lives. And he paid for that. I need to know, especially if he doesn't make Kingsman, that someone will be there if he needs help."

A long, drawn out silence followed that statement.

"All right, fine. You have my fucking word. But if you leave me to bring that pup of yours up to snuff alone, I'll make your life fucking miserable in our next lives, you hear me?"

"I hear you. And you have my thanks."


	17. To The Rescue

To The Rescue

At the end of the video clip Archimedes switched back to its former setting, the owl informing them that the second reason Merlin couldn't kill Eggsy was because Rachel considered Eggsy to be a second son, and she'd kill Merlin if he harmed a hair on her baby' head. The third was that he loved the little shit like one of his own too, followed by the fact that Eggsy had quite literally saved the world and therefore everyone Merlin loved and cared about. The rest of the list, which was actually quite long, was pretty much lost on everyone else in the room as they tried to absorb what they'd just learned. Kay, Harry and Merlin were in a state of muted shock, Gawain and Arthur were looking fascinated and intrigued, and Ector looked coldly peeved, though he was containing and hiding the extent of his fury while the others were just confused and frozen in a state of disbelief.

And Chester Junior…it was dawning on him that what he'd just shown them would only make them see Eggsy as being one of them, on their side, and that was not good for him.

"He murdered him. One of your own." Chester pointed at his grandfather for emphasis.

The looks he got from nearly everyone at the table did nothing to reassure him that they didn't like the idea of his grandfather being murdered.

"He killed him! Poisoned him and stabbed him in the head with a pen in cold blood, for fuck sakes!" Glaring at all of them, Chester's face went red with agitation and fear of what would happen if they didn't listen to him. If they didn't take his side instead of Eggsy's. "Millions of people are dead because of him! I'm not lying about that! Literally millions! He framed Grandfather for what happened, blamed him for Hart's death…you have to believe me!"

No one spoke, using the silence to eat away at this boy who claimed the impossible and yet had brought them evidence that made it…believable, Lord help them.

"If we looked you up on that machine what would it tell us?" Percival asked, his arms crossed and a hard look on his face. "Even if you're just Kay's son, and not among our ranks, there'd be a file on you, correct?"

How Chester Junior felt about that idea was written all over his pale face. He did not want them seeing what info Archimedes had on him.

"Why should we help you when everything you've done thus far has only served to convince us that he is one of us, and that you are not." Arthur's gaze was direct and unforgiving. "But for now you'll be removed from this room, your identity confirmed one way or another through genetics and interrogation. We'll question 'Eggsy' as well, to see what he has to say about what you've told us."

"I can show you videos on there of what he's capable of. How easy it would be for him to kill me. He killed millions during V-Day and the images of their heads…" The man trailed off, biting down on his bottom lip as he obviously rethought what he'd been about to say about how the video would help his odds.

And what V-Day was he talking about, the others wondered, curiosity piqued at the way the man had said it. Like it was a very important day.

"You'll hand me over to him. You're just as blind and stupid as our son when it comes to Unwin, Old Man." Chester saw that he'd already been dismissed by the others in the room; that he was done in their eyes now that they had Eggsy and Archimedes. Both which they thought were far more important than he was.

Rather than argue Arthur just continued to stare Chester down as he stated that he wasn't doing himself any favors by insulting him.

In that moment all of them could read the younger man thoughts, the agents knowing that if one had been within his reach the idiot would have gone for a weapon then. The fact that the man was stupid enough to think he could shoot his way out of the mess he'd gotten himself into was laughable in their minds, many of them smirking coldly at Chester Junior. Or sent him a look promising to deliver extreme injury in the immediate future in Harry's case. But it would appear that the so called time traveller wasn't so stupid that he didn't realize that he couldn't escape the men currently flanking him to insure that, the boy's gaze turning dark with dawning betrayal and a growing hatred as he stared in Ector's-

A glimmer of both intent and knowledge suddenly flashed in the youngest King's eyes as his gaze swerved to the front of the room, which had the agents seated before him immediately bracing to defend and counter his next move. Merlin moved closer to his father while closing his fingers around Archimedes's box, while a number of other agents went for weapons they didn't even really think they'd need but thought to show as a warning. Either way they all knew that this man who claimed to be Ector's grandson was about to make his move, but none of them were prepared for what would happen when their hostage shouted out, in perfect Chinese, words that translated as 'The last death scream'.

)

Having subdued and tied up his babysitters, and to say he was fucking insulted over the lightweights he'd been assigned was a bloody understatement, Eggsy was well armed and furious as hell as he briskly walked down the steps leading into the shop. He had every intention of walking out through the front door as a fuck you to the current Kingsman and Harry in particular, and heaven help anyone who tried to stop him. And yeah, he understood why Harry had done what he had, he was nothing more than a convenient lay to the man in this time period after all, but that sure as hell didn't make him feel any better or less used and betrayed. Especially on top of judging him so weak Harry had thought those morons could contain him. Not to mention the fact that this didn't change the fact that he still needed to protect the ass and-

The waves of sound blasted out from behind him, the shrillness of the sound making Eggsy wince in pain while in front of him all the occupants of the tailor shop dropped to the ground, uselessly covering their ears as they cried out in agony for help.

Oh shit.

Knowing immediately what had happened, what weapon had just been unleashed on them, Eggsy whirled around and ran back up the stairs at full speed, following the sound of the unending shrieking that he could tolerate only because he'd had surgery to insure that he could survive the mind destroying pain of one of the worst weapons to come out on the market in recent years.

It was called 'Death's Scream' or just 'Scream' in their circles, a device designed by Beijing that had permanently put that agency on all the other agencies shit lists. There were a few temporary measures that had been designed to lessen the effects of the weapon, but the surgery to affect how his ears and brain processed certain sounds was the best defense. Like how a dog could hear certain sounds that a human couldn't was how it had been explained to him, but in truth he had been too busy cursing out the Chinese at the time for making him have to have surgery to really pay attention to what they'd done to effect his hearing without actually damaging it.

And that wasn't important. What was was the fact that if he didn't shut the damn thing up very soon everyone in the building aside from him would either die or suffer permanent, extreme brain damage.

Gun out and at the ready as he re-entered the main hallway, Eggsy immediately spotted his target as the other man ran towards the door to the back exit. Eggsy didn't hesitate to aim and fire at those retreating legs, he was only sorry he couldn't go for a headshot and do the world a favor.

His aim true Eggsy watched Chester Junior stumble as the bullet went through the bastard's thigh, though the shit recovered surprisingly quickly as he turned to hap hazardously attempt to return fire. Even though none of them would hit anything vital Eggsy's instinctively shifted so that his back was against the wall, a ricochet was always possible after all and only his leather jacket was currently bullet proof.

And dammit, he did not have time for a gun fight, which was why Eggsy cursed but didn't chase after his target when he heard the little shit stop returning fire as he disappeared through the door that would provide Chester with a way out provided he could bypass the security on that door. Not that anyone was in any condition to hear the alarms go off if the twat did set off the security system. But either way the ass wouldn't know how to deal with his wound himself, he'd get professional help, and then Eggsy would have him.

So Eggsy ran for the boardroom instead of giving chase, throwing open the door to find the majority of the current Kingsman on the floor, trying and failing to cover their ears to block out the sound while the others curled up or jerked and twitched like they were having seizures.

Understanding completely, he felt like he had a massive migraine already and he was mostly protected from the effects, Eggsy focused totally on locating where the sound was strongest, the small size of the weapon one of its many hated qualities. Near Harry's place at the table, his ears told him. Shit.

Bounding up and onto the main table with experienced grace, Eggsy ran across the polished surface, allowing himself only a moment to confirm that Harry was still conscious before focusing solely on sighting the weapon and firing at it as soon as it was in his range. Not an easy shot since it was about the size of a man's thumb, but he didn't miss, thankfully.

Pieces flying as the bullet insured that the device would never work again, the piercing noise cut off abruptly, so that the groans and gasps of pain being made throughout the room could be heard now in the sudden quiet after nothing but paralyzing pain.

Shoving the gun into his pocket Eggsy kept running, jumping down to land beside Arthur, who was his first concern at the moment since the man's heart was bad to begin with, and he couldn't afford to have him die just yet. He needed the man on his side.

Cradling the man's head in his hands Eggsy leaned down to check both of Arthur's ears and his nose for signs of bleeding, desperately grateful when he didn't find any. That done he quickly moved the man onto his back and undid the tie Merlin's father was wearing before ripping open the man's shirt. Pushing aside the ruined material Eggsy laid his head down to check on the man's heart, the beats too fast but not dangerously so. Thank God.

Giving the man a reassuring look, and comforted when he received a nod in return, Eggsy twisted around to check out Merlin next, the man having crawled over to his father's side. When he'd arrived he'd seen that Merlin had tried to get to the device, the man fighting to endure the piercing noise, and the tech wizard would have been closest to the device for the longest period of time. Thankfully the other man allowed him to look him over too before he pushed him away, motioning for Eggsy to check on everyone else.

Trusting that Merlin would take care of his father Eggsy swiftly moved around the table to find that Harry had forced himself into a sitting position, his back against the wall and his eyes glazed with pain and confusion when they met Eggsy's. He was looking at him like he'd never seen him before, which was odd, but pushing that aside Eggsy knelt down beside him, Harry making no effort to stop Eggsy from looking him over. As he did so Harry opened his mouth to say something to him, but no words came out as Harry just stared at him in continued puzzlement.

Eggsy knew from reports he'd read that it would be a while before Harry was up to doing much of anything, so he didn't encourage the man to speak, especially since they were pressed for time anyway. So leaning in, just for a moment, Eggsy let himself take one moment to press a quick kiss against Harry's jaw in a comforting gesture before leaving his mentor's side to see to the rest of the agents who needed to be looked over before he went to check on everyone else in the building.

With the exception of Gawain and Ector Eggsy checked over all the other knights in the same brisk, no nonsense manner that they all appreciated, especially since none of them were comfortable with the knowledge that the boy could murder them all here and now and they wouldn't stand a chance in hell of stopping him. In Gawain's case Eggsy's touch was noticeably gentle, and he knew not to touch before signing a request for permission to touch Gawain, knowing that the man's hearing wouldn't come back on line for at least the next twenty minutes or so.

Ector Eggsy barely touched, roughly jerking the man's head this way and that for signs of injury before letting go, his expression that of someone who'd just been made to touch something beyond foul.

Sure that they were all likely going to be alright Eggsy hurried back over to Gawain's side, putting his palm flat in front of him and then miming writing something on it before motioning towards Gawain's right side, knowing the man kept a small notepad and pencil in his pocket for brief notes and sketches.

Understanding, Gawain studied him for a moment and then retrieved the items in question, handing them over to him.

Grateful, Gawain was very protective of his notepad after all, Eggsy crouched down and then flipped to a blank page where he hastily began to write out a list of instructions. Namely the signs of a delayed reaction to the device, what medical attention they would require, as well as what they should all take to combat the massive headaches they were all going to be stuck with for a while. After that was the statement that Percival needed to contact the Mortons to arrange protection for his goddaughter Roxanne until the perp was caught, and a request that Gawain babysit Harry until he got back.

Oh, and he'd stolen Ector's cellphone from the man's pocket earlier while he'd checked the fucker over, and if they needed to get ahold of him they should just call that number.

Returning the pad to his most frequent partner, Eggsy watched Gawain read over the notes before the man nodded his head in agreement.

Signing a quick thank you, Eggsy nodded and then ran out of the room to check on everyone else.

)

Nearly an hour later Eggsy wanted to punch something, preferably Chester Junior's face, as hard as he could. The fact that he'd gotten to shoot the bastard didn't make up for the fact that the prick was somehow in the wind again. And yes he would probably find the other man at a nearby A&E, the bullet wound would need to be taken care of after all, but still…this was one hell of a fucking mess the little shit had left him with, and for the life of him Eggsy wasn't entirely sure how he was going to fix things.

They hadn't altered his looks much because they'd thought that not only would he be in and out of the past quickly, but that the only Kingsman agents he was likely to encounter beside Harry were probably Merlin and Arthur. And two of those men would be dead by the time he took on the mantle of Galahad. Back in his hotel room Eggsy had letters written by Merlin and their Arthur to give to their younger selves if it had come to that, and Eggsy had the codes to hack into the current Kingsman database and erase all information concerning him before he left for his own time, but now...

But now ALL the Kingsman agents of this time had seen him. Fuck.

Erasing all their memories…that couldn't be done without their consent. He wasn't stupid or cocky enough to think otherwise, having seen all of them in action. They were not men to be messed with, and the odds of him being able to use the amnesia darts on all of them against their will were so low not even Poodle would take those odds. And he would have to get them all since all it would take was one of them remembering him to screw up his future exponentially. Especially since what had just happened was bound to make them more vigilant and vicious for the next little while.

He could go back and take advantage of their weakened states, Eggsy considered for a minute or two, but he didn't want to add any drugs to their systems or mess with their brains given that either avenue might cause the men permanent damage given the drugs and internal damage possibly done by the Scream.

For that matter how the hell had that ass gotten his hands on one of the devices in the first place, anyway? It wasn't like you could go into any ole shop and find them for sale. You had to have serious underworld contacts, major dough, and the knowledge that they existed in the first place. How had Junior even heard about them?

And for that matter, why the hell was Harry still alive?

As sick to his stomach as it made Eggsy feel, there was no denying that Chester Junior could have killed Harry today if he'd wanted to. With Harry and the rest of the agents laid low by the weapon it would have been like shooting a fish in a fucking barrel. And yeah Eggsy would have killed the bastard for it, but Harry would have still been dead at that point. So why was Harry not dead?

Why had Chester Junior hesitated? Killing Harry was the only logical reason why the idiot would crash a fucking Kingsman meeting, wasn't it? What other reason could he have? It couldn't be that Junior had wanted to see his father or grandfather; the git could have easily arranged to meet them elsewhere with none of the other agents being the wiser. And seriously, the man had shit for brains, but even Junior had to realize that what he'd done had just insured that the majority of the Kingsman agents now hated him more than Thatcher AND contracting a seriously bad STD. The bastard had essentially signed his death warrant by letting them live.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Eggsy muttered to himself, dead sure he wasn't going to like the answer when he found it.


	18. The Real Problem

Note: I decided that this week I'd update all the HP fanfics I could on FanficNet...it took me almost the whole week just to do one. The HP muses suck, currently, which resulted in only this one Kingsman update. Sorry.

The Real Problem

They wanted Chester Junior dead. It was as simple as that. And in most cases the Kingsman agents were thinking that it couldn't be a quick death either, but a long, drawn out one that would preferably end with exposing the little shit to that damn device of his until what little brains the whelp possessed oozed out of his ears like toxic goo. The fact that the other boy had shot the device to pieces earlier would have been a source of disappointment to the Kingsman men if not for how grateful they were that the thing was destroyed and therefore could never be used against them again.

For the most part they all had their hearing back, the massive headaches they'd suffered through buffeted currently by the drugs they'd all swallowed down as soon as a medic had put the pills in their hands. Thankfully the response team that had been called in by the agents who'd been present as holograms, and therefore had been able to disconnect and avoid the paralyzing effects of the device, had thankfully had the drugs Harry's boy had recommended they take in their kits, and thus far no one exposed to the weapon was showing any long term damage.

Having retaken his seat at the table Harry ignored most of what was going on around him as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that the man he'd been sleeping with might be Lee Unwin's son. The little boy who'd watched him so solemnly as he'd told him about his father's medal, a Christmas snow globe clutched in his little hands. The idea that he'd been fucking a boy young enough to be his own son was bad enough, but the idea that the boy in question was the son of a man who'd died because of him, because of his mistakes…

Eggsy, if the boy was indeed Eggsy, had to know all that though. Especially if he was a Kingsman agent and therefore had followed in his father"s footsteps and would have access to all the data about his father's death. Harry had also been the boy's mentor if Archimedes was to be believed, and if Chester Junior was to be believed he and the boy had been lovers during that time and he would have been almost half a century old at that point and looked it. Though he'd looked decent enough in that video, especially since he'd apparently just come out of a coma. But no, the idea that they'd been lovers didn't fit even if he had been able to overlook the difference in their age and the fact that the boy's father had ended up dead because of Harry. If they'd been lovers at one point the boy would have used what he knew of Harry's sexual preferences against him earlier. That was what he would have done in the boy's shoes, which reminded him that he needed to stop thinking of the other man as 'boy' now that he might know his real name.

And fuck. Could it all be true? Could the grown up Eggsy Unwin have traveled back in time to protect him from Ector's grandson? And if that was the case, why the hell hadn't the pissant killed him before running out of the room like a scared rabbit? It didn't make sense.

"Was Archimedes damaged by the device, Merlin?"

Turning his head at the sound of Arthur's voice, Harry ordered himself to focus now that their leader had retaken his seat now that the medical staff had finally left the room.

"I'll see." Merlin informed them grimly as he retrieved the block shaped piece of machinery that he'd taken to the floor with him when his legs had buckled earlier. If it was damaged Merlin was going to be even more furious, Harry figured, since playing with the technology would have made the man happier than a kid in a candy store.

When Merlin spoke to the block, asking Archimedes if he was alright, the screen appeared once more, the owl assuring Merlin that he had shut down when the 'Death's Scream' had been activated in order to insure that no damage was done to his hardware. The owl then asked Merlin if he was alright, a blue light suddenly beaming out to scan Merlin from top to bottom, the holographic image informing the man on his vitals before reminding him of the steps he must take to deal with the aftereffects of the device.

"I'll be fine, thank you. And I'd like to see the personal file on Arthur's son, please."

"Are you referring to Chester King the Second or Arthur King?"

"Arthur King?" Merlin repeated, utterly confused now.

In a flash the screen shifted so that a profile picture was on one side, the most basic of stats on the other. And while Archimedes read off the information all the agents gaped at the picture of a dimpled, grinning boy of about one who was apparently code named 'Chalice', and who was Kay's son with his second wife, codenamed 'Excalibur', formerly 'Kay', otherwise known as Evangeline King.

"Evie? I marry Evie?"

The stunned hope in Kay's voice would have stunned the other men in the room if not for the fact that they were all aware of who Evie was. Kay had encountered the woman while on a mission, fallen quite hard for her, but had been unable to act on his feelings due to the nature of the mission which had included playing the role of another woman's love interest. Kay had left that mission sure that he'd met and lost the one woman for him, but apparent in the future he'd gotten another chance.

When Merlin requested the data it was revealed that yes, it was definitely Kay's Evie, the most interesting piece of information being the fact that her mentor was listed as Galahad. Eggsy, in other words.

"This is preposterous. We can't believe any of this!"

Everyone looked in Ector's direction, the older man's cheeks still pale, strain poorly hidden around his eyes and mouth.

"The blood retrieved from the target indicates that his genetic makeup is identical to what we have on file for your grandson, Ector. The technology he had on his person is more advanced than anything my son or I have ever come across, and both the man claiming to be a member of your family and the one who just saved us has demonstrated a knowledge of Kingsman they shouldn't have without the connections Archimedes implies."

While Ector swallowed those inarguable truths Merlin asked Archimedes to go back to Chester Junior file, an image of their target coming up before the stats were rhymed off, lining up with Kay's son's personal information right up until it got to his later info. Then it got interesting.

The boy had started with the soft drugs at just over sixteen, working his way up to the harder stuff with arrests along the way that seemed to have been made to disappear curtesy of either the boy's grandfather or his mother's lawyers. Traffic violations, possession, and a couple assaults were the main highlights of what he'd gotten away as he became a very troubled young man. Then, at twenty two, the boy had OD'd and ended up in a coma for three weeks, pulling through unexpectedly but with noted brain damage to show for it. Problems with impulse control, fits of rage and depression, as well as paranoia just for starters according to the medical reports Archimedes summarized for them. The coma scare had been enough to put the then youngest King off of drugs for good after a long stint in rehab, but it was strongly hinted in the file that it was believed that the man had replaced his drug addiction with alcohol.

"What about the other boy's record? He's bound to have one."

Merlin gave Ector a look that stated exactly what he thought about being ordered around, but just to be fair he asked the owl for Galahad's criminal record if there was one.

In short order the were informed that yes, Eggsy did have a criminal record, the boy having gotten into trouble off and on from the age of fifteen to nearly eighteen for dealing drugs, theft, assault, trespassing, and a few other minor offenses for shits and giggles apparently. Then after eighteen there was a decent gap between arrests, a couple charges dropped, up until the boy apparently driven a stolen car backwards through London until crashing the vehicle in order to avoid an animal on the road. For that and refusing to give the names of the two other men in the car at the time Eggsy had been looking at eighteen months in prison before Kingsman had stepped in to get him off the charge after he'd called in the favor owed his family for his father's sacrifice. No charges since joining Kingsman. At least that were on file.

He'd crashed the car to avoid hitting an animal, which lines right up with the video where Merlin had stated that Eggsy was likely to fail the dog test.

While Ector launched into one of his standard rants about the lower classes and what they produced, the rest tuned him out and turned their attention to Tristan's projection, the agent suggesting that they view the recordings and files concerning this Eggsy person's Kingsman training, to see what sort of recruit he'd been.

Everyone agreed that that was a good idea.

)

The call Eggsy had intercepted, a report of a gunshot victim being brought into an A&E a half an hour away from Saville Road, had proven to be a dead end. The physical description hadn't fit, but the placement of the wound had given him some hope that perhaps Junior had tried to disguise himself before seeking help. No such luck. But as he walked across the pavement on his way back to his car Eggsy was smiling a little, since at least he had gotten to shoot the little shit. The wound would definitely lay the little bastard up for a while, and maybe it would even get infected depending on how long it was before Eggsy caught him. Though really, if Junior had any sense, he'd head straight for where he thought his time machine was and fall into Eggsy's trap.

Though fuck knew what other gadgets and gizmos he'd brought with him from the future, Eggsy muled over bitterly, hating the idea that the shit had possibly gotten his hands on more than just that one device. Even that idiot could do a hell of a lot of damage with access to…

Going very still and quiet, Eggsy felt like he'd just taken a hard punch to the jaw.

How could he be so stupid?

"He's not a ticking time bomb…he's a fucking messenger."

They'd known that Junior knew about the time machine because the shit had eavesdropped on a conversation his father had had about it with Merlin and had asked about it afterwards. Arthur himself had confirmed that. So they'd known how Chester Junior knew about the damn thing, and had simply assumed that some of the brains Junior had had before his OD had come into play. That that, coupled with the boy's ability to mimic his father's voice and time spent in Kingsman headquarters curtesy of his bastard of a grandfather, had facilitated Junior's infiltration of the lab and theft of the time machine.

But no. No, Junior did not have the brains or skillset required to pull this off. Not something this seamless, with no warning up until he'd acted. And since they'd both arrived in the past Junior had managed to stay completely off the radar, which should have been impossible for the other man to do unless he had step by step instructions to follow or someone was keeping him on a tight leash.

So what if…for instance, Junior was just a messenger and a scapegoat? What if someone had planned all this out, someone with actual intelligence and tech skills, and then approached Junior, making the idiot believe that he or she was willing to send the man back into time so that he could save his grandfather, etc etc. And once he or she had sold the idiot on the idea it would be simple enough to ask Junior to deliver a message, technology, or something else important to that person's past self. Junior was a waste of space, everyone knew it, but even he could willingly follow orders, deliver whatever to the person in question, and then go off to cause problems, taking the blame for any changes in the future. The other person covers Junior's tracks for a bit, just to make him seem more capable than he is, and then just let him self-destruct. Or get rid of him. That was what Eggsy would do. Execute him before he could talk if he was caught.

Shit. Had his presence been planned as well? Was this shadow figure playing his puppet master too? It seemed unlikely, the actions taken to hide Junior's presence in the past just someone being overcautious, maybe, but that could also be too much to hope for. Hell, maybe the person who'd acted as Junior's contact here had been the one to put the idea of attacking the Kingsman agents into the smuck's head, thinking he'd end up dead.

Someone who knew that the meeting was taking place in the first place. Someone attached to Kingsman, which would explain that someone's knowledge of Junior, the time machine, the security Junior had had to get through to get to the time machine, and the equipment and skillsets needed to protect him while he was useful.

Someone Gawain might not know to protect Harry from. Someone no one might suspect was a danger.

"Fuck."

But no, the Gawain he knew didn't trust anyone but a very select few, and they were men Eggsy knew to be honorable and worthy of that trust. Still, he should probably go back, just in case. Though he had no fucking clue what he was going to do or how he was going to find out whether or not Junior was working for someone. He would have to find Junior before the moron ended up dead or he was fucked, Eggsy realized, especially since he had no idea as to just what this unknown person might have sent back with Junior.

Checking the time, and aware of the fact that he was damn hungry thanks to the stomach growls that had interrupted his conversation with one of the nurses in the hospital minutes ago, Eggsy did some calculations in his head and figured that he had time to grab some food to go, and then the best thing he could do was head to Junior's grandfather's estate and stake the place out. The idiot probably wouldn't risk trespassing there until after dark, especially since Kingsman would have alerted the security there that they needed to be on their guard so that the estate wasn't breached a fourth time. It was the one place he knew for sure Junior would need to visit in the near future.

Hand coming up to grab the handle of his car door Eggsy paused and ended up reaching into his jacket pocket instead, pulling out the ringing cellphone he'd snitched instead. The readout said it was from William, which was disappointing since he'd hoped for Junior checking in on his grandfather, but this was still someone from Kingsman calling, and it might be about Harry or even someone borrowing Eggsy's boss's phone.

"Hello?"

"Good evening. Have you located your target?" Oddly enough his boss's usual cool, slightly pompous in Eggsy's opinion voice was a comfort to hear, like being wrapping up in a worn but much loved quilt made by someone who loved you. It wasn't that they liked each other, Eggsy was fairly sure Arthur wasn't joking when he stated that he knew Eggsy would be the death of him, but Eggsy was comforted simply because his boss never let anyone down. Was someone Eggsy would have at his back any day of the week. And right now he was going to need all the help he could get.

"No. He hasn't sought out legitimate medical attention." And yes the Kings probably knew a doctor that would provide them with medical help on the sly, but Eggsy was hoping that Junior either wouldn't go that route or would go that route and then try to escape back to their time.

"I see. We would request then that you return to Kingsman so that a plan can be formulated to retrieve the man in question before he does further harm."

Since he'd been expecting this call eventually Eggsy had his reply already planned. "I can't say that I much cared for you hospitality the last time I was there, Kay."

"You have my word that you won't be drugged, imprisoned, injured, or executed if you return to the shop. We simply want to talk to you."

Okay, that was a little unexpected. His boss's word was the man's bond, after all. If Arthur promised to do something he did it and heaven help the stupid bastard who tried to prevent that. And yeah the man would probably lie through his teeth when he felt he had to, but Eggsy did need Kingsman's help, especially their input since odds were the second person he was now hunting worked for them. Plus he still needed to babysit Harry, just in case.

"If it reassures you, you have Arthur, Merlin and Galahad's words as well."

"Since Galahad has both drugged and bugged me recently I'm not feeling so kindly where he's concerned, actually. Do I have Gawain's word?" His partner didn't know him in this time and place, but give him a couple hours in the man's presence and Eggsy was pretty sure that he could re-establish their bond enough that the much older man he occasionally called 'Grandpa' would be willing to help him out.

Eggsy's Arthur relayed the fact that Eggsy had Gawain's word as well provided he didn't give the man a reason to change his mind about that.

Chuckling, that was such a Gawain response, Eggsy couldn't help but grin like an idiot for a moment, feeling right at home.

"Fine. I'll be there in about an hour. You lot want me to pick up supper for you as well?" He was not talking business with the other Kingsman agents while his stomach growled loud enough for people in the shop below to hear him. Food was needed ASAP.

A few moments of silence, then Arthur's voice came back over the phone stating that they'd arrange for food to be delivered to the shop, their treat.

"If you guys drug my food this time I'm going to give you some real headaches to deal with. See you soon."

And so saying Eggsy ended the conversation, sighing as he sent up a mental pray that he wouldn't regret agreeing to this.


	19. Down To Business

Down To Business

For the most part the Kingsman agents were silent as they waited for the future Galahad to show up. Some talked in low voices with the agent who sat beside them, or in the case of Percival the man had gotten up and walked around the table to talk to Kay, who was the only one at the table Harry was fairly sure was feeling more shell-shocked and blindsided than he was by everything that they'd learned in these last few hours. And Harry was shocked as hell. I mean honestly, he'd discovered that he was currently sleeping with Lee Unwin's son, a man he would nominate for Kingsman in the future, and who had taken his seat at the table after his passing. And all that was pretty shocking even before he factored in the fact that Eggsy had traveled through space and time to protect him from Kay's son, who might be trying to kill him. And failing horribly.

But Kay was dealing with the shock that his current child would grow up to be first a drug addict and then an alcoholic, not to mention a man lacking manners, honor, and any sense of right or wrong if he'd come to rewrite history without a care to what those changes might do to the future. And if that wasn't a hard enough shock, the other man had also been informed that in the future he'd marry the woman of his dreams, and have a son with her that was still a fresh new life with endless possibilities ahead of him, provided the boy's much older brother didn't ruin his future. On the one side horrible news, on the other side wonderful. Harry couldn't even begin to imagine how the other agent must be feeling at the moment.

Ector's spot at the table was currently empty because Arthur had ruled that he was compromised, and couldn't be trusted to do what needed to be done where his grandson was concerned. Ector had tried to argue against that, especially when Kay had been allowed to remain, but in the end the man had very stiffly agreed to leave the room and was currently being supervised in another part of the building. What would happen there was yet to be decided, and Arthur had stated that due to the seriousness of the situation they would discuss the matter as a group to come up with the best solution after they'd spoken with Eggsy and gotten a better handle of things from the boy's end.

Eggsy.

They'd all watched the videos and listened to Archimedes read to them the reports filed by Merlin and the other trainers during the course of the boy's training. When they'd accessed the boy's personal files Archimedes had asked if they wanted to start with the meeting of the trainees, or begin with Eggsy's recruitment by Harry Hart, formerly Galahad.

So Harry had watched through his future eyes and listened to Merlin inform Harry of the quick info he'd managed to scrounge up since Eggsy's call for help, heard his own displeasure and cutting remarks over what Lee's son had apparently done with his life since last they'd met, then going quiet upon arrival at the police station to pick the young man up. They had all watched through his glasses as Harry had gotten out of the taxi and walked over to a spot to wait for the boy, his future self not having to wait long before a very young, very confused Eggsy Unwin came walking down the stairs, obviously bewildered to be free and full of wary curiosity when Harry spoke to him, invited him for a drink.

The talk the two of them had had in that pub about Eggsy's past and future had made Harry wince, not just because of how harsh and judgemental he'd sounded, but also from the knowledge that Eggsy's life would have been better if Lee had been around to guide his son into manhood. Or even that if he'd taken an interest in the boy's life instead of apparently leaving him in the estates to be abused and make one bad decision after another. And he could see it in the boy's eyes, too, how much his words stung and dug into old wounds. It was actually a relief when the ruffians showed up, obviously intending to do Eggsy seriously harm. The fight that had followed had cheered him up a little, since it was good to know that he would still be in full fighting form up until the end. A small consolation, Harry mused, considering his life would be cut short just shy of turning fifty, apparently.

After that they'd been provided with the amusement of Eggsy stunned awe over Harry's fighting ability, as well his immediate response to the idea of being darted. None of the agents had missed the placement of the tracker on the boy's jacket, the next video to follow a voice only recording of what had happened when Eggsy had gone home and been attacked by a man named Dean Baker, who proved to be Eggsy's stepfather. If not for the fact that he wanted to kill the man in question for threatening Eggsy, Harry would have probably been more amused when he did the voice of God thing to scare the shit out of the bastard.

Following the recording had been the meeting of the trainees, Harry not surprised when the male candidates all made it known quickly that they were insulted to find a boy from the estates in their midst. It had been that way with Lee as well. That first confrontation had also explained Eggsy's behavior towards the boy named Charlie he'd encountered in the shop during Eggsy's first known visit inside. Enemies on sight, from the looks of their first interaction. The friendliness between Eggsy and Roxanne Morton had been expected given that they were to become close friends, as well as being the obvious outsiders in the group.

The water test had shown Eggsy's potential straight off, though his failure to rescue the girl who'd been there for that very purpose was disappointing. Subsequent tests and training drills had revealed that Eggsy was a force to be reckoned with, making up for his lack of social standing and education by proving himself to be utterly lethal in hand to hand combat, as well as highly skilled with any weapon they'd thought to put in his hands. He was also extremely athletic, brilliant, and a natural leader who was perfectly suited to the life of a spy if Harry did say so himself.

And then had come the parachute test, and Harry had watched and listened with resignation as his candidate remain behind to talk his toughest competition into jumping out of the plane too. That Morton wouldn't have jumped without Eggsy's help was obvious, just as the boy's leadership skills had shone through brilliantly when Merlin had lied about the lack of a parachute. And even knowing that the boy lived Harry had found his heart in his throat as they'd all watched how close Eggsy and the future Lancelot had come to being smears on the Kingsman grounds. They'd even heard future Merlin, who was presumably as tough as their Merlin, actually curse and break a cup over it before the two landed safely in the nick of time, with Ector's candidate the only other trainee to succeed to the next level. Eggsy had done Harry proud in the loyalty test, and then after that…had been the note stating that Eggsy had failed the final test.

The dog test, just as Merlin had predicted.

After that Archimedes had been shut down, Arthur of the opinion that it was best for them to tread cautiously if they really were dealing with individuals from the future. Because there was no way of knowing what it would do to the future if they knew too much about something. Time travel wasn't possible in this age, they had no idea what would happen if too great a change happened. Would it be like 'Back to the Future', when pictures changed and everything just became better or worse? Or could the time continuum, the fabric of reality, or whatever you wanted to call it be so altered that time ruptured and ended? Could humanity, or those who'd dared to mess with the future, simply cease to exist if certain changes were made?

It was a weighty issue, and one they hoped Eggsy could enlighten them about.

)

When Eggsy arrived at the shop it was to find it closed, though Thomas had obviously been told to wait for him as the tailor was at the door in a heartbeat, opening it for him and assuring him that he could go straight up as they were expecting him. And after locking up behind him Thomas very formally stated his thanks for the assistance Eggsy had provided earlier, having not been in any condition to thank him properly before. Accepting the thanks since he knew Thomas would be upset if he brushed it off, Eggsy wished the man a much more pleasant evening and then headed up the stairs and down the hallway, slipping on his Kingsman glasses as he did so and then activating the feature that had the lens darkening so that the resembled sunshades.

He had gone back to his hotel to change into a proper Kingsman suit, though the labels said otherwise , and to retrieve a few things he was really hoping he wouldn't have to use to save his bacon if things went south during the meeting. Because for all he knew Junior might have tipped the Kingsman off to who he was, and he hadn't taken the time to deal with the blood the shit would have left behind after he'd shot him. And while they hadn't had Eggsy's blood or fingerprints in the system before he'd shown up, there was no doubt that Junior's were already on file.

In other words…fuck his life and this whole bloody mission to hell. Shit was about to hit the fan.

And having arrived at his destination, with no choice but to hope for the best, Eggsy took a deep breath and then knocked, waiting only a moment before he was told to enter.

Mentally sending up yet another prayer for deliverance from this mess he wasn't sure how to get out of, Eggsy reached out and opened the door, walking in to find, thanks to his glasses, that both Ector and two of the other agents were missing, Bors and Tristan most likely having been called back to whatever mission they was currently on. Ector's absence, well that was a silver lining he appreciated.

And since Bors normally sat in the seat between Gawain and Percival, well that worked out just perfectly for Eggsy too, especially since standing at the front of the table would be awkward, and none of the other seats appealed to him as much as being between two future friends would. So Eggsy walked over to the chair in question and politely asked if he could take this seat, doing so when Arthur nodded and thanked him for coming.

On the table was simple stuff, sandwiches and finger food mostly, which looked damn good to Eggsy given how hungry he was. And while there was still the chance that they were lying to him, and had put something in his food, well…he'd taken something that would keep him up for the next twelve hours no matter what they tried to give him. He literally would not be able to sleep unless they physically knocked him unconscious, and even then he'd bounce back pretty quick with all the energy of a very angry Energizer bunny. After that he'd crash hard for about six hours, but Eggsy was hoping that that wouldn't be too much of an issue.

So when he was told to help himself Eggsy piled a plate full of stuff, reminding himself that he couldn't make up a plate for Gawain too, even though the man far too often didn't eat enough fruits and vegetables, and would probably eat only a little food instead of a proper meal. And that was precisely what the older man did, Eggsy doing his best not to frown while wondering if he could covertly transfer some of his food onto the other man's plate without Gawain noticing. Not bloody likely.

Grateful that they were going to let him eat a little before questioning him, though he'd grabbed a burger on the way to the shop to tide him over until now, Eggsy easily downed a couple sandwiches and some veggies before Arthur cleared his throat at the head of the table, drawing his attention up that way.

Harry, meanwhile, had been trying to meet his gaze since he'd arrived and did so now, but Eggsy refused to acknowledge the arse just yet as he pretended the man wasn't even on his radar as he met Arthur's gaze.

"Would you mind terribly taking off your sunglasses, please?"

"I would, but the lights in the room would make the currently mild headache I have a great deal worse. I won't be much use to you with a migraine." Which was true, to a point, as the mild headache was something he was going to be stuck with for the next little while, just like the rest of them. But there was actually a number of other reasons why he had the shades on, starting with the fact that they denied them others any tells his eyes might provide, as well as insuring that he'd be able to tap into the surveillance equipment he'd left in the building Junior had originally stashed the time machine in. The glasses would alert him as soon as the prick tried to enter the building, and then he'd be able to watch everything that happened from that point on. And yes he could have kept them in regular glasses mode so that they could see his eyes, which was what they wanted, but the less he looked like his true self the better. Even with amnesia darts there was always the possibility of remembrance if a visual cue struck them hard enough. And Kingsman agents never liked the feeling of deja vu.

Deciding not to push the issue just yet, Merlin's dad asked him if he'd found any trace of his target, as they assumed he hadn't managed to locate the other man as yet.

"No. Did he give any indication as to why he showed up here in the first place?"

"We brought him here for questioning."

Freezing in the act of picking up a carrot stick, Eggsy let it drop back on his plate, his eyes narrowing behind the shields provided by his glasses. "You have him bugged?" If they did, and they'd let him go chasing after the bastard without telling him…

"No. We removed the bugs when he arrived. We didn't believe we'd need to keep them on him."

"Well I suppose I should be flattered that I was worth bugging permanently." He couldn't blame them for judging Chester Junior to be a lightweight who shouldn't have posed any sort of threat to the average person, much less Kingsman agents. He'd have done the same.

Arthur gave him a small smile. "If it's any consolation, by the time he used that sound device I was quite prepared to hand him over to you just so I wouldn't have to listen to another word that came out of his mouth. He's quite the whiney little brat, isn't he?"

"You have no idea." Was Eggsy exasperated reply before he remembered that he needed to tread carefully, as he kept an eye out for the traps they might be setting out for him. "Where did you find him, if I might ask?"

"Italy."

Well shit, that certainly backed up the idea that the prick had help in this time period. He'd brought equipment with him that had monitoring the security cameras in every transportation venue that might have been used to get the shit out of the country. And yeah the bastard could have gone private, but Eggsy had made inquiries there too, and Junior wouldn't have had the underworld ties to use their means of travel.

"Frankly we thought he'd be less trouble than he proved to be given the way you described him."

"Even a child can cause mass carnage with the right weapon." Eggsy pointed out dryly, knowing this well from unfortunate experience. "As it is I had no idea he'd managed to secure that particular weapon. If I had I'd have seen to it that you were protected from the brunt of it."

"Yes, you seemed oddly unaffected, aside from the headache you're dealing with now, of course."

Appreciating Merlin's dad wry, slightly amused tone, he really did like the old man, Eggsy flashed a charming grin in his direction. "That's top secret, I'm afraid. If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Attempt to, anyway."

"True."

And not wanting to beat around the bush anymore Eggsy opted to be blunt. "So since he made such a bad impression on you, and you all do owe me for saving your brains from being liquefied in your skulls, can I count on you to help me track him down and then turn him over to me without any trouble?"

"Well we do like you a great deal more than our previous guest."

Technically speaking that wasn't saying much since there were very few people related to Junior by blood, much less just in the shit's social circle, who actually liked the twat, but deciding to take that as the compliment it was meant to be Eggsy saluted Arthur with his water glass.

He didn't say anything else though as he watched Arthur watch him, Eggsy deliberately picking up his carrot stick as he waited to see what their next move was. And they would have several moves against him already planned out, Eggsy knew, being one on them in a sense. And whereas he was on his own there were plenty of brilliant and tactically minded men in this room who might owe him their lives, but that didn't mean they would go easier on him either. Ergo the less he spoke and gave them to work with, the more likely it was that he wasn't going to have to fight his way out of the room.

)

So I leave it to you, my readers. Should Kingsman reveal that they know who Eggsy is in the next chapter, or should they keep that knowledge to themselves a bit longer as they try to trip the boy up into spilling his guts? And how long should Eggsy ignore Harry just to piss him off? Let me know what you think!


	20. Surprising Revelations

Well the votes are in lol. Reveal it is.

Surprising Revelations

"You're not from this time and neither is the man you're hunting. I would assume that time travel isn't a common occurrence in your time given that you're from less than two decades into the future. There are too many events in history that most likely would have been fucked with by now if that was the case." Arthur kept his tone reasonable as he stared down the length of the table at Eggsy. "So the way I look at it we need to get three things set into stone, here and now. One is trust, we will all need to work together and lying or hiding things from each other will only increase the likelihood that others will pay for our refusal to work together as a team. Two, we need to apprehend young King before he does any more harm than he already has as quickly and quietly as possible. The last is we need to work together not to fuck up the future. You are Kingsman, and until I'm given a reason to think otherwise, I will choose to believe you deserve your title and can be trusted with what we know as well as have the sense to share with us what we need to know. Do you agree…Galahad?"

It wasn't that he hadn't expected them to know who Junior was, and even him now that he knew they'd brought the prick in and questioned him, so Eggsy had been resigned to things going to hell in a hand basket, but still…

Eggsy took a few moments to curse quite fluently under his breath before he pulled it together enough to meet Arthur's piercing stare.

"I agree. Though you do understand that when this is over all your minds will have to be wiped so that you don't alter the future in any way."

"Yes, we understand that."

"Okay. And you can just call me Eggsy. I'm not Galahad here, and we might as well be on a first name basis anyway." Shaking his head Eggsy reached up and undid the sunglass feature as a demonstration of goodwill. "First thing you have to know is that we were wrong, thinking Junior was working alone and through sheer dumb luck managed to steal the machine. There's only one in existence now, by the way, and it will be destroyed as soon as we get back."

"You destroyed the other one?" Merlin wanted to know, sounding faintly distressed at the idea. That the Scot would be interested in the technology didn't need to be stated out loud.

"No, mine basically went to pieces when I arrived. As it was we was all saying a number of prayers that it would even get me here beforehand." Eggsy's smirked as he said it.

"You were sent even though there was a chance you'd be killed or lost in time?"

That Harry did NOT like that idea was plain in his voice, and that would have warmed Eggsy if he weren't still annoyed with the man from earlier. And while giving Harry the silent treatment would be satisfying in a juvenile sort of way Eggsy didn't want to appear that way in front of the other knights.

"The lives of potentially billions were and are on the line. We had to risk it." And anticipating the next question Eggsy explained. "There's an event in history that could go very-no, could be even worse than it was and Junior warning his granddad about me would do just that. Where is the bastard, by the way?" He cocked his head in the direction of the man's seat to make it clear who he was talking about.

Arthur didn't censor him for the name calling, instead looking somewhat darkly amused by it. "Ector is being kept under guard in another room for the time being while we get a better handle of the mess we're apparently in."

"Cheers. I need to question him soon, find out what he knows. I think this is bigger than we originally thought, and if it is he might have the name I need."

"Oh?"

"It was our belief that Junior had stolen the machine to come back here with the dual purpose of warning his grandfather about me and possibly taking a shot at Harry since he was my mentor and therefore responsible for my getting a shot at becoming an agent in the first place. We thought so long as I got here in one piece the rest would be child's play, a couple days' work at most for me to nab him and bring him home."

"What went wrong?"

"He stayed under the radar despite the fact that I brought our tech to find him. We thought he got lucky getting through our security, or that your Ector gave him a way in on the side we didn't know about…but the more I think about it the more that feels wrong. He's a screw up, and he shouldn't have been able to get into the Kingsman labs for access to both the machine and top level tech like he did. The only thing that makes sense to me now is that he's being used, probably without his knowledge since Junior isn't the type to let himself be reduced to an errand boy. I think that Junior was likely presented with a way to travel back in time to 'save' his family, and in exchange for the opportunity was asked to deliver something to the unknown person's younger self to repay his 'helper'. That's what I think we have to worry about now. Junior was just the brawn; this unknown person is the brains with the unknown motive."

"What do you know?"

Keeping it as informative and brief as he could manage, Eggsy explained his thought process and why he believed what he did concerning what they were actually dealing with. Because while it was possible that whoever had done this had motives that weren't too dangerous, like passing on future lottery numbers or warning of a loved one's impending accident or death, it was just as possible that the information could change the future as the event he'd mentioned before could be front and center when it came to the second person's motives.

Everyone saw the dilemma, since there really was no way of knowing who the second person was unless Ector knew or they managed to get ahold of Junior before the man's puppet master got ahold of him. Because yes, it was very likely that if the second person's motives had far-reaching consequences the easiest way to insure Kingsman didn't interfere was to eliminate Junior to make sure he couldn't talk. Make it look accidental and that was that.

And remembering something Eggsy automatically moved to retrieve the items in question from the inside pocket of his suit jacket, immediately aware when all the agents around him tensed at the action, Gawain's body language making him freeze.

Pulling his hand out Eggsy turned to look at the man, knowing this man as well as himself. Only Gawain didn't know him that way right now and he needed to remember that. "I was just retrieving two envelopes. If you'd prefer you can pull them out and given them to their intended recipients. Their names are on the fronts, I was told to hand them over if I got myself into this situation."

Gawain looked up the table at Arthur for the go ahead, and when he got the nod the older man reached out, Eggsy holding the jacket open to be helpful as his future partner retrieved the two envelopes he'd brought with him, one addressed to Merlin and the other to William King.

After reading the names on each Gawain called over to the current Kay and tossed his letter to him, and then leaned around Eggsy handed the other off to Percival, telling him to give it to Merlin.

)

Unbearably curious, like most everyone else in the room, Harry watched as his best friend opened the letter addressed to him with care, the other man finally pulling out a couple sheets of paper that turned out to have been folded around photographs. It was the soft sound of pleasant surprise Merlin made that had most of their attention focusing on the Scot, Merlin setting the paper on the table to give the pictures his full attention as he stared at the first for a good minute before handing it over to his father with the quiet statement that he looked just like him.

Arthur seemed equally thrilled and enthralled with the picture, which he thankfully angled in Harry's direction after a moment to reveal that it was a family photograph of Merlin's immediate family in the future, with Merlin's son looking exactly like his grandfather. Eggsy was also in the picture, looking very much a part of the-

"HOLY FUCK!"

Everyone jolting hard at Merlin's shocked shout, the agents all turning in their seats to see that the man was looking back and forth between Eggsy and Gawain like he couldn't believe what he was seeing before turning his gaze back to the photo he held before looking at them again, apparently unable to decide where to look.

Arthur's orders to his son to explain himself went unanswered, and Eggsy apparently had no idea what was in the envelopes, the boy shrugging his shoulders helplessly when Percival demanded to know what he'd given Merlin.

Both men getting to their feet, Harry and Arthur moved to Merlin's sides to see what the hell he was staring at as well as what it had to do with Eggsy and Gawain.

"Dear God." Arthur.

"Holy shit!" Harry.

In the picture an older version of their Gawain sat on a couch with his Kingsman glasses in hand, the image taken while he was in the process of polishing the glass. But the man's gaze wasn't on the task, but at his side where Eggsy sat, the boy caught in mid laugh, his whole face bright with it and his hand on Gawain's shoulder. Gawain was smiling at the boy. Actually smiling. With what looked like real, human affection on his face.

In other words…the world as Kingsman knew it had officially come to an end.

All three agents, in almost perfect unison, stared at Gawain like the man had grown another head, which had Gawain growling at them in reaction as he demanded to know what the hell was wrong with them in a way that suggested gross bodily harm if they didn't hurry up and explain themselves.

Knowing that a picture was worth a thousand words, not to mention he was pretty sure his friend wouldn't believe him without visible proof, Arthur nipped the photograph out of Merlin's grip and turning it upside down to prevent Percival from going into shock too slid it across to the agent, asking him to pass it down the line to Gawain.

With obvious reluctance Percival did as ordered without peeking, Eggsy apparently having no compunction of reining in his curiosity as the boy accepted the picture from the other agent and immediately flipped it to look at the contents of the photograph.

And there was no surprise on the boy's face, simply a small smile and then he handed it over to Gawain. That done Eggsy looked in Merlin's direction, asking him why he'd sent that picture with the others.

"Hopefully there'll be an explanation in the letter."

Picking up the letter in question Merlin started reading, Kay doing the same with his own letter while everyone else watched Gawain to see what his reaction would be to the mysterious picture they all wanted to see now, but didn't dare ask to see least that set the man off.

At first there was no reaction from Gawain, the man simply staring at the photograph through narrowed eyes that held just the faintest hint of disbelief. But after a couple minute the man's gaze slipped over to meet Eggsy's, the two staring into each other's eyes like they were the only ones who existed in the world with neither looking away or a hint of discomfort from Eggsy, which was impressive since very few people could hold Gawain's gaze from long.

It discomforted the hell out of Harry though, the suggestion of the bond these two might have bothering him on a number of levels, which was equally disturbing.

"Found it."

"Well hurry up and explain the picture then." Gawain demanded immediately, scowling over at Merlin as he resolutely set the photograph face down on the table, one hand over it to prevent anyone from taking it from him. The picture had unsettled him, they all realized, and that was usually all but impossible to do.

After a moment of eye contact with his father to confer, Merlin cleared his throat and then began to read. "I included the photo of Eggsy and Gawain because I wanted to make it clear that you'll need to be careful there. As dangerous as you know Gawain to be, he's ten times that when it comes to Eggsy's mental and physical wellbeing. It only took Eggsy one mission to endear himself to Gawain to that degree, so he could do it again in your current time. If things go wrong he'll turn to Gawain for help before anyone else, and Eggsy is the only weakness I've ever known Gawain to have. Be careful and watchful there."

The room was dead silent except for Eggsy's muttered comment that those letters were supposed to help him, not the other Kingsman by warning them about him.

Naturally it was Gawain who found his voice first, his eyes on Eggsy again. "I'm not a homosexual."

"What?! No! Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" The boy's face scrunched up in horror. "We aren't like that!"

Gawain looked a little relieved, which Harry completely understood, one hundred percent. The idea that he might have been sleeping with the other agent's lover was…there were no words. And the fact that it wasn't even relief that Gawain wouldn't be attempting to rip his spine out through his nose later for poaching was equally disturbing. No, he just didn't want anyone else to have claim on Eggsy even though logically he should end their current…relationship. If that was still in play considering the fact that the little shit was still refusing to look at him.

"So why do I…like you?" Gawain said 'like' the way most parents said the proper term for a sexual organ during a sex talk with their young child.

"Our shrinks have numerous theories."

"Our shrinks?"

"Well former shrinks. After the last one needed therapy from trying to shrink us Arthur stopped sending us. It was for the best, really. Poor Doctor Evans." Eggsy shook his head, but the hint of a smile said that no, he wasn't really sorry he and Gawain had apparently traumatized some poor psychiatrist.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well I am pretty loveable."

Gawain made it clear he doubted that.

"You'll see."

"Kay, what does your letter say?"

)

Eggsy was impressed as he, like everyone else it seemed, had forgotten all about the second letter currently in his Arthur's hands. But the present Arthur was one smart man, though perhaps as Gawain's closest confidant in this time he'd maybe seen Gawain's slightly softer side and therefore wasn't as surprised as the others that the man could actually smile for real. Either way Eggsy joined everyone else in looking in the direction of his future boss, the other man seeming to have finished his letter as it had been neatly refolded and placed back in its envelope. It now lay on the table in front of the agent, Eggsy noticing for the first time that there was no sign there had ever been food on the man's plate. Of course he probably wouldn't have much of an appetite in the man's shoes either.

"I would imagine my letter is similar to Merlin's in that it begins with the relaying of personal information that only I would know. After that was a brief explanation of the situation, which is as Mr. Unwin described, followed by an order from my future self to take care of my future Galahad and insure he doesn't get into trouble while here."

"Of course it said that last part." Eggsy couldn't help but pout a little in his head, hating the fact that he was often seen as a disaster waiting to happen in his boss's eyes. Not that that wasn't somewhat warranted, but he wasn't nearly as bad as his Arthur so often made him out to be.

When the man in question gave him a questioning look Eggsy saw no point in lying. "You don't like me very much."

"Well you did apparently kill my father."

"He tried to kill me first. And technically he killed himself. Did Junior explain what happened there? Cause he's got some really fu-messed up theories about what actually happened there. I mean you showed him the video of it cause you wanted to make him accept the truth, but he was always convinced that Merlin rigged the whole thing because…please tell me he didn't tell you his theories there. Or if he did it wasn't the love triangle one. Stupid fucking Twilight." If they'd been told the love triangle version Eggsy was going to shoot to kill the little shit first chance he got.

"Twilight?" Percival asked, a note of confusion in his voice.

"A stupid book that came out…sometime in the near future, I think? Anyways it made love triangles a big thing, and suddenly every show on the telly or film had to have them. Ugh."

"Love triangle?" Arthur repeated, amusement plain in his voice. "Between?"

"Trust me, Sir, you don't want to know."

"Now you've got me curious, so perhaps we'll discuss it later. But for now it's probably best if I let you know now that we have in our possession something you're going to want to take back with you."

Getting a bad feeling in his gut Eggsy asked what that something was, his eyes going huge behind his glasses and his jaw actually dropping when he caught sight of the object Merlin's father had apparently been hiding under the table until now.

"Oh fuck me…he stole one of the Archimedes' prototypes? Fuckkkkkk, Merlin must be shittin kittens right now. Forget me killin him, Merlin would kill me if I denied him the chance ta do it himself."


	21. The New Target

Note: I learned after I started this fanfic that Eggsy should be two years older than I have him here, so I'm aging him another year to help with that a little.

The New Target

It took Eggsy a few moments to recover from the shock of seeing the prototype, because he hadn't been kidding about how much this had to be upsetting his Merlin in his time, but a good agent didn't freeze up, and after a moment to curse over what this would have done to Merlin's blood pressure, and they'd just gotten that down for fuck sakes, Eggsy bounded out of his chair and hurried over to take the prototype from Arthur, cradling it against his chest protectively for a moment before asking Archimedes how he was doing, worried that the 'scream' might have damaged it. It was very reassuring when the machine assured him that he was fine.

Then Archimedes wished him a belated happy birthday, which made Eggsy freeze again before he realized that actually yes, technically speaking, his birthday had been yesterday in his own time. Huh. He'd forgotten.

"Princess Tilde has sent you a personal birthday video. Would you like me to show it to you, or send it to your glasses?"

Knowing Tilde as he did, Eggsy couldn't help but grin rather rakishly as he asked Archimedes to send it to his glasses, thank you.

"You're friends with Sweden's princess?" The way Arthur said friend made it clear what he really meant.

"Every princess needs a knight in shining armor sometimes. I just happened to be her favorite."

Eggsy could feel the dark look Harry was aiming in his direction, but he didn't look over to check. Instead he turned his attention to Archimedes, asking the machine if anyone had attempted to use him without permission in the last few days.

That no one had, Eggsy stated, would suggest that Junior hadn't made the other individual aware of the device. Either the prat had snatched it without knowing what it was, or had decided to keep it to himself for the time being before turning it over. Archimedes could be what the individual wanted, the wealth of information stored in it…priceless.

"He knew how to use it." Merlin informed him, answering that question. "He tried to use it to convince us to help him."

"How the hell could anything on here be used to help him? Everything would have shown that I'm Kingsman and he's a massive screw up even for a King. What did he show you?"

It was Arthur that answered that question. "We've seen your personal information, including your juvenile record, as well as his record, your training videos…and Merlin's list of all the reasons he has for not killing you."

Mouth dropping a little, Eggsy stared at Merlin. "I thought you were just joshing me about that."

"I have those lists for all the troublemakers I babysit."

Eyes narrowed, Eggsy asked Archimedes if he could see Merlin's list.

No. Not without Merlin's permission.

One look at this time's Merlin made it clear that no, he wasn't going to help him out. "I'll make Gawain make you let me see it when I get home then." Eggsy muttered to himself. "Though why you even have that list while Grandpa is still alive to own your Scottish ass is beyond me."

"Grandpa?"

Opening his mouth to explain that that was what he called Gawain as a sort of petname, Eggsy was sort of saved by the bell in that his glasses beeped, a voice informing him that the security he'd placed around the building that had once held Junior's time machine had been tripped.

Setting the cube on the table immediately, Eggsy ordered Archimedes to interface with his glasses to provide him with a 3D version of the footage being sent to him. Then he asked someone to get the lights, since the projection would be crisper that way.

Getting to his feet Percival saw to the lights, the room going dark as all eyes focused on the 3D rendering of the empty building, the agents taken aback by the technology again before focusing on the image of a familiar figure literally jumping up and down with rage, audio supplied by Archimedes.

"THAT BASTARD! THAT FUCKING CHAV BASTARD STOLE THE TIMEMACHINE!"

Junior then proceeded to call into question Eggsy parentage, accuse him of providing a number of sexual favors for pretty much every agent at the Round Table save for Juniorès father to get his position in Kingsman, and then went into a very half assed rant about how much he was going to enjoy killing Eggsy and how he'd go about doing it.

The agents in question all thought to themselves that Junior lacked all imagination and knowledge when it came to how to kill someone and make it hurt.

And then the second person, who'd remained mostly in shadows up until that point, moved in.

Dressed in loose black clothing, the unknown person wore a hood to hide his or her face and gloves to deny even a hint at ethnicity. And all of the agents saw the retrieval of a knife from the hoodie's pouch as the figure came up behind Junior and tapped him on the shoulder, Junior whirling around to glare at him or her for interrupting his ranting.

"This is all your fault. You should have-"

The blade that was shoved without words or ceremony into his heart ended both Chester Junior's sentence and his life just that quickly.

"Fuck."

Fighting the urge to kick something, Eggsy watched as the smaller figure left the blade where it was and instead carefully eased Junior's now deadweight body to the ground. And once he was down the figure moved quickly to retrieve a tarp and roll Junior's onto it, positioning him before getting a good grip and using the tarp to start pulling Junior's body towards the door they'd come in from.

"Shit. Archimedes, shut down the transmitting feature of the equipment, but continue recording. If the new target has our tech they'll be able to pick up the signal and find the bugs. Leave a rendering of the unknown assailant available for me, though."

"Yes, Galahad."

The building faded away, only the rendition of the unknown figure in front of them now.

"Pixie, I need our help."

A flutter of wings and then a small fairy looking creature appeared beside the figure, those closest immediately recognizing that Pixie had been modeled on Rachel. And it was Rachel's voice that came from it, as she asked how she could help.

"I need you to tell me everything you can about this unknown individual. Archimedes can provide you with the footage."

"All right then, hold on a tic and I'll see what I see."

Popping out of view 'Pixie' disappeared, leaving just the image of their target on the screen.

While they waited for more information from 'Pixie', who Merlin was delighted to hear was designed to provide medical information for agents when needed, Arthur ordered the lights be turned back on, the image projected above the table not nearly so clear as before but still pretty clear even in the light.

And once the lights were on Arthur asked Kay if he was all right, reminding everyone of the fact that the man had just seen video footage of his son being murdered before his eyes.

"Intellectually I know he is my son, but I don't know the man I just saw die. So yes, Sir. I'm fine."

"My condolences for your loss, Sir." Eggsy offered up to his boss, the boy having enough manners to say it even if he had hated the man in question.

Kay nodded in acknowledgement, but said nothing more.

Everyone else was relatively silent as well as the agents waited for more information, and they didn't have long to wait before Pixie reappeared to inform them that their suspect was two inches over five foot eight, and approximately one hundred and twenty two pounds. Female.

"Female?" Eggsy asked, interrupting her.

"Yes, Galahad. As you know, our present technology doesn't provide me with more than basic renderings of the individual's bones, but judging from the shape of jaw, pelvis, and other key markers, I believe the individual is a female."

"Yes!" Eggsy pumped a fist in the air. "The fact that this bloody organization was traditionally too chauvinistic and old fashioned to hire women is actually a good thing for once. There can't be that many with this one's training and know how. Pixie, give Archimedes all the info you have about our suspect. Archimedes, provide me a list of all female staff at Kingsman who've worked for us at one time or another in the past…twenty years to be safe, who fit the physical perimeters you'll be given in the year 1999. Highlight those with noteworthy tech skills and training in wet work. That wasn't her first kill."

Arthur nodded in approval. "Now we're getting somewhere."

)

By the time the meeting was called to a close they'd narrowed the list down to eight individuals who fit the physical parameters given, with only one of them also possessing the skillsets they were looking for. Which had been a great discovery right up until they confirmed that the woman in question was currently working at headquarters, with video footage and fourteen individuals available who could confirm that she had been working at her desk for the past three hours. So yeah, by the time they were ready to call it a night the agents were left with four individuals whose present location were still unknown and not alibied. One wasn't even in Kingsman yet, but would be recruited in four years time by Merlin. Of the three current Kingsman employees, none stood out to the agents who had worked with them as a good possibility.

Realizing that Arthur was calling an end to things for the night Eggsy spoke up, stating that everyone who'd been exposed to 'scream' had to stay behind to be monitored by medical professionals. Those who'd been outside the room should be fine by now, but the agents had been trapped in close quarters and had suffered prolonged exposure considering how quickly the damn things could cause permanent brain damage. There was still a chance one of them could have a delayed reaction, so they should all just bunk down in the recruit quarters and Eggsy and the doctors could watch over them through the night just to be safe.

"You need sleep too. You didn't get much last night after you were stabbed."

Eggsy decided to grace Harry with the barest hint of a glance before looking away again as he answered. "True, but I took something that will keep me wired and awake for the night. I'll cat nap in Gawain's office later."

A moment of silence greeted that statement as everyone thought about the idea of anyone besides Gawain sleeping in the man's office. It was impossible to compute.

Stating that Eggsy was the expert in this Arthur advised those with families to make their excuses for the evening, adding that Merlin, Harry, Gawain and Eggsy could head to headquarters first. He'd see them there.

And as they watched Arthur moved around the table to where Lancelot was currently sitting, the agents realizing all at once that Harry wasn't the only one who'd been informed of his future death. Eggsy had been competing for the position of Lancelot after all, which could only mean that the agent who'd been quiet throughout the meeting for the first part, which was very unlike him normally, would die even before Harry did.

Understanding exactly how the younger man was feeling, though in his own case Harry had so many other things to worry and think about that his future death wasn't getting the thinking time it deserved, Harry opted to trust that Arthur would do what he could for the man and suggested that they get going. Of the four of them Merlin was the only one with family to contact, which Merlin had done before the second meeting as he'd had no intention of going home for the night even before Eggsy's statement that the needed to stick around for medical reasons. They might as well head out now as ordered.

Archimedes a bulge in the boy's suit pocket, Eggsy nodded in agreement but didn't say anything as he started for the door without a glance back to make sure they were following.

Which most likely meant that unless it was mission related the boy didn't intend to speak to him. No doubt while continuing to not look at him, Harry surmised, which would only push him closer and closer to losing his cool too. Dammit.

Hearing Merlin's light chuckle behind him, Harry ignored his friend for the time being, instead studying the odd dynamics of the two men in front of them as Gawain fell into step beside Eggsy as soon as they were out the door and heading down the hallway. Eggsy's stride immediately changed, Harry noted, the boy falling into step with Gawain like they'd been walking side by side for years, their strides matching up perfectly. And the boy had lessened the gap between the two whether consciously or unconsciously, Eggsy just in the older man's personal space and Gawain well aware of it from the set of Gawain's shoulders. But for the moment the man was allowing it, and Eggsy wasn't moving away.

That the boy's place was by HIS side featured predominantly in Harry's thoughts all the way down the stairs, into the dressing room, and down to the underground tube that would take them to Kingsman headquarters. Eggsy had been his choice, his candidate, and it should have been his privilege and task to mold the boy into a proper Kingsman.

He should be the one Eggsy was most comfortable being around, Harry mentally fumed, Eggsy should look up to and want to spend time with him. And above and beyond that they were sexual partners in this time period, and therefore the boy should not be behaving in this manner even if Harry had drugged and tied up the boy a few times since they'd met. And alright, thinking of it that way Harry could see why the boy might not be overly enamoured with the idea of spending time with him at the moment…but they also didn't know how many moments they had left either. Eggsy should want to spend what time they could together, shouldn't he?

God, he sounded so whiney and annoying in his head right now.

But since he did want to talk to Eggsy, and he had deliberately insured that he was seated across from the boy with Gawain and Merlin seated close to the door to box them in, Harry wasn't about to accept how things were at the moment and tried to start a conversation with him.

"I meant to say earlier, Happy Birthday, Eggsy."

The boy in question, who'd been pointedly staring out the window at nothing rather than him, whipped his head around so fast it was a wonder the move hadn't given the boy whiplash. "Wot?"

"Archimedes mentioned that in your time your birthday was recently. Happy Birthday."

"Oh. Thanks."

Thinking that the boy's reaction was a little over the top, Harry took a moment to consider why that might be and decided to test the theory his mind had supplied.

"And I'm sorry I had to drug you as well, but I hope you understand I was just doing my job, Eggsy."

Ah, yes. The boy liked hearing Harry say his name. Quite a lot too, from the look in those eyes that were focused on him, finally.

"My own fault for letting my guard down around you." And so saying Eggsy turned his head away again to stare back out the window, hiding his eyes from Harry's viewing once more.

"Now I'm at a loss. If you aren't angry at me with for drugging you again then why are you refusing to look at me while giving me the cold shoulder?"

The boy mumbled something that Harry didn't catch, but Gawain did and helpful supplied the boy's answer to that.

"He's mad you assigned preschoolers to babysit him."

"Eggsy…I didn't assign those men to watch you. Arthur did. I even warned them to be on their guard around you when I saw who he'd picked out. If it hadn't been for my belief that the drugs I gave you would keep you out as long as we needed I would have arranged for more seasoned and experienced agents to be brought in to watch you. The fact that you were able to get away from them didn't surprise me, and that was before we reviewed your training videos. I think it's safe to say that you're the best man I've ever nominated for a position in Kingsman from what I saw. I'm only sorry I didn't get the opportunity to help you hone your skills myself."

The boy's shoulder had jerked hard when he'd said that he was the best man he'd ever nominated, and again when he'd stated his regret that he hadn't been around to train him himself. So Harry knew his words had hit some nerves, but he didn't expect that when the boy finally turned his head to look at him again the boy's eyes would be shiny with naked emotion.

"I failed the final test."

"Yes, you did, and if I lived that long I would imagine I lectured you quite sternly for that. But regardless of that, an unwillingness to shoot an innocent is far from the worst flaw you could have. I take it I really let you have it?"

"That was the last time we talked. Ya said ya would fix things when ya got back but…ya didn't come back."

Understanding what must have happened, easily able to imagine that he'd given the boy hell for failing the test because he hated when things didn't go his way, Harry felt his own heart sink at the thought that those had been the last words he'd spoken to the boy who was currently looking so vulnerable and wary in front of him. That Eggsy had been hurt by the people he should have been able to count on the most throughout his life had been made obvious, from the mother who hadn't protected her son from her husband to the friends who'd left Eggsy in that car they'd boosted, leaving the boy to face the cops alone. And though he had only that one clip to go by Harry had gotten the sense that the boy was at least somewhat fond of him, and in the end Harry's last words to him had been harsh ones.

Shifting forward in his seat Harry reached out to place a hand on Eggsy shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he locked their gazes once more.

"I'm proud of you and the man you've become, Eggsy. I'm very sorry I didn't live long enough to apologize for the last words I said to you."

The look that came into the boy's eyes said he'd been waiting three years to hear Harry say that.


	22. A Waiting Game

A Waiting Game

Eggsy had been waiting three years to hear Harry say that he was proud of him. That his failure to complete the dog test was still a disappointment even, but that Harry understood why he hadn't been able to shoot J.B., and therefore didn't think any less of him for not being willing to shoot an innocent, blanks or no. Merlin, Gawain, Percival and the others who'd known Harry and had found out how things had ended between the two men had all told him the same thing, which was that Harry would have apologized when he'd come back from Kentucky and would have been proud of the agent he'd become over the years. They'd all said that Harry was just the type who got right nasty and bad tempered when he didn't get his way, and it was most likely the thought of having to listen to Chester King rub Eggsy's failure in Harry's face that had put the man in such a bad mood that day, which he'd then taken it out on Eggsy. And while he appreciated their words, even believing in most cases that they were being honest in their assessment of what would have happened if Harry had lived to talk to him again, there had always been those insidious voices in the back of Eggsy's mind that had said no, they were wrong and Harry had meant everything he'd said to him before he'd left. That he'd really been the fucked up failure Harry had basically implied he was that day they'd had a drink together at the Prince, and nothing he'd done since changed that.

But here Harry was, in the flesh and sitting across from him, saying that he was proud of how he'd turned out. That he was sorry for the things he'd apparently said to Eggsy before he'd died. And yeah he could just be saying that because he wanted back in Eggsy's good books, or to manipulate him because the current members of Kingsman probably didn't trust him one hundred percent yet, but still…for the moment he chose to believe.

It took him three tries to get out a quiet "Thank you.", Eggsy unable to look Harry in the eyes since he wasn't sure he wouldn't cry. And he wasn't going to cry, no way, no how.

Please God don't let him cry.

And maybe sensing how on the edge Eggsy was, or simply not the type to show physical affection around others for more than a moment or two, Harry withdrew his hand and sat back in his seat, neatly changing the subject as he asked who's bright idea it was to make a time machine in the first place.

Eggsy was more than happy to spend the rest of the ride to Kingsman Headquarters explaining how they'd liberated the machine from a dead genius, aka Valentine, and how the things never would have been a problem if one of Merlin's techs hadn't gotten it into his head to try and impress his boss by making the damn things work.

"Now he'll be lucky if Merlin doesn't kill him, especially if something happens to Archimedes before I can get it back to him."

"Damn right." Merlin agreed, the man's eyes drifting down towards the pocket currently housing his future invention before stating that Eggsy needed to tell his future self that something had to be done about the voice recognition program since obviously it wasn't fine-tuned enough. Junior shouldn't have been able to get through simply by imitating his father.

"You're still working on some of the bugs, and the security ain't all it should be cause the prototypes ain't being used outside your workshop currently. We just all have access cause you want us tryin it out and putting it through its paces."

Eggsy didn't know much about the tech that went into making Archimedes the wonder that it was, but he could tell Merlin about some of the things that it could do, the enthusiasm he had for the thing no doubt coming through loud and clear. Just cause he didn't know how it worked didn't mean he didn't love all the stuff he could do with one after all. Plus it meant he could concentrate most of his attention on Merlin and not on Harry, since Eggsy didn't want to make a complete idiot of himself in front of the three men even if their memories of him doing so would ultimately be erased. He'd know, and that would be bad enough.

So of course Harry asked him to come with him to his office as soon as they arrived at their destination.

Technically he probably didn't need to act as Harry's bodyguard anymore given that Junior was dead and drawing that kind of attention to herself was something Junior's killer was most likely too smart to do. Plus as far as they knew she didn't have any reason to want anyone else dead at the moment. But Eggsy couldn't be a hundred percent sure Harry was safe either, not to mention he would look like a total coward if he refused to go with his former mentor, so Eggsy had to say yes to the request, Merlin and Gawain heading to their own offices to get clothing to change into while Eggsy followed Harry to the office he would one day inherit.

"Were you given my office afterwards?"

Reminding himself that Harry wasn't a mind reader, thank God, Eggsy nodded his head, shoving his hands in his pockets as he tried and probably failed to not look vulnerable and scraped raw inside. Between Harry saying his name, actually knowing who he was, and then saying that he was proud of him…well who could blame him for feeling a little too emotional?

"Good."

Not sure how to answer that, especially since thinking about Harry's future would push him over his current emotional edge, Eggsy searched for another topic, which took some doing since everything that came to mind could lead to discussing things he'd rather not, thank you very much.

"So you're sure of the people guarding Chester right now, right? I've heard that back in the day he was a pretty competent agent, even if he was never in your league." He'd watched the two agents spar in a video recording once, and had taken great pleasure in watching Harry wipe the floor with the prick.

"Yes. There is no need to worry, especially since in this case we're very aware of what he's capable of."

Thinking to himself that their heads would explode, pun only slightly intended, if they knew what Chester was capable of, Eggsy kept quiet about that as he very much hoped to limit their knowledge of what Valentine had managed to accomplish with King's assistance. And the footage of what happened…well Eggsy was pretty sure that there wasn't anything in the world strong enough to wipe those sorts of images from a man's head.

Arriving at their destination Harry unlocked the door and then motioned for Eggsy to walk in ahead on him, Eggsy taking a calming breath before doing as bided, not surprised to see that very little had changed between now and what Harry's office would look like in the future. As it was he hadn't altered much in his own time, preferring to keep it very much Harry's office no matter how the others dropped subtle and not so subtle hints about him redecorating the room. His office was his sanctuary at work, and having that piece of Harry comforted him.

The sound of the door closing and automatically locking jolted Eggsy out of his thoughts, the familiar sound oddly foreboding as Eggsy turn around to face Harry, his breath catching in his throat at suddenly finding himself caught by Harry's penetrating stare.

Feet not making a sound on the lushly carpeted floor, Harry closed the short distance between them with fluid, unquestionably predator strides, those hands he'd come to love so much rising up to frame Eggsy's face in the gentlest of holds. And then Harry was lining their bodies up so that they were chest to chest, breathing the same air as Harry continued to look at him like he was the only thing that existed in this world of two they were in.

"May I?"

Knowing instinctively what Harry was asking, and his heart taking a hard blow that Harry would ask while looking at him like there was nothing and no one he wanted more, Eggsy didn't think, he just nodded as he breathed out a 'yes'.

Angling his head to better meet Harry's lips as they descended to claim his own, Eggsy`s lips naturally curved into a smile, though it became more o shaped as it quickly registered that this kiss was unlike any they'd shared before. And part of it was the knowledge that Harry knew who he was now, on top of the fact that he was already feeling overly emotional and this was just the final blow, but mostly it was just the simple fact that this Harry finally felt like his Harry for some reason. And that had it meaning so much more as the tears Eggsy had struggled so hard to keep under wraps rolling oddly graceful down his cheeks. This was his Harry, and that made all the difference.

)

With his hands on Eggsy's cheeks Harry felt the wetness of the few tears that had escaped, the most likely reasons behind those tears tearing at him so that he wasn't sure what his response should be. That it felt right to keep doing what he was doing…well that could just be because he'd been gagging to snog the boy since the last time they'd done so, and right now the kisses they were exchanging got to him in a way that wasn't about sex , domination, or even just regular affection. Actually, Harry couldn't ever recall kissing or being kissed quite like this before and-and then Eggsy's arms slipped around his neck as the boy's body rested completely against his and Harry found thinking the impossible.

Hence the fact that he forced himself to draw back a little so that he could get a sense of what Eggsy wanted from him, only to thrown for a loop all over again when Eggsy's lashes rose up to unveil the love and adoration in the boy's eyes, nothing hidden from him this time. And while Harry had seen shadows of it in the looks of absolute trust and even adoration in the boy's eyes…this look leveled him as very few things could. Because what he saw wasn't romantic love, true, but with the sexual chemistry they already had Harry's mind couldn't help but point out to the romantic in him that had things ended differently between them, perhaps they would have been more than just teacher and student. If he'd lived, would Eggsy have been his? Had the boy been interested, but the chance had never been there? Had they flirted or even planned to change the nature of their relationship once Eggsy's training was over? And what the hell was he thinking, obsessing over this?

Desperate to hide his thoughts and the fact that he had no idea what else to say or do, Harry shifted the hand he'd placed on Eggsy's cheek and with his thumb removed the last of the tears from under the boy's left eye.

Cheeks flushing in reaction to the gesture, and didn't that just make Harry want to cuddle the boy for reasons he didn't want to comprehend at the moment, Eggsy's next move killed the moment as the boy put up his shields, his eyes revealing nothing now as his hands slip down Harry's chest before returning to the boy's sides.

"Weren't you going to go and get changed?"

Dropping his hands away with a great deal of regret, Harry did his best to appear in control of himself as well as he took a small step back to put a little distance between them. "Yes. Would you care to borrow something so you're more comfortable? The chairs are uncomfortable enough as it is."

Lips twitching a little, and Harry couldn't blame him given that what he'd said was very similar to a suggestion of 'slipping into something more comfortable' line, Eggsy shook his head as he suddenly grinned in obvious amusement. "Nah, I'll be fine. I'll just do research and such, it will be like old times."

"Old times?"

"You was in a coma for a large part of my training. I'd visit you sometimes."

"Ah. Well I hope I thanked you for that. It must have been rather boring for you."

"It was fine. Specially since it meant I didn't have to hang out with the bastards the others nominated aside from Rox. Plus it was a quiet place to study."

"Your test scores were certainly impressive."

His face lighting up with pleasure, Eggsy shoved his hands in his pockets again as he ducked his head a little in a vain attempt to hide his reaction.

And well aware that he might do something very unadvisable, especially since the others would be arriving shortly and would come looking for them if they took too long rejoining them, Harry mentally reined in his desires too for the time being. And that being the case he stated that he'd get changed then, heading over to the closet where he often stored extra clothes in case he needed to leave in a hurry or planned to use the workout facilities.

As Eggsy had seen him naked plenty of times at this point it didn`t occur to Harry that perhaps stripping where he stood wasn't the best idea until after he'd hung up his suit jacket. And then he decided it was one of his better ideas as he felt Eggsy's eyes latch onto his hands as Harry went to work undoing his tie, the whole act becoming an intimate moment as the silk slid through his fingers before he set it aside, the boy's gaze remaining focused as he followed the act of Harry unbuttoning his shirt with equally rapt attention. And while numerous glib responses or lines occurred to him Harry kept quiet and simply continued to undress and appreciate Eggsy's pleasure in watching him.

It was like they were true lovers, Harry thought as he shrugged out of his shirt, the act of undressing in front of Eggsy feeling oddly intimate. They weren't going to have sex, after all, so there was something oddly…domestic about changing for the night in front of the man who'd been sharing his bed. Add in the way Eggsy had looked at him before, and really Harry thought that it was a wonder he'd been able to undo his buttons moments before successfully. Hell, as he undid and removed his belt he could actually feel his cheeks heating up a little, which was absolutely ridiculous since changing his clothes in company wasn't that unusual to begin with. He'd spent more than his fair share of time in change rooms for sports even before joining Kingsman, not to mention he'd had his share of bed partners over the years who'd seen him undress or had undressed him. But Eggsy wasn't just another agent, teammate, or temporary lover, now was he?

Though he needed to put a lot of mental emphasis on the temporary part, Harry told himself. A lot more than he had, or he was going to be in a lot of trouble. And mentally listing all the reasons he needed to be so very careful where his burgeoning feelings for the boy were concerned, Harry lowered his hands to undo the hooks on his trousers while bringing up a topic that he was sure would put them firmly in their place.

"So you intend to spend your time watching us sleep in between reviewing Kingsman files and your birthday message from Princess Tilde?"

The fact that Tilde was currently a slightly gangly and awkward little girl made it that much weirder in Harry's mind, but he was aware of how good looking the princess's mother and grandmother were and guessed that she'd followed in their gorgeous footsteps.

"Not really appropriate viewing in company knowing her."

Having glanced over to see Eggsy's reaction to his words, Harry saw again that knowing little smirk Eggsy's was wearing, which made the nature of his protégé's relationship with the Swedish princess quite plain. And rather than deal with the jealous that inspired Harry turned his attention to the fact that he should have dealt with his shoes and socks first, concentrating on that as he casually inquired as to just how long the two of them had known each other.

A considering look coming on his face, Eggsy rocked back and forth on his heels as he answered. "We met a couple days after I failed the final test, actually. We don't see each other much, but we've kept in touch through email and such when we've got the time. We aren't dating, if that's what you're working your way towards asking. I haven't had time to date really anyway since joining Kingsman. Busy, busy. Plus I wouldn't have slept with you if I was seeing someone. This ain't that sort of mission."

"I should hope not." Was the only thing Harry could think to say in response to that as he glanced over in Eggsy's direction, unable to help himself.

The grin Eggsy leveled in his direction was even more sexual and smoldering now. "Not to say that shagging you isn't a hard…ship occasionally."

Now he couldn't help himself. "Well then I suppose, as your mentor, it's my responsibility to see to it that you learn how to take it like a man before you leave here."

Sauntering over, it was the only word that fit in Harry's opinion, Eggsy's eyes practically glowed with mischievous, sexy glee as his accent came out in full force again. "Can't argue with that, I suppose. You being in charge of me and all. After all, ya never did get the chance ta teach anythin bout how a gentleman behaves in bed before, and the lessons I've gotten so far haven't really taught me anything new. Of course ya know what they say."

"And what do they say?" Harry asked as he deliberately pushed down on the hem of his trousers, taking his pants with him so that he was now completely naked.

The way Eggsy very slowly looked him over from head to toe definitely got a visible reaction out of him.

"That the sign of a good teacher is havin his student surpass him. Maybe I can teach you a thing or two before I leave too, eh?"

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

Eggsy murmured his agreement before pulling Harry's head down for another kiss.


	23. An Odd Sleepover

An Odd Sleepover

After a very enjoyable, if rather frustrating make out session that had escalated quite a bit before Merlin had paged Harry, wanting to know what was keeping them, Eggsy and Harry forced themselves to remember their duty and had very regretfully headed down to the recruitment quarters where the other agents had already congregated and laid claim to their beds. Thankfully the bed beside Gawain's was empty, no surprise, and Eggsy not at all subtly herded Harry in that direction so that he could take a chair sitting between them, allowing him to guard them both while they slept. The look Harry sent him made it clear that he expected to be compensated for going along with his plan, which Eggsy was not only fine with, but looked forward to.

"It's still rather early to turn in, anyone want to play cards?" Arthur asked from the front of the room, Eggsy amused when he saw that the man was wearing a T-shirt that featured the words written upon the One Ring from 'The Lord of the Rings' series. Most everyone else, including Harry, were wearing proper pajamas, which always made Eggsy want to roll his eyes because really, what man needed pajamas when he should have plenty of sweats, boxers and T-shirts to wear to bed instead? He wouldn't be caught dead wearing the things, even if Harry and a couple of the others were good looking enough to make their pajamas work for them in their own sexy ways. But yeah, he preferred Arthur's clothing choice, and Eggsy was tempted to give the man a thumbs up for not giving into posh standards that said you had to dress prissy even while you slept.

Plus the shirt reminded Eggsy of how fond Merlin's father was of that particular book series, he knew that Merlin actually memorialized his father's birthday every year by watching Peter Jackson's 'The Lord of the Rings' trilogy. Eggsy had watched it with him a couple of times, keeping him company even if all the excess scenery shots got more than a little annoying after a while. Thankfully he and Merlin were in agreement about those, and they'd fast-forwarded when needed.

And it was those memories that had Eggsy getting an idea that had him grinning at the man.

"I have a better idea, Sir."

"Oh?"

Eggsy made a sound of approval, his grin only getting wider as he saw the hint of interest in the older man's eyes. "See there's this rather famous movie trilogy that came out after you passed away you've probably heard about…and Merlin always said how much he wished you'd had the chance to see your favorite book series done justice."

While they watched him the head of Kingsman's eyes went wide and alight with the most innocent of childish wonder. "You have Peter Jackson's version of 'The Lord of the Rings'? He made all three as planned, and they're…they're true to the story? He didn't fuck them up?"

"To be honest I've never read the books, though I did try a couple of times as everyone was saying they're classics and all that jazz." Eggsy rolled his eyes over that, since there were any number of 'classics' the others had told him to read over the years that had been wastes of paper as far as he was concerned. But back to the topic at hand, he reminded himself. "I liked 'The Hobbit', did read that in school, but the other ones just weren't for me. But you read them to Merlin, and he said that even though it wasn't true enough for some of the purists, it was true enough to the heart of it, and that that was what mattered. That Jackson's version was as close to the books as there would ever be, probably. Oh, and he said you'd love them." Eggsy tacked on, aware that that was the main thing and he probably should have just said that before.

And since he didn't want to get into a discussion about his reading habits Eggsy retrieved Archimedes from his pocket and held it up to view, waving it a little to tease and tempt. "He even has the extended versions on here with LOADS of bonus features."

The Scotsman literally vibrated with eagerness as he hurried over to snatch the device from Eggsy's hand, clutching it against his chest like it was the most precious thing in the world now. Which was sort of ironic, Eggsy thought to himself, given that the One Ring had been Gollum's precious.

"And they did the Ents justice? Their plans to use motion capturing acting for Gollum, it was successful? They didn't just end up with some unrealistic computer image, or used a small actor with prosthetics?"

"They used the motion capture thing, and it's wicked awesome." Eggsy assured him, fighting the urge to pat the much older man's head because he was just that adorable. "The actor who played him made him creepy as 'ell, I gotta say. I mean it's been over fifteen years since then, so there's been even more advances tech wise and he isn't nearly as impressive as he was visually, but I think you'll be plenty impressed, Sir."

Arthur beamed with pleasure over just the idea of it, and then hurried back over to his son, all but ordering Merlin to access the first movie for him ASAP.

Face awash with emotion, and gratitude in the look he directed in Eggsy's direction, Merlin took Archimedes from his father and called up the owl in a slightly husky voice, it only taking a couple of orders to have Archimedes projecting a large screen suitable for a movie, while one of the men assigned to stand guard over the agents as they slept dimmed down the lights for them.

And Arthur was indeed like a child as he sat cross-legged on his bed with Merlin sitting beside him, the two sharing the moment as the movie began with the introduction of the rings, most everyone else in the room paying close attention as they had all read the books as part of their posh, expensive educations. Plus the sets, costumes, and the wonder of seeing Middle Earth and its races brought to life held all their attentions, even if they'd never been fans of the books in all honesty. It was just one of those movies you had to see really, even if you weren't a fan of the genres it covered.

Plus, if nothing else, Eggsy could amuse himself thinking about how the books and movies had been so lacking in prominent female characters that the most popular ships for the series were all slash. Poor Tolkien, though Roxy said it served the man right.

But Eggsy didn't dwell on those amusing thoughts for long since he quickly found that he'd much rather watch and listen to Arthur more than he did the movie. The man was completely enraptured by the screen, Eggsy grinning along as he enjoyed the other man's reactions, from gasps of pleasure and commentary about the actor choices, to wonder over some feat of computer generated wonder or design.

He was glad he'd been able to give Merlin's father this gift, Eggsy thought with the widest of smiles on his face. The man had his back, this was the least he could do to repay him for not imprisoning or torturing him for information about the future. That would have sucked.

Plus this was way, way better than playing cards. He never won against the others agents unless he cheated, and they always caught him at it too.

)

They watched the whole movie all the way through before calling it a night, Eggsy and Merlin having to reassure Arthur several times over that they could watch the other two movies the follow day and didn't need to start on the second one immediately. And while they finally succeeded in that endeavor, getting the man to go to bed was a different story as Arthur was quite determined to stay up and discuss every single moment of the film in depth, which Percival was all for doing as another hardcore fan. Gawain even went over to humor the man for a bit by joining in the discussion, Eggsy opting to go back and hang out by Harry's bed instead, since he didn't want to spoil what was to come by letting them interrogate him about the next two movies. They had to see it to believe it.

"Thank you." Harry murmured to Eggsy as soon as the boy had retaken his seat beside his bed. "You've given him a great gift tonight."

"Happy to do it."

"So what kind of movies do you have stored on Archimedes?" Harry asked, thinking to learn more about Eggsy now that they were on the same side and he was fairly sure the boy wouldn't lie to him unless necessary. And perhaps it was a stupid question to ask, but Harry wanted to know the man he'd left behind to take up his title and responsibilities in the future. Not to mention there was a chance they might go on a proper date depending on how long Eggsy remained in this time, and some idea of the boy's interests would help in the planning of that. Even though he shouldn't and was well aware of that. Because Eggsy would be leaving and getting attached…he was already too attached and how was that possible?

"You look like your head is about to explode, Harry. I already know you're into the chick flicks, if that's what you're worried about." Eggsy eyes gleamed with amusement. "No need to be embarrassed."

"Just because the majority of my sex is far too busy asserting their masculinity to give romantic comedies or dramas a chance, much less admit it when they do enjoy one, does not automatically make them for women or a man less masculine for liking them."

"Course not, Bruv."

"Don't call me Bruv, Gary."

Eggsy grimaced at the use of his Christian name, and then his expression took on a hint of sad nostalgia as he commented that if Harry didn't want to be called 'Bruv' he should have stuck around long enough to break him of the hated habit before.

"Well I'll have to break you of that distasteful habit before you leave here then. And you didn't answer my earlier question."

"I'll watch most anything, I'm not picky. Between me mum, Rach, and Roxy I've seen plenty of girlie shit, and Gawain and I watch a lot of action movies to make fun of all the things they do wrong. We had a fucking field day with this movie called 'Hitman Agent 47' recently, it was hilarious. And I've seen just about everything Disney's made in the last two decades thanks to Daisy." Eggsy laughed. "The fact that 'Frozen' isn't around yet is aces in my books. Not that it ain't a good movie, for kids anyway, but after the first fifty times it got to be a bit much, ya know?"

"I would imagine. And I wouldn't have though Gawain much for films. He's always seemed to prefer the outdoors."

"He watches them to make fun of them. He likes that part."

Ah. That did make sense.

"So is this 'Frozen' based on a particular fairy tale?" Disney tended to do that, last time he checked.

"I think it's really, really loosely based on one by that Anderson bloke, but I'm not sure. Daisy could tell you though. She's obsessed with the bloody thing even now."

Smiling at the way Eggsy said his sister's name, it was obvious how much the little girl meant to him, Harry asked if she looked like Eggsy.

"Not that strongly, though she takes after mum's side and not Dean's, thank Christ. Not a good looking lot, them, inside or out. She's beyond adorable though." And on that note Eggsy reached into his jacket pocket, having left it draped over the back of the chair to retrieve what proved to be a picture of him and his sister, which he held out for Harry to see with a great deal of pride.

Taking the picture Harry could see the love between them in the way Eggsy held the girl and the identical smiles that beamed out towards whoever had taken the picture. "She's lovely."

"The loveliest."

And just like that Eggsy launched into a very detailed explanation as to why his sister was the prettiest, sweetest, smartest little girl in all of England, much to Harry's secret amusement. And the boy pretty much didn't stop talking about his sister until Percival came over to drag a somewhat embarrassed Eggsy away so that he could join their discussion about the movie and what technical advances had been made as Merlin and Arthur were particularly interested about that. Percival also wanted to know if Eggsy was aware of any other movies coming in the future that were based off of other famous works he was fond of.

Harry was too far away to hear the answer Eggsy gave to that question, but Percival's happy yell over the fact that there would be eight movies was loud enough that they all heard him before the two rejoined the group crowded around Arthur's bed at the front.

As he was at the back of the room Harry couldn't hear much of anything after that, but he kept his eyes on Eggsy up until the back of his head was cuffed, which had him jerking in surprising as he quickly looked over, not the least surprised to see that Gawain was now returning to his bed.

Pride kept Harry from rubbing the back of his head. "Something I can help you with, Gawain?"

"Don't fall for him or make him fall for you. Stupid kids." Gawain shook his head at Harry and then stretched out on his side with his back very pointedly to Harry. Discussion closed in other words.

"A pleasure, as always. Good night."

And since the man wasn't looking or responding at all Harry allowed himself to rub the back of his stinging head as he concentrated on that and not what the older man had just said to him. He'd rather not think out why his fellow agent had felt the need to warn him, especially when Gawain was not the sort to care about the emotional wellbeing of anyone except possibly Arthur. Gawain was general the epitaph of stoic and unsympathetic.

Looks like Eggsy was already having an effect on the grump, Harry thought to himself with a hint of wry amusement. But then Eggsy seemed to be very good at endearing himself to people without even trying. Unfortunately.

He was in so much trouble.

)

It was a couple hours after the video had ended before Arthur was too worn out to do anything but sleep, the man's age and health problems catching up with him so that it only took a little cajoling to get him to agree to turn in, the others doing the same once their leader was tucked in for the night. That done they all turned in except for the guards at the doors and Eggsy, who was still too wired to sleep. And all was quiet for a bit, the other agents only asleep for about a half an hour before they were woken up by Lancelot.

Already on his guard Eggsy was the first to turn all his attention in the man's direction when the man had started to thrash around under his sheets, getting up from his chair to walk over with the intention of seeing whether it was a delayed reaction to the news of his future death or the aftereffects of the weapon kicking in. Not to mention that there was also the possibility it was a regular nightmare, as such things were unescapable in their profession.

But the current Kay got to Lancelot first, which was good as the man in question started to seize and cry out in pain before Eggsy could get to him. The drugs the medical team had supplied them with for this situation were quickly administered, Eggsy hovering by his boss's side as they waited to make sure that the medication would work, which it did.

"I'll bring my chair over here; watch over him just in case. That should knock him out till early morning."

Nodding his acceptance of that idea Kay went back to his own bed while Eggsy went over to pick up his chair and bring it across the room to set it down beside Lancelot's bed.

The man was still now, his pulse and breathing stead. Good signs.

"Ma I ask you a question?"

Turning his head in his boss's direction Eggsy shook his head, keeping his voice down too as the others settled back to sleep. "Can't promise I'll answer, but you can ask."

"Evie was your candidate. How did you even know her?"

Okay, that had not been a question he'd been expecting. Not to mention answering it was fraught with some peril given the fact that his future Arthur had sentenced him to several very crappy missions in the wake of finding out that he and Evie had actually gone out on a few dates before deciding they were better friends than more. The fact that they hadn't shagged, mostly because Evie wasn't the type to make it easy for a bloke to get in her knickers, had done little to tone down the man's desire to beat the living hell out of him. That it would make Evie mad at him was probably the only thing that had saved Eggsy's arse in the long run. Well that and him nominating Evie for Kingsman had resulted in the two getting together and having Arthur. But yeah, of all the questions the man could ask Eggsy would have preferred one about why Eggsy had killed the man's father or why Eggsy was determined to put him in an early grave, since there no doubt had been numerous complaints about Eggsy in the letter he'd given to the man earlier.

"Her cousin and I trained as Marines together for a bit. He introduced us at a party."

Which was true…just not the whole truth.

He wanted to live to see morning after all.

"Next question?"


	24. Clues To Uncover

Clues To Uncover

It was about five in the morning when the call came in, a report of a body matching Chester Junior's physical description being found in an alleyway twenty minutes away from the Kingsman shop. A sleepy Arthur ordered Harry to go with Eggsy to identify and examine the body which had already been transported to the morgue, Kay quietly asking for permission to go with them to recover the body. What was said between the current Arthur and the future one when they moved off to a corner to discuss it Eggsy wasn't sure, but in the end Merlin's father gave the go ahead and the three men headed out of the trainee quarters to get changed before they headed out. They would meet at the end of the hallway once they'd changed, William suggested quietly, Eggsy going with Harry to his office while the other man went to his.

Since he didn't have any clothes to change into here, and his clothes weren't too rumpled, Eggsy just sat down on the corner of Harry's desk and silently watched as the man stripped down and then put on one of the spare suits Harry kept in his closet for just such an occasion. Eggsy knew that Harry wasn't quite awake at the moment, and probably wouldn't feel much like talking until they got some food and caffeine into him, so Eggsy didn't talk to him, much less put his hands on the sexy body he briefly got to admire before Harry disappeared to quickly brush his teeth and deal with his adorable bedhead. Harry was quick though, Eggsy would give him that, and in minutes Harry returned to sleepily inform him that he'd gotten out a spare toothbrush for him so that he could freshen up as well.

"Thanks."

Being quick about it, he wasn't the primper that so many of the other agents were when it came to his personal appearance, Eggsy brushed his teeth, gave his hair a quick finger comb, and considered himself done for the time being. It wasn't like he was aiming to impress anyone after all, especially since Harry wasn't awake enough to appreciate his sexiness at the moment anyway.

As it was Harry did nothing more than arch his eyebrow a little over Eggsy's slightly rumpled appearance when he walked back into the office, which was a definite sign of how sleepy Harry still was since Eggsy well remembered the lecture he'd gotten about wrinkles in his clothes the one time he'd slept over at Harry's place during his training. And smiling over that memory Eggsy walked over to hold the door open for him, Eggsy easily falling into step with Harry once they were both in the hallway and on their way once more.

Doing his best to ignore his instincts, which had him itching to cuddle up with Harry in the nearest bed for the foreseeable future, Eggsy asked the other man if King would get annoyed if they stopped to get some tea or something before they hit the morgue.

"You do probably need the boost considering you stayed up all night watching us sleep." Harry agreed, the man very properly covering his mouth to stifle the yawn that followed the words.

"At this point I'm a pro at watching you sleep, actually. And I'm thinking the caffeine for you, Sleeping Beauty. I'm still wide awake for the most part."

"A pro at watching me sleep?"

"You were in a coma for most of our acquaintance, Harry, and your bedside was a good place to be alone with only you and JB for company. You were a very quiet study buddy."

A hint of a smirk on Harry's lips. "Sorry I wasn't more help."

"Well you were pretty to look at for a while, anyway. Then they let this nasty beard grow, and it was not your best look at all, Bruv. I took pictures to blackmail you with later." Which he'd never gotten a chance to do, but he still had the pictures on his laptop.

The smack upside his head for calling Harry 'Bruv' wasn't unexpected, Eggsy accepting it with a rolling of his eyes since there hadn't been any strength behind it. Plus the third member of their party stood waiting for them, Eggsy saw, William watching them in a way that had their moods and faces shifting into equally sober lines too.

With a grateful thanks Harry accepted the to go cup of tea he was offered when they'd reached him, Eggsy taking the other cup when William offered it since it would be rude to do otherwise. Plus he knew that his future boss didn't drink caffeine this early, so it would go to waste otherwise.

Eggsy also knew that like him William King was a morning person, but it was obvious that the man hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep the night before and was weighed down with both questions and the terrible knowledge that things were likely only going to get worse as he learned more about what the future held in store for the others male members of his family. And while it was tempting to try and distract him with stories about how much better his life would be once he married Evie and had Arthur…Eggsy knew that he had to limit his boss's knowledge as much as possible too.

Stupid time travel rules.

Also annoying was the fact that as they headed out Eggsy's thoughts continued to run around like a hyper toddler inside his head even as his body started to drag a little. Not to mention the fact that his back was throbbing a little where the nails had gone into his flesh; and the chair he'd sat in all night had not been all that comfortable either. Add in the fact that Eggsy knew that the drug currently keeping him wide awake at the moment was going to wear off in a few hours and then he was going to sleep so deeply not even a marching band would stand a chance in hell of waking him up…he was not feeling terribly chipper. The deep sleep coming his way was one of the reasons Eggsy hated taking the bloody things, but it had seemed like the wise thing to do when faced with a table full of international badasses he hadn't been sure wouldn't try to imprison, torture, or drug him in a quest to pump him for information about stuff he couldn't reveal to them.

He was really glad he'd avoided that. A definite silver lining in his books.

And not wanting to be miserable when the situation was already miserable enough, Eggsy turned his attention to asking which of them was driving and what car they were taking. The cars he got to drive as a Kingsman agent was definitely one of the perks of the job in his books.

)

Looking over at Harry, who was looking more awake and aware now that the finished tea had had a chance to work some of its caffeine magic, Eggsy ignored the urge to tilt his head to the side and use the other man's shoulder as a pillow while the car they were in drove through the mostly empty London streets a short time later. Not a professional thing to do, the pillow thing, Eggsy mused, even if his boss was in the front seat and had bigger things to think about than Eggsy's behavior where Harry was concerned. But Eggsy opted to rein the impulse in just in case the man did decide to dress him down for it later, since technically William wasn't Eggsy's boss yet, but still…better not no matter how much he'd appreciate basking in Harry's scent and warmth right about now. Time to distract himself with work instead.

"So what is our cover story when we get there, anyway?"

"Arthur will have cleared the way for us."

Used to quick, to the point answers from his future boss, Eggsy asked if they would be using assumed names, not surprised when the current Kay informed him that he would take care of all the talking and Eggsy and Harry should keep quiet until they were alone with the body after sweeping for bugs.

Taking that to mean that it would be much appreciated if he kept his mouth shut for the rest of the drive Eggsy did so, remaining at Harry's side when they did arrive at their destination and Kay led the way into the familiar building. Not that Eggsy spent a lot of time visiting corpses, but he'd ended up identifying a few people after V-Day, the morgues overflowing with unknown bodies and people trying desperately to identify them. He'd had to visit a few morgues because of work too, and he never looked forward to it. He found the places creepy as hell, and a harsh reminder of the finality of death.

Thoughts of Ryan flashed through Eggsy's mind, as they always did at the often did when he thought of the horrors of visiting a morgue, Eggsy resolutely pushed them away as the three of them headed to the front desk where Kay identified them to the man stationed there.

Thinking about the people he'd lost because of Valentine was not a good idea right now, Eggsy reminded himself harshly, especially since his biggest lost was standing silently at attention beside him, listening to the other two men in the room talk.

William King was the best combination of politician and warrior Eggsy had ever met, and as always he had to admire the way to man managed to cut through legal bullshit and get whatever results he wanted because his opponents were either too scared of him to fight, or were convinced that the outcome was what they wanted without an understanding that they'd been manipulated to think that by a master manipulator. The man had a serious gift. And while he often hated when those skills were used against him, Eggsy usually didn't mind because under all the heavy shielding his boss wore like another suit was a heart that was as pure as it was honorable. The needs of the many always outweighed the needs of the few with him, which wasn't necessarily a good thing until one considered the fact that William always put himself last. There was no personal price the man wouldn't pay to protect and serve, and Eggsy was proud to work for him. Even if he didn't say so, since William was as suspicious of his rare compliments as Eggsy was of anything remotely nice the other man had ever had to say about him.

Theirs was a complicated relationship.

But as expected they were led down to the basement level where the body was being kept without the cops in charge of the case accompanying them the way the desk guy had wanted. Arthur's no doubt commanding call, the fake credentials, and the intimidated clerk fear that King could get him fired had made the young man back down as gracefully as possible after only a few minutes of quiet discussion with William.

The morgue technician assigned to the body they'd come to see was obviously sleep deprived and cranky at working overtime when they met up with him, the man's displeasure at dealing with them made clear despite the fact that all three men made the effort to be cordial and put up with his bad temperedness. For a few minutes anyway, then the fact that he basically shoved gloves at them while reciting basic protocol, talking to them like they were inexperienced idiots, started to wear on all three of them. Especially since they hadn't been in the best of moods to begin with even before the lecture.

So Eggsy joined his fellow Kingsman in giving the bitchy prick looks that would have made a more aware man get the hell out of their way ASAP, but as it was the man continued to grumble and complain about their presences as he went over to the storage compartments to draw the body out of its drawer, reminding them for the third time that the body in question hadn't been dealt with yet, so what the fuck they thought they could learn at this point was beyond him.

"Why don't you go get yourself some coffee or tea and come back after we're done? Or I could just call your superiors about the alcohol I smell on your breath. It's up to you." Was William's biting reply as the autopsy technician unzipped the bag the body currently resided in, his eyes focused solely on the head and then shoulders of the dead man as they were being revealed.

In response the tech jerked the zipper down the rest of the way. "You got the credentials according to Liam, so you can do what you want." The tech motioned towards the body on display now. "Knock yourself out looking him over; I'll be waiting outside since you 'gentlemen' don't want any company. Any damage you do is on your heads."

And on that note the man stalked out of the room, closing the door none too gently behind him.

"Charming fellow." Harry's drawled out, wincing a little over the loud bang the door had made. "And my scans are coming up negative for bugs in here. It's clean."

"Overworked and probably seriously underpaid is what the bloke is. Not to mention working here has got to suck." Eggsy seriously doubted people who worked in morgues got paid nearly enough for having to work around dead bodies every day. He sure as fuck wouldn't want to do it.

Sharing a look of understanding, it took both Eggsy and Harry a moment to realize that the third man in the room was not only not commenting on the man's bad behavior, but had instead moved away from them without saying a word or making a sound to stand beside the body they'd come to see.

)

The body they joined the man in standing over was indeed that of Chester King Junior, all the visible wounds situated below the neckline save for a slightly bruised and scraped up cheek that had possibly occurred during transportation or when it was dumped in the alley. There was more than the one stab wound to look at, Eggsy saw, the unknown woman having apparently delivered six more knife wounds close to the man's heart in an attempt to hide the fact that the first had been an experienced kill shot.

Thanks to the data they'd been given beforehand the three men knew that the body had been discovered in an alleyway adjacent to a nightclub that was known to provide its clientele of rich, entitled young adults with plenty of vices and a chance to walk on the wild side. The club itself was upscale, but it was dangerously close to a more seedy area of the city that tolerated the posh bastards in their territory due to the money they regularly made off of them selling drugs and other services. In this case the crime scene had been set up to suggest that Chester Junior had been a victim of a vicious stabbing after a drug deal gone wrong, or at least that's what the cops were currently hypothesizing according to the info Arthur had been given. The woman had set the stage well, right up to leaving the cheap knife she'd used in the final stab wound for the cops, the handle apparently carrying prints none of them believed would belong to the killer they sought.

There would be drugs and alcohol in the man's system, Eggsy silently speculated to himself, and that plus the area the body had been found and the fact that the autopsy would reveal that Chester was a long term addict…well this would look like a pretty open and shut case to the cops assigned to it. A good thing in this case, since it meant that not a lot of attention would be paid to investigating it. That would lowering the chance of the cops getting in their way or caught in the crosshairs since the woman they were hunting probably wouldn't hesitate to kill again to cover her tracks. So yeah, it was for the best that they remained the sole targets of the woman's attention since odds were she was aware that Kingsman would be looking into what had happened at least a little. Being an agent's son meant they would investigate, it went without saying. Or she would know that once she realized Eggsy was working with them as opposed to hiding who and where he was from from them. He was just assuming that Junior had blabbed what he'd known about Eggsy's contact with this time's Kingsman before he'd ended up dead, but it was safer to assume that then proceed thinking she had no way of knowing what he was and wasn't doing.

Though it was probably safe for them to bank on the idea that the woman would count on Eggsy's disgust and dislike where Chester Junior was concerned, those feelings insuring that he wouldn't care too much about catching the person who'd killed the bastard. She probably thought he would leave this time with the body ASAP, thinking someone had done him a favor killing King for him.

"Are you all right, William?" Harry's voice was low, the hand he'd put on the man's shoulder neither welcomed nor rejected. Which of course reminded Eggsy that while he'd been thinking of this like any other mission, his boss had been looking at his dead son even if the child version of Junior was currently still alive and well somewhere else.

"He's not the son I know." A pause, and then William's gloved hand reached out to gently touch a grouping of moles on the body's left hip. "Orion's belt, I used to tell him."

Seeing the way that the moles did line up like the constellation in question, Eggsy considered offering his sympathies again for the man's loss, but knew his boss neither wanted nor would appreciate the sentiment. Not from a stranger, anyway, which was essentially what he was to the man in this time and place.

"We'll take the body with us, she'll expect that. I doubt our people will find anything she didn't want us to find, but we still have to check."

Eggsy and Harry inclined their heads agreement, recognizing from the way that William spoke that it was time to get down to business. They had a murder to catch and a future to protect.


	25. Nap And Question Time

Nap And Question Time

Three hours after they'd retrieved Chester King Jr's remains and escorted them back to Kingsman Harry strolled as quickly as he could down the currently deserted hallway he was in. Technically he had no reason to hurry, it wasn't like the body was going anywhere now that they had it, but there was also the fact that Eggsy would be there to spurn him on, and as disconcerting as it was Harry could admit, at least to himself, that he didn't like being separated from the boy. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that the boy would just up and disappear on him if he didn't stay close, an idea he would have scoffed at if not for the fact that they honestly didn't know what would happen if the woman they hunted changed the future too much. Eggsy might just fade away or disappear in front of him, and there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

Or Eggsy could just decide that he needed to leave, Harry's mind unhelpfully pointed out, since the boy was a Kingsman agent. This facility wasn't designed to trap its agents inside of it after all, and Eggsy would know all the hidden passageways and special exits. Harry didn't think the boy would just up and leave without telling him by choice, but the truth of the matter was that not only was he just getting to learn who Eggsy Unwin had grown up to be, but regardless of what he wanted Eggsy would be leaving one way or another in the near future. Even if they couldn't identify the woman they were after it would be too dangerous for the man who would adopt his mantle of Galahad to stick around for too much longer, the odds of Eggsy changing the future rising with every day he stayed here.

It was with that thought that Harry opened the door that led into the room reserved for observation during autopsies, his heartrate kicking up when he noted that Eggsy was gone, seeing after a moment that Kay was gone too. Only Arthur remained, a large amount of paperwork piled on the empty seat beside him for company.

"The pill he took to keep himself awake finally wore off an hour ago. He went to nap." Looking up from his work Arthur met Harry's gaze with a knowing look. "He said he won't be wake able for a good four hours at the very least. Apparently we'll be able to wake him up then if necessary, though it will be a couple hours after that before he'll be fully with us."

Inclining his head in understanding, Harry asked about Kay's status.

"Oh you know Kay. He said he was fine. The whole he doesn't consider our dead suspect to be his son, is perfectly capable of helping out on this case, and that we'll need him when we question Ector later about what his grandson might have told him about his plans."Arthur shook his head. "I sent him home for a few hours to reflect on what utter bullshit that is. I'm a father too, after all."

Seeing the far off look that had come into his boss's eyes, Harry knew without asking that the man was thinking about Merlin and most likely all the bad things that parents worried could befall their children, no matter how old those children were. Though at least Merlin's father knew now that his son and family would have a good life ahead, provided the woman they were hunting didn't screw that up.

"He'll just bleed at home." Harry commented as he stepped over to take one of the empty seats. "When it comes to work he's always reminded me of the Black Knight from 'Monty Python and The Holy Grail'."

"It's just a flesh wound." The two men said in perfect tandem.

"That's always been Kay's greatest weakness." Arthur breathed out like with a sigh. "He always refuses to acknowledge how deep the wounds go, and how much he bleeds inside."

"Hopefully his future wife and son will be able to help with that."

"That would be good." A sidelong look. "We all need someone to keep us anchored, living so often in a world full of deceit and lies."

"Maybe I should get another dog then."

A bark of laughter, Arthur's eyes shone with amusement when they met his. "Just don't stuff this one if you do."

Silently acknowledging the point, he'd lost more than a few dates after they caught sight of Mr. Pickles, Harry turned his attention back to the window in front of them, not flinching away from the sight of the dissected body. "Have they found anything interesting that might help us?"

"Other than confirming that what we already know, no. And so far it appears that the names we were able to generate yesterday won't be of any use to us. The data coming in seems to suggest we don't have her name after all. I've asked Merlin to start looking into female agents from other agencies who fit both the physical parameters and have the skills we're looking for. At this point we don't even know if she's British though, so widening the search outside your country…"

"Our best bet is Ector knowing something."

"Exactly. I took a pass at him earlier, while you boys were retrieving the body. He says he knows nothing, and at the moment I'm inclined to believe that he's only half lying about that. He knows more than he's saying, but my gut says that he either doesn't know that he knows something, or he's useless to us."

"I've always thought he was rather useless myself."

"As a person, yes. As an agent he has done great things, Galahad, and that must be respected regardless of his elitist views and general snobbery. Thus far Eggsy is reluctant to tell me details of what Ector does in the future that led to his death, but Eggsy's asked to take a stab at interviewing him tonight, so we will try that if Kay fails to get through to him."

A pause to let that sink in and then Arthur asked him if Tristian was all set to make contact with one of Harry's informants in South America, which was why Harry had had to leave the observation room earlier.

"He should be able to wrap things up and return on schedule now."

"Good. Now go get some food into you and find something to do until your boy wakes up."

"Yes, Sir."

)

As planned Kay came back to headquarters a few hours later to try and get information out of his father while all the knights in house observed the interview. None of them were surprised that Ector gave them very little new information, though their fellow agent was willing to admit that the young man they'd captured and who'd claimed to be Chester King Jr had in fact introduced himself to Ector as his grandson at the wedding, and had revealed information that only his namesake should know. He had also been told that Eggsy had murdered him shortly after the future Galahad had failed his final Kingsman test, and that according to his grandson the murder had been covered up and written off as self defense. Apparently he'd intended to inform them all of what he'd learned once he'd gotten more information out of the time traveler, but those listening, including the man's son, agreed that that was most likely bullshit. That was all they'd gotten out of him though, and talks soon turned to letting King have a break and then siccing Eggsy on him to see if the man's future murderer couldn't nudge the infamous King temper enough to get them more information. Just because Ector said he knew nothing of a girl working with his grandson meant nothing at this point.

Not to mention they were holding back the boy's death for the time being.

"I'll go retrieve him from the trainee quarters." Harry volunteered when it was decided that Eggsy should be filled in about what they'd learned while the boy was sleeping. He hadn't seen his protégé for hours now, and he more than anyone in the room knew the boy well enough to know that he probably needed constant supervision.

"He's sleeping in my office."

All eyes turned to Gawain.

"He likes my couch, apparently. Fell asleep so quick and hard I checked his pulse a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dead." A slight quirking of lips. "He mentioned before he conked that the sleep is so deep that if I'd been ordered to torture information out of him, he'd have slept through some of it regardless of what I did."

Percival whistled. "Now that's a deep sleep."

"I tested it out with my knife a little, he didn't flinch."

Harry couldn't manage a death glare nearly as lethal as Gawain's, but he gave it his best shot.

"Easy, Boy. Or I'll have to remind you of your manners."

Gawain's lessons usually involved a lot of bloodshed and bones breaking, which was why, after the first time he'd been called in to teach some of the previous trainees, he'd never been asked again. And while Harry liked to believe that he could take the man in a fight…he'd end up in the hospital for quite a while afterwards. Which would definitely play hell with Harry's plans he had for Eggsy later, on top of the fact that he hated hospitals and was a terrible patient besides. They hated him in the med wing.

"Boys." Arthur's voice was dry. "Why don't you both go and get him. And remember how to share."

Merlin snickered, while Percival bit down on his bottom lip.

Both men received dark looks from Harry and Gawain before the two headed out of the room to do as ordered, walking side by side since neither was about to show the other his back or acknowledge the fact that yes, they were feeling a little territorial where Eggsy was concerned.

Though that being the case... "He managed to grow on you already?"

A pause that was long enough to make Harry think the older man wouldn't answer, and then he did. "I've figured out part of the reason I can stand him. Apparently there are three reasons in total."

"What's the first part?"

"None of your fucking business."

Okay then. Understood.

Thankfully their walk together was a short one, the silence noticeably uncomfortable until Gawain pulled ahead when they reached his office. Letting himself in without bothering to hold the door open for Harry, who just barely caught the door before it hit him, Gawain marched into the room and then gave Harry a dark look for daring to enter.

Harry rarely had cause to enter Gawain's office, no one save Arthur ever actively sought the man out unless it was work related, but apparently Eggsy was also the exception to that rule. Or at least the boy felt safe enough to basically slip into a temporary coma there, even with the most bloodthirsty and dangerous Kingsman in the room with him. Because as promised there Eggsy was, wrapped up in a blanket and dead to the world on Gawain's surprisingly comfortable looking couch. The boy had removed his socks and jacket, Harry could see them sitting off to the side, and while only Eggsy's head was visible, it was adorable how his hair was all tousled and sticking up.

Walking over to the couch Harry crouched down, his touch gentle as he lightly shook Eggsy's shoulder.

A nose crinkle, a sound of displeasure, and then Eggsy was turning around to give Harry his back, making it clear that he was in normal sleep at least, and not so drugged that he couldn't be woken up provided more force was employed.

So Harry slid his arms under the bundled up body and lifted, smirking when suddenly Eggsy was all motion as the other man twisted around to face him, arm pulled back with a hand fisted and ready to deliver what probably would have been an excellent punch if the boy hadn't locked eye with him first.

"A'rry. Livin dangerous, hmm?"

Loving the sleep thickened accent, it was sexy as hell, Harry had to consciously remind himself that they weren't alone in the room. "Time to get up."

"Never had that problem yet, Old Man."

Cocking an eyebrow Harry was about to respond when Gawain interrupted by way of telling Eggsy to get his ass in gear and get dressed. They had things to do.

"Yes, Sir."

And just that quickly Eggsy was extracting himself from the blanket and Harry's arms, donning his jacket and shoes quickly and efficiently before asking where they were going, his full attention on Gawain like Harry wasn't even in the room. Which did not please Harry one little bit as they left the office and started down the hallway together.

"Arthur wants to give you a shot at talking to King."

"Probably won't do any good, especially since back in my time we've spent years discussing all the way we wished he'd died instead of a quick one by poison. Bastard's got any instincts he'll know how much I want him dead. Does he know about Junior yet?"

"No."

"He might not care about that either, but I'll use it if Arthur gives the okay." A small smirk crossed Eggsy's lips. "Maybe I'll finally find out who was right about him."

"What do you mean, right about him?" Harry asked, wanting back in on the conversation.

"Whether he's evil or not. You can do evil without being evil, right? And Arthur, my Arthur, not yours, says that his father wasn't; that his belief that he knew what was best for the world warped his thinking to the point where he didn't understand right and wrong no more. The agents he didn't kill or get killed tend to see him as evil, which I agree with. But we're all biased to one degree or another, and I didn't know him as well as them."

"He's a gobshite is what he is."

"You tend to use stronger words than that in my time." The grin Eggsy sent Gawain's way spoke of deep affection and comradery.

"He killed agents?" Harry interjected. He'd guess he was one of them, but how many others had Ector seen executed before Eggsy had ended him?

"Classified. You all know too much already at this point. Sorry."

And they all knew that all the information they could want to know was in the device currently making a sizable bulge in Eggsy's jacket pocket, and wasn't that tempting as hell.

)

The room they were using for the questioning looked like a very upscale interrogation room with fine art on the walls and furniture that definitely hadn't been made in the past couple centuries. In Eggsy's own time it looked much more utilitarian, but he recognized some of the furniture and there was some comfort in that. And comfort was definitely in short supply as Eggsy took his seat across from the man he hated almost as much as Valentine. Some days he even hated King more. Mostly when he saw how the agents who'd gone on killing rampages under the influence of Valentine's chips and lived to have all those deaths on their consciences suffered. Not to mention the fact that Eggsy believed, would always believe, that if they'd had Harry V-day would have turned out so very differently. But the man before him had stolen Harry from them. Had sent Harry to his death.

God he wanted to reach over and snap the bastard's neck with his own two hands.

Sitting comfortably in his seat while looking like the average businessman faced with a boring, monotonous meeting, the younger version of Chester King Sr watched him with unreadable eyes while Eggsy did his best not to portray his desire to kill him. Not that the both weren't aware of their future history, but appearances had to be kept up.

"I hate you and you hate me. I think we can agree on that much, yes?"

"I don't know you."

"Oh I bet Junior played your death for you at the very least."

Those cold blue eyes narrowed slightly. "I already told Kay and Arthur everything I know. I have nothing to tell you, and I'm baffled, frankly, as to why any of them think anything can be gained, bringing you in here to talk to me."

"Personally I don't think you'll tell me shit either. I don't think you know anything important either. You never do."

"Attempting to play on my ego will get you nowhere, Boy."

"I'm no playing on your ego, Old Man. We both know yours is so over fucking inflated that the whole of London couldn't hold it if you didn't keep it packed down so well. I'm saying you know fuck all because you're a fuck up, just like your grandson. You see the world the way you want it to be and everything else that doesn't line up all straight and proper ain't worth your time and attention. I figure Junior was so convinced he had this in the bag that he told ya very little, not letting ya near Archimedes cause then you'd have found out all his dirty little secrets and he couldn't have that. So he probably showed ya the recording ofy our death on a laptop from a recording he stole, and kept Archimedes to himself. Covering his ass first, just like you would have in his shoes. So whoever the woman is we're hunting, she probably drilled it into his head ahead of time not to tell you about her, not wanting to risk you fucking things up by coming after her once she got rid of her messenger boy."

"Still haven't found him then?"

"Oh we found him alright. She just got to him first." And reaching into his pocket Eggsy pulled out the crime scene photos they'd gotten their hands on and tossed them down on the table to fan out in front of the other man.

With only the slightest hint of a tremor Ector leaned forward and gathered up the photographs, flipping through them one after another without a single change in expression. But when he spoke his words were clipped and hard, a hint of the predator Chester King hid so very well from the world.

"She killed him?"

"She did."


	26. Tugging on His Tail

Merry Christmas, Readers!

Tugging on His Tail

King said nothing as he studied each picture closely; stacking them neatly together once he was done before setting them in front of Eggsy with a soft thud. That done the future head of Kingsman leaned back in his chair and watched Eggsy with deceptive disinterest, showing no signs at all that moments before he'd been faced with proof of his grandson's murder. A fact which, in all honesty, didn't surprise Eggsy in the slightest. He'd have been more shocked to learn otherwise. Chester King was not a sentimental man even though Eggsy was willing to believe the man's family did mean something to him since in the future King would make an effort to see that his son survived Valentine's planned genocide. But regardless of King's earlier reaction to the news the old bastard had still gotten over the news damn quickly because most likely at the end of the day nothing meant more to the man than his own self-preservation.

And since he knew that this first time around King would tell him nothing Eggsy decided to ask a question he'd always wondered, since the answer tended to say a lot when it came to the agent in question's answer.

"Why did you become a Kingsman?"

No response.

"See I know the standard answer most of us give, wanting to save the world, protect it and the innocents, prevent future world wars, yada yada, but let's be honest here, that's not the reason most sign up if they're being honest. Part of it, sure, for the good ones, but not the driving force under it all. Merlin and his Old Man, it's all about the cutting edge tech, your current Lancelot wants to be Bond, and your son, he's in it cause it was expected of him, and he's got himself one hell of a protector's complex. Can't help himself, can he?" Eggsy smirked at the other man knowingly. "But you, that ain't your reason at all, is it?"

"You didn't give your reason."

"Mine?" Eggsy didn't even have to think about that one, nor did he try to pretty it up for King or the Kingsman that were all listening in to every word he said.

"I was drowning, and Harry offered me a hand out of the muck. Wouldn't have mattered really what he was getting me into so long as it wasn't the rut I was stuck in back then. And I wanted ta show all those arses you lot recommended that I was better than they was no matter where I was from and what I'd done before. Then the world went ta hell and…and I was surrounded by victims. People like I was before Harry got ahold of me. Keepin them from gettin hurt more, and havin the chance ta prey on those like the bastards that tried to break me, show em what it's like to be broken instead...well that kept me going, though I didn't have much choice about that then either. I might not have the greatest of moral compasses, but walking away…it wasn't an option and still isn't."

You didn't go through what he and his fellow knights had gone through since V-Day without the damage to show for it.

"Got a taste for blood, don't you?"

"Pretty sure I killed more people in my first day on the job than you did in your first few decades in Kingsman."

That shocked the man enough to break his mask of indifference, the stunned look not leaving King's face as he stated that most people wouldn't consider that something to brag about.

"Not bragging. Just stating. You didn't give me any other choice."

"I didn't?"

"You fucked us all over right royally before ya keeled over, Chester. Made us all cross line we'd have never have crossed otherwise. But ya do go down in Kingsman history like ya probably always wanted. Biggest disgrace to ever where the ring and take the oath."

He couldn't play nice with the man, and being in the same room and not killing him was practically killing Eggsy instead. And that being the case he pushed back his chair, getting to his feet with a quickness that had King flinching before tensing up in preparation for an attack. "Plus lucky for you it ain't time for me to kill you yet. And it ain't time for you to try and kill me neither."

Straightening his shoulder as he adopted a look of absolute superiority, King folded his hands in front of him. "I thought you wanted to know why I became a Kingsman."

"Would you tell me the truth though? Or even know the truth. I'm thinking not." Eggsy gave the man his most condescending look, enjoying the way it made King narrow his eyes. "Sides, third time seems ta be the charm where you're concerned. This is the third one on one meeting we've ever had. I've got your number now."

"You think so, do you?"

"Yeah."

"You know nothing."

"Naw, Bruv. In this case I know far too much bout you and what you're capable of than anyone else in this building."

A derisive snort. "You have no idea who I am or what I can do. The only reason I'm even talking to you is because Arthur ordered it. We could talk for hours and you'd learn nothing. I'm not Galahad, to be so easily manipulated by a pretty face."

Any other time Eggsy would have made a crack about how easy Harry was when Eggsy wanted to shag him, or comment on the being called pretty, but this was neither the time nor the place. So instead Eggsy shrugged it off. "Pretty sure everyone in this building would put their money on him, Bruv, if asked who was the better man and agent. Though I'll admit I never studied you like I did him. Who'd want to emulate a fuck up like you after all?"

"You'll never be half the man I am."

"Now there we'll have to agree to disagree. Cause see I might have spent half my life a fuck up, petty thief drug dealer and all that shite, but you ain't fit to lick my oxfords given what you'll do in my time. And here you are, your own flesh and blood dead, and you're refusing to cooperate with us. To help find the person responsible even though it wouldn't cost you shit. Bastard."

Giving the man his back Eggsy walked over to the door, opening it a little before he turned back to look in King's direction. "If you know anything, you owe your son those answers. Ya don't give a fuck about the rest, fair enough, but if he means anything give him this at least. He lost his son today."

And on that note Eggsy let himself out, closing the door firmly behind him.

Taking a moment then Eggsy leaned back against the door and took a couple of deep breaths, going over the whole conversation in his head as he dissected and second guessed himself. He'd gone in pretty sure that the bastard wouldn't have told him the truth either way if his life depended upon it, but hopefully he'd sown some seeds that would itch in the back of King's mind. Maybe bug the old man enough that he would want to talk to Eggsy again in the hopes of getting answers to his own questions. He didn't know if Junior had fed the man some fucked up explanation about V-Day, or if the prat had just glossed over it all, but King had to be wondering just what would happen in the future to end with him dead and disgraced.

He intended to use that interest against the bastard every chance he got.

)

Eggsy wasn't surprised that, when he eventually rejoined the other Kingsman in the observation room, they all gave him looks that made it clear that King wasn't the only one dying to know what the future had in store for them. But he'd made it clear that he wasn't letting any of them near Archimedes or spilling the beans about what was to come. And that unfortunately included what the current Ector would do to in the future to earn all their hatred and ridicule. As it was Eggsy had probably already told them too much, the drugs Kingsman had to black out memories only so effective. Plus the more potent and powerful the recollection, the higher chance there was of déjà vu and vague recollections of what had been erased from their memories. And them remembering him would not be in his best interest in the future to say the least.

Though a little voice in the back of Eggsy mind pointed out that memories of this time might increase the odds of Harry and him shagging when he was done being in a coma in the future. At least then he'd know that the man had had some excellent sex before dying.

Which was not something he wanted to think about, so Eggsy was grateful when Arthur asked him what he thought their next move should be while they let Ector sit and stew for a while.

"Well if you want we could watch some more 'Lord of the Rings' before I go shopping, since I'll have to go out clubbing tonight." It went without saying that he couldn't leave Archimedes behind with them. The temptation would be too great for some, if not all of them given what they'd just overheard. At this point all it would take was one of them knowing too much, and everything would be permanently fucked up. Or more fucked up was probably more accurate now that he thought about it.

"Clubbing?" Merlin repeated, giving him his patent 'What the fuck are you thinking, Eggsy' look.

"His body was dropped outside of one, figured I should make a pass through it tonight. Couldn't hurt to see if anyone saw anything since most in that area wouldn't tell the cops shit. I've got money to buy new clothes for it." He hadn't brought clubbing clothes, or at least not ones for this time period. Plus a night on the town sounded damn fucking good at the moment to him.

"Good idea." Arthur stated as he nodded in agreement. "Don't worry about the movie, it can wait. I suggest you go back to your hotel room and retrieve your things and get the shopping done. At this point there's safety in numbers and if you have to leave in a hurry it would be for the best that whatever you might leave behind isn't lying around to be found. Staying here only makes sense."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll go with him, Sir. He'll need to know where to shop for what he'll need."

Lifting an eyebrow Eggsy smirked at Harry as he stated that that would depend on what look he was going for, which had Harry sending him a questioning look Eggsy had no intention of answering. At least not while the other Kingsman were around to hear him. They'd all see soon enough after all.

Even though he had to be well aware of why Harry wanted to accompany Eggsy Arthur agreed to Harry's request and told them both to head out. They'd keep an eye on Ector and continue to investigate Junior's murder the old fashioned way in their absence.

It went unsaid that they were looking for a needle in a haystack without more information to go on, but they all knew it the had to try and so Eggsy and Harry wasted no time in saying good be before they existed the hallway and started to make their way down the hallways towards the tube that would transport them quickly and efficiently to the shop.

"What did you mean, it depends on the look you're going for?"

"Exactly that." Was Eggsy's cheek response, his hands shoved into his pockets because he had the oddest urge to take the man's hand as they walked side by side. Where the hell the urge was coming from he had no idea, but obviously it was one he needed to rein in.

"I'm not that old, you know."

Realizing that Harry had interpreted his words to mean that he thought the older man was far too old to know where to find clubbing clothes, Eggsy couldn't help but laugh in delight, lightly body checking Harry in his amusement. "I didn't mean it like that, Bruv. Hand to heart. I know you ain't -aren't that old…yet."

Harry's less than amused look just made Eggsy grin that much more.

"So what did you mean then?"

"I meant it depends what side I'm playing tonight. Pretty little rich boy, sure, but if I go chav ta talk ta the locals ya ain't gonna be much elp, now are ya?"

"Ah, I see. Both looks have very different advantages and disadvantages."

"Exactly."

The two debated the merits of both looks all the way to the tube and while hurtling back towards London, Eggsy more than a little impressed that they were over halfway to their destination before Harry somewhat abruptly changed the subject to the future.

Though the nature of the question surprised him a little, since it had nothing to do with the Kings at all.

"You said that I was in a coma for the majority of our acquaintance, correct?"

"Yeah."

"That being the case then…I would assume Kay's son's belief that we were involved in any way was based solely on the fact that he couldn't imagine you being successful as a Kingsman without providing sexual favors."

Since they both knew that Harry would never have let Eggsy lead him around by his cock Eggsy knew Harry wasn't asking if that was the case. No, Harry was fishing around to confirm the fact that they had never had been lovers before now.

"We never shagged, no."

"And that whole love triangle thing you mentioned before?"

Lips twitching at the reminder, and things good enough between him and Harry at the moment that he could find humor in it, Eggsy grinned at him. "According to Junior I was shagging you to get a place in Kingsman, you fell hopelessly in love with me, and then Merlin got jealous and killed you off to have me all to himself. His grandfather was killed off and framed for the whole thing, and Merlin and I have been shagging ever since."

The look on Harry's face made Eggsy's fingers itch to use his glasses to record it.

"It really is a wonder no one's killed him before now."

"True that."

And thinking about it had Eggsy posing a question of his own. "Had you lived, would you have hit on me eventually, do you think?"

The shadow that passed over Harry's face answered the question even before Eggsy got his answer. "You would have been young enough to be my son, on top of the fact that I was directly responsible for your father's death and all that came afterwards. It wouldn't have been appropriate even if I…when I took note of your appeal."

"My dad's responsible for the choice he made, not you. I don't blame no one in that room for what happened cept for the bastard with the fucking bomb. And F fucking Y, I wouldn't have let you get away with either of those excuses. Then or now." And Eggsy glared at Harry for even suggesting otherwise, especially since the mentioning of his dad reminded him a little too much of the last argument they'd had before Harry had died on him. He did not need that reminder.

Opening his mouth with the intent to disagree, Harry paused and then stated that Merlin needed to talk to him about something important.

And that said Harry turned his head and started having a one sided conversation that Eggsy didn't even bother to try and eavesdrop on since Harry could summarize it for him later if it was important. No, instead Eggsy stared straight ahead and let his thoughts wander to what could have been, and what would have no doubt happened if Harry had survived and he'd hit on the older man he would have found just as sexy then as he did now.

And as a scene started playing in his mind Eggsy recognized, in some part of his brain, that it didn't feel like a daydream or a 'what if' scenario his brain was cooking up for him. It felt real, almost like a memory as he envisioned the two of them in Harry's office, as nose to nose as they could be given their height difference while they glared at each other.

In Eggsy's mind's eye the Harry he'd known as a Kingsman recruit had his fingers wrapped around Eggsy's upper arms as he shook him slightly, like he could truly shake some sense into him. "You're still practically a child. You have no idea what you want or the consequences if we were to-"

"Don't ya go tellin me I don't know what I'm sayin or doin. If I'm old enough ta kill people, and be a fucking Kingsman, than I'm sure as fucking hell old enough to know who I want to fuck me. I ain't a child, A'rry. Not for a long fucking time."

"We are not discussing this again." And so saying Harry let him go and twisted around with the obvious intent to go back behind his desk, dismissing Eggsy from his space.

Not that Eggsy was going to let him get away with that, in his head he latched onto the older man's upper arm this time in a tight hold. "We is if ya intend to act like a sprog stead of an adult. If ya mean ta keep lookin at me like ya want me, touchin me and gettin all pissy when someone else does. If ya dinna want me that'd be one thing, but ya fuckin do and it's driving me fucking mad. We fucking want each other and our ages and jobs have nothin the fuck to do with that. Grow a fucking set already and stop running the fuck away from me like a bloody coward!"

"Has anyone told you how often you say the word 'fucking' when you're angry?"

Furious, this Eggsy lashed out without thinking, going straight for the low blow. "Well then maybe I should use that card your mate Christopher slipped me when we met im at that bar ya took me ta. See if he can fuck that anger outta me since ya don't think you're up ta the job?"

Even as the words left his lips and echoed inside Eggsy's head he knew he'd gone too far with that dig, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it as Harry literally growled his fury at the very idea before yanking Eggsy into his tight, possessive embrace, the mental version of Eggsy already shifting up on tip toes to meet the head that lowered down as Harry's mouth took possession of his.

Finally.


	27. Trying To Remember

Saw 'Eddie The Eagle' this week, it's pretty cute fluff and Taron is absolutely adorable in it. Such a departure from Eggsy in some ways, but I enjoyed it.

Trying To Remember

Standing in the main hallway while he watched Eggsy collect both his stuff and the tells he'd set up to alert him if any unwanted visitors had tried to get into his stuff, Harry couldn't help but let his mind wander to earlier in the tube, after he'd finished his conversation with Merlin about an upcoming mission he might have to handle in the near future. After he'd said goodbye to his friend he'd turned his attention over to the younger man sitting beside him, startled to find Eggsy looking…rather flushed. The boy's cheeks had been bright pink, and Eggsy had had a far away, glassy look to his eyes that had suggested that the other man was a million miles away mentally, and what he was thinking about was most definitely not work related. Or at least Harry hoped it wasn't work related.

It was rather stupid of him, but Harry hoped that Eggsy had been thinking about him.

Either way Harry had had to say Eggsy name three times and shake the boy's shoulder on the last attempt before he'd finally gotten his attention, and even then all Eggsy would say about it was that whatever he'd been thinking about, it was worth more than the penny Harry had offered him for them.

"That's everything, I think. Normally I forget something, I always do no matter how many times my handlers remind me to get everything, but this time I triple checked. Can't have future tech fallin in the wrong hands, now can I?"

"Do you want me to look the room over just in case?"

A brief look of insult crossed Eggsy's face, though it was quickly followed by a rueful nod. "Yeah. Just in case."

Walking over to the bed, and getting down on one knee so that he could look under the bed, Harry kept his voice casual as he asked whether or not Eggsy had figured out what persona he was going to adopt for the club. Rich boy or chav?

"I'm thinking new money. Best of both worlds."

"Good plan."

"Thanks." A cocky wink.

Moving on in his search, and doing his best not to think about the fact that the bed was right there and so was Eggsy, Harry tried to think of something they could talk about that wouldn't involve the future, which they couldn't talk about because of the whole space time continuum thing. Not that it wouldn't be erased from his memories later, but it was better not to push his luck there. And hell, what he really wanted was to talk to his future self, ask him about how he'd felt about Eggsy before his death. Maybe tell him to hold onto the boy while he could, so that they would have those memories to hold close when they died. A selfish thought, for sure, since that meant that Eggsy would have had more cause to mourn him when he died. And Eggsy had mourned him a great deal, that much was obvious.

It didn't help either that for the most part Eggsy hadn't really talked to him since they'd left Kingsman to come here. Oh idle conversation had been made on the way, but for the most part Eggsy seemed as locked in his thoughts as Harry found himself to be. Not to mention the fact that they didn't seem to be in synch at all, so that whenever Harry managed to tear himself away from his own thoughts to try and talk about something, Eggsy was once again lost in his thoughts and barely paying Harry or the conversation he was trying to have any mind. Which was frustrating as hell, to say the least, and played a part in why Harry had finished checking over the room and retrieved a cufflink before he had anything to say when he handed it over.

"Thanks." Rolling his eyes at himself Eggsy pocketed it with an ironic smirk on his face, though in some part of Harry's mind he noted something a little off about the boy's expression. "Let's blow this joint, then? I have most everything I'll need for tonight in here, and the rest should be back at Kingsman for me to borrow."

"Excellent." God, that was the best he could do? And was Eggsy looking a little pale?

Eggsy meanwhile, reached the hotel room's front door first, the boy holding it open for him so that Harry walked out of the room, moving to scan the hallway just in case while Eggsy closed the door behind them and then moved to his side, doing the same thing before they headed for the lift at the end of the hall together, strides matching up seamlessly.

"Harry, I've got a question for you."

"Hopefully I have an answer for you."

"That bloke, Christopher, the one we met that first night. Am I his type, do you think? As in, would he slip me his number, on the down low, even."

Eyes narrowing at just the idea of that happening, Harry had to carefully modulate his voice as he asked if Christopher had done that, completely forgetting about the fact that moments before he'd been about to ask if Eggsy was feeling alright.

"Nah, but then I was a right bastard to him then, remember? So if I hadn't been, would he have hit on me?"

The boy wore a face of negligible interest, but Harry could sense that this wasn't idle conversation or random small talk. Eggsy really wanted to know, and Harry really wanted to know why Eggsy wanted to know just as badly. But asking that would basically reveal the mixture of possessive jealous he was feeling where the younger man was concerned, and that would mean acknowledging a rather large can of warms he'd much rather not discuss right now.

"Not usually, but to annoy me or on a whim he might."

"Huh. Okay."

Okay? Huh? What the hell response was that? That did nothing to tell him why the boy had asked the bloody question in the first place! Had the two met up sometime after that first meeting? Because Christopher sure as fuck would have hit on Eggsy if he thought it was a way to lash out at Harry as well as 'put the boy in his place' aka under him, after the way Eggsy had shot him down that first time. Plus the bastard did just love to poach, period. The uncouth gobshite.

A chuckle, then Eggsy surprised Harry by sliding his free hand into his to give it a squeeze.

Jerking a little, they were in the lift now, yes, but they still could be seen, Harry looked over at Eggsy questioningly to find that the boy wasn't even looking at him, Eggsy staring straight ahead like they weren't holding hands and really…dear God, had his face revealed his thoughts to the point where Eggsy thought he needed to be comforted? Well that was quite mortifying.

Harry could feel his cheeks heating up in reaction, though Eggsy thankfully didn't comment or say anything until the ding signaled that they'd arrived at the lobby, the boy's hand sliding out as the doors slid open to reveal those waiting to replace them in the lift.

Back to the real world then. Or at least the reality of it for now.

)

Eggsy had to admit that he was more than a bit chuffed at the idea that Harry was feeling at least a little possessive over him even though he should be more irked that the other man actually thought he'd ever fuck around with Christopher, especially when he had Harry to shag instead. I mean honestly, the two men weren't even on the same planet when it came to their fuckability. Anyone who'd throw Harry over for the likes of that other twat was beyond mental in his books. Which Eggsy was tempted to say, only Harry seemed in a strange mood since they'd left Kingsman, and to be honest Eggsy really wasn't up to holding much of a conversation at the moment neither.

Stupid bloody dream thingie. Messing with his fuckin head like this. Like it wasn't already good and fucked to begin with.

The whatever he'd had in the tube, that-those images he'd had of him and Harry shagging in the man's office that hadn't looked like Harry's office but scarily similar to Arthur's office, if Harry had been the one decorating it,…well frankly it was scaring the piss out of him. Scarin him because it had felt real. Had lingered in his mind for a good twenty minutes or so, and then had just faded away like it had just been a daydream that sure as hell hadn't felt like one at the fuckin time.

He'd tried to recapture the memories, and he could remember some of it so vividly, but others…he'd been rewarded with sharp, shooting pains through his fucking skull for his troubles there. Like his mind didn't want him thinking about it none, or was protecting him from membering something he didn't want to.

To test himself Eggsy had tried remembering other things from his life, and most of the memories had come to him easily enough even though some of them, from after V-Day, had felt a little…fuzzy round the edges? Out of context or something? Like something wasn't quite right about them, though fuck if he could remember or tell what was fucked about them.

He'd tried to remember the Church and Harry…and felt such nausea and pain in his head that he'd had to grab onto the back of a chair to stay on his feet, the urge to vomit all over the carpet a strong one, which he'd barely reined in. Thank the fuck Harry had been checkin over the loo for him then, and that the feeling had passed quickly. So quickly Eggsy would have thought he'd imagined it cept for the hollow feelin in his gut, and the lingering ache in the back of his head. Which felt like blood warning not to try to remember that shite again any time soon. And what the fuck was up with that?

Eggsy hadn't been joking about having to go to therapy, they'd all been ordered and outright threatened into seeing the Kingsman shrinks after V-day, and one of the things the head doctors had all gone at him the hardest about was him watching Harry die. Wanting him to talk about what it had done to him, seeing what that motherfucker Valentine had done to his-to Harry before the bastard had shot him dead without even having the curtesy to look at him. To acknowledge what he was doing when he'd put that bullet in Harry's head on top of takin over his mind, makin him kill all those other people for him first.

Feeling the familiar bone deep and soul wrenching hatred he had for Valentine bubbling to the surface, not something he'd been interested in them shrinking out of him, thank you very much, Eggsy determinedly and with great focus pushed those feelings down, especially since he was driving, for fuck sakes, and should be concentrating on that as it was.

Not hiding his thoughts well enough though, Eggsy realized, when he felt Harry's hand come down to rest over his on the stick shift, the man's voice careful as he asked if he was alright.

"I'll get there. Old memory flash, not a particularly nice one."

"A common hazard of this job, unfortunately." Harry glanced at him accessingly, and then turned his gaze resolutely forward. "If it isn't a bad idea, I'm happy to listen."

"Thanks, but not one I can talk about, no."

A nod of acceptance. "I'll drop it then, though I will ask, is this memory why you were looking a tad pale earlier?"

"Yeah." What was the point in lying?

Another slight inclining of his head, and then Harry very obviously changed the topic of conversation. "So the whole hand holding in the lift, is that an acceptable thing for men to do in the coming twenty first century? You've hinted that it would be, though I'll admit I have a hard time believing it."

Eggsy laughed. "Bruv, if I wanted to marry you in my time, I could."

SHIT! WHY THE FUCK HAD HE GONE AND SAID THAT?!

What the fuck had he done in another alternate universe to deserve this, Eggsy wondered as he went as red as a tomato. Cause he must have done some seriously bad shit to have just said that outloud. Specially given that this was fucking Harry Hart he was talking to!

A sniper aiming for his head would be good right about now.

Or Doctor Who could appear to help him rewrite time. That would work too.

Glancing over in Harry's direction briefly, because yeah, apparently he was just that much of a masochistic, Eggsy didn't know whether to be in complete understanding or insulted that Harry was looking at him like he'd just announced that the world really was flat.

Better to focus on the road. That would be for the best.

Though after about five minutes of stunned silence Eggsy couldn't take it anymore, asking Harry off the top of his head if he knew what the weather was supposed to be like tonight, so he could start putting together what he'd wear to the club in his head.

Harry had no idea, unfortunately, so they talked about British weather and weather related stories for the rest of the car ride to the shop.

Awkward.

)

It was still fuckin awkward as hell by the time they'd arrived at headquarters and were on their way to speak to the current Arthur, Eggsy trying to focus on the positive, which was the fact that neither of them were pink in the face no more or shooting each other glances when they thought the other wouldn't notice. Harry had caught him at it four times that he knew, and he'd caught him twice. Hence the fact that upon arrival at the shop Eggsy had commented on how cool it was outside, knowing that their cheeks would be redder than normal.

It really was a fucking pity that he wasn't as big a fuck up now as he'd been back when he'd first met Harry back in his own time, Eggsy couldn't help but muse with a small sigh. That version of him would have total gone out to the club tonight, picked some bird or bloke up, and fucked em good and proper and made sure Harry knew about it to put a wall between them so that he didn't have to acknowledge how completely gone he was over Harry's posh arse. Could put space between them to make himself get ready for losing im all over again.

Dealing with his troubles by causing more trouble. Yeah, that had been him alright.

Why had he worked on getting rid of his…self-destructive tendencies, that's what the shrinks had called it, Eggsy recalled with some wry nostalgia. Cause acting out right about now before he did something even stupider sounded bloody brilliant to his way of thinking.

Of course a lot of the completely mental stuff he'd done back in the day had seemed brilliant at the time. At least until the coppers had got involved.

Losing himself in a role tonight probably would be a good thing though, being someone else for a few hours while he chatted up the club's patrons and the shadier elements that would be hanging out around it, looking to make some cash off the posh who were looking for a bit of trouble. He wouldn't go home with anyone, obviously, but it would be good for him, Eggsy told himself, to remember that he and Harry weren't a couple or nothin. They were just two blokes with some affection for each other who were fuckin around for the short time he'd be around before going home. Simple as that.

Had to be simple as that, Eggsy thought as he glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye. For both their sakes. Even if looking at im Eggsy felt…

Feeling his cheeks heating up a bit as Harry opened the door and held it open for him all sexy and gentlemanly like, and fuck, was he turning into some chick from one of the man's rom coms here with all these stupid blushes and feelings that kept smacking him upside the head, Eggsy shoved his hands in his pockets and mumbled a thanks, desperately glad to see Merlin, Arthur, and Rachel coming towards them from the end of the hallway.

Distractions. Thank Christ.

Her heels clicking and her stride notably longer than the other two, who were obviously content to let her take the lead, Rachel marched right up to Eggsy, coming to a stop with hardly any space between them as she looked him dead in the eye.

"Merlin let me read the letter his older self wrote. It said I'll think of you as another son in the future. Is that true?"

Fighting the urge to squirm a little, she always saw too much where he was concerned, Eggsy did his best to appear both at ease and a little cheeky. "You've been known to call me your Bad Baby, sometimes."

Making a sound of consideration, Rachel caught Eggsy completely offguard as her arms came up to encircle him, pulling him into a hard hug. "Well as my Bad Baby you could probably do with a hug right about now. This whole thing sucks."

A lump immediately forming in his throat, Eggsy didn't think about it, he just reacted as he pulled his hands from his pockets for a moment and hugged Rachel just as tightly in return, burying his face against her neck for a moment and just breathing in her familiar scent and the comfort he'd always found in her hugs.

Yeah, he really had needed a hug.


	28. Sing It Again, Eggsy

Note: So I got this idea listening to 'The Tango Maureen' one day…and I had to use it eventually. Watch the clip of the 2005 movie version of the song to really enjoy it heh. Also, if you want to hear Eggsy's actor actually sing the verse of 'Faith' he sings in this chapter, type in 'Taron Egerton singing Faith' on YouTube.

Enjoy some fluff before the storm.

Sing It Again, Eggsy

Enjoying the warmth and comfort of Rachel's hug for as long as he thought he could get away with before things got awkward, Eggsy's smile and words of thanks were genuine when he pulled back to let her see that he was doing much better, instinctively nuzzling into the hand she placed on his cheek because yeah, just as she saw him as a second son he saw her as a second mum, and one who he could actually lean and depend on. Rachel didn't let anyone down, ever. She deserved Merlin and vice versa, which was saying something given his high regard for both of them.

And seeing the fact that she wasn't completely convinced of his wellbeing Eggsy winked at her cheekily. "No worries, Luv. I'll just find the time to hole up for a bit and watch some Roundtable Pictures. Be right as rain in no time."

"Roundtable Pictures?"

"Yeah. My first year as a Kingsman, well a pretty depressing anniversary was comin up so I thought I'd take everyone's mind off things, entertain and irritate them so's they weren't thinking about the other stuff. So I made this short video, sent it to all of them, and it turned out to be a morale booster." Eggsy used air quotes to emphasis that last bit sarcastically. "So me and some of the techs, we set up this website at Kingsman where videos made by us or anyone related to Kingsman could be uploaded for us to see. Mine are usually the most popular, of course." A thought occurring to him, Eggsy's grin widened even more. "In fact, I know of one you'd love if ya want to see."

It wasn't much, but it was a way to thank her for throwing him a life preserver earlier.

"I'd love to see it."

Offering his arm gallantly, Eggsy was pleased to escort her to their destination, the other three men naturally coming with them in companionable silence.

Once he had Archimedes out and the right video called up Eggsy started to explain the history of the video. "After the afore mentioned event Merlin got to be a bit of an extreme workaholic for a while, to the point where you were pretty sure he'd completely forget your wedding anniversary. Which he did. So in anticipation of that we made this video for him."

"The Tango Merlin?" Merlin repeated, reading the title of the video that had popped up on screen. He did not like the sound of that.

"Our version of the musical 'Rent's' 'The Tango Maureen'." And grinning wickedly Eggsy ordered the video to start.

The black screen Archimedes was projecting stated that this was a Scrambled Eggs Production, followed by the title, and then the screen lit up with an image of a slightly older looking Rachel in full doctor gear, standing in one of the Kingsman control centers with Eggsy, who was in full chav mode.

Since he knew the video inside and out Eggsy watched the others instead as the video played out, grinning at the looks on their faces as onscreen he and Rachel argued about Merlin, chuckling along with them when they laughed over his video self asking Rachel if Merlin had ever called him 'idiot', as well as Rachel's question if Merlin had been arguing with other boys.

Of course the big laughs came when his onscreen self confessed that he'd learned to tango with 'Roxy Morton, Lord Morton's daughter, at the Kingsman Training Center'.

Then they all really lit up as onscreen the scenery changed to a ballroom, the six people dancing there all in evening wear and looking gorgeous if Eggsy did say so himself. He and Rachel danced in the middle, while on their left Percival danced with Rachel and Merlin's daughter, with their son dancing with Roxy on their right.

And natural Merlin wasn't a cheater, Rachel would have insured they never found the body if that was the case, so they'd changed the lyrics to him being a workaholic, all six of them dancing expertly while Eggsy and Rachel bemoaned Merlin's work habits until the end, when the other four joined them in singling the last, plaintive 'The Tango Merlin'.

Black screen for a moment, then Rachel appeared alone in the stunning red dress she'd worn before, informing Merlin that it was their anniversary, she was currently wearing the dress, and he needed to stop whatever he was doing and get his fine arse to the shop, so that they could start the festivities she had planned for the night and tomorrow.

And if he wasn't there in twenty she was running off with Eggsy.

Finishing with an 'I love you' and a blown kiss, the screen switched to a recording of Merlin running out of the shop doors to where Rachel waited by a white limousine, complete with a bouquet of roses for him.

One very passionate kiss, complete with dip for emphasis kiss later, and the two were on their way with their children and several knights all waving the car off while smiling and cat calling.

"I LOVE THAT!" All but vibrating with glee as the end credits rolled, Rachel pulled Eggsy into a tight hug, which he returned with a gusto. They'd really had the best time making that video. It was one of his top ten favorites.

"Well done." Arthur agreed with a somewhat watery smile, the sight of his grown grandchildren having gotten to him a bit.

"I second that." Grinning at his wife, Merlin pulled her in close to whisper something into her ear that had Rachel giving her husband a sexy look that had Eggsy looking elsewhere, since no one wanted to see their honorary sorta parents making sexy eyes at each other.

"Now I'm curious, what other videos have you created?" Harry wanted to know. "Can we see your first one?"

Facing going bright red in absolute embarrassment, Eggsy couldn't shake his head fast enough. He definitely did NOT want Harry seeing that video. Uh uh. No way.

And crap, he should have played things cool. They scented blood now. Shite.

"Archimedes, can you show us Galahad's first video upload, please."

"Of course, Merlin."

Groaning theatrically, Eggsy covered his face with his hands, knowing there was no point in trying to countermand Merlin's orders. The man had built Archimedes after all, and not even Arthur could override Merlin when it came to his baby

So soon the title of 'Where's Galahad?' appeared on the screen, and then the humiliation began.

)

Harry hadn't quite known what to expect given Eggsy's reaction, he'd just really been hoping that whatever the new video was about, it wouldn't involve a demonstration of the fact that not only could Eggsy sing well, but looked utterly devastating in a tailored tux. Eggsy's obvious embarrassment at the idea of them seeing this video of his had piqued his curiosity though, and then the video actually started and Harr forgot all about how gorgeous and sexy Eggsy was as he joined the others in laughing their arses off over what was playing out on screen.

The title, it seemed, stemmed from the fact that the video was a collection of clips that all featuring someone either on a mission with Eggsy, monitoring him while he was on a mission, or an agent looking for Eggsy at headquarters. Every one of the clips featured someone yelling the name Galahad, from Merlin screaming at him to remember he was surrounded by priceless artwork to Percival yelling at him for accidentally setting off the timer for the explosives they'd just set, giving them a much smaller window to get out in time. There were techs begging Galahad to listen to them, agents asking for him in tones that made it clear he was in deep shite, and a memorable one of Merlin with his face in his hands, asking no one in particular how Eggsy could be worse than Harry before yelling 'Galahad, quit fucking around and do as I say or I swear I'll make you sorry you, bleep bleep bleep, idiot!'

The last clip was of the future Arthur, the normally perfectly composed and cool agent looking half wild as he outright roared as he stood outside the office traditionally assigned to Arthur.

"SOMEONE FIND ME GLAHAD SO I CAN FUCKING KILL THAT BOY AND MAKE HIM HARRY PROBLEM AGAIN!"

Point made William King whirled around on his heels, marched into his office, and slammed it shut so hard the glass window shattered and sent shards raining down all over the carpet while the man's secretary stood there with her mouth hanging open in shock.

And not quite finished highlighting just how big a troublemaker he was, onscreen Eggsy's head and then shoulders slowly rose from the bottom of the screen, the boy wearing a hurt, puppy dog sad expression on his face as he looked around before plaintively asking those watching what he'd done wrong.

Then a slow, evil grin crossed Eggsy's face before the screen went blank to reveal a simple message.

'Thanks for a great year, looking forward to the next, Galahad'.

With a bright red lipstick print mark at the end of his name for punctuation.

Arms wrapped around his waist to keep his guts in his chest, Harry all but howled with laughter as he staggered in place to try and stay on his feet, Arthur and Rachel not much better as the two leaned on each other for support while Merlin was now looking at Eggsy very warily even as his lips twitched in reluctant amusement, no doubt wondering just what sort of hijinks the boy was going to get up to in the future. Especially since almost half of the clips had been of him, including multiple statements by him about how Eggsy would have turned him bald or grey if he'd had hair.

And Eggsy, well he just looked delightfully embarrassed, complete with hands shoved in pockets and shuffling feet as he looked everywhere but at them.

Which was why as soon as he had control of himself Harry told Eggsy that he'd been brilliant and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. It was that or risk a kiss that would have been a little too hot given their present company.

"And now you must tell me, what on earth did you do to rile Kay enough that he would behave that way? I've tried to get past that boy's cool for years now without success. You must tell me the secret to your success." Eyes gleaming impishly, Arthur looked more like a mischievous child than the head of a top secret organization with a grown son.

"Ahhh…" Opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, Eggsy's face scrunched up adorably in concentration. "Actually…I don't remember. I make him flip out like that a lot. Evie and their son keep me alive."

"Well that eases my pain a little." Shaking his head, Merlin was obviously telling himself that at least he'd have Kay freaking out to entertain him while Eggsy was driving him insane.

Still looking decidedly flushed, Eggsy shrugged sheepishly and then told Archimedes to shut down again, the boy walking over to pick it up before stating that he was going to get a bite to eat, take another quick nap, and then get ready for the night of clubbing again.

"Sounds like a plan." Offering his arm Harry was pleased when Eggsy's took it, smile widening when Rachel took Eggsy's other arm, and with her men following them out they all headed out to get something to eat.

)

Eggsy had been a sprog in the nineties, and even with the twenty first century currently looming on the horizon Eggsy was willing to admit that he wasn't an expert when it came to nineties fashion. Though thank Christ he hadn't gone further back in time, when neon colors or big hair had been the height of fashion. Because seriously, it would take the fate of the world hanging in the balance to get him onto some of the getups Eggsy had seen in movies and pictures of his parents from the time.

But the main dilemma he was facing was that while he knew how he would have dressed for this assignment in his own time, Eggsy wasn't one hundred percent confident about his present look, even with the images Merlin had given him for reference in both times. Hence the fact that he was getting dressed a little earlier than necessary so that he could show off his look and get some feedback, just in case he was off base.

The jeans he was wearing were too big for him, and without the belt would have quite possible slid right off Eggsy's hips without any help. So he had a belt on, but had kept it loose enough that the vee leading down to his crotch was just a slight, visible tease, the jeans paired with a skin tight black shirt that was short enough that every time he raised his arms at all it would ride up enough to offer that tease up for viewing. Both articles of clothing, plus his black shoes and the leather jacket he was throwing over it until he got into the club were expensive brand names, though looked casual enough Eggsy figured that at least in the dark no one would know if he was posh or just a regular bloke.

His hair was now in sexy disorder, styled to look unstyled, and he'd added simple, gold fake studs to his ears because he had hated how the diamond studs had looked. He'd used special drops to his eyes to turn them back to their usual green, since why not change things up on the off chance their target had people keeping an eye out for him and expected his previous disguise. And hell, after a short debate he'd even used a little guyliner to highlight them subtly, though hopefully enough not to offend the straight guys.

Though beating the fuck out of some homophobes would be a great way to work off all this nervous energy he was suffering from.

To finish his look off Eggsy had stuck with a single gold chain around his neck, a seriously expensive looking watch Merlin had given him earlier, and three generic but again posh looking rings on his various fingers. He'd never been much for rings save his Kingsman signet, but it went with the look even though every time Eggsy looked at his hands something felt…wrong about them. Like his left hand was missing something even though he'd put two of the three rings on it.

Bugger it, Eggsy told himself. He looked damn good and it was time to head out, show the others, and then be on his way.

Taking one last look in the mirror Eggsy grinned, slouched a little despite his habit of adopting good posture whenever at Kingsman, and then swaggered out of the room like he owned it, easily navigating his way to Arthur's office where the McNabs and Harry were waiting for him.

Knowing his manners Eggsy knocked politely at the door, waiting until he was invited in before opening it and stepping through the thresehold, grinning rakishly at them as he held his hands out in a 'what do you think' gesture.

Laughing in delight, Rachel clapped her hands as she told him that he looked like he should be part of a boy band.

Loving that idea, and knowing one of the favorite singers his mum and Rachel had in common from the eighties and nineties, Eggsy decided to have a bit of fun as he belted out a George Michael song while deliberately looking in Harry's direction because yeah, he was a little shit like that, while Arthur and Rachel clapped the beat for him.

'Well I guess it would be nice  
If I could touch your body  
I know not everybody  
Has got a body like you, uhh

But I've got to think twice  
Before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play  
Because I play them too.'

Spinning around Eggsy did a little bum shake, because he had actually seen the music video for this song, and then spun back around to bow at the applause he was getting for his impromptu song.

Then he looked at Harry, who was looking at him like he'd not only like to eat him alive, but have him for dessert too, which pretty much erased his ability to think about anything but sex with the man.

Thankfully the others either didn't notice or were too polite to comment.

And his look was perfect for the task apparently, though the men did show a little surprise when they realized that Eggsy was wearing a touch of makeup.

A short discussion about guy makeup in the twenty first century later, it was time for Eggsy to head out with Harry having volunteered to drive him to the club. Unnecessary since Eggsy could have easily driven himself, but he wasn't going to argue given the look his lover gave him when he opened his mouth to do precisely that. Harry would drop him off and then pick him up afterwards. Harry had decided.

Saying good bye to the McNabs for the night, with a big hug from Rachel that he was happy to return, Eggsy waved one last goodbye and then fell into step with the man who seemed to be in an awful hurry to get to their destination.

"This a race or somethin, Harry? Ya are intimately aware my legs aren't as long as yours, remember?"

Not answering, or even looking in Eggsy direction, Eggsy was getting a bit worried and irked over that until he suddenly found himself being pushed up against a wall, Harry's body sandwiching him there while the man's hands messed up his hair more and his lips made sure that Eggsy's own lips would be bruised and swollen by the time Harry was done.

And once he was good and snogged Harry pulled away, looking pretty pleased with himself.

"Reminding me of who I belong to, Luv? You know there's no need for that. I know I belong to you."

And so saying Eggsy pulled Harry in for another kiss. And realized what he'd just said.

Crap. Where had that come from?


	29. What's To Come

What's To Come

It had been over three hours since Harry had ravish Eggsy up against that wall in Kingsman, he hadn't dared so much as touch the other man the whole way to the club or when Eggsy left his side for fear of what he'd do or say, and yet here he was, Eggsy's taste still in his mouth, with his blood boiling with the need to commit mass homicide. He had the training, he had the guns, and damn if his conscience hadn't taken a hike sometime around the hundredth time someone's hand had made its way to HIS man's ass for a squeeze or rub.

Over the glasses Merlin had talked Harry out of getting out of the car he was sitting in and retrieving Eggsy, the mockery and teasing his so called friend lobbed in his direction annoying Harry enough to keep him seated while he told the other man off, which meant by the time they were done talking for the time being he'd calmed down enough to stay where he was, watching the security video footage they were currently hacking from the club on his laptop. And then Eggsy would appear in one of the feeds, surrounded by people since the boy drew them like moths to a flame, and then the inappropriate touching of his exclusive property started and the cycle began once more.

And he really needed to stop thinking of Eggsy that way or it was going to get him into trouble, Harry mentally reminded himself sternly. Even if the boy had called him Luv. And said he was his. And had looked at him like he meant it when he said it. The he considered himself Harry's. That he loved him.

Fuck

Perching his Kingsman glasses on top of his head for a moment Harry rubbed his hands over his face, trying to rub away both his thoughts and giving himself a brief reprieve from the footage so that he wouldn't imprint another person's face on his memory to plot against later. He had enough faces at this point.

Nor did it help that as soon as he put his glasses back into place Merlin's voice came again, reminding him that he had to stay in the car until Eggsy called for a pick up.

"I know."

"Just checking."

"Shouldn't you be otherwise occupied with Rachel at the moment instead of annoying the hell out of me?" Harry would have made a crack about Merlin's age and virility, but then Merlin would no doubt throw his and Eggsy's actual age difference in his face and that was something Harry was doing his best to ignore for the time being.

"Put on hold thanks to her sister calling." Annoyance coated each letter of that statement. "Barbara broke up with her latest bloke, so Rachel's got her hands full lying about how no, of course it wasn't because she's a high maintenance, passive aggressive controlling bitch that no man in his right mind would saddle himself with."

Having met and been pursued by the woman in question, Harry winced in sympathy. "Ouch." It was at times like this he was glad he was an only child with few relatives who expected to hear from him outside of major holidays, weddings, and funerals.

"Exactly. Though she'll owe me when she finally gets off the bloody phone." Merlin did sound pleased about that.

Rolling his eyes over that, Harry thought but didn't say that he enjoyed thinking of the two together about as much as Eggsy did. Though his boy had been utterly adorable in the way he'd blushed and so pointedly looked everywhere but at Merlin and Rachel when they'd been sending each other looks back at headquarters.

"If I promise not to go into the club and started shooting people unless it's absolutely necessary will you leave me alone?"

"I have a feeling our definitions of 'necessary' are quite different currently, Galahad."

Knowing Merlin had used his title deliberately, Harry lips curved into a scowl.

"Pouting, Galahad?"

"I am not pouting, MERLIN."

"If you say so."

"I do say so, thank you very much."

A pause. "You know you can't keep him, Harry. Every day he stays here is a day too many at this point." Merlin's voice was gentle, for all that his words were cutting straight to the heart of the situation. "Every minute of every day he's altering things, from taking a taxi meant for someone else to some girl in there missing out on meeting her future husband because she's too busy making eyes at your boy. This isn't one of your movies where-"

"I KNOW, Merlin. I know." Saying it again a little more calmly, Harry supposed he could consider it a small favor that Merlin couldn't see his face at the moment.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. I am too." Harry worked up a somewhat believable laugh. "Besides, even if I hadn't…I'd have been too old for him by the time we met. Very Shakespearean tragedy, so it's probably for the best that I didn't live long enough to-"

"Fucking finish that sentence and I'll shoot you myself."

Mentally cursing himself for not thinking before he spoke, Harry apologized for being a stupid arse.

"Well as I'm always tell you, you're not perfect."

"True."

A long silence followed, long enough that Harry thought that Merlin had been called away or had decided to ignore him despite his apology when Merlin's voice came over the receiver again, the Scotsman's voice rough with emotion.

"Never going to fucking forgive you for leaving so soon, you know. And saddling me with that hellion on top of it…you never could resist adding fucking insult to an injury."

Feeling a lump develop in his throat, his eyes actually burning a little behind his glasses, Harry had to swallow hard before he could respond. "Sorry I wasn't perfect enough to make it back to you both. Though to be fair I did get you an honorary son as a parting gift. That should get me some brownie points no matter how much of a handful he is."

"Hmph." Pause. "Would rather you'd come back instead."

"Well thank you for taking care of him for me like you promised you would."

A choked up sound came over the receiver. "I'd say no problem, but after that bloody video we both know that's not the case."

Laughing in spite of himself, and hearing Merlin do the same, Harry had to smile.

And to save them both from sobbing like a bunch of girls Harry deliberately lightened his tone as he brought up his now infamous mission to Guam in 92, Merlin always happy to argue with him about whether he'd really needed to use that bloody grenade launcher or not.

)

Shoving his hands in his jacket pockets for warmth, Eggsy kept a caution eye out as he walked away from the club and down the decently lit sidewalk, having arranged to meet Harry at the spot he'd been dropped off at previously. It wasn't far, but it was fucking foggy as hell and in this neighborhood visibility was fucking important. Yeah his instincts had been brilliant even before Kingsman, but even the most vigilant could get their asses stickered or heads busted in if they weren't careful. Plus he was a stranger asking questions about a murder in the neighborhood, and even with the money he'd paid out the locals wouldn't like him snooping around. And would probably really like to relieve him of what cash he had left and the accessories he was wearing too, for that matter. Not to mention his totally boss jacket.

And oh, thank fuck.

Seeing the familiar car coming towards him Eggsy had to restrain himself from waving and settled for picking up speed to reach it faster, not even waiting for the car to properly stop before he had the door open and was sliding in with a low moan of pleasure at the warmth inside.

"Heat!" Placing his hands close to the vents to warm them after quickly closing the door behind him, the eyes Eggsy had closed in pleasure popped right back open again when Harry leaned over him to grab his seat belt to buckle him in. "Ahhhh…thanks."

"No problem."

The husky, rather gravelly tone had Eggsy blinking at Harry in surprise, though there wasn't enough light for him to get a read on the other man's face. "You alright?"

"Fine. Did you get anything? I saw you handing over quite a bit of money to that one man twenty minutes or so ago, but there wasn't sound to relay your conversation."

Imagining all that Harry might have seen on those security cameras, Eggsy couldn't help but smirk as he answered the question, undoing the zipper of his jacket as he did so. "Blonde white girl. Wore shades but the height and bod type match up. He said she looked about mid-forties to him."

"You believe him? That he saw her dump the body?"

"Yeah, though even if he's lying it's not like what he said tells us much. Van was nondescript, no license plate, and any woman with training can change her hair, how old she looks. So really I got fuck all." Shaking his head in frustration, Eggsy ran a hand through his messy, now sweaty hair thanks to the packed club he'd just left. Fuck but he needed a shower.

"We'll find her, Eggsy."

"Yeah, I know. But when, Harry? When are we gonna find her because I can't…this ain't- isn't where I'm supposed to be. They're probably thinking I'm dead or something back home, and I have to be messing things up just by existing here."

And the longer I stay here the worse it's gonna be for the two of us. Cause I love you, Eggsy thought but didn't say as he determinedly looked out his window, not about to admit that outloud. He was still hating the fact that he'd pretty much beaned himself over the head with the realization just before he'd gone into the club, after his stupid fuck up telling Harry he was his and calling him Luv. Not that Harry had called him on either, thank Christ, but once Harry's mouth hadn't been messin with his Eggsy's brain had cleared up enough that the truth had hit him and hit him hard.

Now here they were, stuck in a car alone together, and Eggsy could feel the words threatening to spill out at any second, the need to say it like this living thing that threatened to erupt out of his chest like they was in some really fucked up horror movie.

"If need be you can go home and we'll hunt her ourselves."

"This is my mission. I can't just leave it."

I can't leave you. I don't want to leave you. Lie to me and tell me I don't have to live without you again, Harry. Tell me how this can fucking work without me leaving you. Without me havin to live without a heart for the rest of my fucking life cause I've given you mine.

But of course Harry didn't say any of that, Harry glancing over in his direction before turning back to monitoring the road and cars around them.

"We'll see what Arthur thinks tomorrow." Was what Harry finally did say, his tone suggesting that further arguing of the point was pointless.

"Yeah."

Leaning his cheek against the cold glass as they fell into silence, Eggsy had to appreciate the rain that started lashing against the glass, reflecting his mood for him. It was rhythmic and comforting, lulling Eggsy into a tired little trance as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to just drift above everything else. He hadn't ended up having that nap as planned, and he was just…empty and sore in a way that had nothing to do with old injuries or even new ones. He just ached, everywhere, and just shutting everything down and feeling nothing sounded damn good to him.

He must have even dozed off at some point, because Eggsy had no recollection of most of the drive until they were parked in front of Harry's house, the other man's familiar hand on his shoulder, shaking it gently while Harry's said his name so softly.

Opening his eyes as he slowly twisted around to meet Harry's gaze, Eggsy studied the face that had haunted him even before he'd come here for several heartbeats and then leaned forward as he reached out to frame his lover's face between his hands, the kiss and the emotion behind it breaking Eggsy's heart all over again even as the pleasure of it warred with the pain.

Making a wounded sound in the back of his throat Harry returned the kiss with that Eggsy chose to delude himself into believing was full of the same thoughts and feelings that he had. Which was selfish as fuck seeing as then they'd both be suffering, not just him, then, but Eggsy had never been a candidate for sainthood. Far from it in fact.

When air was needed they very reluctantly drew apart, their eyes meeting and conveying to the other the fact that they really should get out of the car so that they'd have more access to the other. That kiss had far from satisfied their hunger after all.

In agreement there the two pulled back to undo their seat belts and open their car doors, abandoning the vehicle in front of the house while they all but ran to the front door which Harry immediately crowded Eggsy up against, Eggsy already getting up on tip toes to better line their mouths up while his hands got busy messing up Harry's hair to the best of his ability.

Harry's hands certainly weren't idle either, Eggsy rubbing up against the older man's growing erection to show his approval as Harry's hands slid under the thin material of his shirt to stroke across his sides before lowering further to easily slip under Eggsy's loosely belted jeans and his boxer briefs to cup his ass cheeks. In fact, with only a few tugs the back of his jeans were riding low enough that Eggsy could feel the cool night air brushing against the sensitive skin there, moaning loudly when the way Harry was fondling his cheeks opened him up for the air even more.

Loving it Eggsy made sure his balance was good, Harry tended to throw off his equilibrium even when he wasn't trying, and then sure he wouldn't topple Eggsy lifted his left leg up and curled it around Harry's hip, opening himself up even more and making his interesting very obvious.

The hard pinch Harry gave his ass would have been cause for complaint if Harry hadn't followed that up with hot, open mouthed kisses to his jaw and then throat while rubbing a single finger around and just inside his hole, teasing and taunting him with that very needed pressure.

"Fuck, A'rry. Fuckin A. Wanna fuck ya. Will get on my fuckin knees right now, blow ya till ya're dripping with my spit so ya can fuck me right up against the door. I'd take ya so fuckin good, A'rry. Let ya do anythin– "

A hard nip to his ear. "Stop talking before I do precisely that, Darling."

Shuddering, Eggsy canted his hips for emphasis. "That ain't gonna stop me, Luv. Only encourage me."

A groan and then another bite, this time to his neck. "Eggsy."

Ignoring the warning wrapped around his name, Eggsy reached between their bodies, feeling Harry tense against him as he did so. But he wasn't aiming to touch the man, and instead went to work undoing his own belt as quickly as possible. Once that was undone, well he hadn't been joking earlier about how loose the fashionable jeans were. He could feel them start to slide down as soon as his hands moved back to their earlier position, nothing to hold the material in place anymore.

"Bloody fucking, buggering Hell!"

Laughing in spite of himself, Eggsy's amusement quickly turned to a yelp as a particularly nasty wind hit his now only briefs covered arse.

"Serves you right." And to add insult to the injury Harry gave the ass in question a hard smack that had Eggsy's jaw dropping and made him jump a little, which wasn't good since he'd only been balancing on the one leg to begin with.

Thankfully one of Harry's arms came up to wrap around him and keep him on both feet, Harry's other hand retreating to go rooting around in his trench coat pocket to retrieve the key to the door. That Harry's hand shook a little as he moved to unlock said door while ordering him to behave had Eggsy feeling quite pleased with himself and so very tempted to misbehave more.

But his arse was fucking freezing, so Eggsy pulled his jeans up so that he could walk in them and kept his mouth to himself until Harry had the door open and they were both stumbling into the hallway one after the other. And of course all bets were off as the door was slammed shut behind them.

While Harry locked said door behind them, which Eggsy hoped was just ingrained habit rather than the other man having the mental faculties at the moment to think rationally, Eggsy let go of the jeans so that they hit the ground with a light thud, the jean's legs wide enough that he kicked them off easily even with his footwear still on. Jeans out of the way his shoes and socks followed next, Eggsy bending over for that and then looking up to find Harry watching him with rapt attention, the man's gaze hungry and focused solely on him.

Holding that gaze Eggsy shrugged out of the leather jacket and then grabbing the hem of his shirt tugged that up and over his head, tossing it to the floor with the rest of his stuff so that he was standing there naked, with only the jewelry from earlier on.

Only then did Harry move in to touch, none of the urgency from earlier present as his fingers ran almost reverently across Eggsy's skin, tracing the dips and curves of his muscles and form.

Going to work on Harry's tie, mostly because he had to do something or lose his mind completely, Eggsy's eyes caught on the Kingsman tie pin Harry was wearing, a conversation from earlier in the evening crossing his mind.

"Harry…weren't we supposed ta go straight back ta Kingsman from the club?"

A long, drawn out silence.

"Bugger."

Lips curving into a smile, Eggsy pressed a kiss against Harry's jaw. "After."

"After."


	30. The Last Clue

The Last Clue

Tilting his sunglasses down his nose so that he could look Harry dead in the eye, Eggsy studied the other man's face for several moments while he debated whether or not to believe the explanation Harry had just given him as to how he remembered falling asleep in the man's bed that morning, only he'd woken up at Kingsman with absolutely no recollection of getting there. Having now had had enough caffeine in his tired system to compute that discrepancy, Eggsy had of course asked Harry what the heck he'd forgotten. Harry's casual answer had now done a wonderful job of short circuiting all those lovely brain cells that had only just come back online.

"Are you taking the piss? You're actually telling me that you carried me out the house and into Kingsman like a fucking Disney princess? And I fucking missed it?!"

This was a travesty Eggsy was going to fume over for years!

"You were sleeping very soundly." Harry informed him, smirking at him a little over the rim of his mug.

Grumbling, Eggsy scowled at him. "Well ain't you just…huh. Well that's weird."

"What is?"

"Well they say like a Disney princess…but the birds don't get carried a lot, now do they? I mean I get the recent ones like Elsa and Tiana not getting carried, they're women who don't need no man ta cart them around or nothin…but other than Snow White, what Disney princesses have been carried by their blokes all romantic like in the movies? I mean Snow White makes sense, she was the lamest and weakest bird of the bunch, but…twirling the princess around don't count so is she the only one? I mean hell, Carl carried Ellie over the fucking threshold, and if he could manage it ya'd think some of the princes could. Though Kristoff did carry Anna in the end, but she was dying and shit so that only sorta counts. He had to."

Opening his mouth to comment, Harry immediately shut it again as a thoughtful look came over his face. "Now that you mention it, you do indeed have a point. It is odd. Almost as odd as the fact that you seem to know an awfully lot about Disney princesses."

"Oi, little sister, remember? I hear 'Let It Go' in my bloody nightmares."

"Let It Go?"

"Most famous Disney song of the twenty first century thus far. Catchy and has good message, but after the billionth time hearing it or having to sing it…" Eggsy cocking his finger like a gun and mimed blowing his brains out.

"Ah. Rather like Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On'."

"Exactly."

Companionable silence falling for a moment, both men turned their attention to the breakfasts they'd ordered from the café they were currently dining alfresco in until Harry asked Eggsy if he should interpret his comment about Tiana and Elsa not needing men to mean that the current spread of Disney princesses had finally caught up with the times and princesses were now capable of rescuing themselves.

Now this a topic Eggsy was quite knowledgeable about, especially since he was, according to Roxy, a little obsessive about making sure that Daisy's young life was full of strong, female role models and messages. So with a grin Eggsy launched into an explanation about how there was now both a princess and a queen who hadn't fallen in love or even been involved with a man in their movies, and how tough princesses like Mulan and Tiana were. His favorite Disney princess was definitely Mulan, he informed Harry, and when it came to ordinary girls he'd pick Ellie, even if she was only in the movie for like ten minutes or whatever. She'd been fucking aces, and anyone who didn't cry over her part of the movie had no fucking heart at all.

And realizing that he was possibly giving a spoiler away since 'Up' wasn't out yet, Eggsy winced and was about to apologize for giving stuff away when he realized that Harry was watching him with the oddest little smile on his lips.

"Wha…why ya lookin at me like that?" Eggsy wasn't sure what the word was for the way Harry was looking at him, no one had ever looked at him with that odd mixture of fondness and…somethin…but it was making his heart skip beats and sound awfully loud in his ears.

"Hmmm?"

"You're lookin at me weird. Do I have food on my face or somethin?" He was pretty sure Harry would have told him already if that was the case, but it was the first thing that had come to mind.

"Lean closer and I'll check."

Okay….

Game to play along, Eggsy leaned over in his chair, his breath catching as Harry made a show of running his gaze over his face before reaching out to swipe the pad of his thumb over Eggsy's bottom lip, lingering over that before leaning in further to brush his lips over the path his finger had just traveled. And then, just to fuck with his head further, Harry shifted back to sitting straight and perfect in his chair like he'd done nothing out of the ordinary.

"No. Perfect."

Jaw dropping, Eggsy gaped at Harry for what felt like an eternity but was probably only a minute at most. And then he very pointedly turned his attention back to his eggs, well aware that his ears were red and that Harry was still watching him with that same expression on his face.

"Ya're evil, ya know that?"

"I have been accused of that before, yes."

"Galahad is supposed to be a symbol of virtue and purity. My arse."

"I do love your ass, Darling."

Sticking out his tongue in Harry's direction, Eggsy couldn't help but grin back when Harry just saluted him with his cup before setting it aside to focus on his omelet again.

Rolling his eyes, Eggsy turned his attention back to his breakfast too even though his thoughts had turned, as they inadvertently always did, to how little time they had left together at this point.

"So when you aren't watching Disney movies with our sister, what are you watching?"

The question had Eggsy smirking, bringing to mind as it did a vow he'd once made that had him chuckling a little to himself.

"What?"

"I just remembered that I promised myself I'd smack you upside the head if I ever got the chance because of a movie. When you was tryin to convince me that I could change myself, ya used the example of 'Pretty Woman', which I'd never seen before. After…well I watched it, and discovered that you'd cast me in the role of the bloody hooker."

"Ah. Not the best example I could have chosen, yes. My apologies."

"Apology accepted, I suppose. My suggestion of 'My Fair Lady' was much better."

"Indeed. We could watch that tonight, if you like. I haven't watched it in ages."

"Sounds good ta me. Provided that there's popcorn, of course."

"Of course."

)

A couple hours later Eggsy focused on beating the hell out of a punching bag, his body and clothes sweaty from the exertion. He should probably stop, he knew that on some level, but he couldn't quite bring himself to stop knowing that Harry was off being briefed for a mission that he'd have to leave England for shortly, and that while he was doing that Merlin's dad was somewhere else debating whether or not to order Eggsy to return to his own time and leave the present Kingsman to continue to hunt down the woman responsible for this whole mess they were in.

And while technically the present Arthur didn't have the authority to order him to do anything…the man could just have Merlin or the current Kay issue the order and he'd have to obey. Especially since Eggsy knew that they weren't wrong to think his continued presence in this time was a bad thing. For everyone involved.

"You need to stop now."

Ingrained training where this particular voice and tone was concerned had Eggsy obeying the order without question, turning around to face his future boss immediately since giving the man his back wasn't the wisest thing when they were in a training room. His Arthur had a liking for working out his frustration by beating the crap out of him, particularly when he was the cause of his boss's stress, which was often.

"Sir."

"Acting respectful? You must be feeling sorry for me." The faint twist of the older man's lips was almost a smirk.

"Sir?"

"I heard about that video. And my future self did warn me about what a pain in my ass you can be."

"Ah."

"Yes, ah. I can't say I'm looking forward to that. To a lot of things." Face and eyes unreadable, it was quite obvious why Kay made a killing whenever he decided to gamble. His normal face was a poker face.

"You have a lot of things to look forward to. I could…I could show ya a video of your son Arthur if ya want? He's the second most adorable kid ever after my sister. Roxy and I did this video of him, we have ones where he's a kid Kingsman agent, and in this one we're the bad guys, Rox and me, and we're trying to make him go to bed and he gets away with his cuteness powers and the dogs and she's the femme fatale who…" Eggsy trailed off, having a feeling that no, that wouldn't really help at the moment.

And yeah, Kay shook his head, thanking him for the offer though.

Several moments of awkward silence, and then Kay seemed to straighten just a little bit more, wrapping himself up that much more firmly in the invincible and untouchable shield Eggsy had become very familiar with over the years.

"I wanted to apologize to you. In case my future self doesn't. Because I won't remember this and so I won't have a complete understanding about what this mission has and will cost you. Both now and in the future." The man's eyes held Eggsy in place when he would have looked away for fear of what the older Kingsman would see in his own eyes. "I'm sorry for whatever part my father played in taking Galahad from you, and for my part in ordering you to come back here to undo the damage caused by my family. For making you lose him all over again. It's obvious what he means to you, and you to him, and I…I understand that level of loss well. So I am sorry."

Heart in his throat, Eggsy had to swallow hard before he could answer. "It's not…no apology is necessary, Sir. Comin here, I volunteered. I wouldna have let you send someone else. And as for your dad and Junior, that ain't your fault neither. What our families do, that's not on us. Not an easy concept ta accept, I know, believe me, but…this is that woman's fault. It's all on her from start ta finish. Whoever she is, she used your son and all of us to…"

And now Eggsy trailed off for a whole other reason, as his thoughts had turned automatically to just how many bad apples there were in the King family. And thinking about that had reminded him of something, something that, as the idea formed fully in his mind, became a puzzle piece that oh so perfectly dropped into place to form a picture he'd been struggling with since he arrived.

"Oh fuck me. I think I know who she is."

Grabbing Eggsy's arm, King's voice was urgent as he asked for a name.

"I don't know her fucking name, but Archimedes will. She fucking shot you four years before I tried out for Kingsman. She almost killed you, but Tristan shot the bitch and she was sent to spy prison or something. She knew bout Kingsman, and was MI6!"

"Alright." Kay nodded decisively, obviously agreeing that she was a viable suspect. "I'll inform Merlin and then on the way you'll tell me everything you know about her on the way, and then we'll all review whatever additional data Archimedes has on her."

Nodding in agreement Eggsy ran with Kay out of the room, waiting while Kay got Merlin on the glasses to have him inform those who needed to be of the coming meeting before launching into an explanation of his thought process.

"She thinks you're her brother. Or she did, anyway. Her mum was in the business before her, and hooked up with your dad at some point on a mission. Had a picture of him and told the girl that he was her father. Don't know how, but eventually she found your dad, and tried to approach him bout being his daughter and such. He told her he wasn't, and she didn't believe him, I think ya said. Anyways, she got it into her batshit crazy head that you was the reason he didn't want her, that she weren't as good as a boy in his eyes, so she decided ta take you out to prove that she was."

"If she nearly killed me she's well trained."

"Exactly. And I remember Merlin mentioning that it was her tech skills that kept her alive. That it was decided she was too valuable to kill off just like that psycho Anthony Hopkins played in the second RED movie."

"I have no idea what that is, but I'll take your word for it. Hopkins does like his psychopaths."

Barking out a laugh, Eggsy grinned at his boss for a lighthearted moment before getting serious again. "After…well after this one event where the world went to fucking hell for a bit, a lot of governments and their infrastructures went to fucking hell. It's possible she got out in the confusion, or even if she didn't, found a way to get access ta the outside world online or through someone she turned."

"So she has the skills we're looking for, is alive in both our timelines to the best of our knowledge, and she has a reason to hate my family and want to hurt us. Would enjoy the idea of not only killing my son, but setting him up as the scapegoat everyone would blame."

"And she'd want to keep your dad from ending up dead. He can't acknowledge her and shit if he's dead like he is in my time."

Nodding in agreement they both fell silent for a few minutes when the sound of their running feet was the only noise echoing off the walls, and then Kay spoke again, his voice deadly cold.

"We've got the bitch now."

"Fuck ya, Sir."

)

Her name was Helen Remington. She was twenty eight years old, a high level tech for MI6 who also had training as a field agent, including wet work. MI6 kept her in house mostly these days, ruling her tech skills too valuable to risk in the field unless absolutely necessary. She'd kept up with the training though regardless, according to her file, and had a preference for knives. Her father was listed as unknown, though in her mother's file there was mention of her liaison with Evan Redder, an alias used by Chester King at the time.

The timing of the mission indicated King's viability as a possible sperm donor, or would have if not for the fact that after his son's birth Chester King had gotten himself fixed, not wanting any more children now that he had his required male heir. Hence his denial of parentage.

Archimedes naturally had all the data concerning Kay's attempted assassination, and according to the files Remington was still alive and in a high security and classified prison. There was no mention of her release or escape, but either way all the data they'd collected, as well as her physically fitting Pixie's physical stats, was enough to convince them that a trip to MI6 was definitely in order.

Kay made it clear that he was going, and after some very heated discussion it was decided that he, Eggsy, Harry, and both McNabs would be coming along for the apprehension. Arthur was coming along to smooth their way, but would remain in the background for the most part as he wasn't physically up to confronting a trained assassin and knew it. His son would protect him while also being on hand to hack through her computer files to find proof that she was their girl.

That Harry was coming along for Eggsy went unsaid, but was understood.

Taking two vehicles, if she was the one they had no intention of turning her over to MI6 for questioning and containment, Merlin and his father took one car while the other three piled into the other one with Kay taking the wheel and Harry and Eggsy the backseats.

Sitting side by side, Harry thought to himself as London whizzed by outside the car's window, and yet it felt like the gap between them was widening with every minute that passed. He wanted to believe that they were wrong, as horrible as that was, and that this Helen person wasn't the woman that they sought. He didn't want to believe that it was all over, because it would be, once they had her. Once they knew for sure what she had and hadn't done.

There would be no movie night tonight. No snuggling under one of his grandmother's old quilts at home with Eggsy, and no bowl of popcorn to share and kisses to steal. Just work and then…and then Eggsy would be gone for years, returning to him for only a brief time before he'd lose him all over again. For good. And what was worse was he wouldn't even know, that future him, what he was letting slip through his fingers. Wouldn't know to hold on tight to whatever time they had before it was all over.

Or perhaps obliviousness would be a kindness.

Fingers brushing over his own startled Harry out of his thoughts, the shy, questioning nature of them shaking his inner composure as much as the first touch.

Eggsy, he saw, was looking out his own window, not looking at him either. But the boy's fingers spoke for him, and without hesitation Harry laced their fingers together, Eggsy squeezing his hand back in turn.


	31. We're Unavoidable

We're Unavoidable

Arthur hadn't called ahead; they hadn't wanted to tip their hand before they were at least at the building. Once there though Merlin's father made short work of getting them through security, the assistant director himself coming down to personally speak to them when Arthur called on him to clear their way. The right call to make, it seemed, since after a quick conversation the man was escorting them personally to their target's location as she was indeed in house.

Along the way Assistant Director Stirling confirmed what they knew about her when Arthur started asking questions, the man offering to have some of his own security on hand when he realized they'd come not to just question but apprehend her, which Arthur declined. They could handle her.

And were very eager to do so, Eggsy tacked on mentally, his eyes dark with predator intent.

Remington was high ranking enough to have her own office, the six of them coming to a stop in front of her door a short while later. Merlin not at all subtly pulled his father to the back of the line where he then stood protectively as a shield while the director knocked on the door and asked for permission to enter. They would pretend they were just visiting British officials until they had a better read on her.

Without hesitation a female voice answered back, telling him to enter.

Opening the door Stirling was all professional smile and business as he apologized for interrupting, but there were some gentlemen with him who wanted to meet the brilliant mind behind the Cerberus virus. If she had a few minutes for them he'd very much appreciate it.

"Of course, Sir. Just give me a minute, if you please."

Her office was devoid of any personality, a plain white box with everything in its place and nothing that wasn't work related. Like a bloody prison cell, Eggsy thought after a thorough look over, wondering if being trapped in here for hours on end hadn't contributed to the bitch's insanity. Or if the room was just a reflection of her.

The woman herself had her back to them, the only sound in the room the clicking of keys as her fingers flew across the keyboard with a skill and speed that reminded Eggsy immediately of Merlin. Which was ironic since in hair and body type she more closely resembled Roxy, as did the air she had around her. There was also the feeling, on an instinctual level, that she was more than just a pretty girl, and that covering one's bollocks in her presence was perhaps wise. And that wearing body armor wouldn't be overdoing it either.

No more than two minutes passed, and then her finger pressed down on one button with a note of finality that had Eggsy's gut tightening as she spun around in her chair to meet their gazes, her eyes sweeping over them all before settling on Kay, her gaze remaining focused there.

"So have you come to take me then?"

"Take you?" Kay repeated, it already having been decided that he'd pretend to be in charge since he was the one most likely to set her off with his presence alone.

"To Kingsman. You've come to arrest and interrogate me." The smile she sent in their direction was chilling. "Please, Gentlemen, I hate to waste time. We all know why you're here, and I have better things to do than play games with you. Not that we'll be together long."

"What do you mean? What have you done, Remington?" Stirling hadn't been filled in, and the fact that she knew about Kingsman had obviously startled the man.

"Changed the future." Was her simple response, that eerie smile aimed in his direction before she turned her head to look in Eggsy's direction. "Have you felt it? I've wondered. We're all of this time, so the changes I've made haven't impacted us yet. But you…memory problems? Conflicting recollections? Pain?"

The way she emphasized the last word made it clear what outcome she'd been most hoping for.

"What av you done?" Eggsy demanded to know, Harry's hand on his shoulder jerking him back into his place at the man's side when he would have lunged at the bitch watching him with that damn unchanging smile from her seat, the woman not even bothering to get up or try to escape from them.

"Why I've rewritten the future, of course. And just so you know, I used the time machine multiple times in between Junior's arrival and you recovering the machine. I made quite a few changes." Now she got up from the chair, her movement predatory and very feline, though she made no attempt to attack as she remained completely focused on Eggsy. "And just a moment ago I set off my last…bomb if you will."

A single step closer, and then the madness that lived in her came into her eyes between one blink and the next, the degree to which she was unhinged terrifying to see. "I've destroyed your life. You'll never know your precious Galahad; never know about Kingsman at all. You'll rot in prison, and I've made sure that even when you get out, your life is going to be one new circle of hell after another. And then, when you're old and so sunk in the shit and filth you were always meant to live in, I'll visit you, and show you exactly what your life could have been if I hadn't stolen it all from you. Just like you stole my father from me!"

All air having left his lungs at the very idea of it, of what he might have become without Harry and Kingsman, the only thing that kept Eggsy from completely losing it was what she'd said before. The question she'd asked about whether or not he might be aware on some level of the changes she'd made to his future.

The way he felt about Harry…the dream, or what he'd thought was a dream the night before…the fact that he kept feeling like something was missing on his left ring finger…

"I won't let you do that to him!" Harry actually growled the words, the look on his face almost as terrifying as she was.

"You can't stop me." Was her confident response. "No one in this room save for you, Sir and you, Arthur, will live and die the way you were supposed to. The rest of you…will ALL die by my hand, one way or another. And boy have I arranged some fun surprises for you, Brother dear."

In response to the hand she'd moved to slide in her trouser pocket, Eggsy was joined by Harry and Kay as they all pointed guns in her direction, the other men in the room tensing up in preparation to act and assist.

But she just laughed at them. "Oh relax, Boys. Just getting my pocket watch. I thought you'd appreciate me counting down the seconds until darling Eggsy cracks up and leaves us. Scrambled by time as it were."

Opening his mouth to tell her how lame her egg jokes were, like he hadn't heard them all already, thank you very much, Eggsy didn't have a chance as suddenly his legs were giving out on him, like he had suddenly become a puppet whose strings had been cut.

As he fell Harry grabbed him, Eggsy recognizing his lover arms and chest even as nothing else made sense. He was completely oblivious to the sounds of insane laughter bouncing off the windowless walls, unaware of the fact that Stirling and Kay had moved to stand protectively between Remington and him while Harry dragged him closer to the door for safety. None of that registered, Eggsy numb to it all and surrounded by a white noise that rendered his mind incapable of understanding anything that was going on or being said to him.

And then a brief flash of clarity, a beautiful, perfect moment of understanding that had Eggsy's eyes focusing so that he could look up into Harry's eyes, reach out to cup the love of his life's cheek with his left hand because there, as it was meant to be, was the thick gold band that had been Harry's grandfather's on his ring finger.

"In every timeline she created with er fuckups, I was always yours. Always."

A heartbeat of time.

Then everything went black.

)

"You always do this, Harry, you know that. You play the oh so proper gentleman, refusing to let anyone get close enough to see the flesh and blood man under your perfectly tailored suits. It's no wonder that you're so often alone…aren't you tired of it? Don't you want to have more than that government job you've chained yourself to all these years? You remember what we had, what I made you feel? Don't you-Harry, are you even listening to me?"

Blinking, Harry realized that he hadn't been, not that he was sorry for that. It was unusual for him to zone out when faced with Christopher, but he had heard this spiel enough times that his brain must have finally reached the point of shutting down in self defense.

"Oh forget it. You deserve to die alone and unwanted."

Watching the other man make his dramatic exit as he crossed the bar's room, Harry thought not for the first time that his ex had missed his true calling. He should have been in theatre.

And glad to be rid of him, Harry was about to retake his seat when a strange feeling of…wrongness made him hesitate.

Looking around Harry saw nothing out of the ordinary, and he wasn't working, but he felt like he was missing something. Like he'd forgotten something important and was…waiting?

Shaking his head, he had obviously been working way too hard, Harry decided to pass on his planned drink. He'd go home instead and make an earl night of it. Obviously he needed the rest. And if he paused once at the main door, making one more scan of the room, well he was a gentleman spy. Some paranoia was to be expected.

Though the disappointment he felt when he saw no one and nothing of importance…Harry had no explanation for that.

)

Spring 2013

Despite the unseasonably good weather they were experience, the Kingsman present at the table all wore fairly grim expressions as they waited for the meeting to be called to order. There was no Arthur to do so, King's death one of the topics that would soon be under discussion, but rather than the coming election most minds were on the question of just why Percival, Lancelot, and Merlin had thus far kept such a tight lid when it came to their investigation into the woman who'd attempted to murder Kay and his immediate family in revenge for something the man's father had done to her. In the end Arthur was the only member of Kay's family to die, taking the bullet meant for his son.

All they knew aside from that was that the woman was MI6, and that she was dead now, curtesy of Kay's wife. The woman had proven to be as competent as her husband when it came to firearms.

Tristan finally appeared at the table, apologizing for the delay, and so Merlin moved to the front of the room and announced that they'd get started then.

"What have we discovered about the woman who killed my father?" The way Kay bit off the words warned anyone against interrupting him. "She said she was my sister, and that she had to kill me and my family to punish me for stealing my father from her, but that's ridiculous. And she knew about Kingsman. Was she working for someone? It's been nearly a week."

"We believe we have the answers you're looking for, Kay. The problem lies in…the unbelievable nature of what we've uncovered." Merlin grimaced, and probably would have run a hand through his hair if he'd had any. "I've spent the week personally verifying the evidence Percival and Lancelot collected from her flat, and what I've checked out has. But you're all going to think we've gone mad."

"I still can't wrap my mind around it." Lancelot muttered from his seat.

"Well it's not every day a man learns he was supposed to be cut in half by Lethal Legs." Percival drawled out dryly, before pushing back his chair. "And I suppose that's my cue to take over as the least Doubting Thomas of our trio?"

"Well someone needs to start explaining." Gawain scowled from his seat as Percival moved to stand at Merlin's side.

"Yes, Sir." Percival smirked just a little for a moment, and then his face fell into very serious lines. "So I'm going to tell you all a story to start with, no interruptions. We'll explain and provide evidence afterwards, but for now you need to suspend your disbelief, and just listen."

A pause for that to sink in, Harry joining the others in being insanely curious as to what the hell was going on, especially since Merlin was refusing to meet his eyes at the moment.

"Aright then. In 2015 Lancelot was supposed to die. He was murdered, which naturally called for us to put forth candidates for his replacement. Galahad, your candidate was Eggsy Unwin, the son of your former proposal, Lee Unwin."

Opening his mouth to point out that that was two years away, and he hadn't seen the boy in question since Eggsy was five or so, Harry had to remind his mouth to close shut without comment.

"While the candidates were competing Galahad continued James's investigation, and subsequently identified the man responsible. The man in question intended to kill off billions of people by way of an electronic device in their phones, which would cause them to go insane with rage and attack and kill everyone in their vicinity. This individual planned to spare only those he'd handpicked for his new world, and upon learning of Kingsman…arranged for Galahad's murder as well, with the help of an inside source. Due to this discovery, which Unwin helped uncover in the wake of Harry's murder, Merlin was forced to recruit the help of the recently knighted Lancelot, my candidate, and Harry's, who came in second, to save the world. The three of them managed to stop the man in question, but not before millions of people lost their lives. Exact numbers aren't known."

Percival glanced in Merlin's direction, the Scotsman nodding before taking over the narrative.

"Unwin became Galahad upon Harry's death, and the next three years were spent trying to put the world back together again. The individual who'd caused the death of our agents died, but in Kingsman's custody was a number of his inventions, including two useless time machines that one of my people decided to fiddle with, the man in question succeeding in making them usable. The woman who killed our former Arthur learned of the machines, and using Kay's oldest son Chester, convinced him to travel back in time under the guise of helping his family, while actually using him to deliver a message to her younger self in nineteen ninety-nine."

"Chester is dead." There wasn't a hint of pain in Kay's voice, but the fact that he'd interrupted at all betrayed his feelings.

"She made sure he didn't get medical attention in time to save him when he OD'd this time around." It was a blunt response, but Merlin knew Kay well enough to know that he'd want it that way. "And as mentioned there was another machine, and that one was utilized by Unwin to travel back in time to prevent any changes from being made. He successfully worked with us to find Chester Junior, but we were too late to prevent the woman, Helen Remington, from using the machine to make multiple changes to the future. Her ultimate goal was to punish various members of Kingsman both past and present, and because of what she changed our memories of that time were erased, with none of us remembering the threat she posed or our time with Eggsy."

"This is absurd!" Bors.

"Time travel isn't possible…and the idea that in a couple of years it will be is ludicrous." Tristan.

"You can't be serious." Kay.

"This is a reproduction of the room we discovered, which housed the evidence of what she's done."

And so saying Merlin pointed at Lancelot, who leaned forward to press a button on the machine that had been sitting in the middle of the table. Merlin turned off the room's lights as the machine projected a faithful reproduction of the room they'd thoroughly documented, knowing that everything they'd discovered would come into question and that every shred of proof was needed for them to believe.

Looking at the pictures on the wall across from him, featuring Kay, Merlin and a blonde woman he didn't recognize, Harry caught a gesture out of the corner of his eye, and turned his attention to Percival, who indicated that he needed to look behind him.

Frowning, Harry did as suggested, twisting around a little in his seat with the sight that greeted him making him actually jerk in surprise. And then he got out of his chair in a hurry, pushing it in out of habit as he stared at the two portraits on this wall. It was of him…and a young man with light brown hair and green eyes who was dressed like a Kingsman, the grin the boy was sporting suggesting a charming deviousness that invited you to grin back.

But what had him reaching out to grab the back of his chair were the pictures that had been tacked onto the wall between the two portraits. Two of the pictures showed him walking side by side with the boy, the boy wearing a frankly hideous gold and black jacket in both, paired with shoes with wings on them. And the other four pictures…were of him as well, only he looked about a decade younger than he was now, and he recognized the suits he was wearing as his own.

In one he was carrying the boy in his arms bridal style, the boy's hair now blond, and…Eggsy was wearing one of his shirts and looking calm and peaceful in his arms, Harry's own face suggesting a great deal of affection.

The next picture he looked at shocked Harry even more because he not only recognized the restaurant, but that was Merlin's father in the picture, and Merlin as well, the three of them plus the boy appearing to be on their way out of the room and looking very relax and companionable.

The last two pictures showed him and the boy at a café he recognized immediately, it was near Kingsman, and both images showed them eating breakfast together, the way they looked at each other bringing only one word to mind.

Love.

This was what he would look like looking at someone with love. And how someone looked at him the same way.

"Dear God."


	32. Our New Fates

Our New Fates

Sitting back in the plush chair with the screen in front of him black and free of images, Harry stared at it without really seeing it before dropping his gaze how to the glass in his hand which was empty, the contents still heating his belly a little even though not enough to completely chase away the chill of what he'd just watched. Briefly he considered helping himself to another glass, and several more glasses after that, but Harry was still rational enough to know that not even getting drunk off his arse would protect him from the nightmares that would most likely interrupt his sleep for the foreseeable future.

"Checking out your future recruit?"

Not bothering to look in Merlin's direction, Harry shook his head slightly. "No. I just watched the way I would have died had Valentine lived."

"Ah." Walking over to stand at Harry's side, Merlin stared straight ahead too. "I haven't seen it. I could give you the bollocks excuse that I just haven't gotten around to it, but truth be told I didn't want to see it until I had to. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that you didn't hesitate."

"Curiosity got the best of me. And I thought it a better choice than obsessing over a man young enough to be my son."

"Yeah, that makes sense." And making a sound of sympathy, Merlin glanced down at him. "Did you go down in a blaze of glory?"

"Well that would depend on how you look at it. Some would think that my having ruthlessly slaughtered nearly fifty members of a church hate group while under Valentine's control rather epic viewing material. Of course said epicness rather fades in the face of the fact that I then got shot in the head by a black man who dressed like a rich white Yank trying to look like a black man. And who didn't even have the decency to look me in the eye when he shot me."

"Ah, yes. I was afraid of that. I saw the recording of Unwin's confrontation with Valentine, and their conversation did suggest that he was the one to kill you." A pat to Harry's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, the stuttering, helium sucking chipmunk couldn't stand the sight of blood, so the not looking wasn't personal."

"Not really, no."

Silence descending for a couple of minutes, Harry finally felt like he had to say something, and so asked if Merlin thought watching the recording of the mission to execute Valentine and save the world would cheer him up.

"Ah…."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry gave the other man a questioning look.

"You and Unwin weren't romantically involved in that timeline…and Princess Tilde was very appreciative of being rescued."

"I see."

Another pat and then Merlin walked away for a minute to retrieve another chair, wheeling it over to position it beside Harry before slumping into it, the strain of everything he'd had to deal with that week written all over the Scotsman's face before he closed his eyes for a minute. And then he turned his head to look over at him. "She was going to make sure that his call for help never reached us."

Catching on immediately, Harry straightened a little. "Oh?"

"According to her notes Remington entertained the idea of simply stealing the medal from him when he was still a boy, but she didn't want to risk him having memorized our number. And more than that, the bitch wanted him to think the medal and the promise was all a lie. She was going to intercept the call, then do nothing. Let him think we didn't give a fuck about him going to jail or honoring his father."

Harry had to take several deep, calming breaths before he trusted himself to speak. "If not for the danger it would have put Kay's family in, I would now express the wish that her death had been a lot more slow and drawn out."

"Having spent a week in her head, I'm in total agreement with you there. Psychopath doesn't even begin to cover it. The woman waited until now to try and kill Kay because she wanted him to have more to lose for fuck sakes. She arranged for him to reunite with Evie earlier than in the original timeline so that she could sodding kill his wife and daughter in front of him. She was going to let Arthur and Nathaniel live, apparently, so that she could give King grandsons to dote on still. And this after she made sure Chester Junior died. Not that the little bastard was a loss to the world from the sounds of it."

"Then Evie putting her down like the rabid bitch she was was poetic justice."

"Quite." Reaching over for the controller Harry had left on the table behind him, Merlin grabbed it and then showed it to Harry. "Care to watch it anyway? That mission. I can fast forward through the Tilde parts, and the fireworks display really isn't to be missed. It's one of the most fucked up things I've ever seen, really."

"Fireworks?"

"Something you need to see to believe."

Figuring he had nothing to lose Harry waved his hand in a go ahead motion, and then got up from his seat to get them both a drink.

As fucked up as this day had been, more liquor was definitely called for.

)

2015

Standing outside the station, and as nervous as a rookie on his first mission, Harry took some dark amusement in the fact that he was actually more nervous now than he had been then. His hands were actually shaking a little, the sight doing nothing to steady his nerves. Or the butterflies in his stomach either, since he knew that at any moment Eggsy would be coming down the stairs in front of him. That the boy he'd once loved, even though he couldn't remember any of it, would soon be his to touch and speak to. That the ban on him making contact with Eggsy was finally lifted.

Objectively he'd understood Arthur's decision, recognizing that the 'future' had already been altered to a rather terrifying degree, and that every effort should be made to restore some of the original timeline whenever possible. That that meant standing by while he knew Eggsy was being abused by his step father…had never and would never sit well with him. But he'd done it, and if Eggsy blamed him for it later, well he wouldn't argue and would accept any condemnation the boy might choose to heap on his head, should things progress to the point where Eggsy was informed of his previous timelines.

"He should be walking out in a minute, Galahad."

"Thank you for the update, Merlin. However unnecessary." He did not want to be babysat, and Merlin's concern, while appreciated in theory, was annoying as hell in practice.

"Well I thought I'd be on hand in case your crush causes you to forget your lines."

Harry wanted to say that he didn't have a crush on Eggsy, but they both knew that would be a bald-faced lie, though not entirely. In truth Harry wasn't sure exactly what word properly described how he felt about the young man he knew so much about, and yet had only met once for a few brief minutes that he remembered. And what was to come after he offered the boy a chance to compete for a position in Kingsman, well honestly Harry didn't know what to hope for there. He just knew that he was determined to be whatever the boy needed him to be.

In his ear Merlin said something about Harry remembering to do something, but Harry didn't catch what that something was as he caught sight of the young man he'd come to see, dressed in his beloved chav gear and looking quite bewildered at this strange turn of events.

And it was only going to get stranger, Harry thought with a small smile, taking a deep breath before speaking up, addressing Eggsy for the first time in years as the boy stepped past him.

"Eggsy."

Stopping, the boy turned around to look up at him, those beautiful green eyes focusing in on him warily. He wasn't classically handsome or gorgeous, his Eggsy, the boy's face bringing to Harry's mind Puck or perhaps an older version of Peter Pan. A very odd mix of innocence and worldliness. A sense that in some indescribable way Eggsy was still pure under the brash toughness he tried to present to the world.

It was a combination that had Harry torn between the instinctive desire to protect…and the need to tear those ill tailored clothes off the body he knew to be gorgeous, so that he could experience every inch of what he'd forgotten.

"Who're you?"

The question snapping him out of his thoughts, Harry gave his proper line automatically. "The man who got you released."

"That's not an answer."

Responding to the challenge in the boy's stare, and just responding period, Harry stared down at Eggsy as he pointed out that a little gratitude wouldn't be misplaced.

"Ah, was wonderin when you'd get to that." The knowing smirk that curled the boy's lips had Harry's instincts dinging a warning even before the boy walked up the steps to stand in front of him, the way Eggsy was looking at Harry irking him even before the younger man opened his mouth.

"Ya think I couldn't tell ya was eye fuckin me through those fancy shades of yours, Old Man?" A snort of derision. "So this is the part where ya tell me how I can repay ya for gettin me out by goin ta some place private with ya so's I can show ya my 'appreciation' for ya. For ya run off and head back ta the missus, of course."

Forgetting about the script, Eggsy had already changed it, Harry reached out to grasp the boy's chin to make sure the boy couldn't look away, flinching right after Eggsy did at his touch, the boy having obviously expected a more violent touch. "Listen closely, Eggsy, because I'm only going to say this once. I expect nothing in return for getting you out of trouble; I did that because I owe your father my life. And secondly, should you end up in my bed in the future, it will be because you've finally matured enough to want a man in your bed and not the little girls and boys you play with now."

"Make me sound like a fucking pedophile, why don'tcha."

Smiling, because yes, he could have phrased that better, Harry was about to open his mouth and suggest that they go and pay a visit to the Black Prince, since they had things to discuss and he had some cretins to beat the shit out of, apparently, but Eggsy spoke first, the way the boy leaned into his personal space immediately arresting all his senses and attention.

But he stayed still, even when Eggsy plucked his glasses off his eyes so that he could no longer 'hide' behind them.

"So what ya mean ta say is that I need some rich, posh bloke like ya ta show me how ta fuck like an adult, huh? Now that's a line your kind don't normally use on us street rats. Usually you's is lookin for us ta showy a how real men get fuckin down and dirty. When ya ain't treatin us like dirt, that is."

With age came experience and understanding of human nature, Harry understanding that Eggsy was both trying to provoke him and put him off balance as well. The boy felt in his debt, as well as completely out of his element here. In Eggsy's world people would always expect something from you, and people of Harry's class certainly didn't interact with someone from the estates unless it was to indulge in some vice or illicit behavior.

"I won't argue that those of my class have a rather disgusting and shameful habit of using your class for their pleasure or cannon fodder, but stereotyping is a two way street, Boy. I prefer to judge you by your actions, not where you come from. I would appreciate you doing the same."

"I ain't a boy."

Deliberately raising a dismissive eyebrow, Harry didn't comment, letting the look he was giving Eggsy speak for him.

And all right, he was egging Eggsy on here a little, no pun intended, but Harry couldn't bring himself to regret it as Eggsy gave him an 'I'll show you' look, before surging forward with the obvious intent to prove his adult status and prowess by kissing Harry into submission.

Foolish boy.

Immediately lifting both his hands as soon as Eggsy's lips touched his own, Harry placed one controlling, claiming hand on the back of the boy's neck while the other cupped Eggy's head to turn it just as he wanted it, changing the positioning of the kiss to his liking. And then Harry took over completely before the boy could do more than squawk in surprise, deliberately setting the tone from the get go to make it clear that this wasn't some school boy fumbling or quick kiss and grope.

He didn't go slow or ease into it. Harry just took control, conquered, and claimed what was his.

You're mine, Harry silently conveyed with every movement of his mouth and tongue, as I am yours. I'll ruin you for anyone else; so that you'll never be touched or kissed like this by anyone but me. I'm going to own every inch of your body, Eggsy, learn it as well as my own, and when I'm done I'll relearn it all over again while you whimper and beg for relief.

But most important of all, I'm keeping you. I'm going to fight to the death now to claim you, Boy, and to hell with all the reasons it was a bad idea. To hell with taking this slow and letting you make the moves too. I'll claim you in front of everyone, call you mine proudly, and never hide you. Protect you, love you, stand by you so long as there is breath in my body.

And while Harry said none of that, knew that it was too much too soon, when he pulled away and framed Eggsy's face between his hands, staring into those eyes that had gone glassy and dazed, Harr knew that at least some of what he'd felt and thought had reached him.

Clearing his throat when awareness started to come back into Eggsy's eyes, Harry allowed himself to stroke his thumbs over the smooth cheeks under his hands before dropping his arms back to his sides, remaining close though. "As I was about to say before, I'd like to speak to you about your father and other things. Would you be interested in sitting down with me somewhere, the scene of your carjacking, perhaps. The Black Prince is nearby, is it not?"

A puppet like nod.

"And is that a yes to coming with me, Eggsy?"

This time Eggsy's nod was much more animated, the look in the boy's eyes more focused and filled with intent. "I'll show ya the way, Mr…?"

"Hart. Harry Hart."

"Nice ta meetcha, Harry."

Taking the hand Eggsy had offered him with a challenging smirk, Harry shook it before switching up his hold to bring it up so that he could press his lips briefly against the back of Eggsy's hand. "And you, Eggsy."

Red in the cheeks, Eggsy's obviously didn't know how to react again, so the boy just yanked his hand back and then cocked his head in the direction they were going, hurrying down the stairs to get away from him.

And yet Eggsy looked over his shoulders a few times as they completed the short flight of stairs to make sure Harry was following him. Which of course he was.

)

Less Than An Hour Later

Once sufficient blood had made its way back into his brain, a slow process at the moment, admittedly, Harry started to compose in his head an explanation Merlin would accept as to just how his plan had gone from springing Eggsy's from holding and offering him the chance to compete for a position in Kingsman, to taking him home and to his bed. Though in his defense, he really had intended to stick with the plan originally. He'd swear on his honor if need be. If Eggsy hadn't kissed him, and then basically pounced on him to show his gratitude after he'd beat the shit out of those blasted twits at the pub Harry was sure he would have been able to keep his hands to himself for a while longer.

Turning his head to look at the boy in question, Eggsy's beautifully naked and looking very pleased with himself and Harry, Harry mentally admitted that okay, maybe that was giving himself too much credit. Keeping his hands off Eggsy would have been pure torture.

"So's this job ya was talkin about when they came in ta the Prince…ya was serious about me tryin out for a place in this organization of yours?"

Finding the strength to roll onto his side, Harry reached out to stroke a hand through the boy's mushed hair as he answered, needing the constant contact now so that it would sink in that this was real and not another one of his dreams or mental 'what if scenarios' he'd spent countless hours coming up with.

"Yes, I was perfectly serious. If you're interested."

"And I'd be workin with ya if I got the job?"

"Sometimes. A lot of travel is part of the job."

"And does this 'organization' of yours have a policy bout employees…datin?"

Watching Eggsy's cheeks flush, the boy's gaze both shy and warily hopeful, Harry understood more than he ever had how his past self had become so enamoured with Eggsy so quickly. How could he not?

Leaning in Harry brushed their lips together in the simplest of kisses, since he very much wanted to get it into the boy's no doubt very thick head that this wasn't just about the sex, no matter how amazing it had been.

"As it happens Kingsman has always been a very patriarchal organization, with few women reaching the upper tiers. And while there are rules about us keeping our hands off the assistants and secretaries, fraternizing between agents isn't something the rule book addresses. And even if there was I'd ignore it to have you."

Another kiss, and then Eggsy pulled away to give him a questioning look that was already vaguely knowing. "So you haven't said what exact Kingsman is yet, Mr. Hart."

"And I'd be happy to explain. Later."

"Brilliant."


	33. All of Me

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it. Thanks for reading until the end!

All Of Me

Eggsy was beyond grateful that he had yet to run into anyone who wanted to do more than politely acknowledge his presence as he marched down the currently deserted Kingsman hallways, especially since you didn't last long in Kingsman if you weren't observant. And while the casual look he was sporting was probably up to fooling most people who didn't know him really well, if he tried to have a conversation with anyone Eggsy was pretty sure that he'd either crack enough to spew his problems all over them, or make an utter fool of himself before fleeing for home, the courage he'd managed to amass deserting him completely.

As it was Eggsy was barely holding on to his nerve, the desire to flee right up there with the voice in his head pointing out that he should probably do this with some liquid courage in him. Just in case the answers he was looking for were as horrible as he'd been imagining they'd be.

But he wasn't going to do that, Eggsy forcefully reminded that voice for the hundredth time. He wasn't a stupid kid or like his mum, thinking that booze was the answer to dealing with the shit life tended to hand them in bulk. Maybe he was about to get bad news, was probably about to get bad news, but he'd face it head on like a man.

Though he'd probably get pissed off his arse thanks to the liquor he'd bought that morning, Eggsy was willing to admit, because sod it, getting your heart fucking broken called for a good drunk in any bloke's books, and he didn't work tomorrow anyway.

And maybe it wouldn't be bad news. Maybe it would even be good news. Stranger things could and had happened after all. People was always saying that miracles happened and shit, right? Even to someone like him. I mean sure they never seemed to happen to him usually, at least aside from Harry coming into his life in the first place, but still, you'd think he'd been dealt enough bad cards in his first twenty odd years of life, so some good karma had to be fucking due by now.

Nah, who the fuck was he kidding, Eggsy told himself with an audible groan, barely resisting the urge to run trembling fingers through his currently perfect hair. He was pretty much cursed and he knew it. Nothing good ever came of him believing that things were going to stay good or get better. Something always came along ta ruin everything for him.

Or he ruined it for himself.

Which was one of the reasons Eggsy was so fucking worried about how this conversation was going to go. Cause what if he said or asked the wrong thing? What if he was reading too much into things, or what if he wasn't, and demanding answers finished what he and Harry had off for good? Maybe he was being fucking stupid to risk demanding more when what he had was so good. Better than he deserved, probably. Only…only Harry was always saying that he was undervaluing himself and was too pessimistic by half as well. And Harry was always telling him how charming and smart and sexy he was. That anyone would be lucky to have him. And Harry had him, fuck did he have him, so didn't that mean that Harry would fight to keep him? Would want to keep him. Would want them to be serious?

I mean they'd been sorta dating for near to eight months now after all. They was a proper couple and everything by anyone's standards. Harry took him to restaurants and plays and shit, and never hiding him away or acted like he was embarrassed by Eggsy's age or accent or nothin. Harry had never done a fucking thing to make Eggsy think he was just foolin around with him or wasn't serious about them. Harry had said he loved him even. Told him loads of times in fact.

Only…only there was those looks Harry gave him sometimes.

Eggsy HATED those looks more than he could put into words, especially since he knew Harry had to be lying the couple of times Eggsy had brought it up. It was those looks Eggsy needed to talk to him about. Dammit.

"Eggsy? Are you alright?"

Jolting, Eggsy actually jumped a little before whirling around to see that Harry had been coming up from behind him…and he hadn't fucking noticed. Shit. Some spy he was. "Harry."

"Williams spotted you walking around in a daze, thought I should come looking for you. Are you alright? You're looking a little flushed." Concern written all over his handsome face, Harry continued to move in until he was close enough to place a cool hand over Eggsy's forehead to gauge his temperature.

"I'm alright." Mumbling it, and feeling stupidly shy all of a sudden, Eggsy found himself studying his feet and feeling that much more stupid when he realized what he was doing. "Was comin ta see ya."

"I see. Ready to head home then?" Hand dropping away, Harry didn't back out of Eggsy's personal space, having obviously picked up on the fact that something was going on here.

Shaking his head, Eggsy didn't trust himself not to clam up if given that much time to think about this.

"What is it, Eggsy?"

Heart melting when Harry gently tilted his head up with his fingers, Eggsy looked into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and lost the battle to keep quiet.

"Are you only with me cause I remind you of someone else?"

It was rare for Harry to lose his composure, but Harry's face was beyond shocked as he stared at him dumbly, his jaw actually dropping a little in surprise.

And in for a penny, in for a pound.

"I asked and ya said you ain't never been in love with someone, but you was lying, I could tell, Harry. And sometimes ya look at me weird, like it makes ya sad ta look at me, but are rememberin someone else. And I know it ain't my dad, I don't think, cause ya don't get that look when ya talk about him and…and whoever I remind ya of, ya loved him and if ya're just with me cause I-"

The rest of his mangled speech was cut off as Harry pulled him into his arms, the safety and comfort of Harry's embrace reaching him even as Eggsy told himself to struggle and break away. That this was just some ploy to distract him from getting his answers, and if he didn't push on now he'd regret it.

"I'm so very sorry, Eggsy. So very sorry. I should have given you more credit, known that you'd pick some of it up." A kiss to the side of Eggsy's head, which did nothing to help negate the huge hurt blooming in Eggsy's chest right up until Harry's next words registered. "I love you, my darling boy. You and only you. I should have explained the…complex past we have before. I'm sorry about that."

"I…what?"

Harry chuckled a little, loosening his grip a little so that Eggsy could move back to meet Harry's gaze, though he instinctively stayed in the circle of Harry's arms.

"When I said that I've never been in love with anyone else I wasn't lying, but there's…grey in that. I was, years ago, in love with someone, or I believe I was, but I don't remember. My time and feelings for him were erased from my memories by someone who meant all of Kingsman, and us in particular, harm. I just have some pictures and videos to go by, but no matter how I've wracked my brain I can't remember any of it."

Eggsy couldn't imagine any machine or toxic substance that could erase Harry from his heart, but he didn't say so as he forced himself to ask what had happened to the man Harry might have loved.

"You are both him and not."

"What?"

"Come with me and I'll explain."

Eggsy had no idea why, but he suddenly felt like he was Neo being offered the two different colored pills in the Matrix movie as Harry held out a hand to him. Like everything he thought he knew about the world and them would change if he took the hand being offered him.

But this was Harry, so he couldn't not take it.

So taking the hand being offered to him, and allowing their fingers to be laced together, Eggsy didn't protect as he let himself be shepherded back around so that they were heading back the way Eggsy had come, deeper into Kingsman.

And then he listened as Harry began his explanation with the very odd question of whether or not he believed time travel was possible.

)

Sitting back in his chair with a loud thud some four odd hours later, Eggsy's eyes stung from all the bug eyed staring he'd been doing, on top of his jaw aching from all the repeat dropping it had done. And there was more data files he could have accessed according to the screens in front of him, mindblowing as that was, but Eggsy figured that his brain had been blown one too many times already at this point, and he'd read and watched enough to understand that the life he was living now wasn't the one fate had had mapped out for him originally. And that the life he would have lived would have been a life without Harry.

A fucking time traveler. Him. Who'd have fucking believed it?

And thank the fuck that they had all this shit ta show him, Eggsy mentally added as he swiped his hand through his very mushed at this point hair, cause otherwise he sure as fuck wouldn't have believed it.

One thing Eggsy did know for sure though, and that was that he was so getting that bloody brilliant back tat his time traveling self had sported before disappearing from existence, or whatever had happened to the poor bastard. But tattoos aside…for now he had the love of his friggin life to find and grab ahold of, Eggsy reminded himself.

And this time there was no fucking way he was ever letting go of him.

Pushing up and out of the chair Eggsy didn't bother to muffle his groaning as his tense, knotted up muscles protested his sudden movements. Shit. Oww. Fuck a duck. He should have expected that. Dammit. But fuck it. He'd walk it off on his way to Harry's office.

Feeling like an old man, and thinking in some corner of his brain that this was probably going to be the norm for him in a few decades thanks to all the abuse he had and would subject his body to, Eggsy resolutely shut that voice down since he had much more important things to think about, like what the hell he was going to say to the man once he got his sore arse to him.

Harry had stayed long enough to use his high level clearance to access the Remington file in the first place, and had briefly explained what he'd find in the case files and then left him to look at everything on his own. At the time he hadn't got that at all, but now Eggsy figured it was because had Harry been there, he wouldn't have gotten anywhere since he would have kept pausing the videos or gotten talking when he'd needed to absorb everything. Harry had promised to wait for him in his office though, all night if need be, and Eggsy knew that that was exactly where he'd find him.

And thankfully the stiffness didn't last long either, and so soon Eggsy was striding and then outright running down the hallways until he came to Harry's door, not bothering to knock as he opened it and went running in to find Harry at his desk.

"You never have learned to knock, have you?"

Rather than answer Eggsy hurried over, Harry already standing up with his arms open to catch him as Eggsy threw himself into the other man's embrace, clutching him as tight as possible.

And Harry held him just as tightly.

)

December 2016

Eggsy was actually feeling pretty confident as he stood outside of Harry's house, absently studying the ice blue lights he'd hung there after nagging Harry into letting him. It looked pretty, to his eyes anyway, and would make one hell of a visual if he did say so himself. Especially since he'd be recording this on his end, and Merlin was going to tell Harry to have his glasses on and recording when he opened the door. And it was actually snowing a little, even if the white stuff wasn't sticking around once it hit the ground, for some unexpected Christmasy atmosphere.

Belatedly realizing he was twisting the pieces of Bristol board he was holding, and yeah, okay, maybe he was a bit fucking nervous, Eggsy took a calming breath and then checked his watch, seeing that he had two minutes before Merlin called Harry and told him to put on his glasses and head downstairs.

Fuck. Game time.

Shoving the watch back into his pocket, Merlin would signal him over his own glasses once Harry was on his way, Eggsy retrieved the controller that would set off the music as soon as the door opened, holding his signs in his other hand.

And man, this was either going to be epic or embarrassing as hell, but if nothing else Eggsy thought he deserved points for spoofing Harry's favorite Christmas movie with all this, even if the couple he was spoofing hadn't worked out and Harry's favorite couple was the one where neither spoke the other's language.

His and Harry's versions of English might be pretty different, but they weren't that different.

"He's on his way down, Eggsy. Good luck, not that you'll need it."

"Thanks, Merlin."

Less than two minutes later, but which felt like years, the front door opened and a very puzzled looking Harry stepped out onto his front step, head cocked questioningly as the piano music began to play the song Eggsy was very much hoping he could talk Harry into using for their first dance.

Shoving the device back into his coat pocket Eggsy grabbed the large pieces of white Bristol board in both hands, and then waited for Harry to read the first message he'd carefully stenciled out, since even his printing was crap.

'Obviously I'm Not A Carol Singer'

Watching Harry, Eggsy could see the exact moment when Harry realized what he was doing, his lover beaming at him in delight over what the other man probably thought was an early Christmas present.

Shuffling the first sign to the back, Eggsy started to work his way through the next few sheets of paper while in the background John Legend spoke of how he loved all his lover's curves and edges, and the song 'All of Me' played on.

'Harry, You Are The Best Thing In My Life.'

'And While I'm Hot Enough To Date Blokes Like This'

Here Eggsy showed Harry the page full of pictures he'd got from his mum's magazines of hot models and movie stars, Harry smirking back in amusement.

'To Me You're Better Than All Of Them.'

'And So I'm Standing Here, A Week Before Christmas'

'To Ask You A Very Important Question.'

Again Harry's face revealed that he knew where this was going, the look on his face, the absolute love and acceptance he saw there, making Eggsy grin like an idiot as he moved on to the next piece of board.

'I Love You'

Followed by…

'Will You Marry Me, Harry?'

Setting the signs down on the ground, he'd laminated them in case of rain anyway, Eggsy got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box from his trouser pocket, opening it and offering it up to his man as he repeated the question outloud, his heart in his eyes.

And moving for the first time since he'd stepped out into the night air, Harry closed the gap in a few quick steps, then crouched down to his level as soon as he was in front of him.

"I was going to ask you on New Year's. I had my grandfather's ring resized for you, and hid it in my office."

"Yeah? Well then say yes, snog me senseless, and then we can go in and get that one too."

Hands rising up to frame Eggsy's face, Harry kept smiling at him as dopily as Eggsy was probably smiling at him. "Even when I forgot you, I knew my heart remembered the moment I saw you again. So yes, Eggsy Unwin. Yes I'll marry you."

Whooping with joy, Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and proceeded to snog the hell out of his fiancé as John Legend spoke of being someone being his end and his beginning.

And that's what he and Harry were to each other.

Always. In every life and time line.

The End


End file.
